Mail Ordered
by Cresentgenisi
Summary: All Lucy wanted to do was escape her father. She ended up accepting an advertisement for a wife with no intention of meeting the guy. He sent her some money and a scarf, which allowed Lucy to buy passage West. What if the rancher was actually a Ranger who tracks down the devious maiden demanding his scarf back? And what if it had been his brother that tried to buy him a wife?
1. Chapter 1

**Mail Ordered**

 ** _Summary_ : **All Lucy wanted to do was escape her father. She ended up accepting an advertisement for a rancher's wife with no intention of ever meeting the guy. He sent her some money and a scarf, which allowed Lucy to buy passage West. What if the rancher was actually a Ranger who tracks down the devious maiden demanding his scarf back? And what if it had not actually been him who wanted a wife, but his brother Zeref buying him a wife.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Gunslinger**

With an outward calm, Natsu Dragneel waited to meet his challenger. Some fool gunslinger called "Sting" who wanted to make a name for himself.

It was the death hour... _High noon._

Folks gathered along the street to witness the show.

Not out in the open where a stray bullet might tag their sorry hides, but peaking out through the windows of the local bar, hotel, mercantile, and bank. Their faces smashed against the glass, not wanting to miss any detail.

A legend had graced their town, and someone dared to challenge him while within the perimeters.

Natsu had actually entered the town two days ago. He had kept a low profile, but people apparently recognized him. His hair made it pretty obvious. That could not be helped, but Natsu was not actually a gunslinger.

He was an officer of the peace...

...A ranger for Alvarez.

But he had a reputation for being one of the most deadly people with a gun in the West.

Leading to his current predicament.

And many more like it in the past.

Natsu would have ridden out today with a new bounty poster if he hadn't been cornered at his hotel and then the jail station by the gunslinger.

Sighing, he fought the urge to drift in his thoughts as he focused on his opponent. The boy's posture was all wrong. In fact, even though his words sounded sober, Natsu was pretty sure Sting had been drinking.

A breeze ruffled his clothes as he watched Sting call out, "Ready, old man?"

 _Old man?_ He was 26...

The only two men that had not deserted the gunfight was the local county sheriff and judge standing to the side. The sheriff dropped the signal, his linen handkerchief.

The pink headed ranger patiently let the glory seeker draw first before shifting slightly. Sting fired. Quick as lightening drawing his own gun, Natsu fired off two consecutive shots. To look at him, you couldn't see his anger.

But his heart was beating rapidly at the senselessness of a gunfight.

And that anger gave him focus. On one hand, he hated to take a life. As much as he disapproved it, he loved the exhilaration from actually facing an enemy down. The tension from having your life put on the line.

One breath...

The sound of gunfire echoed the town square before the young blonde fell to his knees. Only one bullet had hit his target if the red stain of his shirt was any indication.

That was okay.

Natsu had only been aiming at his shoulder.

He hadn't wanted to kill the boy. It wasn't like killing someone you knew deserved it. The boy's only crime had been stupidity, which is something that Natsu had been guilty of at that age.

The man left standing twirled his pistol before replacing it in its holster. Slowly, he walked toward his fallen competitor, digging out his handcuffs. The wound would not be fatal if the bullet was dug out fast enough before gangrene set in.

Natsu barely felt the warmth of Sting's bullet that nicked his side, but the pain was starting to kick in.

The summer sky watched Natsu's back, causing a bead of sweat under his black shirt. Actually his whole outfit was black. Most people wouldn't wear clothes like his in the dead of summer, but the heat had never bothered him. A red bandana was tied around his neck. His golden belt and spurs glittered a "non-too-subtle" hint of wealth.

Natsu looked like a demon incarnated.

That's what his name meant... Summer Demon. Having a known name was a curse and a blessing. It brought out the hell raisers and the glory seekers.

They called him, "Salamander," the same title as his father who had been a gunslinger.

Natsu had grown up in the West and preferred life in the wild to living in the city. A life of hunting criminals where he got to put his Native Alvarez ancestry to good use.

Hunting had been instilled in him and his brothers at a young age by the people of his clan.

People back then had called him half-breed unlike his brothers who were pure bloods. They had eyed his hair in disdain whenever his family held parties at their ranch. Natsu spent much of his childhood crying to his older brother Zeref. He had been such a wimp back then. When the opportunity had arisen for him to join the army, Natsu had headed overseas growing into a new man before heading home after his dad died.

"You are under arrest for assaulting an Alvarez Ranger. You have..."

Natsu did not finish the speech before the young buck's eyes rolled back in his head, and Sting fainted.

 _Damn..._

Jura, the town judge, and Sheriff Lyon scampered over with huge grins plastered on their faces. Natsu tried not to wince as his arm on his bad side was snatched. The sheriff proceeded to vigorously shake his hand.

Judge Jura announced, "We will take him to the local doctor. Our town thanks you, Mr. Dragneel." People scurried out of the buildings and from under their holes.

A flash and a photo later, Natsu made his way to the general store's porch. Sitting down, he applied pressure to his side. Blood was finally starting to spread through his shirt, but people had not noticed due to the color.

The sheriff, who had followed, nodded his head toward the wound. "You need to take care of that?"

"Naw. I'm good. Will treat myself later. I'm not too trusting of Western doctors. They are all quacks as far as I am concerned."

"Well be that as it may. We owe you. If you don't want the town doctor looking at it, Old Widow Porlyusica is good with a needle and can stitch it up."

"I stitched myself. Just need some brandy to drink and to sterilize the wound, if you would be so kind."

"Sure. Ex Army?"

"Yes. Gildart's regiment."

The sheriff's eyes grew to the size of those fancy oranges that rich people bought. "Really? The man is a one man war machine. I was in the army too. Silver's division. Many thanks for not killing this hooligan. He has not been in our town long, but he was beginning to be a troublemaker around the local women."

A crowd was starting to gather around them. Children had also ran over. Women fluttered their eyelashes at him. Men walked up to pat his back with a "Good job, Salamander."

Natsu rubbed his neck awkwardly. He hated praise when he had just been doing his job. Looking over at the unconscious blonde, he thought it had been an unnecessary job, too.

The sheriff started ordering people away after one man pressed into him causing Lyon to fall off a step.

Two men lifted the gunslinger up, being careful not to jostle the wound for fear of blood loss. A brown, slightly worn wallet fell out, kicking up a slight bit of dust as it hit the ground.

"Kids today can't handle pain."

Lyon nodded in agreement, running a hand through his hair, "Imagine some of the alcohol in his system helped out a bit. I once was shot in a leg and had to carry member of my troop out of the Tartaros Valley. I ended up here after being honorably discharge. Even got a medal."

Natsu nodded. He had heard of the valley. He remembered one of his friends had been assigned to that area not long after his own discharged. "Well its more than a handshake and a slap on the ass."

"Definitely better than a handshake. Depends on who's slapping me on the ass though. I will go get your booze." The sheriff smirked before glaring at the crowd. "All yee get back. Let the man breathe before I transport you to the city jail." The people started to disperse. Some wandered off with Lyon to the bar.

Nobody but Natsu seemed to notice the fallen wallet. After a few minutes of waiting for someone to pick it up, he told a kid close to him, "Hey you, bring me that wallet on the road over there."

The boy beamed at the command before pouncing on the item with an intensity that Natsu was momentarily afraid. Reaching out hesitantly, as if the boy was some rabid beast, he took the wallet.

He counted the money inside the leather pockets, out of shear curiosity,

Four bits...

Such a paltry sum but that was the only thing the gunslinger had to his name. Natsu shook his head before seeing the side had a piece of paper sowed into the lining.

Not paper, but a picture.

Studying it, he recognized one of the people in the picture.

A girl in a ball gown.

He yanked out the black and white photo, ripping the thread. The child beside him backed away at the terrifying expression on his idol's face.

Gazing down in shock, Natsu clenched the picture in his fist.

The next second... Hargeon's townspeople bore witness to the odd pink haired demon racing madly through the streets as if the gates of hell had opened behind him.

 **Next Chapter: Love and Lucky**

* * *

 **AN:** _Do you think this is a good enough story to work on? It has been on my head for awhile.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So MANY followers in such a short time! **Thank you**! To say the least, it was _unexpected_. You have NaluFTFanatic to thank for getting me to write this. She went on my profile and told me to do this story.

Now I am really nervous when writing this. I tell myself "No Pressure!" when thinking through what the next chapter should be about. (Hyperventilates as update this story and then promptly _faints_ from lack of sleep).

The start of this story is heavily influenced by "Angel" by Johanna Lindsey. Then having more Hatfield/McCoy influence. And now I just don't know because I half want to make a shoot out at the OK Corral (TOMBSTONE - best western movie ever) and the other half wants to make a cattle drive like Australia (with Hugh Jackman).

Thanks to the people who message me to continue this story:

 _ **Lodemai04**_ \+ _**Guest**_ \+ _**Emperor Zeref Dragneel**_ + _ **Guest**_ \+ _**erekadaniels + NaLuFTfanatic**_ \+ _**mysticmuse31**_ \+ **_MarSofTheGalaxies + JC_**

Next chapter will include my summer update schedule for this story. Preliminary outlook looks like I am going to be uploading Mail Ordered on either Mondays or Tuesdays of each week.

Hope to live up to your expectations.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Love and Lucky**

The Love and Lucky Ranch was not too hard to locate.

A black cowboy hat shaded Natsu's eyes as he glanced over the dilapidated three story building that had seen better days. Most ranchers, this far south, used an adobe house that helped ward off heat. What Natsu saw was a wooden house built in a mansion style similar to houses in the cities of the north. A balcony overlooked the front of the building. The porch underneath was shaded under the balcony and framed by a white railing that connected down to half a dozen steps. Rockers and chairs scattered the area. A swing with broken chains was half laying on the lawn. Pieces of a broken railing scattered the area around the swing. Someone pretty big must have been swinging to cause the chains to snap like that.

All in all... it looked like a picturesque home.

Happy whined under him.

Something in the air was agitating him.

His blue palomino had been a long time friend of his, a gift from his father. There was unspoken communication between the two that went deeper than owner and transport.

 _They were partners._

Slung over the back of Happy was the kid, Sting, who was about the same age as Natsu's brother Rogue. Most likely if the two met, they would be good friends. Natsu had barely talked to either of his brothers in two years. He preferred not going home. His two brothers were full blooded Alvarezians, black hair and red eyes. Actually Zeref as oldest son was the head delegate of the Dragneel clan to the Alvarezian Parliament.

Neither one looked like Natsu. Hence why he hated going home. Everyone knew he was the bastard son of Igneel and thus he was treated differently. His dark brown eyes could have been accepted if they had been paired with a more common hair color. He had that gawd awful pink hair that immediately identified him. The pink hair that was so famous across the ocean. Natsu actually got his hair from his Ishgardian mother. She abandoned him as a child. A really young girl, who couldn't afford to keep a baby, much less one that was half Alvarezian. So she had tracked the gunslinger down and had given Natsu to Igneel. Igneel had brought Natsu home to his pregnant wife and older son.

Natsu didn't even remember the woman, but Zeref had use his resources to track the woman down. She had apparently remarried. Natsu learned he had twin sisters who shared his pink* hair, but he had never met them. He could never remember their names... Winrey and Shella? Winona and Chelsey?

When Sting had awakened after the doctor had sewed up his wound, Natsu questioned him about the people in the photo. The three people in the picture had been two boys and one girl that all sported similar hair and rich garments. The two boys were siblings. The girl was their cousin, who Sting had not seen since he left home a year ago. After the town quack had cleared the patient for travel, Natsu had not too gently tied the sucker up. Throwing the unwanted baggage on his horse, Natsu was hot on the trail, heading to Sting's home. He was going to find the devious woman and get his father's scarf back.

Natsu recognized her. He had seen a picture of the girl that Zeref had.

The pink haired man balled up his fist at the thought of Igneel's scarf sent to some random person. He remembered his brother pointing at the girl's picture and saying, " _She sure looks like her mother. Her name is Lucy, and I sent her the scarf."_

Natsu was not paying attention when Happy got about thirty feet from the porch. The front doors swung open to a cat about the size of a mountain lion with a huge golden mane leaped out. The horse began to prance as the growling feline stalked him. The animal got about ten feet away from Happy before stopping. It looked like a lion, but lions weren't native to Alvarez. The horse wined at the creature. Happy started to back up even though Natsu gripped his reigns tightly.

A trickle of sweat beaded up on Natsu's face as he slowly reached toward his gun. The cat just stared at him but it's face was contorted into a menacing glare. It's fangs snarled at the group. Sting started to thrash around, mumbling something, but Natsu's extra bandana was shoved in his mouth.

 _What?_

The guy was a pain in the ass... And the ranger had gotten tired of his bitching so the bandana had been a helpful tool.

Regretting Sting's inability to tell him what to do, Natsu had only a few seconds to make up his mind as his hand gripped the handle of his gun, drawing it...

His hat was suddenly shot of his head.

Ducking and leaping off Happy, he hit the dirt before rolling in a crouch. Happy reared up throwing the tied Sting to the ground. The momentarily distraction allowed the lion to pounce.

The cat's large weight hit Natsu's back. The ranger's face ended eating up dust. As the man lifted himself, the cat knocked him down again. He thought about blindly shooting the beast, but Happy and Sting were too close. Something sharp grabbed his wrist, successfully making him drop his gun.

Natsu's heartbeat increased as he realized that his hand was clamped in the lion's mouth.

"Loke! That's enough."

The cat withdrew its mouth, but kept its weight on Natsu. It's angry breathing clearly warning the man, _One move and your my new dinner, capiche?_

A girl with a full buck skin skirt and vest had a smoking rifle in her hands. She stood on those steps with her blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. Dust stirred around her almost as if framing her figure in a gold halo. He was pretty sure that there were pictures of avenging angels that did not look half as beautiful. Her eyes flashed furiously as she reloaded. He briefly wondered if she was hot in the white scarf that hung around her shoulders. A sight that was oddly familiar to him, even though it had his stomach twisting. _"Demons tempt you disguised as angels. Just see their tricks for what they really are."_ His dad use to say.

"You damn, Phantoms! Get off my land. This here be Love and Lucky Property! Thought I told you I would kill you after you scared away half my workers and hurt my cousin!"

Another smaller girl stood behind her in the shadow of the porch. He thought he could detect the faint glint of steel in the second girl's hand as well.

Sting tried to crawl toward the girls. Natsu glared at the boy when the lion paid him no attention.

The blonde angel's eyes fell on his prisoner, and her face blanched. In a whisper, she said something that Natsu could not overhear.

The other girl gasped. The bluenette ran toward Sting, but the girl with the rifle stopped her.

"No Levy." Gritting her teeth, the blonde turned her rifle toward Natsu again before demanding, "Who are you?"

"Actually I am an Alvarez State Ranger. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Sure... Why should I believe you?"

"Well my gun is currently knocked away from me, and you seem to hold all the power. What use would it be for me to lie?"

"Oh I don't know. So you can kill us all?"

"Let me reach for my badge, and I will show you."

The girl with her blue hair tied up in a yellow ribbon said, "You should let him, Lucy."

'Lucy' nodded before harshly ordering Natsu to show her his badge.

"Tell your bodyguard to get off me."

"Back off, Loke."

Natsu reached into his pocket for his badge.

The girls came closer. Both guns still trained on him. He threw the identification when they were about five feet away. As they studied the metal, blonde asked, "And what was your name again?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Dragneel. Na...tsu? N. Dragneel?! Wait!" Lucy's eyes widen as she realized who he was. The man smiled at her rather menacing as he realized she recognized his name.

Her mind mentally screamed, HE FOUND ME! AND HE'S A RANGER! I'M SO DEAD!

That's when Loke became agitated at his mistress's tense state. He decided to jump at Lucy. In her panic, the motion caused her to turn with her finger slipping on the trigger.

Crack!

The sound of thunder echoed as the shot fired. Everyone jumped, eyes wary on what could have potentially been shot. Then all three humans' hearts froze as a thud was heard.

The blue horse hit the ground with a loud whine and remained motionless.

 **Next Chapter: That Pregnant Woman**

* * *

*( **AN2** : Wendy's dragon force hair color and Chelia has a lighter shade of pink)

* * *

Happy: Ahhhh! You shot me?!

Me: Yes

Happy: Why would you want to shoot something so loveable and cute!

Me: Well you are a horse in this story

Happy: That doesn't make a difference! I'm sure I would still make an adorable horse!

Me: Well was it a plot twist?

Happy: YESS!

Me: Do you want to return next chapter to see if you survive?

Happy: I don't know

Me: What do you mean?

Happy: I have come to the conclusion that you are a horrible person. I even read you notes for the next Stories of the Stars chapter. You are even meaner than Rushiiiii...

Lucy: Shut it! You dang cat!

Me: Don't cry Happy!

Happy: I can't help it! How is Natsu and Lucy ever going to get together if I'm not there to be a referee?!

Carla: Tomcat! It's just a story. Don't get sooo emotional.

Me: Eat some fish Happy.

Happy (sniffles): I don't feel I want any.

Me (crying): I'm sorry Happy!

Erza: If you want to feel better, please hit me Happy.

Happy: No thanks, Erza. I'm just going to go home.

Gray: Or we can just hit Cres.

Me (sweatdrops) : Thanks Gray

Lucy: I have never seen him this depressed before. I better go after him.

(FT short: to be continued)

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I still do not own Fairy Tail otherwise I would take Hiro's trolling to a whole new level.

* * *

The site is still not showing the reviews, but I get an email with your comments when you do review. So you can still write one! (^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: That Pregnant Woman**

" _You better pray to God that he doesn't die_."

In the blink of an eye, Lucy's vision changed. She was not even sure how it happened. As soon as the horse dropped, the ranger shot off the ground, snatching the rifle away from her. With a cry of surprise, she fell back as he stepped around her, grabbing Levy's gun too.

Natsu shook from the physical need to punch something so he started unloading the guns. It gave him time to think. The little woman was in trouble. Big trouble. No male or female pointed a gun at Happy, much less, shoot him without paying the consequences.

He took an aggressive step toward the woman still on the ground. Her brown eyes staring at him a bit apprehensively. In the back of his mind, he had to give her credit. Most people would be quaking in their boots to see him fully enraged. He didn't remember when his emotions had been this out of control.

A warning shot fired.

Natsu froze. He sensed rather than felt the bullet whizz pass his face.

"Do I have another gun trained on me?" He asked in a low, guttural growl. Slowly, the two women nodded, eyes wide but not in fear. Apparently his tone was not harsh enough to provoke true fear if they had someone hidden, helping them from the sidelines. He scanned the house, noticing an upstairs curtain window that was open. A long metal nose was pointing out of it.

Obviously, his senses were getting dull. He had not even noticed the third gun locked on him.

"Mira's an excellent shot. She only misses when she wants to." Lucy acknowledged with an exasperated frown as she rose. Since falling, she had tried very hard not to make sudden movements. His glassy eyes had almost a crazed look. She decided to use her soft, nonthreatening voice. The one designated for babies and wild animals. Any other tone would probably make him snap.

"Another gun still won't help you." Lucy flinched at the angry words spat in her face as the ranger finished unloading the weapons. His pride was probably hurt on top his anxiety.

He pocketed the smaller piece and slung the larger one behind his neck. "You better pray to God that he doesn't die."

After he uttered the threat, Natsu walked towards Happy, sorrow filling each step.

Loke snarled as the man moved away.

Natsu roared back, "You too tabby! Make one move and your ass will be filled with lead."

The cat stared at his retreating back for two seconds before sashaying to the spot where the ranger's black cowboy hat sat. Natsu turned the instant the animal moved, watching him with narrow eyes. Pouncing on the hat, Loke started chewing, ripping the leather apart while eyeing the man. The two had a silent battle of angry stares before Natsu turned back.

"I'm really sorry to shoot your animal." A small, regretful voice apologized behind him. He didn't even acknowledge the comment.

Lucy's words were truthful. She walked behind him, subconsciously dusting off her skirt. If only she could make him understand that it was an accident. No matter how much dislike she had for humans, she would not have taken it out on an animal. She could already tell she would have to wait for his anger to diffuse before he would listen.

And if that animal died...

Lucy gulped.

The ranger had half a mind to shoot both the cat and the girl. He knelt down to check the horse, unaware of everything around him but his friend. Happy was still breathing. His body shuddered with every breath. Maybe his lung had been hit?

He wasn't angry.

 _He was scared._

Usually when a horse was hurt, the best course of action was to put it down. There was a good chance that Happy was completely fine, but would not survive. The wound could get infected. Pneumonia might set in his lungs. The blood loss may damage his body.

Natsu started thinking really hard about killing the women if Happy did die.

"If you want, let me help. I tend to all the farm animals. Would you mind?" Natsu tensed when he heard the blonde's words, directly behind him. He knew she had followed him but didn't realize she was so close. He didn't sense Lucy's approach much like how he didn't see the extra gun earlier. He was getting sloppy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her reach out to his shoulder but stopped before touching him, to which he was grateful.

He also saw that the little bluenette had a knife and was cutting Sting's bonds. The two began to whisper quietly to each other.

"Please let me work on him." Lucy asked as her fist clenched before she lightly brushed his arm. He shook her hand off. Standing, he studied her warily. Her face pleaded with him. She seemed genuine.

Natsu closed his eyes before sighing, "Do what you can."

Guilt-ridden at his defeated tone, Lucy clamped her lips together as she knelt down. She wanted to excuse her actions, blaming him for making her distracted. She even wanted to blame Loke for scaring her. Natsu was a lawman, though. He should realize the circumstances were not normal. Best course of action seemed to be to take responsibility and let him decide what he wanted to hear when he calmed down.

She remembered Laxus's words, _Don't draw a gun unless you intend to use it. If for a second you think you can't handle the consequences of using one, than put it away. Wielding a gun means more than shooting someone in defense or hunting an animal. It means you have the power of life and death. So if you fire accidentally or you shoot the wrong target, than you need to be accountable for your actions._

Gently hands ran across the horse's underbelly before she started prodding the bleeding wound. The horse snorted, trying to sit up. Natsu almost broke into a huge grin to see Happy respond. If he could still move around well, than maybe it wasn't very serious.

"Levy, go get your books on Veterinary Medicine. Ask Mirajane for the whisky and get my thick needles with some thread." Lucy explained to Natsu. "Mira's our cook. She's had a weapon trained on you since you arrived. We have to be extra careful lately. Mira doesn't move around much anymore. Normally she watches the house from her room. She has a good vantage point."

The horse whimpered, arched, and swung a leg out nearly kicking the male and female.

"Hey can you help me?" The lady asked quietly directing the question to Natsu who had jumped out of the way.

"What do you need?"

"Can you make sure he doesn't hurt me when I feel. He doesn't know me but he might be calmer with you around. Just talk to him with soft tones and hold him down a bit. I need to see if the bullet went completely through or if it needs to be dug out. Just comfort him and sort of make sure he doesn't jerk when I poke."

Watching some of the red liquid spray out, he said, "Let me take my scarf so you don't get blood on it." Not giving her time to answer, Natsu jerked the cloth from around her shoulders.

Her cheeks stained pink as she muttered, "Oh right, that's yours."

Lucy felt a bit disappointed when the cloth was removed. It was always strangely comforting to her, and she liked its smell. Lucy watched him stuff it into his back waistband. One side dangled longer than the other one. Almost like a tail. She almost laughed at the image, but kept her face straight. "Yea you probably need to take that because its hard to clean." She took off her vest and held it up to the wound.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. A woman who would ruin a perfectly good outfit just to help a stranger's horse? He wasn't going to be impressed, but he could see she was a strange mixture of contradictions.

He still didn't like her.

A woman who would not fulfill a contract after receiving payment was a liar and a thief.

And someone who would hurt Happy was something lower than even that.

Diligently, she worked as Natsu stood over her. His eyes watching every movement like a hawk. One hand kept pressure on her vest while the other reach underneath to feel Happy's other side.

Sting lounged close by, strangely quiet as he watched the scene unfold.

"Give me your hand." Without a by your leave, she grabbed Natsu's hand in hers and led him to sit by her. She made him apply pressure to the vest. Blood oozed out onto his fingers.

Her hands rested on top of his, forcing more pressure, "You can't be gentle. You have to stop the bleeding."

He pushed harder. The two of them together held the wound closed until she was satisfied he was using the appropriate force.

She smiled at him, "I think the shot went clean through without touching any vital organs. I'm not sure though. It might have hit his stomach."

Natsu tried to clamp down on his soaring spirit. _They weren't out of the woods yet._ He still needed to prepare for the worst.

Raising her voice, Lucy ordered, "Sting, fetch some water from the old pump."

The kid ran away, half stumbling in his haste, just as the front door opened. Levy scampered out carrying an arm load of books and blankets. Following her was a very beautiful and _very_ pregnant white haired lady. Levy handed Lucy a sewing kit, before opening a book on horse anatomy.

Lucy used the back of her arm to wipe the sweat on her forehead.

Over her shoulder, Natsu noticed two black dots appeared on the horizon.

Riders on horseback.

About a mile off? Two miles?

He couldn't judge the distance from such a flat plane of view.

Lucy crouched on her hands and knees to pull Happy's belly up, making cooing sounds as she did. "No baby. Shhh. I knows. It hurts. Yeaaa. I just got to look then I will stop for a bit. I knows. Shhhh. It don't hurt that badly!"

Ignoring the female, Natsu kept track of the two riders. When they were closer, he tensed at the sight of drawn guns. Feeling extra cautious, the pink haired ranger placed a bloody hand on his holster. The familiar barrel against his skin was calming. He was so use to being completely focused in a gunfight, no matter his feelings, that the sensation helped tune down the raging emotions inside of him. A fight might be what he needed to cool off, although he really felt like having a physical brawl.

Both men were fairly big. The white haired man was a giant with dark skin use to seeing the outdoors. The other had blue hair with a strange red tattoo. A tattoo, Natsu had definitely seen before. Usually members of outlaw gangs got them in prison. Both were dirty, dressed in casual cowboy attire. It looked like they had been in the middle of doing hard manual labor because both were sweaty and breathing hard.

Or maybe they were just that nervous.

Natsu must have loosened his grip from his other hand because Happy whined. He glanced down patting the animal's neck with his trigger hand.

"Sorry buddy." Immediately, Natsu regretted the action. The blood on his fingers left streaks on the blue fur. "Sorry for getting you dirtier."

Lucy didn't even stop her work. She just reached over to push on the wound, frowning at him. "Keep the pressure constant. And don't worry Officer Dragneel, those are two of our men. Actually our only two male workers, Elfman Strauss and Jellal Fernandez. The Phantom S Ranch scared all the other people away. They probably heard the gunfire and wanted to check on the ladies of the house."

"Do you have a knife?" Levy asked Natsu. He gave her his hunting one normally hidden in his right boot. Sweat trickled down his face as they forced him away. Levy began to read while Lucy questioned what to do. The white haired chick walked over to the other the group, reaching into the folds of her dress before handing them a bottle of booze. Her attention was not on him so he was not too worried about her, even with the rifle in her hands that looked better place in the savannas of Ishgar.

"This is Mirajane."

Before Natsu could nod his head in greeting, Sting rounded the house.

"Holy Shit! You're about to pop?!" The boy yelled dropping the pail. Lucy was about to get angry at him when he picked the water back up. She sighed when he brought it to her, eyes never leaving Mira.

Turning, he grimaced, "Mira, you could give birth at any moment. What you doing with that rifle?"

She just giggled as she rechambered her gun with a click. "Got a bun in the oven and still packing heat." Sting glanced toward Natsu who just shrugged.

"Need anything else you two?" She asked Lucy and Levy. The girls denied anything more so Mira turned to the men with her arms crossed. "And you should watch your language, boy. I'm a lady."

"Well you use to be a saloon maid so..."

"Sting, is there something you want to say to me?" Mira asked in quiet voice laced with malice.

The blonde man was strangely quiet.

Natsu knocked his hat off and bowed respectfully, "Sorry ma'am. Tension is high at the moment. You have to pardon this young pup."

"I can see the tension. You can practically cut it with a knife. Don't worry. Lucy is finer than any doctor you can find out in these parts. She had medical training back in Fiore when she volunteered during the Ishgardian Civil War. She has had tons of education and farm experience. She can birth a cow in the morning and set a horse's leg before going to bed. Not to mention she can sow a wound better than any surgeon." Cocking her head to the side, Mira stared at the boy she hadn't seen for months, "That doesn't excuse _his_ behavior. I have known him for a long time."

At this point, all attention except Sting's was on the two horses that had finally reached the house. Even Levy and Lucy stopped to watch Jellal and Elfman dismount.

Mira frowned at Sting, who she noticed was now fully glaring at her. "What's your problem?"

"Who knocked you up, Mira?"

"Why your brother, Laxus, of course."

"Mira, you could have done sooo much better than that no good piece of trash."

Her eyes could have frozen a desert. "Don't talk badly about your brother."

"Why? He's a dick. Power goes to his head. He has to control everything around him. Did you know that is why I left?"

"Your brother is a good man."

"Yea, he thinks he is god. Did he even marry you? I don't see a ring on your finger. I bet he just got you pregnant so he could take you away from the saloon. He never like you traveling between here and town by yourself. "

Crack!

Everything stopped at the sound, even Jellal and Elfman.

A red print appeared on Sting's face from Mira's slap. He stepped back as one hundred and ten pounds of righteous fury invaded his space. With tears, she shouted, "You have no right talk about someone who you ran away from! Do you know what happened? No, you don't. You weren't around. You left. So stop talking shit. Do you not see the state of the ranch? Do you not see that there is literally nobody here... but Jellal and my brother. Would Laxus let the ranch sink into these dire straights. No."

Sting paused, gazing hard around him. First, he looked at each person's face. Jellal, Levy, and Elfman were looking everywhere else but at him. Natsu had a blank expression. Lucy held Sting's eyes for a second before he realized how much sadness lay in their normally warm depths. Second, he stared at the house. In a hesitant tone, he finally asked, "Mira, where is Laxus?"

 **Next chapter: My Brother's Keeper**

* * *

 **AN:** Just noticed that in both this story and in Stories of the Stars, I had Lucy tending to wounds. Only this time, it was Happy instead of Natsu. I almost didn't make putting this chapter out in time today. Finally decided that this fiction will update every Tuesday.

Did you think Laxus was the father or did you think Sting was going to be? That was just me having some fun, but Sting has been gone for a year so he couldn't have been the father.

Where do you think Laxus is? Or what do you think happened to Laxus?

And for the SHORT STORY... Well I had it written for this chapter (and I have no clue where I saved it). So the Happy story will be continued next chapter.

 **Thank you** to these reviewers. The site works now so I can actually see your comments.

 _SingingAngel327 - StarCatTibalt - Life_Death_rabidlovingfangirl - Emperor Zeref Dragneel - NaLuFTfanatic - Overdramatic comedian_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : So my computer's motherboard crashed on the first day of a trip (almost a week and a half ago). Hence why the chapter is delayed. Between being gone on holiday, having to get my hard drive backed up, and buying a new computer… I haven't thought too much of this chapter even though most of it has been written for three weeks. So here it is… sorry for the wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: My Brother's Keeper**

Mirajane wasted no time in grabbing Sting, forcefully leading him back to the house.

Natsu stared wide eyed at the ferocity of the small woman. It surprised him at the power of her emotions. Something bad must have happened. His attention was caught by the beautiful, sassy lady beside Happy. A small tear fell down Lucy's right cheek as she casted a sad face after the two heading away.

Shaking her head, Lucy told the others, "Let's just leave them alone and concentrate on this problem. Elfman, Jellal. This is Natsu Dragneel."

The two newcomers nodded in the ranger's directions. Natsu sighed before moving over to shake their hands in greeting.

To the the white haired man, he asked "Any relation to the scary pregnant lady?"

"Brother. And call me Elf."

When Jellal shook his hand, the man questioned hesitantly, "A ranger?"

"Yea"

Natsu's pupils flickered toward the tattoo.

Jellal murmured, "You noticed?"

"It was hard not to."

"I use to be a member an outlaw band, but I served my time. Jellal Fernandez, at your service. Even have the release papers in my trunk if you want to see."

"Papers can be forged. I don't really care about a man's past unless he stuck in it. If there's no request poster for me to hunt you, or orders from my superiors to capture you than I'm good at leaving you alone. If you have served your time and are working towards a straight and narrow future than that's fine by me." Natsu lowered his voice, "on the other hand if you ever should fall, I will be the one who comes after you." The grip tighten in the shake before the two released grasps.

Sensing tension rising, Levy clapped her hands, everyone turned to look at her. She patted her cheek "I think it's a good idea to make a tent around your horse. We need to keep the sun off of your horse, and tonight the barrier will keep the wind off him. He'll be warmer."

Lucy agreed, "We can make it large tipi style. Besides keeping the elements off, there are also ants starting to crawl into the wound. Levy go boiled some vinegar and ammonium to put in the ground. It will keep the bugs away. Elf and Jellal gather supplies for the tent. And you" she stared hard at the ranger.

"I guess you are going to be staying with us until your horse is healed. So I will show you where we can house you. You can get clean up that blood while I go back inside to change clothes. Then you and I will build the tent. One of us will take you on a tour when we finish."

"Yes ma'am." He reached out to help her off the ground, but she brushed it aside standing up on her own.

"Noticed you just had a small bag with you. Don't forget it." With that, she sashayed away expecting him to follow while Natsu gathered his stuff.

She paused when he called out, "What about about my hat?!"

An angry growl warned of painful retribution if either should try to take the hat away from the lion.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Bad Loke!" Turning to the ranger who had caught up to her, "Remind me to buy you a new one whenever you are in town."

Natsu heaved the pack onto his shoulder as the two walked away. Glancing back at Happy, he couldn't help but think that the name of the ranch… Love and Lucky… was not so fitting.

* * *

"Hey! Mira! I'm coming. Why you pulling so hard? Where are we going?!" Sting protested, trying to jerk his arm back, but the woman had him steadfast in her grip.

"Well if you didn't move slower than molasses moving uphill in winter, than I wouldn't have to drag your sorry hide."

The angry white haired lady took him into the den, passed the shelling buckets and the fireplace smelling strongly of lye.

All those unwanted memories came flooding back of times that he had tried long to forget. Sting had taken Lucy through the house much like Mira was pulling him - leading her behind him without thought or care, pointing out every detail. That first day Lucy arrived on their doorstep, dressed like a boy stating she was their long lost cousin, made Sting really excited. He had grabbed her thinking he had someone his age to play with. He hustled her around until figuring out she was a girl.

Having a girl in the house had turned out to be an adventure. It made living at the ranch bearable. All the men had spoiled her. She had the amazing ability to cool tempers with a joke and a giggle. That was before Mira had moved in six months later. Due to so many single men at the ranch, Lucy's reputation had been in question so Elfman's sister had also moved into the house. Mirajane would leave to her other job but also help Lucy. He had been a coward to leave the two behind with that _asshole_ of a brother. Even stepping up the old log stairs was nostalgic, and made his soul feel every regretful moment he missed out on during his absence.

On the second floor, Lucy's room was opened. Sting quickly glanced inside, noting that not much had changed except it seemed less furnished than it use to be. He frowned in thought, _Come to think of it, lots of things seemed to be missing from the house._

Mira finally stopped when they reached the doors to the master bedroom. He didn't have any time to question why before she practically threw him in.

The room was dark except for the light from the window and hallway.

Sting heard coughing.

"Mira?" A weak voice wheezed. The blanket on the bed moved, and a figure sat up.

"So the prodical son returns. I knew you would," _cough_ , "come home."

"Laxus?"

"Yea, in the flesh. Well barely."

Sting cringed as he stood at the foot of the bed, viewing his brother's almost disfigured body. His brother had always been a force of nature. Huge. Larger than life. With this indoninable driving force in his actions. Sting couldn't remember a time his brother had been _sick_ much less look so frail.

"What happened?! How did you get? I mean. You know?" Words could not be formed as all Sting could do was stupidly point with his hand to relay the question he wanted to ask.

Laxus was just so _skinny_. His body being half the size it was previously, not much more than Sting himself. His hair was also receding making him look older than what he should be.

The boy stared at Laxus as Mira brushed passed him to sit on the bed. She took a handkerchief from the side of the bed to wipe a bit of blood from the corner's of Laxus's mouth. The girl stared adoringly into his face as he reached to entwine her hand with his. Bringing it up to his lips, he kissed her hand before coughs hacked his body.

Never had he witnesses a such a tender moment between Laxus and someone.

"Doc says it's *consumption."

"What? How?"

"Prison."

* * *

 _13 months ago..._

 _The clatter of dishes, the sounds of a boiling kettle, and the muffled whispers of Mira and Lucy in the kitchen traveled to Laxus as he descended the stairs._

 _Three days ago, he and Sting had argued. It turned into a complete blow out. Their worst fight yet, leading to Sting punching Laxus before being thrown out of the house. During the days that followed,_ _Lucy and Mira's constant harping for Laxus to apologize had started grating on his nerves._

 _They wanted him to apologize and bring the baby of the family back._

 _He rubbed his temple._

 _Another day in hell with the two she demons. Well a half of day with one because Mira was only here temporary. Her shift at the saloon started that night and lasted until early morning when she came to cook breakfast for the Dreyar's before going to bed. She would be asleep soon. And Laxus could easily ignore Lucy by riding the border._

 _Both girls thought he had been too harsh with his brother. The snot nose brat needed to grow up and Laxus felt he gave Sting the option of staying or being kicked out. Sting had chosen to go. It was the perfect opportunity to make a man out of him._ _Life would either make him grow up or send him home with his tail between his legs._

 _It wasn't his place to apologize when Sting needed to learn basic responsibility for his actions._

 _Laxus made it to the table. Jelly and biscuits were already laid out in front him. The girls probably had already broken their fast. Looked like another day of eating alone. Mostly, the workmen came in to retrieve a plate but most preferred to eat outside or in the bunkhouse. The family sat together at the table._ _Although it really was not feeling like much of a family lately._

 _Mira slammed a bowl of grits and beef in front of him before walking off. She left without a "how do you do," or a "bye your leave."_

 _Next came Lucy who place a kettle of coffee on an iron hotplate. She also proceeded back to the kitchen with a "humph."_

 _The man raised an eyebrow at how the womenfolk were treating him. Last night their complaining had been so loud. Now they were giving him the silent treatment. Females and their antics._

 _Eventually, they would have to understand._

 _He wasn't his brother's keeper anymore._

 _Although if he was going to search for Sting. There would be only one person he could go to for help._

 _Their father._

 _Ivan Dreyar._

 **Next chapter: The Six Demons**

 **What specifically happened to Laxus to make him go to prison? And why is an ex convict working at the ranch? Is he to be trusted?**

* * *

 **AN2:** Consumption is what people use to call tuberculosis. Tuberculosis doesn't work that fast to be soooo established in someone by a few months. Its slow growing, and the symptoms are progressive. So Laxus is sort of like Doc Holiday from the shoot out at the OK Corral (for any western movie fans). That is where I got the inspiration for Laxus and Mira's relationship ( _Tombstone_ ). We going to meet two familiar new characters next chapter. Really excited to get into some actual life on the Western Frontier. I live on a farm so going to be fun applying some real life experiences to this story.

* * *

Thank you to all the followers and favorites. Here is a list of the lovely people that reviewed Chapter 3: _**NaLuFTfanatic, SingingAngel327 , Phiafairy , SunflowerChrysalis , J.C., Sup, Emperor Zeref Dragneel**_

Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions! Maybe it left you with more? Did you expect to see Laxus in the ranch house? Hope you like this story! Peace out until next time. 

* * *

_**Happy Short:**_

Happy runs out of the guild crying. Natsu enters.

Natsu: What's wrong with Happy?

Me (step on Gray's foot): He's just was upset at the beginning of my story.

Lucy: She shot him

Me (head hits table): Thank you Lucy!

Natsu: What? Why would you do something like that?

Me: It's a story. Why don't you and Lucy go bring him back? I will be finished with the next few chapters by then.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** This is Laxus's backstory. Sorry for it being sooo long. I was scared to write it because I didn't think I could do it justice so I got a bit _creative._ A little bit worried on how it will be received. This will be the only chapter in this format. If you don't like abuse, don't read the italicized backflash. Hope this is interesting. Promise some Nalu fluff next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Six Demons**

 _He had made a bargain with the devil, who sent his demons to take everything away._

Exactly thirteen months ago, which would have been one week after Sting had left, Laxus rode out of Love and Lucky with a sack on his horse's back and a vow to find his brother.

When he had left home, the morning had been blistering hot for western Alvarez. Thankfully halfway to town, a light drizzle started. Clouds dotted the landscape, but none dark enough or thick enough to warrant a stop. Really the water was a blessing, allowing the temperature to drop a few degrees. Laxus decided not to stop in town but proceed to Raven's Tail Hollow, his original goal.

He failed to take in account how the weather acts between the mountains, desert, and grassland. The sky is a peculiar, fickle child, throwing a tantrum one second and ignoring you the next. So it wasn't long before the land darkened and a clap of thunder close by spooked his horse.

The rancher glared at the clouds, daring them to leak before he could get to shelter. Almost in response, a slight rolling thunder grumbled in the distance.

The rain held back. He rode until he stood in front of a white chapel. Knocking on the door, he heard scrambling before a small red eye peeked out.

"Laxus?!"

The doors opened wide as a flash of red tackled him into a hug.

There was actually nothing strange about this greeting. Flare Corona was just an overly friendly person. She was the daughter of the local minister who took to looking after the local town drunk. Today she wore high collar red top that matched with a faded, long denim skirt. Her toes were bare, and her hair was braided.

"Now this is unexpected. What brings you to these parts Laxus?"

"Come to see Ivan. By the way have you seen Sting?"

She frowned at him. As long as Mr. Dreyar had been living in the old pastorium with her father, Atlas Flame Corona, behind the church, none of his children had come to see him. The only reason that she knew Laxus is because his grandfather and her father had been close friends. Flare actually didn't live with her father anymore. Her and her brother, Obra, lived on the second floor of the church. When Obra went into the ministry and took over Atlas's position, they expanded the building to add three bedrooms to the second floor and a kitchen to the first. Atlas had always tried to limit Flare's interaction with Ivan, but she had never questioned why. Honestly, she had only seen Ivan Dreyar perhaps three times in the last six would cook for Atlas and Obra, then her dad would take a plate home for Ivan. Mostly the man kept to himself, and everyone in her family was happy to let him.

As for seeing Sting, Flare answered truthfully, "Haven't seen Sting since your grandfather died and was at the funeral to meet your cousin Lucy."

"Thanks. Am searching for him. If you see him, contact Love and Lucky. So where is my good for nothing father?"

"Why? Where has Sting gone? And Ivan should be sitting at home like he normally is, I guess. Haven't really talked to him lately. It would be better to ask Atlas when he answers the door."

Laxus nodded before turning.

"Sting left home."

"Well what in tarnation is he doing leaving home? And no he didn't come here."

"I kicked him out for being childish."

"You must be regretting your decision if you riding all over the place looking for him. Bet you feel like a jackass. But at least it shows you care."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at the words he would have thought better of a preacher's child using. Flare had the good grace to blush before murmuring "Never you mind that. Go around back. Do hope you stay for supper. Can cook up something real nice."

"Just make me something for the road. I won't be staying.

The cowboy walks to the house ready for a confrontation. His fist clench. It had been twenty years since he had saw his father. He had been nine when his grandfather had stomped the mess out of his father…

... _Through waves of pain, he heard a deep gravelly voice cursing slightly. He could feel the whip on his back as he tried in vain to break the ropes that tied his hands around the fencepost. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming._

 _Suddenly the whip stopped. He heard yelling before a thud hit the ground. More groans sounded until the clap of gunfire caused the whole world to stop._

 _Then his mother, Anna, was running to him crying, working at untying the ropes._

 _Her sobs were not the only sounds audible. He flinched as he heard a high pitch squeal close by. He also heard another crying in the background, Sting. He was no more older than a toddler. The child didn't understand what was happening, just that everyone around him was scaring him._

" _Laxus can you hear me?" A new voice asked. Laxus tried to nod. He must have did something because there was a sigh of relief._

 _Safe hands cradled him as his body gave away when the last rope fell._

 _One dark eye opened into a slit to see his grandfather holding him with surprising strength for such a small body. The other eye wasn't moving. All he could see was darkness. Actually he had been worried about that eye. His dad had hit him with a broken whisky bottle in the face._

 _Everything had started when Laxus saw Ivan beating his mom. He had tried to fight him with his two tiny fists. Even with a wounded face, the small boy had continue. His mom had ran away to get their grandfather, taking the baby with her. During that time, Ivan had taken Laxus outside and strapped him to a post before whipping him._

 _Makarov's voice made him realize he was losing consciousness. "I'm going to have to carry you to the house, boy. It's going to hurt like the dickens so man up and don't cry out. Grit your teeth."_

 _Laxus swallowed hard. His back felt raw while his shirt was starting to stick to the lacerated skin._

 _The little man picked him up by swinging the boy to sit on one arm in order, and had Laxus's upper body over his shoulder in an effort to not touch Laxus's back._

" _Old man, this is the last you interfere with my family."_

 _The group turned to see Ivan pull a small pistol from his boot, aiming at Makarov._

" _Nooooooo!"_

 _At the last second, his mother jumped in front..._

Laxus marched up the steps to the porch. Atlas must have heard him coming because he was waiting at the door.

"Ivan?"

"Yes."

"In the billiard room."

"Not any more" A voice said.

Laxus had notice the man in the background, but Atlas turned with a start.

"Damn it Ivan! Stop sneaking up on people. It's bad for my heart."

If the moment was not so serious, Laxus would have found it amusing that the preacher used the word "damn," in a sentence. Apparently, his father could make saints sin.

"What you doing here boy?" Ivan asked as he chugged from a small keg.

"Atlas don't let me have glass anymore for my drinks. Says they are a danger to me and those around me. Guess you should know. With that scar."

Laxus's eyes flash so violently in his face that Ivan swore he saw a dragon deep in his soul. The scar made a lightning shape scar down the side of his son's face from eyebrow to cheek. He had heard Laxus was partially blind. Ivan chuckled a bit before growing a bit sorrowful. Never did he regret beating Laxus. Actually he was glad he gave him that scar. The only thing he regretted from that day was killing his wife whom he had loved in his own way.

The moment was over and the blonde man sighed before walking into the room. Ivan cocked his head to the side as he drunk more alcohol trying to forget his wife's face that popped into his head. Anna Heartfilia had been blonde, distantly related to the royal family. She had been the perfect woman besides maybe her younger sister Layla who had been married off to some fortune hunter in Isghar.

"I need to know if you have talked to Sting?"

Even though both of his sons had their mother's coloring, only Sting actually looked like her. Probably why he liked the younger one better.

"You raising your brother right? Learn anything from me? Spare the rod spoil the child." He taunted his son. Ivan had the audaciously to stumble up to tap his body of whisky on Laxus's chest "See here boy. If you knew what was good for you, you would have taken more after me."

Laxus pushed Ivan back, who tripped over his feet, falling to the ground.

"Listen you. Stay away from me. You and your liquor. I have no need for no good, wife beaters that escape the death sentence because there are men in the west that think wives are property not people."

Ivan started tearing up, "Your mother was a mighty fine lady. Gave me two healthy, strong sons. She just couldn't handle how I raised you. Kept wanting to baby you. I miss her. She always kept me straight. Why she had to step in front of that old man is beyond me." Ivan tried to take another sip but the liquid missed his mouth and poured down his shirt. He almost sounded sorry.

Laxus shook his head as he raised his foot up to kick the man, "You need to stay down and sober up, _old drunkard_."

Atlas stopped him. "Violence is not the way. Why do you think Makarov wanted us to take Ivan in? Even he felt sorry for him."

"Gramps was a kind soul. More kind than me. "

Ivan crawled away to find place to sit, knowing Atlas and Laxus would not follow him. The alcohol he had consumed made his movements twisty and jagged before hitting the side of a coffee table.

"Well this was a wasted trip!"

Before Laxus could leave, Atlas grabbed his arm.

"All of us carry souvenir of that encounter, Laxus, some are just more hidden than others. Even though I wasn't there. I was affected as well. Don't you think I regretted marrying them. That Anna would be alive. " Atlas whispered.

"Some things are unforgivable. I will forgive him when his soul is in hell and his body has been eaten by dung beetles." Laxus brushed off the unwanted hand.

"Don't leave yet. Wasn't done talking to you."

"I was done talking to you."

"I am sorry we weren't more help, but I suggest you go to Sabertooth. My congregation has been talking. They are building the city up, it might be a bit of a travel, but it's the easiest to get a job. And I know if I was wanting to leave the area, it would be the first place I would go. Before you leave. Let me do a reading for you."

Atlas opened his bible before reading, " _There are six things the Lord hates, seven that are detestable to him: haughty eyes, a lying tongue, hands that shed innocent blood, a heart that devises wicked schemes, feet that are quick to rush into evil, a false witness who sows seeds of discord between brothers."_

"What does that mean?"

"Not sure but it does sound rather ominous. I say watch out on your travels."

 **Ivan Dreyar was the first demon, with haughty eyes standing high above his sins.**

* * *

Two hours later, Laxus arrived just enough time to see his horse to a stall in the Sabertooth blacksmith's barn before the bottom of the sky fell out.

Somehow through the thick rain, he found the saloon. The rain had not let up yet. He decided to take shelter on the porch not wanting to track his wet boots inside or drink any of their product.

He heard the laughter of the men playing cards and the piano playing. Thank goodness there was no showgirl performance. Bars that had them tend to attract trouble with a capital "T."

He inhaled deeply, the stench of tobacco and liquor.

A girl in a white, trimmed in feathers like an angel came up to him. She pushed open the small louvered doors.

"Hey stranger, need anything? Couldn't help notice you standing out here. Not coming inside?"

She reminded him a bit of Mira with her long white hair and working in a bad but this girl had cat eyes that while weren't unfriendly, were definitely not trusty.

"Just here for a second til the rain lets up. Don't drink alcohol. However if you got a sarsaparilla, wouldn't mind a cup. Or coffee."

"Root beer? Haven't drunk one of those since I was a child." She laughed. "Not a heavy drinker?"

"Sometimes just not when I need to keep my head straight. And definitely not after what I have had to go through."

"Hard times? That's the best time to drink. Why don't you come inside?"

""Nah just traveling. Will leave when the rain stops. I'm ok standing here til then."

"Aren't you lonely? Wouldn't you prefer going inside for some good company?"

Laxus was weary of the endless talk, growing suspicious.

The girl grabbed his arm. "You sound like fun company though. And here I was lonely. What's your name?"

"Laxus." She smiled as she tested it out. Apparently liking it, she smiled before introducing herself, "My name's Sorano. The girl at the bar is my sister, Yukino. We own this place."

Laxus looked at the saloon's name: _Heaven's wings_.

 _First a preacher and now an angel. Maybe it is a sign_ , though the cowboy. So he decided to talk to her. Only sipping some water. The weather never let up so Sorano gave him directions to a bed and breakfast down the street. A group of three drunk men rounded on him we when he tried to leave.

"We heard you talking to the boss's woman."

"Listen I did nothing to her. We just talked. Now if you gentlemen will calmly get out of my way."

"We don't like you talking, all respectable.."

"Bet an old man like you can't take us all."

"Just because the three of you share one chest hair, doesn't mean you can call me old."

Sorano watched the stranger beat the men up.

"Yukino! I think he could be the one."

 **The second demon's lips were as beautiful as her lies.**

* * *

He found her later that night in his bed.

Sorano surprised the rancher by coming sliding under the covers around midnight.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

She smashed her lips against him.

Sadly, Laxus was not hypnotized by her. He jerked her away. She smiled seductively, rubbing an a leg over his side.

"Don't be like that. You are a fine looking specimen of manhood."

Pounding on the door interrupted their "talk."

"It's my husband."

"You're married?!"

"But we have been off and on." She hugged herself allowing a few tears to fall. "He tries to take money from my saloon and beats me."

Laxus cocked his head to the side wondering if she was being truthful. He didn't want to be involved, but he couldn't stand wife beaters.

"Yesh! How do I get mixed up with this?"

"Angel!" The name yelled from outside.

"I thought your name was Sorano."

"Angel is my nickname on account of the saloon's name."

"Why don't you jump out the window?" Laxus asked seriously. His skin tingled making his hairs stand on ends. He only got a feeling like that when something bad would happen.

The girl didn't have a chance to reply. The door was kicked down. Sorano screeched as three men burst into the small room being led by her husband Dan.

"Listen this has been a big misunderstanding. Not looking for a fight."

Sorano was yanked from the bed.

"Hey now" Laxus said. Guns were drawn toward him.

Dan slapped Sorano, "You filthy whore going behind my back. You'll get punished but go to your bar now."

She ran off.

"As for you."

"Why don't you come hit me and see if I act the same way. Or are you such a pussy that you can only hit women?"

"You!"

Laxus was itching for a confrontations. He needed to alleviate stress, the men just needed to put away their guns.

He started to fight, but it was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Sorano reenter the room.

"Get away from him." She yelled. Standing beside Laxus she held a gun to the other men.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I was actually having a bit of fun."

"We can have that." Next Laxus found himself getting hit in the temple by her gun before falling out.

The next morning he woke up surrounded by dead bodies and the gun in his hand. Then he came to learn that the room he was given was Sorano's room at the hotel.

 **Dan Straight and his murderous wife were the third demons.**

* * *

Laxus trial was speedy.

Sorano hired some bigwig, eastern lawyer from the capital name Caprico to steamroll the defendant. Lucy tried to afford a good lawyer but there were just not a dozen lawyers in the west and even less that would actually take defending in an open and shut murder trial.

The widow of the man that was killed was led into the courtroom when the verdict were called. She slumped before her shoulders as people offered her a comforting hand when she passed by. She sat beside her sister as the head juror stood.

"Laxus Dreyar found guilty of three accounts of manslaughter."

The Sabertooth townspeople whooped and hollered with joy. Elfman held on to Mira and Lucy who seem to be in shock. A few of their workers sat behind them taking up at least two whole pews.

Tears spilled out from Sorano's eyes as she smiled not from relief but that she was free.

"Don't worry Miss Angel, today justice done for you and your sister." The man said, trying to comfort the crying woman. The local sheriff who was her friend also leaned forward from the chair behind her. Her hands hid her joy as the lawyer reached around her shoulders, pulling her closer, away from the sheriff.

"It's like never in my life had someone cared for us. We have always just been misused by men. My husband was a hard man, but I loved him. Then this man came into town, and took Dan away from me."

"It will be ok Ms. Straight. Shh! Don't talk."

Laxus stared at them as he was led away. He wanted to yell at the court to look at her. He wanted to say, "Look at the lawmen. Look at how they are reacting to her. She's working them, the same way she worked you!"

Both men were almost unconsciously trying to get closer to her.

Before leaving, Sorano stood up stretching out like a languorous Persian cat with a small glance toward Laxus. He tripped over his feet at her smug grin.

"Move it!" One of the deputies said.

Squaring his shoulders with his face set straight ahead, Laxus didn't look back.

 **The fourth demon had a heart filled with corruption and easily manipulated.**

* * *

The night after the trial, before being shipped off, Mira tried to visit him. The sheriff being blackmailed by Laxus for his secret relationship with Sorano Straight allowed her to see him one last time.

Not much talking was actually done.

"I will wait for you to get out." She promised resting a head on top of his shoulder. The both gazed at the ceiling. Their clothes thrown in disarray around the cell.

"Already miss you." A single tear ran down her right cheek.

"Hey don't cry. I will be out before you know it." He kissed her forehead. She reached out into the air. "I wish we could see the outside. It's so dank and dark in here."

He reached out to entwine his fingers with her. "I see you. That's enough to satisfy me."

Then he was gone, leaving an empty void in Love and Lucky.

At some point in the penitentiary, he made a friend, Jellal Fernandez. He was quiet man who mostly kept to himself. Laxus like his distant attitude and felt a kindred spirit. Strangely, the man became one of his favorite people. The girls ended up visiting Laxus often, bringing presents to both him and Jellal. The state of the ranch was going south so in five months, the visits became very sparse.

Mira and Elfman were the last to visit… It was an eventful meeting.

That day she was the prettiest thing he had seen in weeks when she stepped through the door of the cafeteria. She had been right about her brother getting big.

"Whoa there Elfman. When did you eat a beanstalk and venture to giant world? You look huge."

Mira's bottom lip pouted since Laxus spoke to her brother first.

"I know this is what a real man does!" He flexed his arms.

Mira growled, "Elf…."

"Yes ma'am." Then Elfman sunk into a chair.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. Mira was very serious, which was strangely not like her.

"Uh remember that wild night in the jail house…?"

She took off her jacket.

"Holy mother of …."

Everything happened in slow motion.

Where her tiny waist should have been was a large round bump.

"Wait?! What?! You're pregnant."

"Surprise."

 **Quickly run from the fifth demon, for he is a quick judge and evil soon follows.**

* * *

Prison life was hard enough without worrying about a baby on the way.

His stress level was not helped by the fact that his home was slowly falling apart.

After Laxus got the news about Mira's pregnancy, Lucy sent a letter about a month later that Phantom S was trying to buy out Love and Lucky. He knew the owner Eric, "The Cobra," Belserion and was surprised at the aggressive stance his neighbor was taking. They were friends. Lucy explained that Cobra's sister had moved to the area recently and had tried buying up all the surrounding farm and cattle lands.

More time passed, he heard that most of the workers had been scared off. Lucy was having trouble on running the ranch having no prior experience. He worried a foreman or a random stranger would take advantage of her even though she had Mira and Elfman. A new girl had moved into the house, Levy. The local librarian was there to help Mira with house work and the pregnancy when it came.

When his friend Jellal had been released, he sent him to his home.

"Please look after my family."

He made Jellal swear to go to his house and help his family until he was out. Strangely, even though he met Jellal in the prison, he trusted him. It worked out because the ex gang member had no place to go on the outside.

He missed Mira, wanting to her grow fat and round.

Constantly he tried to find ways to get his sentence reduced, he wanted to see his child grow up. So most days Laxus was in a mood.

And there was this pain in the ass that kept popping up out of nowhere.

"Hey lightening bastard!"

Laxus growled a response. When Jellal left, a new person arrived at the prison who immediately got under Laxus's skin.

Gajeel Redfox, loud as he was annoying. His long mane of black hair probably had stuff growing in it. It seemed as if it hadn't been washed in a week. His red eyes were also a bit spooky. Instead of being the typical Alvarez brown, he had a glowing almost red around his pupils.

And Laxus could have sworn his eyes were slitted.

"What the hell do you want?" Laxus asked the dark hair man. He slapped him on the back. The force must have dislodged something inside because a Laxus became possessed by a fit of coughs.

Ever since Gajeel had entered the prison, he had been talking big how his cousin was going to get him acquitted because of some prejudice against Native Alvarezians...

Gajeel asked, "What you in for?"

"I made a bargain with the devil and lost."

Gajeel was quiet for two seconds before bursting out laughing. Slapping this knee, he said, "Sure. What really you in for? My cousin might can help you if it's nothing too seriously?"

"Your cousin thinks he can help me do what?"

 _Cough, cough_.

"Man, you don't look so good. You getting sick?"

"I'll be." Laxus swallowed thickly, "fine."

"Listen. My cousin can get us out of here. He's some big shot in the House of Lords. Pulling a full strings and get us acquitted."

"I was set up to look like I murdered three men, but it was that woman Angel."

"That sounds serious, but you had pleaded self defense instead of innocence, maybe we could get the verdict changed. If anyone could, I know he could do it."

Laxus started coughing again. "Anything. I just want to get out. Why would he do it for me? Cuz I don't know him from Adam."

"I mentioned you to him and he was very interested."

"What's his name?"

"Acnologia."

 **The sixth demon creates chaos, yet he is not the worst. A seventh still remains.**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Stories under the Stars**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Stories Under the Stars**

Natsu rolled over listening to the hum of Elfman's snores echoing through the bunkhouse. Night had fallen on the sleepy little ranch, but sleep eluded him. He was antsy, ready to do something than idly sit by twiddling his thumbs. Jellal was nowhere to be seen. It had to be at least midnight, yet he had failed to return. His guarding shift should have been over. The rest of the night would be divided between Sting and Elfman.

Thinking about the missing man finally got Natsu up.

He yawned, trying not to wake his sleeping compadre.

Natsu had not offered any assistance to the ranch, knowing he would leave at the first chance he got, but the guilt was eating away at him. These people clearly needing help, and it didn't sit well with him to turn a blind eye toward it. Immediately the ranger shook his head. He didn't really care about what was happening. It was none of his business. He had his scarf, and as long as he had Happy than there was nothing tying him down here. He groused at the fact he was still hungry. Dinner had been a simple affair consisting more of food you would find on a cattle drive: beans, ham, biscuits, dirty rice, turnips and apple pie.

Maybe he could scare up some food in the kitchen.

Getting out of bed, he shrugged into his jacket before grabbing his gun. Maneuvering through the pitch black room proved to be more than trying after half stumbling over his boots. He carried them outside where the sky was clear and starry with a waning moon.

The object provided enough light to see the house and allow him to finish getting dressed. Something caught his eye. He didn't need the light to see something bright in Happy's tipi. The grip on his boots tightened.

 _Was Happy in danger?_

He felt the unease shoot up his back. He could tell by the greeting he got that the ranch was being harassed. He also knew from what little Lucy told him that the workers' had been scared away.

Taking a calming breath, Natsu decided to investigate, leaving his gun in a holster at his side. Carrying a gun at night with no lantern could be dangerous. You run the risk of falling or stumbling and pulling the trigger.

He marched over the grounds, half expecting something to attack him.

As he crept closer to the tent, he heard a voice. Lucy was telling Happy something. He couldn't understand the words. A cat and a prince? It was all rather confusing.

 _"The white cat begged the prince to cut off her head._

 _'I!" cried the prince, "can't hurt you fair cat.'_

 _'Please kill me or you will never find your soulmate, Oh King's Son.'_

 _'But Blanchette, you are my best friend. Are you some fairy or enchantress disguised as a cat?'_

 _'No you must kill me to finish your father's quest.'_

 _Nothing would sway the cat's decision and knowing she had been right about that answer to all the other quests. He sliced her head off. At the same time a light so bright shined before him. The white cat had turned into a beautiful princess. Their friendship throughout the years was rewarded, and the prince broke the spell on the girl._

 _'To break the curse. I had to be killed by someone who loved me.'_

 _He immediately took her to the castle. The king upon meeting the princess that had been cursed into being a cat, fell upon his face at her beauty offering the crown to his youngest son. They lived happily ever after."_

"It's nice to read fairy tales."

Natsu realized she was reading Happy a bedtime story.

"You always hope that a prince or magic is right there within grasping distance ready to save you. But it isn't." She sounded like she was about to cry.

Her geniuine distress made him uncomfortable. Natsu didn't like the girl but it was hard to keep animosity toward her in the face of her kind actions to Happy.

The horse himself already lost his battle to her wooing. He bayed at her.

She laughed, a sound soft and musical, "You're such a good baby. Yes, you are. Soo much nicer than your master."

 _Wait was she talking about him?_

"He was so mean to me today when I toured the grounds."

 _Was I?_

"I bet he is use to..."

His stomach growled.

The girl snapped what sounded like a book shut, "Who's there?!"

He debated whether he should tell her or not when she called out, "Loke!"

Something moved on the porch, headed in his directions.

Natsu screamed, "Keep that critter away from me!"

Lucy stuck her head out in time to see Natsu dash away from the incoming lion.

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking around. I could have shot you." And she indeed pulled a little pistol out. "Especially since someone broke my rifle when they emptied the ammunition today. Loke down."

The cat didn't stop.

"You better not move. I'm not sure what he's doing if he's not listening to me."

Natsu froze.

The cat walked up to him, winding around his legs before sniffing his feet. The next second, the two hundred pounds animal fell on him nibbling his boots.

"What's he doing?" Natsu asked in terror.

Lucy refused to answer as she zipped up the tipi. She placed the lantern away from the cloth before heading to Loke and Natsu.

"He probably likes your smell. He did get a big wiff of it gnawing on your hat today."

"You had to remind me of that, didn't you?" Natsu frowned at her before stepping away. The cat glared up at him before growling.

"Don't get mad, Puss-On-My-Boots. You're the one who ruined my hat."

Lucy gave him a narrow look, "At least, he didn't unhinge your rifle. That happened to be a custom made weapon, mister. Costing about twenty times what that hat was worth."

"Please. That hat happened to be $18. More than most people make in a year."

"I'll replace your damn hat. Told you that already! How about you replacing my gun. It was $340. All of our weapons came from the time when our ranch hands could afford to have only the best."

The two glared at each other. Natsu was somewhat amused at how her eyes sparkled in the lantern's light when she was mad. Fireflies. Yep, there were definitely fireflies living in in that brain of hers.

"Should you be more wary of me? I could arrest you for having stolen property and for wounding an officer of the law."

Her eyes grew round. He didn't mean it, but she didn't know that. He was just picking at her, but he hated how the fireflies seem to disappear. He wanted to see them again. _Why the hell was he so interested?_

"Forget I said that," he said curtly. "I don't plan to arrest you."

"Gladly," She replied drawing the blanket around her. That's when he finally noticed she was barefoot. The dress she wore underneith also was pale, probably white and was shorter than custom allowed.

"Ma'am. Are you in your night gown?"

"Am... Not!" She blushed.

The fireflies were back.

He almost smiled. Her flustered nervousness soothing his mood swings as nothing else could.

"Do you always meet strange men at night dressed for bed?"

She blinked, pursed her lips - he noticed were lushy shaped - as she thought about what he said.

"You perverted jackass!" She screeched. He winced, wondering if her noise would wake up the entire house.

The lion sensed her town changed and moved toward her, knocking his head into her hip.

Lucky cat.

"I should shoot at you again." The girl straigtened her spine. He could see her courage coming back.

"Really? Didn't you plan on marrying me at one time?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Little over two years."

She stood silent.

His stomached rumbled, reminding him of his hunger. He ignored it. He pressed on into something he was curious about. "You not going to tell me why a smart young lady like yourself wanted to be a mail ordered bride? I mean its very dangerous... answering adds."

Sadly, she turned away and walked off before answering.

"Hey you weren't suppose to leave."

He followed walking in step behind her.

"I'm going to get you some food. Isn't that why you were up before you saw the light? You are still hungry? That's why I'm up. Heard Sting raiding the cupboards an hour ago."

"Oh."

He ran ahead to open the door for her. She thanked him before leading to the kitchen.

"Sit." She gestured towards a high chair next to a minibar.

Grabbing random items, Lucy started making him a sandwich out of the cold cuts left from dinner.

She finally spoke after handing him the food, "Lots of prostitution rings set up advertisements as boarding schools and lonely men, looking for young girls like myself. When the girl reaches them, they have no cash and no contact with anyone so they make easy pray. Initially I wanted to marry the person that answered the add. He sounded so well spoken. I realized he may not be real. Instead of risking the chance of jumping from one bad situation into another, I asked him for money and proof who he was. He sent the money. That helped me cover the cost of the travel expense. He also sent his father's scarf, made from the scales of a desert lizard. It was very nice and old. Still I was nervous in leaving home so decided to come here to my families ranch instead."

"Why would you want to leave home?"

Placing an arm on the bar and leaning her face into her open arm, "What is so wrong about wanting to leave? Do women have to stay at home until a man takes them away? If I had stayed, I would have been like every other female on the planet. Married off, bouncing babies on my knee. This was an adventure. Turns out its an adventure that never stops."

"Life in the West is hard. Did you expect that?"

"Not really. I read my mom's books about the gunslinger, "Salamander," Natsu coughed, "which taught me some things about the West but experiencing it was an eye opener."

"So what about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever regret the experience? Would you want to go back to your old lifestyle?"

"No! I love my family here. And the challenges it brings just makes me love it more. Wouldn't trade it for the world." She paused before adding, "If that means I had to steal your scarf again or take money to do it, I would in a heartbeat."

He shook his head. It wasn't his place to teach a fool woman that she was being foolish. She had more to her than he was willing to admit.

"You know what? I have decided to help you."

"What?"

"You need help. This ranch needs help. The answer is simple. While I wait, I will do chores, scare off whoever is harassing you, and work with the men." Natsu pointed the end of his sandwhich at her, causing a tomato to fly at her face.

Lucy dodged before grumbling, "What you think? I'm a damsel in distress."

"Didn't you want a prince to save you? Although cutting off a head is a bit harsh."

She punched him.

"Oww!"

"That's for eavesdropping on my conversation with Happy."

His favorite thing so far was her reactions. They were hilarious.

"Guess it looks like you are stuck with me, Queenie."

At that time, Natsu thought it might be pretty fun living with her until his horse healed. He laughed as she bristled, grumbling more about chauvinistic men.

However...

Natsu learned by the end of the week that living with the woman was a walking catastrophe. He hadn't got good and settled into the ranch before he was punched, kicked, shot at, tripped. And not by her either. Figuring out what bad luck followed Lucy Heartfilia was beyond even a seasoned soldier like him.

 **Next Chapter: Broken Fence**

* * *

 **AN:** The fairy tale used is from Madame D'Aulnay's _The White Cat_. My favorite fairy tale growing up.

Thanks to everyone who left a review. Critical reviews are good to leave. They teach me what problems I need to focus on because I don't pretend to know everything about writing. Mostly I write to improve my writing and for fun. This story is completely opposite of all others because it isn't fantasy base so I'm writing outside my comfort zone. One reason why it has a lot more drama at the beginning. Mainly my romances tend to be secondary to plot. I like to develop an overarching story with subplots first and romances second. However I was also trying to write a more romantic based story with _Mail Ordered_ , so if I am taking too long to get to the main plot by developing the side characters than that is something I need to watch for.

The backflash was not just about Laxus but served to be a general information dump... (example like why Jellal is at the ranch and how Mira got pregnant)

Uh, western stories typically follow a cattle drive, a gunfight, bank robbery, or shoot out. My bases for this story is Hatfields and McCoys meets Battle at the OK corral. Both of those stories have lots of characters on both sides. Sorry if it is a bit boring setting this up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Broken Fence**

The day started to go downhill right before breakfast when Natsu made his way toward the house. The first thing he saw was Lucy dressed in brown pants and a white blouse, sweeping the front steps. She managed to look marvelous with her hair pulled back in a braid and a old farmers straw hat. He thought the previous night's truce would extend to today with a hospitable Lucy waiting to greet him.

"Morning!"

Somehow he managed to startle her. Alarmed, she spun hitting him with her broom. Natsu barely managed to dodge her well aimed kick to his groin. Grabbing her fist before it could hit his face, the lawman questioned, "Is there a time when you aren't trying to kill me?"

She had the good grace to blush before saying, "Still sneaking around unsuspecting women, I see."

"Fairly impressed that you used the broom in a side slash before following it up with a round house kick and an attack to my face." He nodded in approval, realeasing her hand.

She backed away with folded arms. "My butler Capricorn taught me basic martial arts before my dad had him fired." Straightening her clothes, she went back to sweeping.

"Not going to talk?"

"Well I would if you were up at a normal hour... If you are expecting to help around here, you are going to have to do better than this. Breakfast was thirty minutes ago."

"You didn't tell me what time I should be up. At least, I'm here. The only reason I am awake now is because Jelly woke me up getting ready for bed. Did he pull an all nighter?"

"Jelly?" Her mouth twitched before she grimaced. "And yes he did, which I am eternally grateful for. It gave everyone a chance to catch up on some sleep after the excitement yesterday. Now we don't have time to talk. So go on in the kitchen. Hopefully, Mira and Levy haven't completely cleaned up the food."

He nodded, taken aback by the slight sharpness in her voice. Everything had been fun and games last night but there was tension now in Lucy's shoulders that she wasn't hiding any more. Observing the bags under her eyes, he wondered if she slept at all after their meeting.

Wanting to throw her off balance, he leaned in close threatening, "I'm not one of your hands that you can snap at for being late."

He expected her to verbally berate him or even slap him for imposing into her personal space.

Natsu was _half_ rewarded.

The girl put a hand on his shoulder and attempted to shove him away, "Don't worry. I would never mistaken you for anyone I would _hire."_

Unexpectedly, she then proceeded to shoo him to the kitchen with her broom instead of arguing with him. Natsu danced away at her feeble attempts to sweep his legs out from under him. His stomach rumbled at the smell drifting to him as he entered the house. Inside the kitchen, he found the other two women abuzz like bees serving potatoes, steak, and eggs. He picked an apple from a fruit bowl as he waited for Mirajane to fix him a plate only to have Levy slap his arm before he could take one bite. He whined at her with large puppy eyes. She giggled before switching the apple for a full plate already fixed.

"Thanks ma'am." He tipped his head toward them, wishing he still had his hat.

They winked at him before going back to their conversation.

To escape their excessive chatter, he went to the porch to watch the sunrise. Most farmers and ranchers started their day before the sun came up. They could be out doing work when the temperature was cooler. Most likely why Lucy probably wanted him to start his day earlier. A bit of guilt started creeping into his conscious. Elfman and Sting were apparently already up.

The pink haired man watched Lucy hang a door mat on the clothes line. She then proceeded to beat the ever living snot out of the rug. He had to wince before she brought it back to the porch steps. Hopefully, she wasn't releasing pent up aggression toward him.

Natsu expected her to ignore him after her snappy greeting. When the blonde saw him, she became as talkative as the two inside.

He sighed already missing his normal solitary breakfasts. All he could do was nod as his mouth was stuffed with food.

Did the woman ever shut up? She talked incessantly through the whole meal, telling him about the history of the ranch and her favorite things to do. Never once did she run out of a topic.

Or take a breath.

It wasn't a normal type of conversation. She seemed to have nervous energy. Something had the girl wound up.

At some point, her little friend Levy came out waiting on Lucy to finish the house chores. Taking a moment, Lucy perched on top of the bannister and continued to chat. Natsu finally stopped long enough to warn her of an impending fall if she sat there.

She laughed, "I sit here all the time."

Levy added, "Lu hasn't fell yet."

"Fine." Natsu had warned her so if she fell, he wasn't going to catch her.

When he finished his plate, Natsu asked, "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well after I tour you, I'm going into town with Elfman. Ah, before you even ask. I will buy you a new hat. It's first on my list of things to do. Anyway, we will talk about that later. You seem hungry. Go tell Mira to get you some more."

The two girls left Natsu to go gather eggs from the coop and vegetables from the gardens. Natsu ignored their exit as he went back inside. Lucy wasn't a know-it-all but she sure came close. And if she didn't know something, her little blue haired shadow did.

Even though she was bubbling with energy, there was a faint trace of anxiety in her eyes. It would explain her dramatic mood swings from being depressed to aggressive to overly friendly. Something was bothering her. And before the day was over, he intended to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu headed out to view the livestock and pasture right after he handed Mira his plate.

Dark stratus clouds billowed in the distance, a faint sign if the turbulent weather to come. The breeze being stirred up by the impending bad weather, made the ride decently enjoyable. It was cool enough to enjoy the morning so both set their pace at light trot.

Natsu's horse was a fierce black Arabian named Pantherlily. He still could not get use to a new mount after being with Happy for so many years. Lucy sat astride a docile, white mare called Shagotte. Natsu arched a brow at how Lucy managed to ride the horse in such an unladylike position in boy's pants and still manage to look regal while doing it. The way the wind chased a few strands of hair across her choulder was mildly distracting. He tried to focus more on the land than on her.

Together they road the many acres owned by the Dreyar family. Their two horses actually had a daughter, name Charla, who was left back in the stable. Lucy dotted on the white filly, but the bipolar female manage to nick Natsu's arm. He wanted to introduce Happy to the hostile female. They would make some strong offspring. He wondered if he could buy breeding rights. Lucy seemed pretty attached to the girl, but he knew her ranch needed money. The Dragneel's own horse ranch was always looking for spirited animals of good breeding. He wondered if Lucy would accept his money to buy the horse. Natsu decided he didn't even want to offer. She would most likely take the money and then hate him taking one of her pets away.

Natsu didn't like the idea of her hating him.

The ranch had other horses. Currently, the only other one not being used was Fro, a pink and green painted pinto. And there had been no way in hell that he was going to ride that one after a giggling Lucy told him his hair matched the horse's spots. Lector and Nichiya had been ridden out that morning by Sting and Elfman. Like Happy, Lector was a palomino yet his color was brown. He also seemed a bit haughty toward strangers unlike Happy. Nichiya was probably the largest Clynsdale that Natsu had ever seen, and seem to fit with Elfman's character.

Lucy, or Queen Bee as he had started to call her in his mind, already sent her cousin and Elfman into the north pasture to fix a fence. Natsu had volunteered to help after eating, but the ladies had declined wishing him to travel with Lucy before he started work.

He was starting to suspect that Levy and Mirajane were dishing out more than food from that kitchen, and their main plotting was focused on matchmaking him with their resident mistress.

Natsu groaned.

Sure, Lucy was pretty and interesting, but she should be the target of someone willing to settle down, marry, and have kids. Not someone like him. His family had been trying for years to make him retire, but adventure was in his blood like his father. Igneel hadn't stopped roaming until his wife held a gun to his head demanding he help raise his three boys.

The Queen Bee had become quieter during the ride except for the occasional pointing out a landmarks. Natsu actually enjoyed that they didn't talk. Preferring the comfortable silence. He actually came to the conclusion that she was tired, even though the time had not yet reached eight o'clock.

The ranger could have tried to fill in the void with conversation, but Natsu decided trying to make small talk with her would only heightened any previous awkwardness between them. And if he turned the chatterbox back on, the ride would become annoying real fast.

There were two water sources, which made the Love and Lucky's land much more valuable than others. First there was a cowpond close to the house. It attracted copperheads and cottonmouths in spring and early summer, but in the late summer it would dry out. This lead the workhands to move the herd toward the secondary source, a creek flowing from Phantom S into Dreyar land. That was why he hadn't seen any animals so far. The herd was being kept over the hills in the woods close to the creek. That was where the fence broke and where the night watch was having to be kept. Lucy was sure Phantom S had taken the fence down to steal a few cows.

"The creek is good for fishing catfish and brim. Occasionally you'll see wolves, coyotes, wild turkeys, mountain lions, bears and snakes. Normally we wouldn't travel alone here, but since there are so few of us, as long as we have a gun with us at all times than we are good. One shot will usually bring someone to check on you. Two shots is the signal for needing help immediately. Three shots means you want people to stay away. I added that one even if it is never used in case Phantom S set up a trap."

"You are very paranoid about them."

"Yes. And now I regularly take Loke around the property lines to keep most of the animals away. The wild beasts don't like his scent. And the neighboring horses think twice before coming into his territory. Do you remember the signals?"

"A shot fired means come. Two shots means come fast. Three shots means a trap so stay back."

Finally they made their way to where Elfman and Sting were working shirtless.

Natsu had thought that someone had cut the wire fence from the way Lucy described it, but turns out that the whole section of fence was missing. The wire and the poles, for a good thirty-five feet, were gone.

"I know between you three that this will be fixed in no time."

"How did someone manage to remove all of this in one night?"

"We think it was a group of people. Not just one."

"So this is what I need to be doing?"

"Yes you can help them fix it."

"You mean rebuild it." Natsu climbed off his horse, tying him up next to the other horses. He then pulled his shirt off. He just happened to glance at Lucy when he did to notice the suptle red climbing in her cheeks.

Secretly amused, he threw his shirt at her.

"Why don't you hold this for me Queen Bee?"

Without thinking she grabbed it, he smirked knowing it would take her a few seconds to realize he was messying with her.

"Ew" she flung it away. "Hang it on the fence or something. I don't want to hold some sweaty vest."

"Why?" He subtly gestured toward his chest and flaunted his bicepts.

She rolled her eyes at his antics. Lucy had never met such an arrogant man, and she lived with Sting and Laxus.

"I will bury your body where nobody can find it." The girl stated flatly.

Admittedly, he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Possibly she was sitting a bit straighter? Her nose was definitely turned high into the air. Natsu didn't half mind her watching him with his shirt off. Made her seem more human. The good book said that the Lord rested on the sabbath, but Lucy clearly didn't know how to be still. She was always working. Always thinking. She couldn't just... _relax._ Yet when he picked on her, she would visibly focus in on him and stop whatever she was doing. He noticed it was like her brain couldn't figure out where he fit in her perfect world. She would have to shut down all her other thoughts to respond properly. Obviously, she didn't have practice with someone rubbing her the wrong way. It wasn't even the fact they had gotten started on the wrong foot. His picking pushed her away from normal everyday routines and responses.

"Now that's not nice Miss Heartfilia. "

"I will dump your carcass for the buzzards to eat."

"You do realize I have handcuffs."

"I thought officers were suppose to be gentlemen."

"They are if there are any ladies around."

"It's not my fault if you can't distinguish ladies from other things. Besides you are the one mentioning handcuffs. Didn't know you were into that kind of kinkiness?"

Sting and Elfman gawked at their banter.

"You two want to go get a room?" Sting asked. The other two ignored him.

Natsu held his hand out at waist level. "See I was here. But you, Queen Bee," He raised his arm to his head, " took the conversation up here. Now was there any reason to make it go that extreme?"

Sting laughingly said, "That's our Lucy. She just blows everything out of proportion."

"Shut up! Who asked you?!"

Now both males were grinning. Even Elfman was having a hard time trying to hide his smile.

"Don't be heartless, Heartfilia."

"Good day to both of you."

Natsu made a mocking bow, "Good bye Queen Bee." Sting added his own bow with a "M'lady."

Lucy growled before spinning her horse away at a full gallop.

When Miss Heartfilia learned he would be working for her, her complete demeanor changed. She opened a bit, letting him glimpse at what she could be like without the responsibilities of the ranch on her shoulders. The bossy little spitfire she kept hidden underneath would soon come out and play if he had anything to do with it. He hated the stress that was keeping her from actually having fun.

Too bad trouble was going to come calling early. And the officer would get a first hand introduction to the source of Lucy's stress sooner than expected.

 **Next Chapter: Snakes in the Grass**

* * *

"Snake in the Grass" is a common phrase that...

(1) denotes concealed danger

(2) describes a treacherous person who feigns friendship

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers, especially to the guest who's opinion changed last chapter(?) ^.^!

 **Lyonsgirl - SunflowerChrysalis - Nanami B - NaluFTfanatic - EmperorZerefDragneel - Guests 1.0 - Guest 2.0 - JC - Phiafairy**

Some of my favorite authors are reviewing my work? From Lyongirl's _Calming the Chaos_ to Phiafairy's _Her Own Scent_. Wait...

...AHHHHHH!

Now I'm super nervous!

Thanks for reading my work. It still amazes me when people follow my story.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** : I was reading this nalu fic by kenzypirateb that was like a wonderland type of story, but it was really on point with its characterization of Natsu and Lucy. I was surprised it didn't have more follows so wanted to promote it. The title was _Down the Rabbit Hole,_ but there are many fairy tail fictions with that name so watch out.

Overall, not really sure about this chapter because I felt somewhat detached from it... Maybe because I have a harder time from male perspectives, and I was writing from the views of someone I haven't really given much thought to? Same goes with the Laxus chapter. Not really sure what but hope you enjoy this. And eventually I will get back with my Happy short. When my computer crashed, I misplaced the file for the short, and then when I found it again, the subject wasn't appropriate anymore- " **C'est la vie"**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Snakes in the Grass**

The temperature rose from cool to hell faster than you could sell tamales in main street after a parade.

Sting rubbed his sweaty forehead, wishing he had brought a rag or towel to wipe his face. He was hot, hungry, and restless. Curling wire around the posts and barbing it was just too freaking boring. Sting glanced over at the pink headed ass currently dragging poles toward Elfman. The big man was using a huge mallet to strike each one into the ground. The post for the fence this time weren't wood but iron. Each weighed a good seventy-five pounds. Hopefully the extra weight would be more difficult to move.

So far the work had ran pretty smoothly.

They had gotten a good head start before Lucy had brought the ranger.

All in all, the day was pretty strange. First he had been dragged out of bed by his cousin and soon to be sister-in-law. He swore his ankles would never be the same from their cast iron grip. Then he had been riding across the pasture at the crack of dawn with a stomach barely full from breakfast.

He had forgotten how much grit it took to run a ranch.

How Lucy had been doing it without Laxus around was beyond him. She never showed that kind of gumption before. Not that she couldn't, she just was more like him than his brother. Someone who fled responsibility and commitment.

The day was full of surprises. Lucy had been _flirting_...

If he hadn't gotten the horrible news about Laxus yesterday, then **_that_ ** alone would have been enough to send his world upside down.

The girl did not flirt.

Ever.

Sure she was nice with a charismatic personality, but single men spooked her more than a deer caught in a quarry with a pack of ravenous wolves.

 _Maybe it was how she met Dragneel?_

The man had not been too impressed with her money or her appearance when she shot his horse. That fact alone separated him from most of the male population in the West. He seem to also be warming up to her spunkiness. She could charm a bear out of his honey if she wanted, her normal self locked away, but with this guy, she was short-tempered, random, and happy-go-lucky.

 _Maybe it had been because they had a history?_

Levy had told him about the advertisement situation last night. The previous communication might have let Lucy drop her guard. Sting had thought it funny that the picture in his wallet led the ranger to finding his devious cousin.

 _Maybe she was just attracted to him?_

Sting's eyes shifted to the strange mop of pink hair, the scars on Dragneel's body, and those slanted eyes that were more catlike than human.

"Attraction?"

"Did you say something?" Dragneel asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously as if sensing the train of Sting's thoughts.

"Hahahaha. No!"

"Then wipe that stupid expression off your face and get back to work."

Sting glared as he started plucking the wire again. His cousin had weird taste, but only a mother could love that face. At least, he hoped Lucy wasn't attracted to him. She could do so much better.

 _Or maybe she had really changed during the year he had been gone_.

He didn't like that thought very much. The blonde grabbed his pliers and twisted the barbwire with enough force that it broke the metal.

"Well shit." He threw the piece over his shoulder before pulling out some more.

Time flew by for the three men, and before long Elfman called for lunch.

Sting threw his tools down before stalking toward the food. "I swear I could eat an elly-funt."

"Eating elephants is manly."

The other remained strangely quiet. Soon Sting noticed why as Elfman ate a sandwhich. Dragneel wasn't eating.

"No food?" _What idiot would forget his own lunch?_

"No."

"Want to share?" Elfman offered some of his lunch while giving Sting a pointed look that translated _You didn't fix your own meal so suck it up and share._

"Thanks."

Sting scowled at the big man almost as if punishing the man for his swift charity. Taking a huge bite out of his own food, he munched on it greedily before an idea hit him. Swallowing, he stood up.

"Pretty strange that neither Lucy nor Levy thought to fix you lunch. Let me check your bags." Sting ignored his own food to check Pantherlily. He unzipped the satchel connected to the saddle, grunting in vexation. He had been correct. Turned out, the pack had more food than his. Just like he suspected, Lucy had made lunch for the officer, which meant she probably did have a crush Dragneel's ugly mug. He poked inside at all the delicious fare. Everything seemed really appetizing, but what really caught his eye were stuffed dumpling things on top. His mouth watered in anticipation at the smell.

"Yep here we go. Hey! This looks better than what I have. Man, you got fried chicken and is that apple pie?"

Natsu sprung up at the mention of fried chicken. Sting's face just turned in time to see Dragneel's arm try to grab the bag. Snatching the food away from his outreaching arms, Sting ran.

He hollered, "You can have mine. I want this one."

"Get back here with my food, boy."

"Nope. Why don't you make me?"

"I already beat you once. Don't make me shoot you in that pretty face of yours."

Sting stopped, batting his eyelashes, "You think my face is pretty?"

"Hell no!"

"Maybe its because my face reminds you of a certain female who made you lunch?"

Elfman and Sting rolled in laughter as Dragneel's face became the same color as his hair.

You're not even worth the bullet." Natsu muttered.

Nibbling at one of the dumplings, Sting almost moaned at the flavor, "WHAT?! HOT?!"

Growling, the ex-soldier stomped to Sting, leaving no doubt to his intent. Sting dropped the sack ready for a fight, until his mouth reminded him that it was slowly dying from the jalapenos and whatever other peppers and spices Lucy had put in that tomato dumpling.

Sting held his hands up, "Please... Have mercy?"

"No."

The scuffle lasted only a few minutes before Sting was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. Grabbing the bag, Dragneel started eating the dumplings as he walked back to where he originally sat beside Elfman. Sting got up brushing off the dirt. He followed slightly rebuffed, rubbing his shoulder and staring daggers at the side of Dragneel's head.

"How can you eat something so hot? My mouth is on fire."

"Prefer spicy things. Told Lucy to do her worst."

"And she delivered" Gulping down water from the buckskins, Sting threatened, "This isn't over." _Gulp._ "You may have won the battle." _Gulp._ "But not the war so watch your back." Sting then pushed his sandwich into his mouth to help combat the flavor. Strangely, it tasted like sawdust. He swallowed a couple of bites. He didn't have much of an appetite but needed the energy. Sulking, the boy ate his food in silence.

When he was finished, Sting grabbed a couple of rocks to his chest. "Guess who I am! No wait, these are too small. Elf, let's go find some melons. Then Dragneel will like me."

A stick hit Sting right between his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled. Elfman started eating the last of his food very rapidly. Natsu sat calmly eating. He licked his fingers deliberately slow, savoring the flavor.

"Don't act like theres a halo on your head. And even if there was, it would be held up by a pair of demon horns."

Natsu didn't stop, just kept on stuffing his face.

"Am talking to you jackass."

Finally, Dragneel spoke, "Maybe it was divine intervention. Punishment for disrespecting your cousin."

"Please don't talk me like I'm actually trying to earn your approval. Really I don't want you to like me. It was a joke."

"Your joke wasn't very funny. Nobody is laughing."

"You think you got us all figured out. You know nothing about me... or her. That's our relationship. She doesn't care what I say. We are best friends. Actually, she's more of a sister than friend. Closest person to me, in fact. "

"Apparently not that close if you left her here why you went gallivanting around the saloons and whorehouses. "

Sting saw red.

Elfman started hitting the posts again, yelling, "Back to work. Breaks over... MEN!"

The boy's fist clenched and unclenched in unspoken rage.

"Take that back!"

Natsu turned away to sip the water in his deerskin.

"If you didn't feel guilty, that comment wouldn't have made such an impact."

Sting didn't care any more. He was going to teach this guy a lesson. Charging, he was unaware when Natsu sidestepped him, allowing Sting to rush past him before place a leg out to trip him. Sting rolled with the fall, kicking upwards into the awaiting leg block by the other man.

Jumping up, Sting brought a upper cut to Natsu's chin who threw his arm around in a defensive position before throwing his own punch.

"How many times do I have to beat you before you will calm the fuck down?"

"Probably many more times than this."

Sting rounded on Natsu with a knee to his stomach, but the experience of the other fighter led Natsu to grab the leg and set Sting off balance. As the younger boy tried to right himself, Natsu locked his head.

"Calm down."

Sting exhaled deeply after stuggling for a few minutes.

"Are you calm now?"

"No."

They both set on the ground with Natsu still holding Sting. Bloodied and bruised, Sting finally was released so he could lay down.

Natsu glanced toward the boy, "Listen man, I don't want to have a problem the whole time I'm here, but just got to let you know. You're a selfish, spoiled, sexist, asshole. Your comments about the people around you is annoying. That's why I gagged you when we left the city. You just won't shut the fuck up."

"Don't hold back now."

"I know you were just joking about Lucy, but that's really disrespectful to make fun of the person who has single handedly taken care of this place while your brother was sick. 'Specially with you was missing in action. From what Sheriff Lyon told me, you gave the town women in Hargeon trouble, which means you probably don't respect women in general. I don't have to know you to see a pattern. I see it in the young criminals I arrest. The ones that have their life destroyed because they get involved with bad crowd. You were raised without a female figure in a high testosterone environment. There seems to be a problem with some of the men in your family. Grandfather and father plus you and your brother. You are use to using your fist and mouth before your head. Being the youngest, you were never forced to do much, unlike your brother." Pausing his speech, Natsu stood, holding a hand out to Sting, "You actually are a lot like me. I never knew my real mother and my step mother died when I was a teen. I was surrounded by my brothers, dad, and cousins. Didn't have a care in the world other than myself."

Sting shrugged and allowed himself to be helped up.

"Why did you become a ranger?"

"I didn't really 'grow up' until I was in the army. The person who made me mature was the man in charge of my squadron, Gildarts Clive. When my dad died, I came back home but couldn't really settle down. Rogue was running the ranch, and Zeref was up in Congress, trying to change the world. My cousin Gajeel was getting into trouble, and I had to track him down. It was kind of fun so just took the next step to being the lawman. Didn't really care about any of the other characters back home, and they really..."

Hooves could be heard in the distance.

"Is that sound coming Love's side?"

"No."

"Phantom?"

Sting nodded. He was pretty familiar with the lines even if Phantom S had tripled in size during the last few months.

Elfman ceased his swinging, moving to where they stood. The crude hammer bridging his huge shoulders behind his neck.

Natsu inquired, "Expecting anyone from that direction?"

"No."

"Doesn't sound like very many." Natsu strolled to where his belt hung over a post with his shirt. He pulled out his gun, checking the chamber. "You might want to prepare for company."

Elfman and Sting didn't move as pair of unfamilar horses broke through the trees. Natsu faced palmed.

"That means stop gawking out in the open, idiots!"

 **Next Chapter: When Neighbors "Come A-Calling"**

* * *

 **Thanks to the Reviewers:**

 **-** _Lyonsgirl - Silver light of the dawn - SunflowerChrysalis - Phiafairy - J.C. - NaluFTFanatic - Guest - Emperor Zeref Dragneel-_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN** : Did you catch Cobra's last name from chapter 5? If you didn't, the ending to this chapter might be a bit surprising. ^.^ I love plot twists, but I always foreshadow.

"The story is in the details."

* * *

 **Chapter 9: When Neighbors, Come A-Calling**

Lucy glanced down at herself, pretty proud of what she accomplished by using the old table cloth as the base for a new shawl. Levy even managed to round up some sequence and beads to embed in the flowery design. The dress underneath was a simple lavender dress she brought with her from home two years ago. Sure, it was a bit old, but Mira had touched up the design with lace from the drapes in the conservatory. The tight collar had to be taken off leading to a good amount of bosom to be shown. Luckily, the lace trimming and the shawl helped to cover the more inappropriate areas. The lace also covered the ends of the elbow length sleeves. She wore a pearl cameo chocker that belonged to her Aunt Anna. Levy tied a darker violet sash around a her waist to off set the solid dress color.

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was lovely but even though the bust line was tighter than it had been when she left home.

"Knock 'em dead Lu!"

"This dress might kill me before I get there."

"Don't be shy! You look amazing." Levy hugged Lucy to calm the poor girl.

Today was the day she was to meet with the bank. They needed money to bring on out of town workers for the cattle drive since everyone and his brother knew about Love and Phantom's feuding. Since they did not have any and would not get paid until the herd was sold at market, the bank needed to give the ranch a loan. Lucy had been pleading for months for a loan, but because she wasn't a man or a reputable land owner, she had no luck.

This was the last chance, and Lucy was prepared to use any means necessary. Hopefully, her sex appeal still worked.

Elfman was suppose to drive her into town, but hadn't arrived yet. She looked at the clock.

 _Where was he?_

Levy smiled at Lucy. "Just think if you fail, you can always send Sting."

"Is Bora into men? Not sure if that would work."

Mira held up her hands in defeat, "Don't look at me. No man wants to be seduce by someone with a bun in the oven."

Levy agreed. "And I don't have the curves for the job. And I can't fake it since everyone in town knows I'm built like a carpenter's dream."

"Carpenters dream?"

"Yea, straight and narrow."

The girls tittered at the joke before Lucy began watching the clock again.

The boys should have been done an hour ago. If they didn't get back soon, she would have to wake Jellal up to take her.

* * *

Natsu's eyes narrowed as a couple of chestnut mares appeared from the trees.

One carried a female with green hair pulled back into a braid that traveled over her shoulder, ending at her stomach. Her red cowgirl hat covered most of her face, but he could see that she had large lips currently talking to her partner. With her bikini top and red vest, Natsu could already imagine her as one of those mermaids, Zeref had painted in his study. Except those mermaids were topless because his brother was _a secret pervert._

Next to the woman was a man who wore a light brown poncho. Around his neck was tied a mountain lion tooth. His black hair was kind of messy with a green feather stuck in the side, but other than that he had the general Alvarezian features.

The ranger exhaled slowly as he thought about the number one rule Lucy told him before taking him out on the tour. Nobody was suppose to associate with Phantom S. This was always a good plan in Natsu's mind. He didn't need more trouble.

Seemed as if not talking to them was going to be a problem because the two newcomers headed straight for Love and Lucky's little group.

"Lookie here Alzacks. Love and Lucky gone and found new workers."

The man guffawed at the remark, "Where did they find you chumps? The stock house? I didn't think that little girl could afford new help?"

"Maybe she's giving them other forms of payment?" The woman snickered. "She could do worse. They actually are pretty cute like that Jellal."

The man, clearly annoyed, gritted his teeth, "Please reframe from calling other men other than me cute, Bisca."

"Snuggles, are you jealous?"

"Yes very."

"Aww. You don't have to bellyache, sugar." Bisca leaned toward the other man, blowing him a kiss. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"Elfman!" Bisca waved her hand., merrily despite the growing tension between the four men.

"Bisca. Alzacks." Elfman greeted.

"That's rude Elfman. Here I was wanting an introduction to these young men."

Elfman ignored the statment, but sweat poured down his face that has nothing to do with the temperature. He maneuvered the mallet on his shoulder to lean on his leg.

Sting looked over at Natsu, still having not moved from his position. "These are the enemies? I have seen scarier things in Lucy's stuffed animal collection. Like her plush toy, Plue." Sting shivered as Natsu rolled his eyes at the boy.

The woman, Bisca he thought the man called her, turned to Sting winking at him. "Those must be some scary looking animals. So who might you be, handsome?"

The question surprised Natsu because he had assumed most Phantom S members would recognize one of the owners. Maybe they didn't Sting because he had been gone for so long so they must be new to the area.

Sting's eyes raised suspiciously, he walked right up to the female, taking her hand, "Name's Eucliffe."

Natsu almost corrected him but caught himself long enough to send Elfman an unreadable expression.

"Well that's a funny name." The lady laughed as she shook his hand.

Sting cocked his head toward Natsu. "Not as weird as his name, though."

"And your name is?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu and Eucliffe. Sounds like something you would see in a theater."

Alzacks glared at Natsu when he heard the name. The man turned his horse toward the ranger, who hovered his hand over his gun.

"Natsu? Natsu what?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

Bisca put her chin in her hand. "Dragneel. That name sounds familiar."

Her face was thoughtful as she became lost in her own thinking. Alzacks, on the other hand, twitched nervously, "Isn't that the name of one of the Phantom S investors?"

"Hmmm. It might be."

"No doubt."

"Wonder if their any kin? Hey Pinky, do you know Acnologia Dragneel?"

* * *

Jellal woke up with a feeling as if someone had walked over his grave. He wasn't sure why he felt that way. Usually being up every night screwed with his circadian rhythm, making him toss and turn, but lately his inner clock worked just fine. He had been sleeping through the day like a baby.

The blue haired man opened one eye enough to peep out. The room wasn't dark, just dim. Sunshine managed to infiltrate through the thin drapes around the window, casting the room in this intricate floral pattern. His skin crawled as if someone was watching him, but nobody should be in the bunk house with him. Elfman and Natsu would be working during the day, and the ladies knew not to disturb his sleep. Was it Sting? Laxus was too sick to walk the distance.

A hand stroked his head. Fast as a rattler, he grabbed the arm earning a small gasp then a chuckle from a very familiar voice, he pulled the person down to his level so they were both laying on their sides. That's when he noticed the redhead that had been sitting on his bed.

"Why are you here?"

"Wanted to see you."

"Not a good enough reason to be here. Is it worth the risk of sneaking on Love and Lucky's property?"

She laughed, "Please. It was almost too easy."

"Does that mean I'm lucky to have caught you?"

"My precious Jellal, what do you think?." She kissed him soundly, pushing him back against the bed before straddling his waist. Something was strange about her today. They had just saw each other last night, but she seemed different. Her kiss was different. Maybe it was whatever had caused her to come to him during broad daylight. He decided to shake up her self control a bit.

"I think I figured out who you are. You're not just a Phantom S worker."

"Oh...?" Her eyes twinkled with delight.

"Phantom S. It's you."

"Hmm?"

"The S stands for Scarlet. The color of your hair. I have never met Eric's sister, but I imagine she has red hair like him. His ranch didn't start aggressively buying up the surrounding land until she came. And you are a phantom, sneaking where you aren't suppose to go. From our conversations, you have only moved here recently. Most likely about the same time Phantom S started harassing Love's workers. I first became suspicious when you told me your first name and not your last. I never heard of the name of Eric's sister, but I bet it would be Erza. Why because I believe your full name is Erza Bellsione."

Smiling, she reached up to let down her long hair fall around her shoulders. Jellal couldn't tell in the dim light, but he was almost positive it was longer than it had been the previous night when they met under the moonlight. Suspicions more than raised, he pulled his pillow around so that he could slip his hand underneath for his gun in an emergency."Very good Fernandez. Am impressed with your logic. You are very close but still wrong."

"How?"

"Hmmm?"

"How am I wrong?"

"Well do I look 19 to you?"

She rubbed his lips almost affectionately, but Jellal noticed her touches had more to deal with cold calculation than actual care.

"You aren't Erza?"

She leaned down next to his ear. The breath on his skin tickled. She whispered the thing he dreaded most, "No."

Jellal sat up, pushing her away from him. He reached under his pillow but something cold was pressed against his head. As delicately as he could manage so not to alarm her, he moved to make eye contact."Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out darling."

"Why the mystery?"

"Same family. Almost same girl, just older. A good bit older, in fact. Points for effort, at least."

He heard the tell-tale click of the revolver loading a chamber. "Lucky me."

"Don't make this hard, handsome. I just need you to tell me about the pink haired rider, and the mini-Laxus who showed up yesterday. Neither have left your ranch yet."

"How would I know? I'm just the hired help."

"You seem like someone who would have all the answers."

"Why should I tell you anything? Erza didn't ask me last night. Why do you want to know?"

"For starters, I'm not Erza. Different women. Different goals in life. Erza wants to jump your bones. I want to buy this ranch. People blame her because they know Eric's sister is home, but they don't even realize that I am here. And the funny thing is that I have always been here. Before Eric owned the ranch. He's my figure head. That's what the true meaning of Phantom S." She laughed a bit eerily before continuing, "Second, Erza doesn't know about your visitors because I'm the one with men station all around your little camp here. You're an oasis in the middle of a territory that I control. As for why should you tell me anything... I guess telling your employers of your secret nightly rendezvous with the enemy is pretty good blackmail material." There was a pause. She removed the gun and backed away to sit on the nearest bed. "No? Or do you think they would approve of your relationship?"

The cowboy just stared, frowning as he tried to plan.

"Even if you didn't know who she was, you still knew Erza was Phantom S. You knew she was one of the ones who took down the fence under your watch might I add."

Jellal's hand clenched the pillowcase. He knew he was going to get bitten in the ass by his inability to control his desire for the fascinating stranger he met that one night. He knew she tried seducing him to distract him from what her partners had been doing, but he let her tempt him. For weeks, the two had been returning to the same spot. He had not known her name until recently. That's when he saw how Erza and Eric could almost be twin names and was reminded how nobody had ever seen Cobra's sister since her return to the area.

"In the chess world, I think this would be called checkmate."

"Checkmate means you still can move. The game isn't over."

"Yes you can choose, but your choices are limited. The real reason you should help me is because of your life here. Old lives have bad ways of creeping up. Things that are buried might become unburied. What if your old gang learned about your life here? Don't you know that Trinity Raven has been looking for you even before your arrest? Isn't that why the law released you early? You handed over state's evidence for a reduced sentence?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I have friends in high places. And interesting enough, it was those 'friends' of mine that told me your old buddies," The woman leaned back, smirking before crossing her legs, "use to be called something else before they were outlaws. Twenty odd years ago, they were a band of mercenaries named Raven Tail. You already know the hate Laxus bears for his father after Ivan killed his mother. What do you think him and his family will feel if he learns your gang was the one that took the hit his father put out on his grandfather Markarov?"

Both tense when a knock came at the from the front door. Jellal closed his eyes in dread as the sweet voice echoed in the dark room, "Jellal I hate to wake you, but can you take me into town, Elf's still not back."

Lucy had come to fetch him.

The redhaired woman turned slowly and pointed her gun at the door even as it started to open.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Heading Out**

* * *

 **Thanks to these reviewers. I know there have been issues with reviews lately on the site.**

 **\- pu3Alisyah - NaluFTFanatic - JC - Phiafairy - Guest - Emperor Zeref Dragneel**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** This chapter was suppose to be "The banker," but I changed it around because of not wanting to jump POV's to a new character on the heels of Jellal's encounter. Plus I'm moving and with the 4th last weekend, real life just swamped me. So here is the belated chapter.

 **Thanks to these reviewers:** \- NaLuFanatic - J.C. - T-tawny - Phiafairy - Emperor Zeref Dragneel - Kei - Kenzypirateb - dumamojo

* * *

 **C** **hapter 10: Heading Out**

Lucy regretted having to wake Jellal, but Elfman had still not returned. Her heart thundering nervously, she walked between the main house and the worker's dicehouse. The morning clouds were gone. Only a few still remained. The sun, no longer hidden, blazed brightly in a sea of blue. Drawing her shawl around her despite the intense heat, the former debutant thought about the last time she felt real coins jingle in her reticule. They really needed the money. The ranch wasn't in debt yet due to Lucy's prowess at accounting. She was slowly selling all the treasures in the house and tried not to keep credit over what her meager earnings could afford. It had been enough to get them through the winter with only a few workers to pay. Now even with most of last year's profits saved, it wouldn't be enough. If they didn't get the cattle to Midian, then she would have to start a credit with the general store to just buy necessities. Horse feed, winter seed, and cowhay alone would probably break their budget for the rest of the year.

Everything depended on today's appointment.

Reaching the bunkhouse's steps, she glanced at the drawn curtains to confirm that it was dark inside, and Jellal was not up. Listening at the door, she could detect faint whispering. Knocking, Lucy called out, "Jellal I hate to wake you, but can you take me into town? Elf's still not back."

The girl thought she heard scrambling and a "damn" muttered that sounded too high pitch to be a man's.

"Are you ok?" She turned the knob again to see if there was a problem.

Jellal yelled, "Don't come in Lucy, I'm not dressed."

More whispers.

"You alone?"

Lucy almost thought he wasn't going to answer before he finally said, "No."

 _Strange?_ It almost seemed as if two people were in the house. She tried make the words out, but nothing made sense. He certainly was acting suspicious. Lucy did not want to see a naked man, and she blushed at what she thought she might catch him doing. _Maybe he had a lover?_

It wouldn't be the first time she stumbled onto an inappropriate scene. She had certainly caught Sting running around during the first year she moved to the ranch. Mira and Laxus alone shown her images she wished to forget.

Lucy shuddered as she remembered what her innocent eyes had witnessed.

"My eyes have seen what cannot be unseen."

"Say something?"

"Oh? I'll wait. Just let me know when you're decent." She leaned against the door frame. There was no horse or carriage. Maybe the person did not wish their identity known? But why?

Soon the floor creaked, and the door was jerked open. Lucy had barely enough warning to move her weight or she would have fallen backwards. Jellal stood there breathing hard with his shirt unbutton, and his boots in his hands.

"Was there someone here with you just now?" Lucy tried to peer over his shoulder, her eyes landing on a hair ornament laying on his bed. He shifted to block her view.

"No, ma'am. Just sleeping."

 _Where could a person hide?_ There wasn't many places. _Maybe the wardrobe in the corner?_ Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Jellal. The little ruckus could have been from opening and climbing behind whatever was hanging inside. Lucy almost positive someone was in it.

His arm encircled her shoulders, interrupting her thoughts. He turned her away from the door, shutting her out.

"You look very pretty today, Miss Lucy."

"Changing the subject? Flattery will get you nowhere, but don't stop trying." Against her will, her smile blossomed. She couldn't help the fact that her ego liked a complement from a handsome man.

"You sweet on someone, Jellal?"

The man was silent before saying, "Maybe but she's too good for me."

He started to button his shirt and stuff it into his pants. Lucy placed a hand on the banister and moved away to give him some privacy. She always loved her time with Jellal. He had a kind face and a sharp mind. He was her second favorite person to be around after Levy. She was always fascinated by his intricate red tattoo and longed to hear the stories of his past life but he wouldn't tell. And she wasn't going to pry. His reply touched her heart. Lucy had never had a reason to distrust him.

 _Until today._

She almost jumped out of her skin when he grasped her shoulder.

"Where are the others?"

"Mira is shucking corn, and Levy is finding something in the tackle room to fix the swing. The boys are out working the fence."

The blue haired man grimaced as he grabbed his hat off a peg before offering her his elbow. She wrapped her arm around it, and he led her back to the house. The two chatted, but Lucy's thoughts were occupied. Now she had something new to worry about, maybe she would ask Natsu about it later. She remembered how he recognized the mark during his first encounter with Jellal.

"Really sorry to disturb you."

"No problem. I offer assistance wherever I can. So you need me to take you into town?"

"Have a meeting with Bora. How about you?"

"Me what?"

"I want to know about the woman you have in the bunkhouse."

"Woman?"

Jellal stared at her blankly. Lucy stared at him right back, a bit doubtful of her conclusion, but still wanting to press it. He either was an excellent actor, or there was really nothing nefarious going on.

"Yes. Saw her gewgaw on your bed. And its strange because nobody came up. That means she had to walk. So?"

"It's just your imagination. The hair ornament was a present I was wanting to give Mira after the baby was born."

"Oh."

Jellal volunteered to get the coach ready. The girl watched him leave, eyes taking in every movement like a hawk. When he disappeared into the barn, Lucy migrated to the kitchen where Mira and now Levy was. "Hey, are the boys back?"

"No. You would have seen them come up, Lu."

Mira tossed some corn silks into a basket. "I wonder if they ran into trouble?"

"Didn't hear a signal. Y'all need help?"

"Nah, we got this. Don't mess up your pretty clothes."

"Well I guess, I will just go with Jellal to the barn then."

At that moment Lucy decided to head out the back door, she ended up getting knocked sideways by the door. Three sweaty half naked men burst into the kitchen. The group lead by a pink haired maniac that ended up tripping over the buckets containing the fresh cobbs.

Sting was next inside, breathing hard and yelling, "What the hell is wrong with your neig...?!" He ended up tripping over Natsu and flying head first into the basket of shucks and tassels. Elfman had the good mind not to follow so closely and remained in the doorframe.

Mira frowned at the mess caused by the spill, reaching for her trusty butcher knife.

"I hope you have a good reason to destroy all our hard work?!"

Sting flinched before stuttering, "Well you see we met up with a couple of phantom members."

Natsu dusted himself off before propping himself up. Lucy glared at the man sitting beside her on the floor. Did he realize how ridiculous he looked tripping over corn buckets? Besides he messed up her dress. Now she was going to have to run upstairs.

"Levy, how is my dress?" Lucy asked while standing.

"Lu, you look fine. Just brush off those threads." Levy's tone was slightly aggravated. With arms on hips, she jumped up, "I hope you know that you all are picking up each one of those and washing them."

Letting the Levy and Mira interrogate the boys, Lucy went to the hall mirror to fix her dress. Luckily, she hit a clean section of the floor. Lucy sighed at her reflection in the cheval glass. Mostly everything was slightly rumpled as oppose to being actually dirty. She did have to flick off some lint. A few strands had decided to come loose from her bun. At twenty, she was beginning to become an old maid, which had never worried her before now. Her preferences in life included curling up with a good book instead of a man so when suitors came to her father, she just ignored their pursuits. When she ran away at seventeen, she had been a prime wife material here in West, which caused many men to try whooing her. Now she was old news, practically a spinster, with a struggling ranch in tow. Nobody wanted her. And honestly it was kind of nice to be appreciated when she dressed up.

It wasn't like she was disappointed the ranger hadn't even noticed she was no longer in rags.

 _She wasn't even dressing up for him anyway._

As she primped, the target of half of her worries came to stand behind her. Natsu stood there, sweaty, dusty, and without a shirt. She thought he might be the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Inadvertently, heat started creeping up her body. She should be turned off by the grit and grime, but strangely she liked it. His eyes were raking over her new dress through the mirror with a slight bemused expression. Without thinking of the impropriety of the situation, she cast her eyes over his body with an avid intensity as if she were buying a fine horse.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

She laughed lightly, "Going into town."

"I knew that. Is it a special occasion? Did Sunday come without me knowing?"

"Well, it's a meeting with the bank. Told you this morning."

"Should the meeting require that attire?" He pointed up a down. "Seems too fancy for a meeting. More like you are dressing up for courting. You got a beau?"

"Hardly, why would anyone want to court me?" The blonde said dismissively.

Natsu inquired, "Is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would the men around here not want you?"

Lucy, a bit confused by the question, wondered aloud, "About courting me? Probably because of too much baggage - a sick brother and a ranch falling apart at the seams. Plus who would want to make Phantom S their enemy? I can see why men wouldn't want to even try."

"I don't like you very much, but even I can tell you would be worth the baggage."

 _Gee, I don't like you either pal. Wait..._ "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Not clearly. Could you repeat the statement."

"The part where I said, 'I don't like you,' or 'You would be worth the baggage?'"

"Uh... Thanks? Was that a complement or an insult?" She was a bit offended, but it was a very nice thing to say. It was hard to suppress the growing warmth in her chest.

His mouth twitched.

"Hey! Wait are you teasing me?!"

"Maybe."

"Jerk! I thought you were serious. Was going say 'ah he's such a nice guy,' but ruined my impression of you."

"Nah. I am a nice guy. You just don't know how to handle me yet."

Lucy's expression soften and the sweet smile she gave him made cane syrup seem bland.

The man suddenly moved, backing her up into the tall mirror. His body close enough she felt the heat. Lucy wondered briefly if the touch would get her dress dirty, but apart of her enjoyed the masculinity of it. His face closed the distance to hers as he stated, "You seem like the type that would be worth the baggage."

"W-what?"

"Those who aren't trying, are boys, not men. You'd be better without them anyway."

Lucy swallowed hard as his face hovered a few centimeters from hers. She felt her body raise up to close the distance. With a tender peck, she grazed her lips with his. Unsatisfied, his hands reached for her face to hold her still as his mouth crashed against hers.

"Hitch is ready. Want to go?" Jellal asked walking into the foyer.

The two jumped away. The moment was broken.

Jellal raised an eyebrow as if to say, " _Am I interrupting something_?"

Lucy flushed, waited impatiently for Natsu to reply. When he said nothing, she blurted out, "I just fell! He was checking my face for dirt."

"I am sure he was." Jellal agreed slyly.

Heart still racing frantically, Natsu tried to play it off cool, but he was just as hyped up as Lucy. He gave her a smirk that riled her up, making her growl.

Jellal shifted to hide his smile at the two. Lucy staring daggers at Natsu. The ranger now grinning broadly at her. Their antics were amusing to say the least. Like two children learning how to play together.

Natsu scowled at the convict. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Nobody was around so I was going to take her into town."

"If you just wait a second, I will clean up and go with ya."

"No need. We need to rush."

Natsu glanced between her and Jellal, "Yea, well I need to go into town to buy a new hat anyway. All I need is a spit bath. Heck, I can do it right now. Mira, get me a cup of water and a cloth."

The demon's scalding reply was, "You ain't touching your nasty body to one of my dishcloths."

Lucy grabbed Jellal, ushering him out the door. "We aren't waiting for slowpokes. If you are coming, throw on a new shirt and get moving."

* * *

 **Next chapter: The Banker**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Sorry for the long update. Rotations at the hospital and school has kept life busy... basically... kicking my butt.

Am going to finish all my stories. So don't worry. I would say more but my mind is really tired right now. Thank you to all who have been reviewing! Your reviews fill my email and remind me to get back online and write!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Banker**

In town, a man sat alone in his office waiting on his meeting with the owner of Love and Lucky.

The head of the Sweet Valencia Bank, Bora Prominence, was a sleazy man by anyone's standards. The climate inside the room was tacky with a shade of obnoxious much like his outfit. The color scheme of both alone would make the average person uncomfortable - bright blues and royal purples. His desk of polished redwood was trimmed in gold sheet. A fine collection of alcohol was displayed on the shelves behind him. You could tell that the office was one of those trite places even with a cliché secretary, a cute little vixen by the name of Jenny.

In her periwinkle frock, Jenny sashayed into his office with a smile. Her blue eyes dancing as she announced, "Erza Bellsione is here to see you Mr. Prominence."

"Here? Now?" Bora stood knocking over his empty whisky glass. He cursed until he realized that his documents weren't ruined. Jenny laughed at his tense state. He glared at her shaking form.

"Show her in." He snapped, fixing his tie.

"As you wished."

As soon as the door opened, Bora scurried forward, tripping over his feet when the beautiful red haired lady appeared. Jenny made herself scarce by promptly closing and locking the door behind Erza.

"My darling such a delight. Where is your brother?"

He reached out kissing her hands. She pulled them back with a faint frown before answering, "Oh he's somewhere. Probably the saloon flirting with that bar maiden, Kinana. She has been working extra hours since Mira left, and he's been finding more and more excuses to come to town."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Oh may I offer you bourbon? Wine? Whisky?"

"Nothing thank you." The lady sat in a plush blue chair; her hair stark contrast to its background. He couldn't help his labored breathing as she crossed her legs. Though her family be the deadliest around these parts, he could not help but appreciate a fine woman. He decided to take the chair beside her instead of sitting across the desk.

With a small shrug, she said, "I am not here long enough to get comfortable. Acnologia's deadline is approaching, and he needs the Dreyar land for the railroad. The politicians are breathing down his neck for the deed. He's getting unhappy. And when he's unhappy. Nobody is happy."

"Easiest course of action would be just to tell Heartfilia where his daughter is. Captain Jude would steamroll the whole place into oblivion, and we could take whatever we want." Bora had only recently learned the identity of the girl staying at the ranch. Lucy Dreyar was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, the missing daughter of the industrious naval shipping family from Fiore.

"You forget that the boy Sting could show up. And Laxus and Mira are still there even if the girl leaves. Perhaps there is another way."

"Are you here to ask if I can change the account? Your brother has already asked months ago. Laxus changed the land deed before he went to prison. The title is in Sting and Lucy's names as a joint account. It wasn't done through my bank, but the next town over. And there were witnesses, Reverend Atlas Flame and the Professor Levy McGarden. Neither would be able to be discredited easily. Acnologia should have known that before he got Dreyar out of the slammer."

"We need the ranch now. Irene wants to kidnap the Lucy girl and force her to marry Cobra, but I don't have the heart for such tasks. As for telling the father where his daughter is. It might not be a good idea to bring Jude Heartfilia into this mix. Acnologia and he have a history."

"Come again?"

"That is on a need to know basis." A tense moment passed as the two stared. The mantle clock ticked. Erza refused to say anything more.

Bora frowned in concentration before asking, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Put pressure on the Dreyar ranch. Don't extend any credit to them. This is our last chance before something drastic may happen."

"Actually I have a meeting with Miss Heartfilia today."

"Even better." Erza leaned closer in triumph.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

Bora reached out to put his hand on her coated his words and Erza suppressed a shudder as he squeezed, but she still leaned closer to him. "Bora?"

The man grew sweaty at the sound of his name whispered on her lips.

"Although Bora, don't you dare hurt that child!"

A dagger materialized in the lady's hand as she leaned forward skewing the chair right between his legs.

He swallowed the bile in his throat down at the noticeable closeness of the point to his pants. His gaze followed her arm up to her face which was contorted with rage. "Or you will be half the man you were."

He nodded swiftly, "Of course, Miss Erza"

She slapped his face good naturally, "Good man. I had to warn Irene too. I can't willingly let a young innocent be taken advantage of by a man like you."

"Isn't that what your family is doing to her?"

Twisting the blade inches closer to his manhood, Bora gulped loudly.

"Did you say something?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. It's a pleasure doing business with you then." Withdrawing the blade, she cupped her cheek with her free hand. Erza brusquely rose from her chair wishing no more than to rid herself of the teoublesome man but she glanced at the liquor box

Bashfully, she asked, "Actually if you don't mind, think I will have a small drink."

Bora ran to his shelf behind his desk, fearing for his life and his man parts. "What would you like?"

"I was thinking of Strawberry wine or banana liqueur. Actually now that I think about it, I would like it all. You put your hands on me, that doesn't go without some type of punishment."

"But, but. All of it?!"

"Are you arguing with me?"

Her dagger appeared again.

He didn't care. Bora just wanted to get the damn woman out of his office.

"Take whatever you want!"

Soon Erza left with a large bag of bottles slung over her shoulder. Jenny followed at a close distance with an ever watchful eye before deviating to the post office. Mira would be very interested in what had transpired today.

It was time to let Love and Lucky know why the ranch was being targeted.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Brawl in Main Street**

 _Natsu's hand lingered on her hips as he reached to help her down from the wagon. Lucy's face blushed as he slid her small form down his hard body in an entirely inappropriate way. Quickly she looked around to make sure nobody had notice the touch. By the time her feet touched the ground, she was about to burst into flames._

 _Pouting, she mumbled, "I could have gotten down by myself"_

 _Leaning in close, he sniffed her hair._

 _"I never noticed before, but you smell nice. Like pine after a rain and... Honeysuckles? Gardenias?"_

 _Her heart hammered loudly as she stared into his eyes. "It's the homemade lye. We make it with pine ash and flowers around the house."_

 _"Well, well, well…."_

 _Lucy gritted her teeth in frustration at the familar voice. She could hear Natsu's long drawn out sigh at the interruption, but she was annoyed for a different reason._

 _Eric "The Cobra" Bellsione step from the porch of Bracker's Saddle Shop._

 _"Don't stop because of me. You two look hotter than a cat on a tin roof during the summer day."_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! I really forgot to put everyone in here last chapter because I was sooo sleepy when I uploaded. Special thanks to my reviewers

 _J.C. - dumamojo - NaluFTfanatic - Emperor Zeref Dragneel - Phiafairy - sarara1.8 - T-tawny - meiliani - Kei_

 **Chapter 12: Brawl on main street**

 _I'm going to have to kill them both,_ thought Lucy crossly.

The slight jostle from the wagon's wheels hitting the cobblestone caught her attention. Without realizing it they had made it to the city. People waved to her from the sidewalk. Lucy returned the motion hesitantly before glancing back at her companions who still had clouds of darkness hovering over them.

The long ride had given her enough time to witness the mounting tension between Jellal and Natsu, leaving the blonde irritated. She should have been firmer about leaving him back on the ranch. The ranger was causing an ever mounting headache to take root in her skull.

Lucy absent minded brushed her hair down as she took off the bonnet she threw on before leaving.

Jellal for the most part had started the trip in good spirits. Lucy saw the bags under his eyes, but he tried to keep an upbeat attitude. Seemingly poking fun at the other man with his raised eyebrows and his knowing expressions. Natsu had responded with the promise of death in his face. If looks could kill than Jellal would be left in a blistering lump of coal.

The unfortunate girl had tried to hold up a conversation until she realized their responses were limited to "Ya," and "Hmmmm."

She hated to be ignored so she just closed up. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if they decided to have a peeing contest.

Marking their territory.

Or even comparing the size of their manhood.

Just flop right out and measure.

She rubbed her head.

 _Men_ …

Lucy failed to notice the wagon stop, and the two climb out. When Natsu asked if she would like help in getting down, Lucy agreed almost instantly until Natsu held his hands up.

"Wait what?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Natsu's eyebrow furrowed. The blonde glanced to see Jellal moving toward unhitch the horses for a bit.

"Oh we have stopped?"

"That's why I asked if you wanted help out."

"Oh. I apologize. I didn't hear you."

"Sure must be fun living in that head of yours. How entertaining was your imagination to be as distracted as you are?"

Lucy snorted as she grasped one hand in an attempted to stand. She sniffed, "How rude."

"Lucy! I was just picking."

"Yea. I get it." She sighed but before she could climb out, he stopped her by placing a hand on her outer thigh. Shocked, Lucy could only stare at such an intimate touch. Especially in public!

"No. Do you actually understand that it was a joke. Don't shrug it off. You have been very serious today."

 _How could I not with the way you to acted?_ She sighed. "Just stressed."

He then grasped her hips in order to pick her up.

"Wait!" The startled girl could barely squeak out.

Natsu's hand lingered on her hips as he waited for her to move away. When she didn't, he helped her down from the wagon. Lucy's face blushed as he slid her down his body in an entirely inappropriate way. Quickly she looked around to make sure nobody had notice the touch. By the time her feet touched the ground, she was about to burst into flames.

Pouting, she mumbled, "I could have gotten down by myself"

Leaning in close, he ruffled her hair before sniffing.

"I never noticed before, but you you smell nice. Like pine after a rain and... Honeysuckles? Gardenias?"

Her heart hammered loudly as she stared into his eyes. She had noticed that they seemed to change color based on his mood. They were normally a light brown. When he was angry they seem to go pitch black. Once she even noticed they turned into a light hazel green when he was happy.

Right now, they were dark and half hooded but not in anger.

She stuttered out, "It's the homemade lye. We make it with pine ash and flowers around the house." Almost immediately, Lucy wanted to smack her forehead. Making lye soap was one of the most disgusting chores around the house. _Great Lucy! You couldn't make the moment sound any less romantic?_

"Well, well, well…."

The girl gritted her teeth in frustration at the familiar voice. She turned to see Eric "The Cobra" Bellsione step from the porch of Bracker's Saddle Shop.

"Don't stop because of me. You two look hotter than a cat on a tin roof during the summer day."

Natsu's hand locked into her wrist, pulling her around him.

With a flint of mischief, Cobra walked toward the pair glaring at him. Natsu seem to bristle at the comment. His eyes became practically predatory as they settled on the snake before them.

"Natsu, why don't you go find you a hat?" Lucy asked trying to deviate the man's attention. Lucy could see Jellal heading around the wagon out of the corner of her eyes. Cobra was a bit of a hot head, but usually good mannered. If the three men could be separated, she would have to worry about a fight. She glanced at the clock over city hall.

"Cobra, I really don't have time. We have an appointment that we will be tardy…"

"Who's the greenhorn, Lucy?" Eric asked instead of greeting the newcomer and introducing himself like a normal person. The girl made little effort to stop her eye roll. She wasn't going to rebuke him for using her name. She supposed he could call her by that since he use to be Laxus's friend before the whole thing feud began.

"Natsu, this is Eric." She stuck to first names, not wishing either to figure out who the other was. Natsu's name was a tad bit famous. The Bellsiones didn't need to know a ranger was staying at the ranch. Last thing she wanted was the impression that Love and Lucky was trying to fight back legally. They really couldn't afford Laxus's name to be dragged back through the mud. Especially when the ranger in question would be leaving soon. He'd go...

...and her home would be in a bigger mess than it already was.

Lucy also didn't want Natsu know that one of the owners of Phantom S was standing before him. He was an officer of the peace, but she also knew he had a temper. And even before he was an officer. He was a soldier and a gunslinger.

"He's just a drifter." Lucy announced as she moved around to shield Natsu so he wouldn't openly argue. He glanced at her while she placed a hand around his side and slightly squeezed his belt hoping he would get the message. Cobra seem to notice the small movement with avid interest.

"That is news." Eric narrowed his eyes on Natsu. Jellal was beside them at that point. Cobra tipped his hat to the newcomer, "Jellal"

"Eric."

The two glared at each other. Lucy turned to Jellal. "Why don't you go on to the mercantile, Jellal? Take Natsu with you."

Both shook their heads. Natsu didn't even glance in her direction when he said, "And leave you with a drunkard?"

That's when the smell of whisky radiating from Cobra hit her.

"Eric, are you inebriated?"

"Nah. Bacchus wouldn't make me any more drinks if I was drunk. And Kinana wouldn't serve me. She looks out for me. MORE THAN MY OWN SISTER!"

Natsu and Lucy covered their ears. Jellal folded his arms in annoyance.

"She can't hear me." Cobra smirked to the blue haired man. "So I can BS her all day long." Lucy was almost sure Jellal growled, but she wasn't sure. "Anyway. I'm more interested in you two about to make babies on main street. So you are a new hire? How you liking town?"

Natsu shrugged. "I guess it is fine."

"Don't you know? Hey Heartfilia, you got a fast one here?!" He leaned to slap her shoulder good naturedly with a chortle.

But his hand never touched.

Instead it hovered about an inch from her sleeves.

Natsu had reached around to grip Cobra's wrist at the last second.

 _Like a viper striking._

"I'm fast enough when I want to me." Natsu stated with deadly intent.

Lucy then notice that Jellal had also moved when Cobra's hand had stretched toward her. He had taken a step toward Cobra and as now standing besie him.

The three's aura darkened.

Cobra was the first to throw a punch.

That was after his elbow had been blocked by Jellal's forearm. Natsu at the same time grabbed Lucy and shoved her behind him so she couldn't see what Jellal had done in retaitaion for the punch.

Then Natsu launched himself at both. Soon the three were rolling on the grounding. People stopped to stare at the sight.

Lucy sighed exasperated with the three. At least Sting and Elfman weren't around to join with them. She would have thought better of Jellal.

She stared at the townspeople's eyes.

 _Well it was too late to claim them?_ Witnesses had seen her come into the town with Natsu and Jellal

"Would you three act you age and not your IQ?!"

Lucy didn't wait for an answer, stomping away, leaving no doubt that she did not agreed to their skirmish.

If they wanted to fight, than they damn well could.

Halfway to the bank, the girl slumped. She had forgot to bring her gun with her. Levy and Mira had forced her not to wear her vest holster or a gun belt with her pretty dress. Mira was suppose to give her a small pistol to fit in a satchel, but with all the confusion caused by the boys, she must have not gotten a chance too before she left.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu and Jellal who had finished and now were slapping each other on the back.

"Well I guess they are friends now."

Jellal seemed to disappear them while Natsu stared straight at her. When she realized he knew she was watching him, Lucy turned back with her nose in the air, and continued to her destination. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her back, and it strangely comforted her knowing that he was watching.

 _If only…_

The dang pink haired man got her so riled up and confused that she could hardly make a decent thought any more. Carrying no weapon inside to meet Bora was just for him to make unwanted advances to him.

Sure, Lucy was planning on using his perverted nature to aid Love and Lucky's financial status, but the she would lack the comfort of knowing she was in control if she had her Colt or even a knife on her body.

At least Bora wasn't as bad as Cain or Jacob.

Lucy shivered at the thought of the two.

She hadn't seen any of the Bellsione hires around town, but she hadn't been paying attention. Since Cobra was there, the hands probably wouldn't do anything to warrant attracting the attention of their boss. At least, she hoped.

For all Cobra's bluster, he was mostly a hothead that tended to act out but was still pretty decent even if a bit underhanded at times. The ones that Lucy truly worried about meeting was Jacob. Cain wasn't as bad by himself, more bully than anything. They were the reason she didn't want to be found alone and unarmed again.

Normally, Lucy didn't travel into town alone. At the very minimum, she would have Mira or Levy with her. One experience was enough for her to learn the consequences of being a lone woman against those brutes.

The two hadn't been employed from the Bellsiones long when they got into trouble in town because of their rowdiness about a month ago. It was right after laxus had gotten home. They weren't the type Erza and Eric normally hired. Basically hobos wanting temporary work for the season. Fowl and ugly. The two made just enough during the week to raise hell on Saturdays.

It had been a Saturday when the two had cornered her in the livery stable behind the blacksmith. She hadn't even really been alone. Elfman had been there. He had just left to get some supplies at the feed store. Cain shoved her into the door of a stall while Jacob tried touching her in places he shouldn't have. Jacob's face promised more if he ever found her alone again. Lucy was fairly sure that Cain being around probably helped her as well. For all his meanness, he was more of a stupid bully and a follower type. Cain had more been trying to frighten her. Jacob had been unsatisfied with the playing. Lucy could tell he would have enjoyed more.

Nothing like that had happened before. Even when she traveled from overseas. Sure, she had been dressed as a boy for most of the trip, but Lucy knew that the experience changed her. She was going to make sure to never be at a man's mercy again. She had never told a soul. Laxus and Jellal didn't need another murder on their hands. Elfman, Mira, and Levy also would be storming the Bellsione fortress to bring justice down on those boy's heads if they ever found out.

Lucy wasn't paying attention as she tripped over her skirt in front of the bank. Landing in a heap on the ground. She missed Erza Bellsione exiting the bank carrying a large bag of bottles with Jenny close at her heels.

 **Next Chapter: Jealousy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Jealousy**

Natsu kept part of his attention on Lucy as she hurried into the building on the far corner to meet with the banker of hers while the rest of his focus was on the man he just met. The girl was walking so briskly she was almost running, which was really not to be done in that dress. He almost laughed when she tripped over a step as a redheaded lady exited the building carrying a large bag.

He sat with Jellal on top of the drunk man. Eric, or Cobra, as they called him, went down fast under Natsu and Jellal's fists. They had the fight about wrapped up when Lucy had stomped away.

Suspiciously, his watched the bag over the redhead's shoulder. He would have thought the woman had robbed the place if the weight didn't seem wrong for money or valuable items. Another woman hurried after the redhead as Lucy leaned over to dust her nice gown. The bag thief woman glanced at them before walking away. Then she doubled back. Her face turned the same shade as her hair.

Moving toward them, she called out, "I hope you three aren't fighting in the center of our lovely town?"

Cobra said quickly, "No ma'am!"

At the same time, Jellal jumped off to bow toward the lady.

"Erza."

"Jellal." Cool was her tone as her shoulders raised in tension. The drunk man raised up , throwing an arm around Natsu's leg.

He whispered, "Ignore those two. They want to BANG!"

The woman began blushing furiously, losing that frightening aura as the blue haired man quickly glanced away. Natsu chuckled at the faint blush dotting his his cheeks. _So the ex-convict likes his women scary…_

She folded her arms as she turned toward the ranger. "I do not know your face. Who are you? And if you are someone trying to cause problems in our town, you can leave."

"He's with me." Jellal answered.

"Well then see to it that he doesn't cause problems."

Cobra whispered conspiratorially, "See you and I are the problem ones causing a ruckus. Even though he was here throwing down too. Jellal gets instant pass. Cuz… He's Jellal."

"Eric…" Erza's tone held clear warning.

"What the hell? It's just some fun. Why are you acting so bossy!" The drunk protested before she kicked him.

"Dammit!"

Natsu laughed outright at the sight of the skinny woman beating the ass of the drunk man. Hearing the noise, she turned to him with a frown.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"It's actually pretty funny to see little lady like you beat up such a large guy. Especially since it seems you are his sister."

Jellal palmed his face with a groan.

"Oh? Do you think you could fair better?"

"I know I would, but I wouldn't hit a..."

Before Natsu could finish his sentence, the woman had dropped her loot. He barely had time to react before Erza slugged him and followed with an elbow to his head.

"What the? She hit me?!" Natsu screamed as he hit the ground.

Cobra was rolling as the demon stalked her prey.

Natsu stared up in amazement at the female.

Jellal calmly put a hand on Erza's shoulder. She closed her eyes before muttering, "It's not worth my time." With a flick of her head, she walked away, grabbing her bag.

"Natsu." Jellal grabbed his arms, dragging him off the ground.

Before they could move, Jenny stopped them. "Hey you are from Love and Lucky right? Can I tell you something to pass on to Mira?" The blonde smiled sweetly.

Cobra glared, "They don't want any of your kind, Top Heavy."

The girl froze. "That nickname needs to die Eric Bellsione. Sorry we all can't be Snow Whites like your little Kinana." Jenny hotly declared. "Now run alone."

"You mean run along. And that's not what you wanted me to do when you was getting drunk off your ass in the bar last week. It was all 'My sexy body too much for you, Cobra?' Surprised, Kinana didn't poison your drinks."

Jenny pulled out her gun that Jellal and Natsu instantly dived for. Luckily, the gun wasn't fired.

"Do you want to die today?"

Eric smirked, gesturing toward himself, "You couldn't ever hit this." Then shrugging, he said, "I was leaving anyway. Since Erza left, talking hasn't been as fun. Catch you later."

Jenny jerked out of the grasp of the two men, "I'm calm now, but let's move away."

"Why?"

She pointedly stared at the people around them watching with wide eyes. "Because the freaking air has ears here! Not to mention all the windows and doors."

Natsu hung back as the two followed. "Hey man, do you ever get the feeling that the women in this town be a little strange?" He thought back to meeting Lucy, Levy, Mira, Bisca, the redhead, and now this girl.

"I swear there's something in the water."

* * *

Hand delving into the purse of her reticule, Lucy walked into Bora's office. Jenny was not there. Bora walked out fixing his suit.

"Lucy my dear!" He greeted with pleasure, taking her hand.

"May I call you Lucy?" He asked as he bent to kiss her hand.

"That's fine Bora."

"Come make yourself comfortable. I would offer you wine, but I seem to be out. Would water or lemonade suit your taste?"

"Lemonade."

Bora quickly made the drink while thinking of what to do. Lucy was the kind of girl who was pretty cute when you first met her. Not a great beauty like Erza Bellsione, but once you got to know her, she just got prettier and more fantastic. When he first met her two years ago, he had thought a hard desert wind would break the little princess, but she proved to have spunk under all that citified intelligence. She single handedly thwarted his plans to take over the Dreyar's ranch. He knew Erza respected her, which made his job harder in deciding how to handle Lucy Heartfilia. The redhead had watched in amusement at how the attitude of the locals irritated the upper class female. Nobody took the blonde seriously at first. They laughed when she started wearing a gun.

"Miss Heartfilia. About your ranch..." He handed her a drink.

"Can we wait to talk about that?" She tittered her eyelashes at him.

 _Oh she wanted to play this game_. Bora fought the urge to smile. Erza had warned him away from the girl, but she didn't say anything if the girl came on to him.

"I just noticed how handsome you are." Bora thought as he sat behind his desk, _she's coming on too strong_. He sipped his drink. The sour flavor making his mouth pucker a bit before leaning down to her. Setting the drink down, the contents sloshed out. He ignored it, loosening his collar.

"God, wish I had something stronger." He complained.

Lucy stared at him, fluttering her eyes. "Why don't you?"

An involuntary shudder at the thought of the redhead passed his body. He turned to the girl beside him.

"Let's not get into that right now."

He sent her a smirk, and Lucy had to suppress a gag. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ ' Lucy thought determinedly, sterling her resolve.

"Bora, I know you're handsome, but you just look especially good today. You almost seem…delectable," She took a deep breath. _Dang it! She could barely flirt with men under normal circumstances, much less a creep like this._

The man couldn't help but feel a little excited by her comment. He had been having a bad day. Clearly, she was trying to butter him up. Maybe he could have a bit of fun to ease his stress. He knew exactly what she's doing, but he still can't help but fall a little under her charm, even he's not immune to her. ' _She's so strong willed… I wonder what it would feel like to break her_?' His wicked thoughts made him smile, Lucy shifting uneasily under his stare.

"Why don't you sip your lemonade Miss Heartfilia." Lucy gulped it down in one swig. She was really trying, really really trying, but it's so hard! She's never hated herself more than in this moment!

Exhaustion hit her body. _Did normal girls have to deal with this?_

"Do you need a refill?"

"I am fine." She said, setting the glass on the desk just as Bora came around with the pitcher.

"Oh but I insist that you have some more."

"If you want to refill it…" She shrugged, still feeling the energy being zapped from her bones. Lucy had been up almost every night stressed.

 _I just don't even care anymore! I basically jumped from my dad trying to sell me to me trying to sell myself. Ugh! Is the ranch really as important as all this?_

He walked in front of her.

"Do you need something?" Lucy could keep the sharpness out of her voice. She was suppose to be flirtatious and teasing. Somehow, she fairly sure from that angle, he was looking down her cleavage.

Bending down a little so he was face to face with her, Bora place each hand on her arm rests. Uneasily, she folded her arms into her lap. The close proximity allows her to smell the whisky on his lips, wanting nothing more than to bolt out of there like a mustang.

"Hungry?"

 _For what?_ That's what she wanted to ask, but the blonde held she tongue.

Frost coated her words as she narrowed her eyes on him, "I don't think I will be staying long enough to eat anything."

He finally spoke after staring into her face, daring her to protest. "Maybe we can work some type of agreement… Lucy. You're a fine woman, a fine specimen. And you look delectable as well. I could practically eat you up right now."

 _I really need to leave._

She stood, pushing him back a bit before laughing. "Well you would have to take me out to eat first at a nice restaurant. I think we need to talk more about the ranch at the moment."

"Oh but I thought you wanted to play first."

"No sir. I was just being friendly."

Thankfully he leaned back out of her personal space.

"Really? It seemed to me as if you were playing games."

"No games. I'm just a nice person. But let's keep this strickly business. " She moved around him, but his arm reached out to snake around her waist, pulling her back down. With a squeak she fell down, crashing Bora against the desk.

"Miss Heartfilia, I didn't know you would be so forward."

"I'm not." Elbowing him, she tried to move, but he pinned her down.

"You aren't leaving yet, are you? We haven't even negotiated the payment yet."

Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find an escape.

 _Stupid me. Stupid. Stupid. For putting myself into this situation. Levy, I blame you and your half assed plans! And you, Mira, for trying to match make! Friends aren't suppose to let friends make bad choices._

Before she can do anything, one of his hands move up towards her chest.

Grabbing the lace of her dress, he tried to pull it down. All he managed to do was rip some of the new lace off.

She punched him.

"Hey! Mira and Levy worked extra hard to fix that!" Her aim was bad and her fist only lightly contacted his chin. Then he grabbed her arm, slamming it into the desk.

"I thought you were after something else, Miss Heartfilia? Can't back out now."

"Not what you are implying?"

"The flirting and teasing. Come now. We both know that you aren't that kind of girl. The strong come on a way to make me move the ranch's deadline back?"

"No..."

He had to give the girl credit. She didn't flinch at the accusation. He knew that had been her plan. A small guppy like her trying to take on a big barracuda like him.

"You know, I potentially would move the ranch's deadline back if you would become my mistress. Nobody would have to know."

Out of nowhere, the girl grabbed the a paperweight and hit his temple.

With a yelp, he released her allowing her enough space to knee him in the groin.

She stumbled away as he snarled, "Listen here you little bitch. The Bellsiones are breathing down my neck. The only thing keeping from not riding to the ranch and shooting up the place is that you happen to be a very handsome woman that could warm my bed at night. The other women at the ranch too. That waitress and the little bookworm."

Grabbing the lemonade pitcher, Lucy flung the contents into his face. The acid stung the fresh wound on his forehead. Before he could do anything she threw the glass at him as she headed toward the door.

"I don't care who you are. I won't sleep with a pig like you. If I had a gun, I would shoot you for making a comment about my friends. Good day to you, sir. And go to hell. "

She left with Bora running after her.

On the street he grabbed her arm as she exited the building. She winced at the tightness of it.

"Now where do you think you are going after disrespecting me like that?"

"Easy. Away from you."

"Now see here. Don't blame this on me. You were the one using your sex app…"

She cocked a fist before smashing his face. He fell back a bit into the doorframe of the building, but he didn't let go. The grabbed arm dragged her backwards into the building.

"I will teach you about playing with fire."

"If you don't let go, I will scream..."

"Let's be honest, you wouldn't..."

Lucy screamed.

"Why would you go and do that? Don't you know your reputation is at stake?" Bora muttered.

An eerie silence settled against the street background until a familiar voice roared furiously from another building.

"Woman! Why the hell are you screaming? You about took my eardrum out!"

A headache wormed its way into Lucy's head. _Did he really have to sound so annoyed?_ Natsu would probably antagonize the situation. Really, she wished the ranger would not appear to see her in this position.

But there was his voice shouting, "Do I have to arrest you for disturbing the peace Lucy?"

Lucy called out, "Go away!" Was he trying to make a scene? Sure she screamed, but it was to get Bora to let her go. The girl noted that attention of the street was on her, and a crowd was starting to form. She began to squirm away from Bora's fierce grasp. He let her go just as the ranger appeared before her.

Natsu's demeanor changed to unfriendliness as he noticed Bora push Lucy away. She stumbled off the porch, falling again on the steps.

"Ugh. These steps are going to be the death of me." Lucy complained as she sat up.

"What's going on here?" The ranger demanded, strolling over to pull the girl off the ground.

Bora glared at him, "Who are you?"

Natsu noted the action but ignored the question. Checking Lucy, he noticed the lace frayed around the bodice. He turned before stating in a dangerous voice, "Natsu Dragneel. And you would…"

"Natsu!" Lucy warned before he finished the statement. Grabbing him, she laughed nervously, "Don't start a scene." The townspeople were pressing closer, trying to hear every word. _Noisy busybodies_. Somewhere in the scene, she caught sight of Jellal's hair.

"I want to know why you screamed and why your pretty new dress is so ragged?"

"Nothing. He spilled some lemonade. My lace caught against the door." She cringed at the blatantly obvious lie. Natsu stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Then why is his head bleeding?"

"We should go."

"No." That word emphasized the hopelessness of getting him to leave.

"Come on Natsu. You don't have to be jealous."

"Jealous?" Natsu asked blankly.

Good, he was too distracted to be angry.

"Lady, I haven't be jealous a day in my life."

The blonde almost smiled that she focused Natsu's anger on her. Until Natsu had the audaciousness of looking around him, "Besides, I don't see anything I could get jealous over."

She growled.

Bora eyed between them, still standing on the porch. "How do you know such a man, Miss Heartfilia?"

"We just hired him." Lucy answered automatically.

"Hmmm a man like this isn't the kind you hire." Bora moved toward Natsu. "Unless he is a mercenary. He has more breeding than a common cowboy." The banker circled the pair. Lucy thought back to Bora's words and imagined a barracuda circling a great white shark.

"Why are you really here, young man?"

"He's…"

"Lucy! Let me talk... Hell! I'm staying at the Love and Lucky ranch."

Lucy shut her mouth, fearing when he would reveal he was an Alvarez ranger.

"So just passing through? Or staying for a bit?"

Natsu started to reply, but Lucy had already blurted out, "He's my fiancé!"

The women in the crowd gasped as Natsu's eyebrows raised to his bangs.

"You two don't look like a couple though." mocked Bora.

Before anyone could do anything, Lucy grasped Natsu's face and slammed her mouth over his.

 **Next Chapter: Learn to Cook**

* * *

 **Thanks to my reviewers:** _Fairytailbookworm + HammyJessa + DarkShiningLight + EmperorZerefDragneel + J.C. + JacJac-Arie + DorkyMonster707 + MaidenAlice + BrennaCoris + NaluFanaticFT + Guest + LavendarMoonRose + Hikariko93_

 _And special thanks to the many reviews of DorkyMonster707 for all of your thoughts and kind words._


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** I know this was a fast update. Wishing to complete this story so I can work more on Sots. Therefore, I will be posting every couple of days. I really don't know about this scene. So let me know how this chapter is.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Learn to Cook**

 _It wasn't going to work._

Lucy had enough of the outsider. The man was slowly driving her crazy.

She stared out the attic window as her hands fiddled with opening an old chest. The rain came down against the tin roof of the barn in the distance. Most of the other scenery was hidden from view. The girl loved the rain. From the soothing sound to the memories of the cold drops on her skin. Her mother would take her out in the rain to play when she was a child. The servants and her father would be so mad - not from real anger but worry.

Layla would say that the rain washed away the negative and allowed you to become something new. Lucy wondered what her mother would say about her current predicament. The blonde knew this deal she had with the ranger was not going to work. Whatever relationship they currently had built had be broken by her meddling. She was becoming very stressed over him being around the house. Mostly, she had tried to avoid him in fear of another outburst.

A week had passed since that awful kiss in the streets. Luckily, he hadn't broke character too badly, and now the whole town believed they were getting hitched. Leading to an ugly verbal fight with Natsu Dragneel once they returned home. Apparently his silence the whole ride back had been used for brooding. As soon as they stepped to the porch, he blew up. Hard to describe other than it was something akin to an erupting volcano, which raised Lucy's hackles. No man or woman had ever spoken to her that way before. Not that she hadn't anticipated his anger. Plus she probably deserved his wrath, but god forbid he talk to her like a lady. He had demanded to know what had happen. With a snarl, she told him before escaping inside. Natsu had followed to yell at her some more.

She bristled as she thought back to the scene in the living room.

 _"_ _What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how to deal with men without getting their pride all bent out of shape?" The rant started._

 _Lucy clutched her chest dramatically, "Your concern for my wellbeing, cockles my heart, Natsu.'_

 _"_ _Your mockery ma'am, merely confirms that you are too stubborn to seek help. Why would you willingly put yourself in such a situation with a shady character like that? It shows me stupidity that frankly boggles my mind."_

 _"_ _Stupidity?"_

 _"_ _When you tell half the county that we are engage instead of letting me handle it. That's stupid."_

 _"_ _If I didn't and you told them that you were a ranger, they would think the law would become involved. Then that would lead to more problems for us!"_

 _"_ _Headline! They already know! I met two members of the Bellsione group when I fixed the damn fence!"_

 _"How was I suppose to know that?"_

 _"We told you about the confrontation!"_

 _"I didn't know that you talked?!"_

 _"It shouldn't matter! And why would having the law peace make this situation be a bad thing?!"_

 _Their voices escalated, shaking the house. Unbeknown to Lucy at the time, but Elfman and Levy forcebily held Sting from jumping the man that was yelling at the person he considered to be his sister. Everyone else was scattered. Jellal had already left for the bunkhouse, and Mira sat calmly knitting baby booties as Laxus drunk herbal tea._

 _"_ _Just shut up and let someone else handle it!" Natsu's voice yelled in irritation as he punched the table._

 _The blonde flinched before yelling back, "Who? Who is going to do it if I don't do it myself."_

 _"_ _Well lying through your damn teeth with such a crazy concocted story is about as low as it gets."_

 _Frustrated, Lucy cried, "You don't think I am proud of trying to seduce a womanizer? And lying! Don't think I came up with this story because I am desperate. Or trying to rope you into marriage. That was the best thing I could come up with at the time. The story was totally random. And I don't see why you care so much anyway. You don't even like me. You don't know me. And you sure as misery are not going to care when you leave in a few weeks."_

 _Natsu snorted, "Lady, you might can run a ranch, but you know nothing about people. I don't know you, but there you go judging me. What's so hard to believe that I may actually care? I want to protect you and this ranch."_

 _"_ _Don't go thinking that you owe me anything. You don't have to repay us for taking care of Happy." The girl smacked his chest to emphasis the command. "Don't pity me! Don't pity us."_

 _"It's not pity!"_

 _"And how can I expect you to care when everyone I trust abandons me. My mother! My father! Even Sting! Plus Laxus was gone for sooo long!" Tears began to fill her eyes, but she refused to let a single one fall._

 _He towered over her when he said through clenched teeth, "First, I am a ranger. It's my job to help people in need. Second, even though we just met, I feel somewhat responsible since my brother is the one who sent you the scarf and got you to come to this godforsaken country. And third, you can say what you want, but I do care what happens here. I don't like bullies and that's exactly how this town is treating the people here. So don't go acting high and mighty just because you want to be in control."_

 _"_ _Well that sounds mighty fine on paper, but I'm sorry if I can't trust you. But I have been doing things for awhile by myself. And I can't depend on anyone that's going to be here temporarily." Lucy meant for the barb to end the conversation, but the anger caused the man to snap._

 _"Maybe I want to stay. Ever think about that?"_

 _He hadn't sounded to enthusiastic after making that declaration. Lucy was appalled herself._

The girl sighed when the memory ended. She had been so eager to depart the gunfighter's company that she had practically ran away after that. Protecting her sounded nice. It definitely sounded safe to have some handsome knight ride in and save the day.

Well not a knight…

"More like a dragon burning down the whole village."

Levy questioned, "Did you say something Lucy?"

"Oh nothing."

The two were trying to round up the last of the stored trinkets in the attic to sell or use for Mira's baby shower. Lucy remembered that Makarov kept some of Sting and Laxus's baby items. They could not afford new items. Whether the baby was a boy or girl, they would be wearing frilly baby dresses and diaper rags. Only problem was most of the cloth products had been moth eaten or discolored, and Lucy hated to give Mira something so tarnished.

Holding up a small crib blanket, she blew the dust off. Staring at the pattern, it didn't seem too bad. Normally women help make the clothes and blankets for births and wedding. Neighbors, family, friends, and people would travel and spend the whole day at the expecting mother's house sewing and knitting. People would buy material, bring saved scrape pieces, or bring flour bags. Why flour bags? The material flour and sugar bags were made from was a really cheap yet sturdy material and frequently used in the West to make stronger clothes and thick quilts. Cloth was too valuable to waste.

Tomorrow was going to be the shower, but the only girls that were coming were Mira's friends from the bar - Kinana, Cana, Jenny, Laki. At first, she rejoiced that no annoying town members were coming. Free labor and materials were nothing to sneer at though. She quickly became angry. Mira deserved more, which is why she hadn't gone to church Sunday.

"Well I have finished stuffing this trunk. You have anything to add?" Levy asked.

"This."

"Think we can get it downstairs."

Lucy giggled, "We are able bodied young women. Peace of cake."

With that thought firmly in her head, she clenched her fist around the handle and heaved the trunk upwards as Levy guided the other side.

* * *

Sting was whittling a toy for Mira in the barn. He wished he had better skills with wood. They need to make a crib before the child came. Elfman and Jellal probably had better building skill than him. Not paying attention he nicked his finger.

Annoyed, he flung the knife. The sound of it banging off one of the walls made one of the horses snort.

Mira said she would be happy to stuff a drawer with pillows and blankets, but Sting didn't want any nephew or niece of his sleeping in something so tacky. He wanted to make them happy. Mira, Lucy, and Levy deserved some happiness. The women had begone to lose that sparkle in their eye as disappointment settled. They probably wouldn't be allowed to stay at the ranch another full year.

Plus he wanted Laxus to look at him with the same respect that he gave Lucy.

Sting knew he needed to do something, but he wasn't sure what.

* * *

Natsu shifted to the couch when Levy told him to move so she could sit. The bluenette was to organize the trunk she brought from down stairs. Loke nibbled his feet as he stepped around the big cat. Lucy had went to prepare supper after entering. The girl was still running away from him. In the beginning, it had made him angry, reminding him of their argument, but now it just amused him.

He had caught sight of her glare before she left and smiled slightly.

The "go-to-hell" looks were cuter than threatening. And he wondered who would break to apologize first. She also seem to be pissed that Loke seem to have accepted his presence. The cat and Natsu had came to an understanding. As long as Natsu kept sneaking treats to him, the lion wouldn't bite him. Also as long as Natsu didn't try to touch him, he wouldn't bite him.

The pink haired man found himself glancing more at Lucy walked around the kitchen . The rainy day had the made the time extra gloomy. Happy had been well enough to be moved into the barn with the other horses. He had already taken a liking to Carla, much to the anger of the stallion Lector. Lector had already tried to kick out his stall.

Sting was having to stay in the barn just to keep him cool after Natsu had warned, _"You keep that crazy ass horse away from Happy."_

His eyes kept tracing her face every time she turned. She thought she had been a golden angel when he met her but her profile and the soft curve of her face kept getting prettier. The pert nose, round lips, eyes that could swallow him whole if he looked to deeply. And he was finding it harder to make up reasons to dislike her. The blonde was a harder worker and caring person even if she was… weird.

Natsu didn't remain on the couch long before moving to the threshold of the kitchen. She cocked her head when he entered, acknowledging his presence but remained silent. Slouching into the frame, he drawled, "I have heard of mashed potatoes but not minced ones. What did they ever do to you?"

"Well they are going to be going into a stew. So I want them small."

"Really? I thought maybe you were pretending those potatoes were my balls or something."

She tensed at his words.

"Wait. That came out wrong."

She remained silent.

"You were?" No reaction. "Now I feel that I should run away cupping myself while you are holding something sharp."

"If you think you are funny, you aren't."

"Maybe I just wanted to make mindless chatter more fun."

She sat her items down. In a weary voice, she asked, "What do you want, Natsu? I'm busy."

It wasn't hard to tell that he made her nervous, but that was nothing unusual. Natsu made most women nervous.

"How long are you going to be mad?"

Seriously, she turned, looking him in the eye. "Indefinitely."

"Well that's too bad. Because you are a nice person. And I would hate the actions of a weirdo to make you into some scornful crone. I can say that your actions while not the best, were motivated by the need to protect. An admirable trait."

"Is that a complement?" She stared in disbelief.

"Maybe I like buttering you up before the kill."

He almost laughed out loud when she picked up her knife before turning back around. If he pushed her too much, Lucy might fling that at his head. That had amused him somewhat.

"And this is why I stay mad at you. Right when the tension eases a bit. You go and say something that makes me angry again."

"Maybe I like your reactions, but don't want you to hold the words I say against me." He crept closer until he was standing behind her. Her stiff neck and white of her knuckles around that butcher knife was a bit troubling. If she continued, she probably would slice a finger.

"Lucy stop."

She paused, and he reached around her. She stiffened when she felt his arms encircle her. One of his hands covered her hand that held the knife. The other moved her hand away from a potato.

"You have to be more careful. I don't know a thing about cooking itself other than what I can roast over a spitfire. Yet I'm fairly sure that you have to be delicate with this. Keep the motion even. Treat the vegetables tenderly. And never take your frustrations out on the food. What else do you need for the stew?"

At first she didn't reply, but then she sputtered, "Roast from the smokehouse."

He released her. "Then I will go get that. Helping you cook isn't an apology. It's a s white flag. A cease fire. This between us… Can't last."

Almost guilty she called, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Pick some green onion for the eggs. And garlic for the stew. I have some jarred carrots, tomatoes, parsnips potatoes."

"Ok"

"Wait!"

"Yes madam."

Lucy added in a small voice, "If you don't know how to cook, then you can help me tonight, and I will teach you. I didn't know, but Mira taught me." She blushed.

He smiled, "I would really like that."

"Well I want to do something nice for you since I have been bitchy. I'm not quite ready to be really nice to you because you irritate me, but it was my fault for dragging you into this. So I apologize."

"Thank you. And I am sorry too. And don't worry about this. Really I don't mind helping you Lucy. Try to stay out of trouble while I am gone." He reached for his cowboy hat. Tipping it toward her, he headed out the door. She watched out the window as his figure disappear into the heavy mists.

 **Next chapter: Baby blankets and Bridal Quilts**

 _To Lucy's horror, her friends double Mira's baby shower into planning for Lucy's wedding. Hopefully, Natsu doesn't find out._

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers!

 **FlameDragonHime + mushi0131 + FairyTailBookworm + sarara1.8 + Phiafairy + DorkyMonster707 + HammyJessa + NaluFTfanatic + Mystic Daige - Labyrinth King + J.C**

Thanks J.C! I always fear that you may miss the updates (^.^)

The stories I want to promote this chapter are _Betrayed to Love_ and _Fairy Tail Go!_ by mushi0131

 _Betrayed to Love_ is actually a story I read back when my rotations began. I love triangles where the girl gets with the best friend, which is this case is Natsu who supports after Gray cheats on her. ( _Was that too much spoiler?_ Anyway this is an overall great Nalu fanfiction in all its smutty goodness)

 _Fairy Tail Go!_ Where the hunt for a Scyther becomes deadly as Lucy jumps into the middle of traffic with her pokemon go game after a Scyther only to be pulled back by a pink haired boy. This leads to a growing friendship as the pair deals with high school bullies, Beth as a love rival, an overbearing Jude, and Natsu's past.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** I am back from the dead? Right now think of me as more of a historia then true resurrection. One evil glare might make me leave... Lol. Stuff with my school caused me to leave. Dislike leaving these stories unfinished so I plan to finish them. Guess we will see what happens. This chapter is not what I initially wanted to write for this chapter. It's more filler that I just wrote while I push back the baby shower to next chapter. _Thanks to all my reviewers, I will list you guys next chapter as a thank you and maybe answer questions._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Baby blankets and Bridal quilts**

A sigh left her lips as Lucy checked her reflection, before dipping her hands in the water basin beside her bed. She found herself oddly depressed. Where had her stunning good looks gone? Of course, she still looked good but her skin was tan, rough, not silky white. Huge bags hung under eyes that had seen too much. Pinching her cheeks to bring some color back, she tried to make happy expressions in the mirror.

"It's not working." The blonde muttered. She had woken early this morning to prepare for the girls arriving. It was a rare time to dress up for the ranch. And she wanted to look her best.

Of course, she had to do morning chores before they got there.

It wasn't like she wanted to dress up for anyone.

Slipping off her nightgown, she rinsed off before changing into a chemise. Eyeing her petticoats, she decided to put them with her purple lacy dress that hung on the rocking chair in the corner. It wasn't good her to be outdoor task in a dress without proper undergarments with so many unmarried men around. She put her silk slip over her chemise and then a thicker wool slip over that before putting on a blue skirt and black vest with a white button up blouse.

Brushing her hair, she told herself she was _definitely_ _not_ dressing up for a certain pink haired man that was around the ranch.

Lucy had to smile when she walked out of her room. Her and Natsu had been getting along really well lately. Granted things were still highly awkward between them. Yet she didn't feel the overwhelming need to apologize to him on a daily basis.

Basically a very weird truce between the two of them.

In fact, he had started taking the fiancé role too far, acting the part whenever anyone visited. Just yesterday, the man threw an arm around her and nuzzling her head in an affectionate way when Reverend Atlas Flame had visited to drop Flare off for the baby shower. Lucy had been mortified, especially when the preacher began to lecture about fornication. As a true lady, she held in her reaction and her head high until the good preacher left. Then she had chased Natsu around the house, trying to beat him with a cast iron skillet.

The girl bristled as she descended the stairs. Nosy busybodies had been arriving all week to congratulate her on her engagement.

At least the feud seemed to be paused for now.

Not a peep out of Phantom S.

Maybe being engaged to a stranger made their rivals think twice before bullying them. Although she didn't think anything would ever frighten Erza or Irene.

Frowning, Lucy made her way to the kitchen. Nobody was up. The scraps of material for the sewing of Mira's baby blanket lay on the kitchen table. Not wanting to deal with that, she grabbed her egg basket. Her thoughts turned to what they would do when Natsu left. Happy was on his feet. He had also come along way and was healthy enough to be put in the barn with the other horses. The blue horse still would not be carrying anyone for a while. Nor walking for long distances.

The pink haired ranger was still stranded at Love and Lucky.

Stepping outside, she basked in the cool sunrise. A rain must have traveled through during the night because everything was wet.

The blonde girl made up her mind to cook enough breakfast that would last past lunch for the boys to keep them out of the house – ham, fried chicken, egg and onions, cornbread or biscuits, and huckleberry pie. She would deliver it to the bunkhouse to keep them men away from the party.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the gigantic mudhole she stepped in.

"Really?" Lucy hiked up her skirt, tying it to her waist. "Modest be damned." Now all you could see from her knees down was the white of her slip before turning to the green stocking and brown boots. She winced, "I didn't think my unmentionables needed to match. Oh well. Life is short."

Slowly, the girl slopped her way through the chicken coup to where the hens nested. The king rooster saw her coming. He crowed a warning at her.

"Oh hush up." Lucy shooed him away. "Or I will feed you to Loke."

After collecting the eggs, she trailed to the garden, wrapping up her morning chores. Halfway through pulling green onions, she slipped.

"I guess I am bound and determined to get dirty today!"

Picking her food up she realized after a large suction sound that her boot was stuck in the ground even though her foot was now in the air. She balanced on one leg while trying to take off her stocking. Then setting the bare foot down, Lucy grimaced at the texture of the wet soil between her toes.

Then she heard him. Whipping her head around at the same time Natsu's voice called out, "You look like you were on the wrong side of a pig fight."

And there _he_ was, leaning against the garden fence post with his arms folded and amusement in his face. Lucy raised her hand to brush a stray hair away from her ace and then scowled upon realizing her hands would get dirt in her hair. Her arm just stayed in the air awkwardly as she tried to figure out what to do.

Natsu smiled at her. A bit of fang showing in a slightly haughty, superior way.

"Isnt it common practice to bury seeds not shoes?"

"I hear something…. Maybe a rattle snake over yonder." Lucy gestured with her empty hand toward him. "A pink haired one. Too bad I left my gun at the house."

"Hate to break this to you, sugar, but snakes don't have hair. They have scales. And if there is a pink snake in this world, I want to see it." He laughed at that point. Fuming, Lucy flung her only weapon at him which was her dirty stocking. It didn't even make half the distance.

Lucy pulled the other boot out but she preferred not putting it back on.

"Do you require some assistance?"

He climbed over the fence but didn't step too far into the mirk. Reaching out, he offered a hand. She took it. The warmth of his hands encasing hers. The maiden smirked as he pulled her up. As soon as Lucy got close to him, she hooked her foot around his ankle while pulling his arm. Unexpectedly he dropped…

Taking her with him…..

"What was that for?!" He growled flinging his arms.

She shrugged.

"If you can't beat them… join them." Lucy smiled as her hands slung a ball of dirt that hit him square in the chin.

"Now that's humor." She laughed at his incredulous expression.

He stared at the offending brown spot on his vest for two seconds before her laughter hit him. A grin of pure evil swept his face.

"Well you know what they say, 'imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.'" Natsu dumped a handful of mud on her head.

Lucy squealed, dusting off her head.

"Can't handle the heat? Don't play with fire." Natsu snickered as he leaned back on an arm.

"Think we are playing with mud, not fire."

Lucy rolled closer to him until their legs were practically touching. Her fingers dug into the dirt.

"I can handle anything you dish out." She smeared his face with her dirty hand.

"Are you eight now?"

"That would make you a cradle robber since we are engaged."

He watched her with ease. Not trying to stop her or even retaliate. Her heartbeat grew louder in her ears when she realized she was subconsciously tracing his jawline and mouth. Of course, it wasn't romantic in the slightest since now had lines of a mud mustache.

He grabbed her and wiped his face on her blouse - right on the inside of her vest too.

"Hey. Pervert!"

"Sorry." His tone wasn't apologetic in the slightest. "It was the first thing I saw that was clean. You know since someone dirtied my clothes. And 'if you can't beat them, join them.'"

Giggling, she tackled him.

"It's war now!"

After fighting in the dirt like two five year olds, they climbed over the fence. Natsu held out an something to her, "You forgot this."

As soon as her eyes dropped to it, her face turned beat red as Lucy realized she forgot her stockings and boots and basket of food. She glanced down to see her muddy toes.

Her dad would have scolded her proper for this kind of scandalous behavior. Being barefooted in the presence of a gentleman… Well a man….

Because let's be honest.

There's nothing gentle about Natsu.

He was all fire and muscle.

When the two finally walked back up the house, Levy was up with coffee steaming, flipping pancakes over the stove. As soon as the little bluenette heard their sloppy footsteps on the porch, she barricaded the door.

"No! No! You two go wash up."

"Let us in!" Lucy banged on the door.

Natsu clapped his hands in an upward pleading motion and whined, "Levy!"

"Neither one of you are stepping in this kitchen."

The pair shrugged before walking in the direction of the pump.

Levy yelled out as they turned "And I think the expression is 'rolling around in the hay,' not rolling around in the mud. But both practices are pretty dirty!"

A noticeable blush made its way to Lucy's face when Natsu offered to wash her legs at the water pump.

"How about no?"

"Suit yourself." Then his shirt came off. Leaning over he started pumping water before using his bandana as a wash cloth. Then he shook himself… like a dog.

Splashing her.

"Hey!" She yelped before he grinned. "If you weren't so close, you wouldn't get wet. Or do you normally watch men bathe?'

The girl even more flustered now hastily turned as he boomingly laughed. In fact, she had been watching him like a pervert. The water glistening down those abs. The careful movements of his hands as he wiped the filth away.

"Well since I will soon be your husband. Isn't this something that is ok?"

"Just hurry up." Lucy shrieked without trying to cover the high pitch in her voice. As soon as he was done, she shooed him away. The blonde then sat on the edge of the trough using it as a bath.

The girl propped her foot up the side to splash water on her leg. Rinsing the grime, Lucy secretly enjoyed the thought of the heat of her fingers being his, touching her inner calve.

After finishing, she went to the house where the boys had already eaten. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Levy smiled at Lucy while they ate breakfast. "So are we expecting some pink and blonde haired babies before this fake engagement is over?"

Lucy threw a dishcloth at her. Flare demanded to know what they were talking about as Mira rubbed her tummy. "This house needs more babies."

"I thought this was only pretend?" Levy and Lucy had informed Flare of the fake engagement the previous night. Swearing the poor girl to secrecy even though her father was a pastor.

The pinkhaired boy walked through the kitchen door with a "yo." Lucy shook her head to Flare as a way to get the girl to be quiet. The redhead didn't take the hint.

"Mira just said we needed more babies. Pinky? Are you trying to seduce Lucy?"

 **Next Chapter: Why Do We Need Men, Again?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Why Do We Need Men Again?**

 _How do friends manage to complicate your life?_

That was Lucy's thought as Natsu started coughing uncontrollably at Flare's question.

Mirajane ducked her head in amusement. Her eyes twinkled while Levy moaned at the impending disaster that was about to unfold. The little bluenette started removing objects from Lucy's vicinity in case the girl wanted to throw things.

"Flare!" Lucy hit the table with her open palms. Coffee cups rattled. She grimaced from the sharp pressure numbing her hands, noting that later she would have to thank Levy for moving the silverware. Her aim had barely missed a fork.

The redhead turned her creepy eyes toward the raging blonde. "What? I am just trying to assure that you keep your innocence. Since this engagement is a shenanigan. A hoax."

Lucy gritted her teeth at the scandalous conversation aware that Natsu was just a meter away grinning like an idiot. Admittedly, a part of the uncomfortable girl was interested in his reaction, but she didn't allow herself to stop. "Flare, this is hardly the time, or place, for such an inappropriate topic."

"Unless you want to be bedded by this man." Flare cocked her head to the side looking pointedly between the two.

 _Oh my… She didn't just say that?_

Horrified, Lucy sat quickly in her seat, holding her hand over her face, "Please tell me I am dreaming and that did not just get said?"

"You aren't that lucky Lu." Levy snickered as she consoled Lucy with a pat on the back.

The blonde opened her fingers enough to gap at Flare. She knew that the girl could be antisocial but didn't expect such personal statements being addressed in mixed company. Didn't the girl know that the man in question was standing over her left shoulder? What would her father say? And this conversation was not exactly something Lucy herself could bring up to Reverend Atlas.

"What were you talking about before I came into the room?" Natsu smirked at them, taking the whole scene in a stride. He had just reached the sausage and syrup, barely glancing as he piled his pancakes high with both.

The blonde moaned from where her hands hid her face. She would never be able to raise her head in Natsu's presence again. This was entirely too embarrassing!

"My goal was not to cause you shame, Lucy." Flare held up her hands in mock surrender.

 _The road to hell is paved with good intentions, girl._

"Since I am apparently agitating the situation. I will eat outside. "

Lucy was beyond relieved that Flare was heading outside. She huffed knowing that she should go too an explain herself but did not want to move. In the end, she would probably end up scolding Flare if she did follow her.

The preacher's daughter added sincerely before disappearing, "Don't worry Lucy. I support you in desires."

 _Yes, the girl definitely needed her ears boxed._

Immediately, Lucy turned to Levy, "Can you handle this?"

The girl just grinned, picking up her plate with a "Hey Flare, wait up." Before leaving, Levy winked to her co-conspirator Mira, "Make sure to chaperone these two." Seeing Lucy cringe, Levy mouthed silently, "I love you, Lu."

 _Sure, Levy._

"Aye sir." The white-haired matron saluted as Lucy stuck her tongue at toward the now retreating form.

Lucy froze when Natsu sat in Levy's empty chair with a plate piled high. Her body completely aware of his close proximity. Not in the usual excited way but in complete humiliation. Neither him or Lucy made eye contact to the amusement of the Mirajane. In her head, Lucy tried to figure out the way to smooth over the awkwardness. Natsu was a good listener, surely he would understand and not make the situation worse? Finally she realized it was just better to not say anything.

"Do women normally talk this way while breaking their fast?" He asked Mira, probably knowing Lucy wouldn't want to answer.

Mira laughed, draining the contents of her tea glass. "Only when the target male is present, of course. Would you like some salt?"

"Nah." Natsu said in response, making himself more comfortable. Then leaning toward Lucy who's already frantic heart began to beat faster, he whispered, "You never denied her accusation."

Lucy blurted out, "Please. As if I would ever sleep with you!"

Mira gave Natsu the once over with her eyes before adding, "I don't know Lucy. He's pretty fine male specimen. You could do a lot worse."

"MIRAJANE!"

"Well Natsu. Are you any good in bed?"

"MIRA! THAT'S HARDLY ANY OF OUR BUSINESS!"

Natsu calmly sipped his coffee. With a glint in his eye, he sat it down and in a serious tone declared, "Never had any complaints before."

"Oh my gosh." Lucy felt the need to crawl under the table.

"Well if you know how to use the package. She has nothing to compare it do so try to make the first experience really good."

"I think I am going to die. Let me just go outside with Levy and Flare." The poor girl's voice tight with barely concealed annoyance.

"Lucy? Levy is worse than me. We could all move outside. Plus Flare is there. Natsu do you want to go?" Mira smiled triumphantly when the girl sat back down.

The blonde glared daggers at Mira, "As if Levy needs more encouragement from you two. Do me a favor, girl. Just stop."

"I'm completely innocent." Mira beamed.

"That halo is held up by two horns."

"Are you suggesting I am a demon, Lucy?"

"More like a She-devil."

"I was going to say that Natsu has a horn that needs tending to."

"Really? REALLY?" Lucy waved her hands frantically at the poor man. "He's sitting right here for god's sake. Are you done? And could you possibly kill me right now? Since you are stabbing me in my back. Why does everyone think I would fall in love with him so easily."

Neither girl noticed the flash of pain in his face before Natsu waved a hand. "Don't mind me. I find this conversation rather interesting. Good food. Great company. Best breakfast at this ranch so far."

"So Natsu… You are pretty good with using a gun but what about stabbing people? Since apparently, I need to hire someone to stab Lucy."

"What type of stabbing are we talking about Mira? I charge higher fees when I have to work the body over."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy tried from normalcy even though she did not trust her voice. "The girls should be out of here by this afternoon. You boys will stay out of here until then. We do need someone to help unloading in case they bring anything heavy. Anybody who isn't busy."

Mira clapped. "Excellent change of subject."

An awkward silence returned except for the sounds Natsu made as he shoved food in his mouth. Lucy and Mira used the time to finish up their food. The blonde became disgusted at the pace at which Natsu tore into his breakfast. She started to take the empty plates but Mira snatched them from her.

The man and girl were left at the table alone as Mira went to wash.

"Can you chew instead of inhaling?"

Natsu answered by shoving the rest into his mouth, "Wike whis?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She instructed. The earlier conversation forgotten for now. _I swear I will kill Mira_ , she thought.

"You said eat up cuz we are having visitors though. Plus it's a complement when a man doesn't take a break from eating to talk."

"Yea that's why we going to store some food in the bunkhouse for the guys. Even Sting is being kicked out today. I will be sure to pass the complement to Levy."

Soon the meal was finished and Lucy was taking the scraps to the hogs. Natsu rode off look at the fenceline. The next two hours went by in a blur. Lucy race to fix the house while trying to get dressed. Mirajane barked orders to Sting and Elfman. Damn, that girl could be scary sometimes and it wasn't even the pregnancy talking. Everyone scramble with cooking, cleaning, or moving furniture.

Girls start showing up half past eight.

Mira squealed in delight as the first wagon came into sight. She had taken a break on the balcony to sip sweet tea, exhausted from housework. She almost knocked into Levy in the hall who had been carrying laundry.

"Where is the fire, Mira? Lord knows we don't need you to take a dive down the stairs."

"They are here!" was all Levy heard. She sighed, dropping the pile before trailing after Mira at a much slower pace.

The wagon had Hibiki driving Jenny and the bar girls Kinana, Lavi, and Evergreen.

"Howdy yalll!" They waved down. The noise brought Sting and Elfman outside. Sting hesitantly offered his hand to Kinana and Lavi while Elfman grabbed Evergreen, setting her down on the group.

She cocked him on the head. "You don't treat a lady by grabbing her and slinging her down." The stone eye brunette complained to the brute of a man. Elfman properly flushed as everyone knew he was sweet on the little lady.

"I'm sorry Evergreen"

She sashed to the porch with a "hmmph." He followed her, apologizing profusely. Hibiki stared at them with a smile, "And that's what we called whipped, folks."

"Thanks for the ride." Jenny kissed Hibiki soundly before jumping off while Sting unloaded the presents.

Happiness adorned Mira's every move as she hurried across the lawn to hug and kiss everyone. Lucy, who had appeared, and Levy patted themselves on the back with this wonderful plan of theirs to bring joy to their pregnant best friend.

"Anything for you. Ladies." Hibiki smiled before promising, "I only wish I could stay, but I have to be off to the bank. Now I will pick up at lunch." The town's most handsome bachelor was in charge of the tellers.

Loke growled a bit behind the screen, blocking the door for Evergreen. She pushed her glasses up while swearing, "I forgot you had this critter here. You sure he doesn't have rabies?"

"Don't worry Ever. I will protect you like a real man."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Elfman's theatrics. She was about to scold Loke when Kinana ran up. The girl had apparently brought some scraps from the bar. She lifted her hand to the screen. "Here Loke. Evergreen be nice. He's just a big ole' baby."

The lion immediately whimpered so Lucy allowed him to come out. He rolled over for Kinana, Jenny, and Lavi to pet his belly.

"I think he's a ladies man."

"Imaging if he was human."

"He would still be a hound."

Sting eyed the three ladies before sighing. "Some days you just wake up and wish you were a lion." Loke snorted in his direction.

Lucy teased, "Good boy, Loke."

Sting pouted before grabbing Elfman , "Come on lady killer. Let's go."

"Real men kill women!" Elfman shouted. Lavi questioned Evergreen, "Are you sure you want that one?"

"Some days I question my own sanity."

The girls greeted each other then moved inside with Mira to where Flare was pouring tea.

Thirty minutes later, Gildarts showed up bringing his daughter and a blue haired girl holding a small boy. He busted into the house carrying tons of presents and food out. "Where do you want this?" He held the items up indicating someone should answer. Lucy quickly told him where to put them. She had barely moved outside the door before she was attacked.

"Lucy! Girl! Where you been?" Cana shrieked as she draped herself over the awkward blonde before her dad walked. Cana snatched the tray from him.

"I just saw you a week ago."

The brunette complained, "But it's been to long without seeing your boobs! You know now that Mira's gone. It's the occasional visit of you that satisfies my beauty needs."

Lucy sweated under her attention knowing full well Cana was being…. Cana. "That's kinda insulting the other girls?" Lucy managed weakly.

"Cana dear." Levy hugged the barmaid before turning to the newcomer. The child in her arms stared at the new people in wonder. "Your hair is blue too? It is nice to meet you. I am Levy McGarden. This is Lucy."

"Hello," the young woman said in a southern drawl. "I'm Juvia Lockster. It's wonderful to meet so many new friends."

Lucy stared in dismay at the child in her arms and then at Gildarts as he handed over more boxes to Sting. "Don't tell me your dad knocked up a girl younger than you Cana."

Cana burst out laughing. Juvia slightly cringed. Levy touched the boy's leg and asked, "Who is this young fellow? He doesn't look like Gildarts. His hair is too dark."

The toddler bashfully turned to bury his face in his mother's neck.

"This is Slate."

"Aww. He's too adorable." The females crooned.

The boy seemingly knowing that he was the center of attention, peaked around at the new people before sticking his whole hand in his mouth. Some drool began to drip onto her shoulder.

"Slate, don't shower mommy's shoulder in rain."

Levy said, "That's ok. He's just a lil babbbyyy. Follow me into the kitchen to freshen up." The two walked away.

Lucy watched them go hearing as Levy commented that the boy didn't really look like Juvia.

"Oooh to only have a child like that. Sooo sweet."

"Speaking of men."

"I wasn't speaking of men."

"But you were speaking of babies. And it takes a man to make one of those." Cana tapped her lip thoughtfully, "Where is your man?"

"He isn't here."

Cana glared at Gildarts who had returned. "You can go dad."

"And leave you here. No way."

"You heard me dad. Get. Make like the wind and go."

Slipping an arm around to the tray Cana was holding, Gildarts stole a biscuit. "Going to stay. But not just for you darling. I heard one of my boys from the war worked here now. Going to go find him."

"Who?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Lucy jumped at the name. _Cana's father knew Natsu?_

"DAD! You never told me the one stealing Lucy away from me was one of your soldiers."

Gildarts guiltily rubbed the back of his head. "That was need to know. And you didn't need to know."

"My own father betray me." Cana took out a flask. He tried to protest but was cut off by Cana shaking her head. "I don't really care about that. Go find your friend dad. We have some girl talk to do."

The two entered the house. When they got inside, the girls had turned the room into a waste land of cloth and boxes.

"What's all this?" Lucy asked seeing more than what was needed for baby shower

Cana winked at Levy. "They didn't tell you? This is also doubling as your bridal quilting party."

"WHAT?!"

"As seeing you have been too busy to organize one yourself." Cana added. "Didn't you know? We all did."

Lucy shrieked.

Mira smiled, "Oh hush up Lucy. This is my party and I am completely fine at sharing it with you."

Cana hugged Mira. "So how is my baby momma doing?!"

She leaned into Mira's stomach. "As soon as this little bun comes out of the oven. Your mom, Laxus, and I will have a threesome."

Everyone sweated at that statement.

"Why does the conversation always turn sexual? And we say men are more perverted?"

"It's because that's why we need men," Cana grinned while hugging Mira. "For their bodies."

"That's kind of… Sexist meets… Whorish. Not sure which one exactly at the moment." Lucy mumbled.

A boisterous laugh could be heard from Jenny. Jenny smugly began, "But it is so much fun. We can always go down that conversation route. Let me..."

"Yes a lifetime of constantly wondering if you picked up some disease or not." Evergreen growled toward the other girl. The tension between the two rose.

Levy, the peacemaker, interrupted, "Anyone hungry?"

Cana walked briskly to the girl, snatching some food and offering a whisky pouch, "You are no fun, Levy. Don't be so serious. Here girl, drink this."

The smaller girl wrinkled her nose at the odor "Cana that smells stronger than tar."

"Eh? It's good for whatever."

Jenny hotly declared as she took the drink, "She said she didn't want it, but I do!" Chugging it down, she gasped, "Man that burns. I didn't know Lucy's bridal shower was going to be so much fun!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lucy asked unenthusiastically.

Every female turned with a glare and the same answer "no!"

Lucy shut up after that.

"You are too tense. Now drink some of this and go give that future husband of yours a kiss because I didn't get to see it on the street the other day. Hey! Come back!" Cana shouted as Mira grabbed Lucy dragging her upstairs.

 **Next Chapter: Lessons in Love**

* * *

 **Author's note** : Does anyone know what getting your ears boxed means? Parents use to do it to their children a long time ago. It is where you hit one or both ears as a form of punishment. The practice can cause hearing damage so nobody does it anymore.

Thank you for the follows. This chapter was more lighthearted fun because this story is about to get a bit darker. Lucy is so easy to pick on ^_^

Next chapter Mira gives advice to Lucy, and we get to see her take on Laxus's illness. I have been neglecting Miraxus in this story. Jellal and Erza will appear a few chapters out. What did you think of Juvia this chapter? And the little boy.

Did anyone read volume 61's afterword (cries softly at FT's impending finale)

Special thanks to these people for their reviews:

 _FairyTailBookworm – NaluFTfanatic – EraticMind – 4evrDorkly17 – J.C. – mushi0131 – RavebAthos – T-tawny – SheCatalyst – guest– sarah1.8 – pu3Aisyah – HammyJessa – FlameDragonHime – RandomChild – Persians – Angel – zachsn – Bluragard – other guests_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Lessons in Love**

Mira's footsteps stomped across the burgundy tile into the kitchen as she dragged her struggling cousin-in-law.

"Hold up?!" Lucy shouted, but Mira merely tightened her grasp. Casting a glance around the room to make sure nobody was around, she quickly closed the door. The pair were alone except for the snacks on the counter, and the turnips cooking low on the wooden stove. The ladies in the party room down the hall were being loud enough to mask any noise from the kitchen. With a sigh, Mira shifted her attention toward her prey with a serious expression. The other girl was wringing her hands, not in stress, but in an attempt to massage circulation back into them from Mira's grip.

"Lucy, Do you know why we support this fake engagement? And by 'we' I mean Levy and I."

Hesitant to reply, the smaller lady murmured, "Uh. No?"

"It is because opportunity doesn't come riding a blue horse every day."

Confused, Lucy echoed, "Opportunity doesn't what?"

"I think you should marry Natsu. Please don't shriek."

Mira huffed when the girl's lips parted to do exactly what she said not to. Mira's hands covered Lucy's mouth before she uttered a sound. She pleaded, "Now hear me out. I truly believe you won't be disappointed. Promise me you won't say anything until the end. Unless you need clarification."

The white haired girl removed her hands so that the other could finally talk.

Lucy placed her fists on her hips with a frown. Mira almost laughed as Lucy growled through clenched teeth, "No I won't promise anything. What?! We don't love each other? We barely can stand each other. Why would you even consider?"

"Now before you go getting angry. Let me finish." Mira's eyes flashed dangerously causing the blonde to gulp instantly terrified. Even pregnant, Mira would still stomp Lucy's ass. That was something Lucy respected about her and wished she had. Aquarius had it too, the aura that made anyone take two steps back.

"I think you two have a sound foundation. This budding friendship with hints of romance. At the very least try to build a relationship with him. Something tangible that could lead to a more permanent partnership."

Lucy stared at her while inside she struggled trying to make sense of it all. It was so overwhelming, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you are about to blow a gasket in front of all these girls. Cana was the one who suggested this and she said these words to me, 'Mira I never thought I would see the day that lil Lucy would be interested in a man. I am glad that she found someone to make her happy.' That spoke to me, and I have been watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Lucy, you have lightened up like a firefly since he has been here. Sure, you are stressed, but you were stressed before he came. You seek his company to play and you blush when he is close. When you don't know something, you no longer ask me or Levy, you go to him. The men here in town started courting you as soon as you settled in, a beautiful single, rich female. You brush them aside. Two years of every single bachelor in this county coming to see you. Not one got you to look at them. What few that you still are friendly with would not have you now because of Phantom S. Nobody here who would want to make Phantom S their enemy. "

The young woman was stunned at Mira's words. Turning to the stove, she tried to hide a tear. "I didn't know I was so obvious. What if you are wrong? Maybe I don't want marriage. That's why I left home. My dad forcing me to merge with someone I barely knew. Maybe it isn't my thing? And I want to be a strong independent female." Her voice did not break, to which she was grateful.

Mira gave a penetrating blue eye stare to Lucy's back, "That is a wonderful goal, Lucy. If it alone would make you happy, but I know you are a romantic and secretly want a husband, a partner. You have too much inside you needing to be shared with someone. The people here can only appreciate so much. I see you reading those dime novels. And you can be a strong independent lady and find a partner. Actually it is better to know yourself first before you try to deal with someone else in your life. The only problem is that you don't work toward finding anyone. Instead of going to parties, you are stuck here running a ranch. You close yourself off. Now when someone interests you, you attribute it to friendship. Our culture constrains us because we are female. There is merit in staying home and tending to your family. People talk about women dirty when they see them 'chase a man.' Assuming we are hoes because of our gender. But what I worry about you, Lucy is depression. From isolation. From stress. You were lonely before coming here and even now, surrounded by friends, you are still lonely. It is time to say 'enough.' Life will go on whether you are proactive or reactive to it. Grasp life by the reigns and make your own story instead of reading about the adventures of others."

"But Natsu? We barely can stand each other." Lucy tried to argue again.

"What I see is two lonely people who like each other's company. Sure, you two fight, but it is nothing serious. People marry for a lot less. The very same man you were supposed to come to Alvarez to marry might I add. It wasn't him but his brother that sent that money. So maybe he wasn't looking for a wife. You aren't truly looking for a husband. Maybe fate brought you together."

"Fate is for the people who don't control their lives," Lucy snorted. "He's a loner. A nomad. It would never work out. I need someone stable to help run the ranch."

"He knows about a ranch. You see how he helps around here. We don't necessarily need him to stay all the time. He could still go do his ranger stuff. It's not exactly ideal time to be having another child although I do mention other babies a lot." Mira patted her stomach with a smile.

"That's dangerous though. He could be killed!"

"See you already worry about him."

Lucy sputtered, her anger spiking, "That's not something to base marriage off of. And he's a friend, so I would naturally worry about him."

"But when he leaves. He will leave. You will never see him again. And he has a dangerous profession. So there is no point worrying about if he would live or die."

Mira saw whiteness creep into Lucy's face as if she had seen a ghost. Secretly, she screamed in happiness, knowing Lucy was finally realizing that her life would go back to being normal when Natsu left.

"Besides you could leave with Natsu. Why do you have to stay here with us? We have Sting now along with Elfman and Jellal. I have Levy to help after the baby is born. Plus there is nothing wrong with Laxus's mind to tell us how to run this place. You could go with him." Deciding to nail the idea home, Mira added, "If I can't win you over by showing you how compatible you two are. He is a famous ranger. The status alone would cause the Phantom S Ranch to not attack us."

"That's like turning it into a business deal. Offering marriage as a negotiation factor to a rival is something my dad would do."

 _Ooops. Great going Mirajane._

Lucy didn't seem to be in the mood to continue the conversation. She made a move to exit the kitchen, "I want a husband to stay with me. I want a man to chase _me_ , not the other way around." Tears threatened to fall. "And Natsu doesn't court me. This will just be forcing him into something he does not want. And he will leave. Instead of being lonely and single, I will be a lonely house wife."

"I know you want those things baby." Mira hugged Lucy, kissing her forehead. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart. Lucy was close to crying so Mira continued,"But sometimes men don't pick up on these things. Give him a reason to stay. Remember you shot Happy? But now he's your friend because of what an amazing person you are. So why don't you let him know you are interested? It can be subtle. A hand touch here. A hug there. And I am sure that if he knows you want those things, he will give them to you."

Lucy gave a slight pat to signal she understood before pulling away toward the door. Mira saw her hand freeze as the blonde began to reach toward the handle. The blonde closed her fingers a few times before turning. Brown eyes met her as Lucy asked, "What about Natsu? He doesn't get a say in this argument? He's not even trying to court me. I'm not wife material for someone like him. He just thinks of me as a friend."

"I am not sure of his feelings because I am not in his head." Mira smiled before adding, "I do know what I see. He has been using his title of 'fiance' to feel your body lately." Lucy turned bright red at statement. "That definitely suggests he's interested. Plus I don't see Natsu as the type of guy to court a girl normally if he is interested. He's too childish. Just think about it. Bringing flowers? Taking her out on a night in the town? No. " She quized seeing the Lucy's doubtful expression, "He's a good man. If he knew you wanted that, he would do it. A little rough around the edges. There is a darkness in his eyes from something, but he doesn't let it control him. And Lucy don't sell yourself short. You are beautiful, smart, funny, the complete package. Plus with your stamina, you could ride that body of his for da…."

"Mira?!"

"What?! I checked the merchandise. Definitely grade A prime meat on that one. Now not in the same tier as Laxus, clearly, but for you that's plenty."

"Now the moment is totally ruined!" Lucy complained hotly, folding her arms across her bosom. Mira had the oddest sense of humor at times. Lucy couldn't help feeling that all this conversation boiled down to was Mira's hormones activating her matchmaking tendencies.

Mirajane laughed at Lucy's pouting, unaware of the inner turmoil conflicting Lucy's opinion on Mira's words. Suddenly, an ideas struck her, and Mira grabbed Lucy. Shaking her, she asked, "Do you realize that Laxus never officially courted me?"

"Uh?"

Mira began to drag Lucy again who had the urge to whack Mira's hands. Seriously, people were dolls to be moved around for Mirajane's amusements. She sighed, "Where are you taking me now?"

"You were here when I started coming around and you saw our relationship once he was arrested. But do you know why we love each other now?"

"No."

"That's why you need to know the full story."

"Now?! But we have guests! Couldn't this have been done last week or maybe tomorrow?!"

"'They can manage. Levy is with them. No time like the present!"

"But Cana will drink all our alcohol!"

Dashing up the stairs and down the hall, Lucy almost fell. She was ecstatic when Mira finally reached her destination, her bedroom door. With a knock, she asked if her and Lucy could enter. There was silence before Laxus answered sleepily.

Lucy curtsied at his bedside and apologized for waking him, " We don't mean to interrupt your nap, but Mira has this foolish matchmaking notion stuck in her head. And you know she isn't exactly subtle."

"Oh?" Laxus turned his head to his wife as she sat down on the side of the bed. They stared into each other's eyes for a second longer than normal. Her hand traced the sheets seeking his. Instead he cupped the side of her face with his other hand then began to comb her bangs.

"Laxus do you remember when we met?" Mira asked quietly. Love adorned her eyes. At first he did not have any reaction to her question, Lucy watched him continue to thread Mira's hair threw his fingers. She didn't have the faintest idea why this was so important now. Perhaps he was too sleepy to answer? Finally after his ministrations, the man sat up higher in bed with a cough. Mira reached out to steady him but he shrugged it off. Reaching for his his wife's hand when he was comfortable.

"Well I don't promise this will be interesting."

 **Laxus's POV**

 _"What the?"_ _Laxus asked irritably as a figure smacked right into him. He had just stepped into the town's intersection, leaving the bank and heading toward the mercantile,. Adding a"Watch where you are going," he shoved the_ _small teenager away._

 _She snapped right back, "Why don't you watch where you are going?"_

 _The blonde boy eyed the pretty girl glaring at him. Her hands clenched at her hips and she practically glowed red in anger. He wanted to growl back but she had the prettiest blue eyes like an afternoon sky so he didn't. Her long white hair was pulled back behind her head and she had the most atrocious black outfit.._

 _"_ _Those clothes are atrocious." He said without thinking, "You should change."_

 _"_ _I beg your pardon?" The girl silently fuming at the arrogant, rude boy. Her body twitched to jump him, but she was a lady now. And it was the middle of the street. Girls did not brawl with males in the center of town._

 _"_ _You heard me. Now why don't you run along. And go play house somewhere."_

 _Laxus began to walk forward when the girl blocked his path. "What is your name?" she asked._

 _"_ _Laxus. Laxus Dreyar."_

 _"_ _Thank you. I appreciate knowing the man I will forever hate."_

 **Next chapter: Three White Roses**

* * *

Thanks for your reviews

 _sarah1.8 - guest - thecagedsong - Persians - lishagirl - J Luc Pitard_

This chapter has the beginning of Laxus and Mira's story. Next chapter continues that love story. Will Lucy learn from their mistakes? Then two chapters from now we will get back to Natsu and Lucy setting up a rather shocking twist that you will never guess.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Three White Roses**

 _People whispered about the three children who appeared in town. Laxus tried to stay away from idle gossip, but he was curious when hearing people speculate about the white-haired family. Not one member of the group ever seemed fully clean. Dirt covered their cherub faces while their poor attire was always trash worthy. The eldest, the girl who had snapped at him in the street, had gotten a job at the local café even though he knew she wasn't old enough to work yet. She cleaned up rather nicely, but didn't fit in with the well-to-do's that commonly ate there. Although she never let that affect her. If you could watch her work them over, you could almost imagine her just as happy with them as anyone else._

 _That's what he liked about her, the smile._

 _She always wore a smile that made the atmosphere dance until her eyes saw him. Then they would cloud up like a dark, turbulent squall. Laxus could tell she was stubborn with every fiber of her being. She wasn't about to let his comment go any time soon._

 _So he kept his distance, not even inquiring after her name._

 _Little did Laxus know at the time, fate was about to bring the two together._

 _The three were actually staying on the edge of Love and Lucky property. One day coming home after buying a new pair of Arabian horses, he crossed onto Love and Lucky property with a fellow handworker, where they witnessed a munchkin dart across the path, barefooted with a tattered pink dress. The child's white hair reminded him so much of the girl he met in town that he that he was sure it was the younger sister._

 _He did not think much about the little girl at that moment, continuing home._

 _About a week later, he was riding the border alone when it happened the second time. This time there were two children, a boy and girl, carrying a pillow case. The girl wore the same tattered dress. The two looked guilty enough but he swore he saw a crabapple fall out of the cloth. He then remembered something had been digging up their vegetables and their fruit trees seemed to be under producing._

 _"Well. Well. I guess a pair of rabbits got into our garden." He mumbled to himself._

 _Deciding to follow, he tracked the children, noting the trampled grass and shuffled leaves left in their trail. Laxus had the property memorize so he had a good idea where they were headed._

 _The sensation of moisture and coolness told him they were getting close to the old cow pond fed by a small stream. Sure enough, the foliage started to become less dense and the ground became richer. He could hear the swirling waters. And laughter?_

 _Pausing, he listened very carefully, willing them to speak._

 _"Come on!" A boy cried. "Be a man."_

 _"But we aren't men, brother," stated a smaller voice._

 _Unsure if he wanted to approach them or not, he took off his boots to sneak closer. His socks would muffle the noise of the leaves crunching. Using the trees as a shield, he arched his way around the place he heard the children, coming to the south of them. He was able to crawl behind a hill of debris without them noticing him._

 _Carefully he raised his head to see two children trying to set a campfire out of dried hay and sticks. After a few tries, curls of smoke began to waffle through the air. The little girl gave a shout of joy._

 _"I told you Elf that we didn't need to be men!"_

 _He watched as the boy pulled on the occasional fish trap. "We don't seem to have much, Lisanna. The traps only caught a couple of fish today."_

 _"But at least we have these crabapples and veggies." The smaller girl, who he guessed was Lisanna, pointed to the bag. The boy frowned._

 _"That's not enough. It depends on what sister can bring from town."_

 _The children cleaned the fish and set them on sticks to cook. Laxus was wondering if he should introduce himself when he heard a whistling noise. The man turned his head just as a huge hunting knife impaled itself in the wood by his left ear._

 _"Dang it! I missed." A female voice hollered._

 _Laxus gulped before holding his hands up. "_

 _Who's there?" He asked gruffly though he recognized the voice. The angelic creature he had met earlier walked into view. Her arms folded, she scowled at him. The blue dress she wore matched her eyes._

 _"At least your attire is better now."_

 _Finally recognizing him, she rolled her eyes at him, "Oh its you. The rude boy I met in town."_

 _"You are pretty accurate a shot." He complemented, taking the knife out of the tree. Some bark fell with a couple of termites flying away. Both ignored it._ _She shrugged, walking to him. Clearly, his words did not impress him._

 _When he held the knife to her, the girl smirked, "What are you saying? If I was truly accurate, you would be dead."_

 _Laxus laughed good and deep. How long had he laughed like that? Probably before his dad had betrayed his family. Before Sting became unmanageable. He noted the brown purse slung over her hsoulder._

 _"It will take something a lot bigger than you to kill me, darling." He teased._

 _"You should be careful. Death has a way of hearing random talk. At least, that is what I have heard."_

 _"Speaking of death. You do know this is private property."_

 _"I know. I just don't care. When you are poor, you live one day at a time."_

 _"What's in the bag?"_

 _The girl huffed, "What are you? A lawman?" She pulled out a loaf of bread out of her brown satchel. The other children appeared by that time. The smaller girl squealed running over._

 _The skinny boy clapped,_ _"That smells delicious."_

 _"It's not much but its only thing I could come up with today. Here take this Elf, while I talk to this stranger."_

 _Laxus frowned. He had heard the girl was going house to house cleaning for spare change in addition to working at the café – whitewashing fences and pulling weeds. She must be trying to support this family._

 _"Are you going to have us arrested?"_

 _He looked her straight in the eye, "No."_

 _"Good."_

 _The little girl reached up for his hand, "Would you like to eat with us mister?"_

 _"Really? It's not like we are starving?!" The older girl sighed in distress._

 _As she walked by Laxus stopped her. "What is your name? I would hate to not now the person who hates me. Especially when she's tried to kill me with a knife."_

 _"Mira."_

 _"Mira? What?"_

 _"Mira... Strauss. And these are my siblings, Elfman and Lisanna."_

 _Ignoring him, she moved toward the camp. He followed and watched as she scrapped the partially cooked fish into a bowl. His mouth water at the scent as she rubbed wild onion flowers and garlic before she skewered fish kebobs and sat them to cook once more. He sat really unsure of what to do. He still had his shoes in one hand so he decided to put them on._

 _The smallest girl sat next to him. When he finished, she climbed into his lab. Mira scolded "Lisanna! Come here to me."_

 _"It's alright." Laxus said._

 _"Thank you but I don't want my little sister to develop habits of climbing into stranger's laps. You could even be a pervert for all I know." She pointed her hunting knife at him._

 _"She's right, you know." Laxus eyed Lisanna seriously. "You have to be careful. You are so cute, someone would want to steal you away." He pinched her cheeks and she giggled before running to Mira._

 _"Lisanna, you aren't three anymore. You are ten. Stop acting like a child."_

 _"But hes so warm Mira and I am cold." She looked pathetically down at her clothes. The mood changed. Everyone grew quiet. Laxus was debating on inviting the three to stay at the ranch. He barely could eat what they_ _offered him from their meager stash - afew wild crabapples, fire roasted fish, and a piece of stale bread - even though it smelled delicious._ _Laxus felt a pain in his heart at their dirty faces so he decided to take them home to get a good meal._

 _"Would you mind coming to our ranch?" He finally asked._

 _"We don't need charity." Mira smarted back leading to a heated argument. Laxus finally made her agree by saying,_ _"But when you have to clothe and feed your siblings, you can't be prideful."_

 _It did not take long for them to gather up their belongings._

 _When the three entered his home, Sting joked about Laxus picking up strays earning him a sharp right hook to the jaw._

 _The next day Laxus road into town as the children slept to ask Freed Justine, who had been the school master before Levy, to take the three orphans. The school master had declared it inappropriate to take three children, two of which were female. The two finally decided to room the children with an old man who lacked heirs named Wolfheim. Feeble and alone, the old man needed someone to tend to him plus he had money._

 _Once Laxus convinced the old geezer, time flew by. The three started attending school. Everything seemed normal._ _After getting some food and aging Mira began to fill out in her womanly areas. Actually, all of the children began to improve drastically. He supposed he just took more notice of Mira's improvements. Even Elfman began to retain muscle on his skinny body. It wasn't long before Mira started working around the bar. She ended up working both jobs at the cafe and the bar without finishing her schooling, which was common in this time period. Laxus tried to keep an eye on her. He wanted to pulverize every male who looked at her pervertedly. She was only a teenager. There were grown women that worked at the bar. The good thing was Gildart's own daughter was about Mira's age so he was very protective of Mira so Laxus didn't have to worry too much._

 _He taught her how to sharp shoot and how to use a pistol. He tried to teach Sting as well. Funny thing was Mira was better at sharp shooting while Sting was better at quick drawing._

 _Within a few months, Laxus managed to hire Elfman on at the ranch as an apprentice. It brought Laxus happiness he had never felt before to see how his actions were doing good for people. They were like three white roses, alone in the wilderness ready to bloom with the littlest of sunlight, water, and food._

* * *

Lucy hung on the edge of her seat as she watched Laxus stop to cough. Mira rubbed his shoulder. She moved to Lucy when the girl whispered. "You never told me all this. Even though I have been here for two years."

"This story doesn't have a good ending." Mira hung her head sadly as she hugged Lucy. Turning almost to ask permission, Mira gave Laxus a sour expression. He shrugged not looking happy. Lucy would have been intimidated by that frown.

Mira decided to take over the story then. She moved back to him and squeezed his hand. Nodding, he did not try to talk again.

After a moment to take a deep breath, she began, "One afternoon, a man broke into our house and killed Wolfheim. Elfman was gone to Love and Lucky. This was a few months after he started. Timeframe would be about a year after we met Laxus? Maybe a little more. I was sixteen. Lisanna was the only one home when I got there. School ended before my shift stopped. She always went home alone. I always told her to hide under the bed if anything bad happened while I was gone. Now I am not sure if she followed my words or not. When I walked in the house, I could feel something wrong. There was a smell in the air. Plus this creepy feeling. Do know how your hair stands on ends when you get the shivers? The thought just went through my head when I was attacked. He was waiting for me. This person. He grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth. I couldn't move. His breath was fowl from alcohol He leaned over my shoulder." Mira's hand fisted around Laxus for a second. "I manage to get away by being lucky. At first, my body would not move from terror, but then my mind started working. He positioned himself in a way that I was able to elbow him enough in the gut to push him away. Then I followed it with a punch to his jaw. He wasn't expecting that, especially being drunk. I shot him with Wolfheim's prized pistol before he ran off, not realizing he had taken Lisanna with him. As soon as I realized that, I ran barefooted all the way to Love and Lucky. That's a nine mile trip without shoes across the plains. By the time I got there, my feet looked like ground chuck. They were bleeding, but I didn't stop. I found Elfman and Laxus."

Laxus made a noise of protest. "You don't have to tell this. I will finish it Mira."

"Why am I crying?" She asked brushing away her tears. "Look how weak I am?"

Lucy said, "I don't think you are weak for crying Mira. My mom use to say our hearts are like pitchers. Sometimes we are too full and have to make room for new emotions. You have just been carrying so much for so long that sometimes you have to pour some out."

Mira's smile was watery. "You know Lucy. I still regret not killing that bastard when I had him at gunpoint. If I had to relive that day, I would have definitely killed him, and not wound him. Then I would still have my sister."

Laxus continued waited to see if she was fine before continuing.

* * *

 _As soon as Elfman and Laxus came within view of the ranch, they saw Mira running toward them. She was still holding the gun and when she realized that, she threw it down before running to Elfman. Mira tried to tell him what happened but he could not understand what she was saying._

 _Laxus tried to get her to stop crying enough to tell them but as soon as he touched her arm, she flinched away. He backed up but before he could get out of her sphere she had leaped on him, sobbing into the neck of his shirt. Eflman stood looking stunned and afraid. Mira was normally the one who took care of them. He had never seen her cry before. "Sis, stop those tears."_

 _"Lisanna is gone." Mira sniffled as Laxus picked her up. He carried her into the house. Her nose was buried in his collar as she recounted her tale between sobs._

 _"Did he do anything else Mira?" Laxus asked quietly, rubbing her shoulders and looking at how her sleeve was torn. She didn't look like she had been sexually assaulted, but you could never tell._

 _"He touched me but not bad. I managed to hit him and get away. Then shoot him." She stared at him._

 _"Did you recognize him?" Elfman asked, running to keep up with Laxus's deep strides._

 _"Yes. It was one of the new privates at the fort. He wasn't in uniform, but I recognize him from the group that comes into town. He is the only person I know with hair like_ that _. I don't know his name."_

 _When Laxus finally sat her down on the couch, he noticed her feet. "What is wrong with your feet?" His voice as icy cold._

 _She gazed down at the wounds thoughtfully, finally stopping from crying. "I ran here. I didn't have shoes. I wanted to find you."_

 _"Elfman, see to Mira's feet. I am going to hunt him down and get your sister back."_

 _"Don't you need a better description, Laxus? I think his name may start with a 'S." Mira asked. Worry making her lips quiver._

 _"I am going back to your house to track him. If I can't find him, I will go to the fort and by God they can help me look. If he's shot and has your sister, he would not dare show up at the fort. So when I see who hasn't reported in, I will know who attacked you. We are going to get Lisanna back."_

 _"I trust you. Make sure he pays dearly, Laxus."_

 _"Don't worry. I will."_

 _But when Laxus returned later that night, he could not bring Mira good news._

 **Next Chapter: Jinxed**

* * *

 **AN** : I don't know about this chapter. The switching of POV's might have been weird? Maybe felt a little rushed? It's not finished, yet. Mira and Laxus will continue their flashback next chapter.

In the beginning (17 chapters ago) this story was more or less based around Angel by Lindsey but with Natsu being a lawman instead of gunslinger. Lucy was also living on a fully functioning ranch with family instead of by herself alone damsel in distress in the middle of two feuding families. In the other story, the main girl wanted to be the peacemaker between the two families, but here I want more of a Hatfield/McCoy feud. Soon I want situations to escalate the tension between Lucy's ranch and the other leading to a mini war. As I move away from that plotline and delve into all these fairy tail character's history, I sometimes am at lost for what I want to do with them. Right now I have touched most of the characters a bit. Levy and Juvia are really the only regular characters I have done nothing with, but I have an idea of what I will be doing with Levy in a few chapters. I also haven't brought up Jellal, Erza and Irene in a while. My aim is for both a cattle drive (like in the movie Australia) and also an old fashion corral shootout (Tombstone). Even though I mentioned Gajeel being in prison with Laxus and I had Lyon refer to someone who could be Gray, I have not committed to the idea of bringing either in this story. I will bring Zeref into the story. Also I want to build up Lucy's aversion to being manipulated by people around her to her growing feelings with Natsu. Does her pride win? Does she make the noble decision? What about Natsu? So please stay with me "Until the END." LMAO

Thanks you for the favorites and follows. Also thanks to my reviewers _NaluFTFanatic - - lishagirl - Guest - Mezatron - Faery'sConfessions - 4evrDorkly17 - Guest - ThayetJade - sarara1.8 - HammyJessa - yucie_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Jinxed**

 _A horse whined somewhere in the darkness that surrounded the ranch house._

 _Mira was upstairs, pretending to be asleep for Elfman's sake when Laxus returned home. She left the window up for the cool breeze that grazed the hot night. She kept her breath shallow, trying to hear anyone approach. It was several hours after he had left. She wondered if he would return in the middle of the night._

 _At first, she could not tell if the horse sound came from the barn or not. Mira_ _jolted upright when she indeed heard the clatter of hooves passing the house. A worker would head straight to the barn from the fields, not approach the house._

 _Elfman lay on the floor, taking an impromptu nap after hours of pacing and racking his brain for what he could be doing. They both had been feeling pretty useless._

 _Carefully, the girl left the bed trying not to wake him. Her feet hurt. The wounds wrapped tightly in bandages. She ignored the pain, wanting the news first. Then Mira could prepare how to handle Lisanna and Elfman's reunion._

 _Mostly she just wanted to see her baby sister._

 _She made it outside the house without much noise. Laxus was exiting the barn. A chill grazed her arms, and Mira realized she had not covered up her slip that she had been sleeping in or put on shoes. Nothing else moved in the stillness of the night. She tried to decide if she should go to him or wait for him on the porch. As she watched, a sense of unease ripple through her body._ _Her spine stiffened at the slowness of his steps. Normally, he walked confident with deep strides and a proud look. His stance was now slouched with a touch of regret in his face._

 _In blind panic, she raced across the yard. Stickers digging into the cloth that wrapped her feet._

 _"Where is she?!" Mira demanded. She could smell murk and sewage radiating from Laxus, but she ignored it after briefly puzzling why he had that scent. When her eyes met his, she saw the hollowness._ _Laxus took her hand._

 _"Mira…" He uttered low and hesitant._

 _"I don't want anything but my sister.?" Mira bitterly interrupted._

 _"We found her."_

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"We found her body discarded in the cre..." Laxus began but Mira stopped hearing after a few words. Her ears just stopped functioning after the words "her body discarded" were said._

 _Mira wrapped her arms around herself and fell to the ground._

 _She couldn't cry._

 _Her mind just went blank._

 _She just stared into the distance not seeing the world for what it was anymore._

 _Lost._

 _How can you feel pain when you become so utterly broken that your mind simply stops?_

 _The girl was not even aware when strong arms picked her up and carried her back in the house._

 _After that night, Mira and Elfman were changed people. Mira lost a lot of her spunk. The youthfulness and energy she once had, beaten out of her. What was left was a meek shell of who she use to be. Eventually, she quit working at the café to work at the bar. It was a strange choice of profession, dealing with drunks after her baby sister had been killed by an alcoholic. They said that Lisanna had gotten away from the man who they called "Serena." She had fell off of a cliff landing at in a creek. The coroner had assured the family that death would have been instantaneous. No pain. The body had then been washed downstream until it had been embanked. They said if the water had been up as it is during the rainy season, her body probably would not even been found. They never were sure if the man had sexually assaulted her in anyway. Any evidence was washed by the water. And the body had deteriorated enough to hide noticeable signs._

 _But working at the bar did good for Mira._

 _When the men got out of hand, Mira was the first one to get physically violent with them. Everyone was a bit afraid of her. You could see she enjoyed tormenting them a bit too much. Gildarts and Cana loved having her around, especially when Gildarts got called out for active duty, leaving Cana and Bacchus in charge. Mira had a better head on her shoulder with a low tolerance. She would discipline people quicker than the other two, not letting anything slide. The girls that ended up being hired as the place expanded, also helped her cope._

 _Days turned into months. Summer turned into Winter. And the year circled around again._ _During that time, Laxus had offered her a job of housekeeper at his home, but Mira stated her reputation would be ruined if she did - a single woman to be staying in a house full of men. Elfman had fully moved into the bunkhouse, and Mira had begun to live with Cana._

 _Five years after Lisanna disappeared, Laxus also got a new member of his family who showed up out of the blue, Lucy._

 _Mira remembered that day. Laxus had came to her with no idea how to handle the young spoiled princess. The teenaged girl had freaked him out more than Sting ever could. She had no idea how to live in the West, much less on a ranch full of men. Upon meeting Laxus's blonde cousin, Mira had fell in love with the girl. She had seen a bit of Lisanna in Lucy and taken her under her wing. She taught her to cook, clean, and plant gardens. Laxus and her had also taught Lucy to shoot and rope a steer. The blonde was a quick learner. She had also befriended the local bookworm, Levy who Mira had previously not had much contact. The three became good friends. Levy ended up supplying Mira and Lucy with tons of books about fantastic adventures._

 _Time just allowed the wounds to become smaller, even though that hollow ache was still a burden Mira had to carry._

 _And Laxus helped._

 _He would see Mira so much helping Lucy, he finally hired her officially now that there was a female in the house. Truthfully he just wanted Mira, now twenty and a beautiful lady, to be closer to him and away from that bar. There were too many rowdy pervert men. in town._

 _A relationship begin to bud between the two. More romantic then it had been before._

 _When Sting had left, and Laxus had gotten drug through the courts, Mira knew she wanted Laxus with all her heart. Mira and Laxus had Atlas Flame marry them in a private ceremony with Elfman, Flare, Gildarts, Levy, Cana and Lucy as their witnesses._

* * *

Lucy was crying by the end of the story.

"How can I? I didn't even know." Lucy thought of them and the pain. Her heart sadden at the lost and also the fact that even now Laxus was sick while Mira was pregnant. She thought about the key she wore around her neck, reminding her of that woman. So much sorrow hidden behind smiles and kindness. You would never imagine how broken people can be.

"It's ok Lucy." Mira hugged the girl she came to think of like a sister while Laxus rolled out of bed.

"For a long time I thought I was jinxed. My parents died. Wolfheim was killed, and then Lisanna died as well. I thought I was undeserving of happiness. That it was my fault, wanting to wallow in my own insecurities." Laxus took them both in his arms. "Many people made me see that there was something more. Once I realized what I wanted, which was to stay with Laxus and on this ranch with you and Elfman, I decided it was time to stop pretending I didn't want to be here."

Laxus pulled them both in a hug. He held both women tightly as if he would not let them go.

They sat like that quietly in that stuffy bedroom. Releasing them once they seemed calmer, Laxus grunted, "I will protect you both with every fiber of my being. And it worries me that some day I might not be here to protect you to."

"Don't talk like that." Lucy almost began a new wave of tears.

"Sting is home, but he is still childish and irresponsible. Elfman is a good brother, but I highly doubt he could run this place. Jellal could. And I think his heart is in the right place. His past scares me. He has talked about who he had dealings with before. People much worse than Phantom S. And if he needed to leave suddenly or if those people ever found him, my mind can't even contain the worry." He looked Lucy dead in the eyes, "You are a strong woman Lucy, but running this place is eating you up. You need to have time to be a girl and have fun."

"I do have fun here with you and my family."

"That is true, but you also sold one tyrant father for becoming a tyrant yourself." Laxus's words struck Lucy in a way she didn't think was possible. "But Mira and I have discussed Natsu taking over as ranch master."

"Laxus! Don't take her side!" Lucy muttered as she wiped her eyes.

"Of course Mira thinks more as a romantic in these matters," Laxus sighed patting Mira's head.

"He knows where the wind blows Lucy. My match making skills are unparalleled." Mira giggled then gimanced. Lucy asked if she was ok. She smiled while patting her tummy. "The baby wants a hug too. He's kicking. Feel right here." Lucy touched the spot she pointed to while Laxus beamed in pride at Mira.

"But I was thinking of it as more a proposition of Natsu." He continued. "His family owns ranches. His brother Zeref expanded Igneel Dragneel's ranch into a huge industrial farming company before becoming a Senator. Natsu's brother Rogue runs a cattle ranch like this one to the north. His cousin Gajeel, I met in prison, is also a very experience rancher. Even before Natsu arrived, I was looking at companies if this place goes belly-up. Under no circumstances would I ever hand of over the rights to Phantom S."

Lucy's stomach bottom out that Laxus was considering selling the ranch. The tightness in her heart prompted her words, "But this is our ho..."

"With Natsu being here, if we did sell, he could use his influence with Zeref to retain us as manager of the property. He would not have to hire new people to come in and we would get to keep our home. Plus I don't think there is anything in this country that could compete with the Dragneel's connections and deep pockets. Only yesterday I was talking to Jellal about this." Laxus was unaware of how impactful his words would be on future events.

* * *

Across the property as Gildarts met with Natsu, another meeting was happening. On the edge of the Phantom S property line, a shadowy figure waited. The trees camouflaged who he was meeting with in case anyone was 'out and about' at this time of day.

"Irene." Jellal mumble lowly as two horse riders appeared, throwing back his hood. The two dismounted before approaching him. Two almost identical women, but one older than the other. He realized Irene had brought Erza with her. Jellal schooled his features to not show his surprise. She probably wanted to remind him she had power as long as she had Erza on her side.

"So you have news?" The head of Phantom S asked with mild disrespect.

"Laxus is planning to sell the property to the Dragneels. He had thought about it before, but yesterday I overheard him talking to Natsu on one of his few trips down from his bedroom. And it is something I would do in his place. He even sent a letter to our mutual friend from prison, Gajeel, to come soon."

"NO!" Irene screeched. "Acnolgoia will not be pleased by this news. He got Laxus released from prison for a reason. It seems we need to hasten our plans."

Jellal grabbed her arm. "What exactly do you plan to do?" Erza who was standing to the far side, took an aggressive step toward him. He frowned at her reaction. He always hoped she wasn't aware of Irene's schemes. The older lady flicked his hand off her before rubbing the place where he touched in annoyance. "Honestly, sweets, that is for me to know. You said Gajeel. You mean Gajeel Redfox?"

"Yes."

"Well not all is lost." Irene glance toward Erza for confirmation. The other nodded.

Jellal grimaced knowing that Gajeel use to run with a bad group before something bad happened, leading to him being sent to prison. Instead of helping him out of prison, Zeref had left Gajeel to rot as punishment. Even though he did not know Gajeel as well as Laxus, he wondered briefly if Gajeel was still working for Acnologia. He always suspected Zeref had set up Gajeel to be arrested as bait to lure Acnologia into adopting a spy into his network. It looks like he had been correct in his assumption.

"Come Erza. Let's meet with Cobra to discuss these plans."

Jellal looked longingly toward Erza as she followed her mother, waiting for her to turn back toward him. To say something…

But she didn't…

And Jellal's heart broke when he realized he had almost betrayed his new family for someone he thought loved him. But if his plans were calculated correctly, Gajeel would be coming soon.

He remained still until they were out of sight before turning back to Love's property.

If Phantom S thought they could use him to break the Love and Lucky, Jellal was going to use him to break them. Gajeel had one weakness, his regret for shooting a man during a bank robbery. It was the act that got him sent to prison. The man had only been protecting his family. Gajeel not only hated the fact that he killed an innocent, but that he left a family fatherless.

And Jellal knew where that wife and baby currently resided, although the wife went by her maiden name now.

Juvia and her son were currently living with Reverend Atlas Flame, a long time friend of the Dragneel family.

 **Next Chapter: How to Kill A Man**

* * *

 **AN:** Hoped you like this chapter. A couple of bombs dropped. The name of Lisanna's killer. Yes he will return. I plan to let Mira meet him. Also Mira's history finally revealed how Lisanna died. Some Miraxus + Lucy family bonding time. Jellal re-enters the story. It's the first time we have seen him close to Erza. And that twist at the end... Please don't kill me Gruvia fans. It actually is a reverse plot of another Nalu fanfiction (by another author on here) where Juvia dies before the story at the hands of demons and Gray meets Natsu and Lucy as they cross his lands, journeying to Zeref's. Does anyone know what fanfiction I am talking about? Juvia will have a very strong presence in my story. I love her character and can't wait to develop her.

The reviews this chapter were so good. Thank you to all my reviewers: _Persians - sarara1.8 - 4evrDorky - Juvia is my spirit animal - Saranau34 - HammyJessa - NaluFTFanatic - Guest - ThayetJade - FriendlyAnon - Guest_

Some of you I want to reply here...

1. **"I hope you put more Nalu in it especially from Natsu's perspective."** Promise more Nalu next chapter. I know what you are thinking... The title "How to kill a man" and Nalu... These two things are not equal, but wait in see. I love next chapter. Now this chapter won't be from Natsu's perspective but a few chapters from now (I will say 3) a big chunk of the story will be from his perspective. I will try to make things less confusing. Not sure if this chapter help but next chapter is more straight forward.

2\. **"When I got to the part where Laxus seeing Lisanna running through the road I had to stop and I had a mini freak out to myself like 'nooo plase don't accidently get kicked by the horse and die lisanna'"** I had to stop for a mini laughing session after reading that line before finishing the comment.

3\. **"Person's name starts with S? S as in Salamander?** Salamander was a good guess. I did think of making the killer someone close to Natsu. Salamander would imply it might have been Igneel or Natsu himself since those are the only two I have called Salamander in the story. Serena was my choice because of his teamup with Jacob and August in the manga. And Jacob is already in my story ^_^ No August tho. (Why was the Emperor's son not Loved?)

4\. Thanks so much and will hopefully keep it that way... btw I wish Juvia was my spirit animal.

5, **"I can already feel the flood coming"/ "You aren't going to make me cry are you?"** I didn't think this was too sad. At least, hope it wasn't on some 40 days and 40 nights level

6\. " **Laxus and Mira's history fits them so well."** This is actually something I worried about. I thought to myself, "I have no idea how to write Miraxus" halfway through this story.

7\. **"I don't normally do this but it just wanted to say that your story is ten times better then Angel."** I could cry right now. **"Every time I read a new chapter I want more, so I figured I'd check out that book you mentioned and wow. The way you are taking this story is much more interesting and the humor is better... that the story you have created based loosely off of hers just feels better executed and all around much more enjoyable."** Bless you! I needed to hear these words! **"Sorry if this seems like a weird review I am really not good at expressing my self."** You did fine!

Now to tell you my schedule. Currently, I aim for the beginning of the week (Monday) and end of the week (Friday). So twice a week. Some weeks the update times vary slightly (Sunday and Thursday for example). Or the plan gets shot all together. I do want to keep my two chapters a week until this story ends. As an avid fanfiction reader myself, I know waiting between chapter updates can be taxing. Especially at times where multiples stories aren't being updated... And I throw lots of little detail here and there, which I don't expect you to remember unless you read the chapters close together. So here's to a fun summer together +.+


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: How to Kill a Man**

After the residents of Love and Lucky waved the last party wagon off, Mira sighed in relief. Tiredness seeped through her bones as Levy helped her back into the house, no doubt to take a nap before supper. Lucy, who had been standing at a distance, began to move in the opposite direction. Loke growled at her, not sure who to follow. She just gestured toward the house, "Go on." The large cat whimpered before bounding after the other two females.

The blonde crossed her arms, biting her lips unhappy as she strolled toward the barn.

Today had been awful.

The emotional high after her chat with Mira and Laxus brought her close to tears.

Returning immediately to the party wasn't the best idea. Having the girls talk about her engagement made her develop a rather guilty conscience. She hated lying, not able to even enjoy the jokes Cana made, barely able to crack a smile, much less giggle convincingly. Not having time to compose herself, she stayed quiet. The girls, for their part, barely noticed her discomfort. Rather, they offered well wishes to the "cheerful bride-to-be." Lucy humbly accepted the congratulations for the rest of the party, her argument dead in her throat every time she peered at Mira's delighted smile. The thought of disappointing someone caused images of her past to flash through her mind.

Most of the girls ended up drunk, except Mira, who was pregnant, and Juvia, who had Slate, and Lucy, who had been determined to stay in control.

"Ugh! Those girls and their damn shenanigans." She kicked a pebble as frustration bubbled inside her body.

Lucy heard a voice shout her name, instantly freezing as if she had done something wrong by kicking the rock. She sighed in relief when she realized the spirit of the pebble was not actually haunting her. Only Levy calling from the porch that supper would be ready soon since they were only having leftovers.

"I need to go think! Start without me if I am not back." She hollered.

"Okay Lu!" Levy replied, drawing a heart on her chest before disappearing into the house.

The blonde girl hummed softly, enjoying the outside breeze while trying to calm her racing heart. These types of situations always put her in "fight or flight" mode. It was nice to clear her mind for a second, concentrating on the beauty of nature. The blue, cloudless sky brought peace to her spirit. She was stuffed with too many people inside that house for too long.

The afternoon was setting, but night had not approached yet.

She found a spot on the wooden fence to climb and sit, watching two calves frolic under the sharp eyes of two momma cows and one wounded heifer. One animal huffed at her in warning, making the calves run closer to their mother's. The ranch would not put the babies out to pasture until after the cattle drive. Right now they were quarantined away from the other cows for protection.

"Ugh! Something else to worry about." Lucy slid her hands across her face, a stressful habit that many people had tried to break her from doing. "We have to get all these cows to market soon. What am I going to do?"

She yelled into the air, "What do you want? Isn't there an easy answer?" The sky was silent, nature mocking her woes. Lucy locks her jaw, wanting to rant more, but knowing that blaming would only cause her heart to be bitter.

Unexpectedly at that very moment, someone seized her, shaking her before letting go. Startled, she almost fell but regained her balance as a hand reached out to steady her.

"Hey Luc…y!" Sting grunted as she elbowed him halfway his over excited greeting.

"Sting! I could have died!"

"From falling off the fence?" Incredulously, Sting shook his head. "Please. Your face was picture worthy."

He rested a forearm against the wood while rubbing his shoulder. She swung a leg around to straddled the boards in a very unladylike fashioning while studying him.

He pursed his lips as he observed her out of the corner of his eye, "What's troubling you? Is it that pesky time of the month for you.?"

"Sting!" Lucy shouted outraged earning Sting a slap from his cousin. "Would I be sitting like this if were…?" She added sarcastically. Sometimes she worried about how familiar he was with her. Maybe they were twins who had been split at birth?

"Lucy, you are always beating me!" He snorted, defending her attack. "What if I say I am sorry?"

"You're a jackass and no you aren't sorry. You wouldn't have done it in the first place if you regretted it that fast."

"You're right. Not really sorry, but you didn't see how upset you were. Why so down in the doldrums?"

The girl crossed her arms sighed, "Mira."

"Oh?" He shot her a quizzing face, clearly lost for why Mira would have her so depressed.

"Matchmaking and other stuff. She told me about what happened to Lisanna." Lucy did not want to tell him about selling the ranch if Laxus had not included him. Even though Laxus had apparently conversed with Jellal, he might have reasons for not telling Sting. Temper tantrums in the past taught them all to be cautious around him.

Sting's face fell. "Uh?" He batted the back of his head, suddenly short for words.

"How did matchmaking and Lisanna come up in the same conversation?"

"How she met Laxus. Comparing my relationship to Natsu with her and Laxus."

"Only Mira would make that connection," he turned toward the cow family. "Should have thought she would eventually do that. You know how she is a serial matchmaker."

"She wants me to marry Natsu."

Sting patted her shoulder in a sympathetic way. "She means well, but don't let anyone push you. You got a good head on your shoulder. A lot better than mine. That's for sure. Although I have noticed how you two observe each other when you think the other is not watching."

Lucy blushed before stuttering, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you two are clearly interested in each other but everything is so strange at the moment. Romance is not even an option unless you wanting a quick roll in the hay. And you aren't that type of girl. If this had been difference circumstances, then maybe you two? I don't really know? He's not the type I would think for you."

"Why? What kind of person would you think I would fit with?"

"Maybe someone who likes books and is fancy? Kind of boring? You never really fit with the men out here."

"I fit with you and Laxus."

"Well yeah. But you are so much better than us. You need someone who takes care of you. Someone with money who can take you traveling. Fill your life with adventure, not work you to death."

"And Natsu isn't it?"

"He's too much like an older version of me. Except way cooler. And way more experience in the world. Plus a dark past."

"But that's what I want. And if he is interested, maybe I should do something?" The red color on her skin intensified as Lucy searched for what she wanted to say. She hung her head before asking timidly, "Do you think I should try to woo him?"

"What the fu… fudge? Why would you want to woo him?"

"Because he apparently isn't making any moves on me." Lucy deadpanned. Sting began laughing uncontrollably, earning him another slap. "I am being serious!" She groused.

"Natsu is a pretty impatient, hands-on kind of guy. If you are something he wanted, he would make it happen. There is a reason he beat me in a dual. I am fast. Maybe not as fast as Laxus but let me tell you... Natsu is faster. They call him Salamander for a reason. When he has a goal, he doesn't let it go. He puts all his energy into accomplishing it. He's killed tons of men. They say he's like a dragon with the fury of hell burning behind him. His father was like that too. The original Salamander. The only difference is Natsu works for the law while Igneel was against it. And I have heard he isn't just fast with the gun. He's fast with women too. He's the type of guy that would leave you with more scars than you already have, Lucy.""

"Natsu doesn't like the person to make scars on a person. He seems more like the type that would make the scars go away. How do you know so much?"

Grinning that he had her complete attention, Sting began to recount stories of the Salamander's seduction and leaving a whole town of women satisfied. Ending with how scores of women were left heartbroken across Alvarez.

"Wait? We are talking about Natsu, right?"

Sting nodded eagerly while Lucy just shot him a disapproving frown.

"Are you sure? Old wives' tales have more truths."

"I know my legends, Lucy."

"But Natsu….He doesn't exactly," she thought a moment, "scream 'Cassanova.'"

"Appearances can be deceiving. Plus women enjoy alpha males, dark yet sweet, hero types. It makes all their panties w…." Lucy whacked him with his own cowboy hat before he could finish.

"Anywayssss, you need to work."

"I am going." Snatching his hat back, Sting avoided her punch before running off, yelling "See I am gone."

Lucy sat a bit before sliding off the fence. Out in the open, she would attract every noisy family member so she head to the barn intending to lay in the loft, a nice private location.

* * *

Natsu observed Lucy climbing up to the loft. Her backside providing a pleasant view to the closet pervert inside him.

She passed him with a nod that was a bit unfriendly as he exited Happy's stall, briefly wondering why her attitude constantly seemed to changed.

"I dunno. Maybe she's bipolar?" He questioned to no one as her legs disappeared into the top.

The sky was starting to darken outside but had not fully become night yet. A couple of stars peaked out. He headed toward the house for some grub. His stomach angry at the lack of attention.

After supper, Natsu asked why Lucy did not come to eat, thinking she might have forgotten. Mira had excused herself early to take a nap so maybe Lucy was too tired.

Washing dishes, Levy did not even raise her head as she replied, "She's been acting different all day. Mira and her talked about something in the middle of the party. I am not sure what."

The man's heart froze as he thought about what they had said this morning. Groaning, he realized he made Lucy the butt of too many jokes. Maybe Lucy was feeling pressure from the conversation? It had never been his intention for her to take the words seriously. On the other hand, she was gung-ho about not falling in love with him. The women of the house were obviously pushing for some type of relationship between her and him. Maybe his good natured fun crossed the line? He didn't want something like that to ruin their friendship.

Sure...

She was sexy as hell. Smart. Sassy. Able to throw a mean punch.

He just never thought about settling down. He flirted to punish her for all that talk she did in town about marrying him. She had to learn to respect him, but it wasn't right of him to play around so much, especially in front of her neighbors. There was a good chance her reputation would be ruined once the fake engagement came out.

Natsu stared at his empty plate, a little sick to his stomach. _Perhaps he needed to apologize?_

"Maybe I should check on her?" He sat his plate in the sink before Levy stopped him.

"Here take this food." Levy threw a basket in his hands. "She might be hungry."

He merely nodded taking his belt from the bar, checking his gun before holstering it. The girls had a rule that all guns weren't allowed in the kitchen, only worn in the den and the bedrooms. Natsu had always found that rule weird, but he didn't argue with a bunch of crazy women.

The last place he had seen Lucy was the barn.

He sought her there, but detoured to see Happy first. The horse nudged him whining at the food in his hands.

"It's not for you, boy." He smirked tempted to give the apple to Happy. Then he shook his head. Lucy needed food, even though she probably ate enough at that female party. Although knowing the women, they probably nibbled like birds without eating real food.

Leaving the stall, he finds the ladder. Slowly with a nervous breath, he ascended the ladder, cursing when he reached the top. The loft was a lot darker than he imagined, and he did not bring a lantern. Natsu stumbled, regretting the loss of his twenty-twenty night vision, only to almost trip over Lucy.

He stared at her. Admiring how her hair was starting to spill from the side ponytail. Wishing she let it lose like she had this morning when they had the mud fight. It was so long and golden. He tried to imagine what it would look like fanned out around her. Then he noticed in the shadows that her eyes were staring straight at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked awkwardly after realizing he had been quiet too long.

"Viewing the sunset," Lucy pointed to a window where twilight clearly shone. One shutter barely hung to the side. The other must have already been lost. "The hay is soft, and I get a closer look at the stars when they appear"

Natsu was curious so he sat down, wanting to know why she had sought solitude. Lucy stiffened. Anyone would not judge the distance inappropriate between them, Natsu reasoned so he did not understand why she was so skittish. .

"Plus, I get to be alone." She added somewhat harshly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her roll away. Much to his amusement, she stuck her face in the hay like an ostrich.

"Apparently, the word 'alone' translates into 'Natsu sit boy.'" Her words were a bit muffled into the straw, but he could hear her clearly.

A bit irritated, he followed her, tickling her side, "What crawled up your butt and died?"

She sat up sharply. "What?"

"Your attitude is snippy." He held up the bag. The two were really close now. Their legs practically touching. "I just brought food. And thought we could talk. We have not had a real conversation since that night under the stars."

Natsu watched the emotions play on her face: anger, blanching, hunger, embarrassment, sadness. He hated that she decided to end on that emotion. Pain shot up his spine. This one did not even have to cry. If he saw her merely unhappy, he wanted to change her.

She seemed uncomfortable with his presence, fidgeting and such. So, he asked her what was the matter as he unwrapped the food. Handing her a few items, he moved away.

"That's a lot. I don't think I am hungry enough to eat this." She said, munching on some cheese. "Is some of this yours?"

Natsu lied, "Yea. I ate in the house but I was going to eat out here too." He grabbed the apple to add weight to his words. She giggled at him, no doubt thinking of his large appetite.

The two relaxed, eating the meal. Then she lay back down, motioning him to lay as well. He propped himself sideways to her, not sure how close he needed to be. Natsu, at ease with the silence, started daydreaming. He was not going to push her to tell him what was wrong. As long as she wasn't being bitchy to him, he was good.

Unknown to him, but every second started to annoy Lucy. Her mouth opened to start conversation. She closed it when she could not think of what to say. She snickered to herself when she thought of his reaction to a bluntly seductive statement coming from her. The idea growing more appealing as she thought.

Her mind started to prepare the words. But somewhere between her brain, and her mouth, the signal was lost and ended up being, "Sting says that you killed a ton of people."

If Lucy could have escaped the loft by disappearing into a hole that dropped her body into a stall with a feral horse, she would have taken it. She barely caught herself from dashing away in mortification

"Sting says a lot of things that are incorrect." He replied looking at her strangely. Lucy's hands twitched with the need to rub her face. This was one of those moments where she would agree with him calling her weird.

"You are a famous ranger. A legend. That had to come with some prices." Lucy pointed out nonchalantly as she leaned closer to him. Maybe she could still resolve this with use of her master seduction skills. His brow furrowed as he cast a sidelong glance at her. He still had that peculiar expression on his face as if he was confronted with a situation he had never been in before.

She did not know that he was really watching her move closer to him. The strands of her hair now collected fibers of hay. It directly contrasted the color of her hair. Normally, her hair was a golden, yellow color. The shadow making it appear more white, ethereal. White gold, the most precious of treasures, calling to the dragon inside him.

She fascinated him. This little girl on some backwoods ranch in the middle of nowhere.

The women who had filed through his life had ranged from sophisticated aristocrats, friends of his brother, and dirty whores, he arrested for walking on the wrong side of the street. None affected him like her. They always wanted him for a sense of excitement. Or wanted to spit on him for his incorruptible sense of law enforcement. This woman was his friend with a freshness that was almost childlike, bringing out the boy in him. She also was beautiful inside and out that he had to wonder what the hell was wrong with the men in this county. Lucy also had a mother complex. She tried too hard to take care of everyone around her, which left her stress. It made him want to bring the child in her out to play more. He was not the only one to sense this. Natsu watched Sting also pick on Lucy the way he did, although less perverted than Natsu's version. All in all, Lucy was probably the female he like hanging around the most.

"Have you ever kept count?"

"What?" He almost asked if she was talking about the number of women he had been with but realized in good time that all his reflections, unexposed to her. There was no way for her to know what he had just been thinking.

She twitched then raised on her elbows. "The number of people that you killed."

He met her eyes for a moment but turned away as he tried to bring his mind to the present.

"I am sorry to ask." She hastily apologized, touching his shoulder. He jumped, startled, normally he was the one that initiated contact with her.

"Nah. It's fine." A touch of humor shone in them before he turned. "I hate to disillusion you, but the number isn't quite so high. I try not to kill my opponent, even though that is what people expect - me to be a monster. Probably killed more when I was a soldier than as a ranger, but in war you see things differently."

The conversation quieted. Natsu actually could remember the face of every person he had ever knowingly killed. It wasn't that many, only four. And he'd liked to tell himself that his reasons were justified, but it didn't stop their ghosts from haunting his dreams at night. But he would gladly live with those ghosts, as oppose to victims he could not save.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She finally asked.

"Not really."

She settled down again. He thought maybe she would go back to be being silent. He was wrong.

With a deep breath she told him Mira's story. He listened carefully until a name was mentioned that had him sitting up. When she finally finished, he remained silent but was staring at her. The wheels in his head turning.

A light heat crept over her body as she wondered why his eyes were so intense.

"Did you say his name was Serena?"

"Yea. Why?"

She crawled over to him, smacking him in the ribs. "You better tell me what you know or I will sic Loke on you."

"It's just something Gildarts was telling me today. He use to be my commanding officer when I was a soldier. Now he's retired but does a lot with the fort. He said there have been sightings of an officer who jumped bail years ago in this area and wondered if the rangers had sent me to apprehend him. The bandit calls himself "God Serena" has been linked with human trafficking and underground opiate smuggling."

"Is it the same person?" Lucy's hand covered her gasp.

"Not sure but it sounds like it could be."

"That's just what I need. Another villain in this story running around when I already have Phantom S coming at me." Lucy groaned. An idea then passed her mind. "What if he had been trying to kidnap Lisanna and Mira all those years ago."

"Ok Miss Detective, you have been sleuthing around the hidden staircase a bit too long." Natsu mumbled, patting her head absentmindedly. "Don't go romanticizing something for one of your fairy tales. This isn't some plot in a novel."

"I wasn't romanticizing anything. I was just thinking."

"Well he said that they wondered if they could be linked to Phantom S."

"Really?"

"Not the higher ups but two of Irene's employees had been seen close to the areas where Serena was sighted. The two don't have a good reputation and usually are loose canons even for Phantom S."

Lucy shivered knowing exactly who Natsu was talking about. She flashbacked to why she no longer traveled into town alone.

"You mean Jacob and Cain?"

His ears perked up at that but the girl had turned away, studying the far wall.

"How did you know?"

"Those two creep me out. Cain isn't as bad as Jacob. He's mostly an idiot who follows whoever feeds him. There's something mean in Jacob. And he always watches me. I could completely believe he would be connected to something underhanded. He caught me alone once, and I will never let that happen again." Lucy mumbled the last part, but Natsu clearly heard the last art. His whole body became rigid.

"What do you mean?" His tone menacing.

Lucy shivered at the darkness in his voice. An action that Natsu picked up quickly. His fist tightened with the need to beat the two men. Anger probes his consciousness, but he does not let it take control.

"Mostly the Phantom S workers are idiots or bullies who try to pick fights with us. It was some time after those two had first been hire, I had been in town, going on my merry way. They cornered me behind the blacksmith's. Elfman had been with me but he was loading the wagon while I tended to other business. Cain with his monstrous strength came out of nowhere, shoving me into a stall faster than I could do anything. He then wrapped his pudgy hands around my mouth to keep me from screaming. Jacob had came in. He touched me. Nothing horrible." Lucy's voice sounded so uneven. Natsu wanted to hold her but she didn't need to associate him with the flashback she was having so he placed his hand on hers. She twitched before smiling at him, revealing in the warm before proceeding, "But it was places he shouldn't have, petting my face. Groping my breasts. Cain was mostly who stopped it. He started questioning Jacob, thinking it was a game. He mostly wanted to terrorize me because he's a bully. I could tell Jacob wanted something else. As soon as his grip slacked up, I punched kicked him in the nuts while biting Cain's hand. Then I pulled my gun out on them, telling them if they didn't leave me alone, I would shoot."

Horrified, Natsu could only stare that she had to go through something of that nature, "Why haven't you told anyone? The law?"

"The law? As in who? The people who got Laxus sent to jail? The sheriff? He's elected. Which means his keeping the peace is more not trying to piss off too many voters. I would not say he's outright corrupt or in Phantom S's pocket, but he come pretty close. I never told anyone because what can they do? We have so much already here to worry us. I didn't need another relative sent to prison for murder. Or a friend. Even Jellal would probably kill them, but he has a record. They would hang him if he does anything else."

"Shooting them when you had the chance would have been the best option." Natsu said, hating when the law did not protect innocence.

Lucy could see darkness brewing. He seemed lost, eyes unfocused for a second before snapping back to the present.

"I didn't want to kill anyone. Just like you said earlier." She pointed out.

"You didn't have to kill them, but if you were that close to them… pulling a gun and threatening would not meant much if you were alone. They could have easily jumped you, taking the gun away." He made a gun hand sign, aiming at her heart he pulled the imaginary trigger.

She shook her head. "They left me alone though."

His finger was still pointing at her heart so Lucy grasped that hand between her own. His finger accidentally brushing one of her breasts. The small touch leaving the area heated as she held his hand steady.

"The only reason they left you alone was probably because they were in town. A scream or a gunshot would have attracted notice. Plus shooting one of them in the foot would have shown them you were serious about hurting them. At best it would have gotten them arrested and sent to prison. They would have been out of your hair. At worst, they would have been ran out of town. Would you ever kill someone Lucy?"

"I don't know. I think I could. If it was the heat of the moment and it was self defense."

"It's harder than you think." Taking her hand in his, he massaged circular patters on her wrist. "If your life is in danger, don't hesitate. Kill them. Use what ever weapon you have." Natsu cupped her hand while using his fingers to rub her fingers. The motions becoming strangely... arousing.

His face hovered ever so slightly over hers as he whispered. His tone making her skin tingle with the words, "I have an idea of how to make you forget those memories and help you cope."

She thought he might kiss her when he picked her up bridal style. Blood rushed through every vein and artery in her body. She felt alive in ways she never knew possible. Natsu stared down at her with that damn cute grin of his and...

... threw her out of the loft.

She fell.

A scream starting to form in her throat.

It was just so unexpected.

Before she could make a sound, she landed on a stack of baled hay. .

Her frightening experience quickly turned to anger as she yelled, "We just talked about my issues!" A flying male body landed beside her, earning a squeak as she rolled away from Natsu.

"You could have smashed me!" She screeched at him, throwing pieces in his face. "I don't have any wish to become a Lucy-pancake!"

The pink haired man grinned at her, "Don't worry, I had the entire angle calculated. "

The girl griped at him, trying to move away but he rested his arm around her waist.

"Why did we switch venues?"

"I want to see what you got. Let's fight!" She started to groan. Inwardly Natsu smiled, he knew as long as she was angrily trying to fight him, she wasn't trying to reason out all her troubles.

She could just be Lucy.

 **Chapter 21: A Reason to Stay**

* * *

 **AN** : This chapter was hard to write. I rewrote it around four times. Usually at that point I would go cry to NaluFTFanatic or Emperor Spriggan about what to do, but eventually everything started to click. It ended up being really, really long. I tried to cut stuff out, but then the chapter seemed lacking. Chapters usually won't be this long.

Initially this was going to have the Sting and Lucy chat and her admitting about what Jacob and Cain did to her. Sting would help her with self-defense lessons ( _ **How to kill a man**_ ) and Natsu would take over (since he's the lawman), but I realized how choppy that would make the story. We just had 1) the party, 2) Miraxus backstory, 3) Irene tease. Why would she even be thinking of Jacob and Cain? I needed to work the two back into the story since it has been 10 chapters since I mentioned them. Serena seemed like a good way to connect that whole subplot together since he was going to be a minor villain anyway. Lucy's words about needing another villain in the story was my attempt at humor with my own frustrations of adding different bad guys. Next chapter we will have two surprises.

The last part was totally a troll to see if you thought they would do something... in the hay. Then he threw her out of the loft... LMAO!

Thanks to the reviewers last chapter: _lishagirl - sarara1.8 - MakeiraSakura - Big Fan - Asuraraider - 4evrDorkly17 - ThayetJade - Juvia is my spirit animal - NaLuFTFanatic - GajevyNalu4life - KtKatana - HammyJessa_

And two people - **KtKatana and NaluFTFanatic** \- got the fanfiction right last chapter. The reference was to _**HER SCREAM** _ by thyFreshPrincess.

Some people are worried about future Gruvia/Gajevy/Jerza. I will address that in the notes of a future chapter. I just don't want to put the note in this chapter as I already have so much and don't want to take away from this. Will just tell you now ( _evil laugh_ ) you should be more _worried_ about Nalu in the next few chapters and why the story will be more from Natsu's POV.

The reason you are getting the chapter a bit early is because I have a super big certification test in 24 hours. So wish me luck!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A Reason to Stay**

Natsu plopped into the warm water, tensing as heat invaded his senses. A small amount of liquid cascaded over the bath's sides. He didn't worry about it too much.

 _Damn_ , it felt good to let his muscles relax. Bath water, in any state other than friggin' cold, was a hard commodity to get outside of the city. Even tub houses charged a hefty price just to get dirty water rewarmed. Love and Lucky had indoor plumbing without heat though. You had to boil water in an old fashion hip cask. Thankfully, Lucy had the large iron box moved into the kitchen two days after their "training" sessions began.

Visions of how Lucy reacted to his lessons popped into his head. He laughed, sloshing water as he hung his legs over the edge so he could dunk his upper body. The pleasant tingle now circulated throughout his chest and arms, even though his legs were somewhat chilled. Natsu could really take a nap. He couldn't remember the last time he was this comfortable. Closing his eyes, he carefully balanced his head on the rim as to not strain any of his neck muscles.

The only bad thing about this was the scented lye soap beside him. The object had Lucy's scent, which he wasn't complaining about using, but the men were sure to give him hell at the bunks for smelling prissy.

Natsu didn't feel particularly filthy when he strolled into the kitchen, but when he saw the fresh water a set of pants freshly folded on the bar, he had not thought twice about stripping to climb inside. He only stopped long enough to place a gray folding screen around the area. At least he was nice to create a barrier between him and anyone who walked through, not that he cared if anyone saw him naked. He just thought the females might not like seeing him there. Especially when all three of them were the type of female to skewer his balls and cook them for dinner.

* * *

" _Natsu I can't possibly fight in a dress." Lucy complained pulling at her skirt._

 _Natsu paused without replying to take off his vest. The man had stopped in the middle of the old garden, sitting down the lantern he had grabbed quickly off a post. Sting had explained to Natsu that they took an old native custom to gardening by rotating the cultivation site. One year it would be to the north. Another year would be to the south to let nutrients go back into the gave her a once over, before saying "But that's how you would fight normally, in a dress. Unless… Are you asking to take off your clothes?"_

 _The girl grimaced before rounding on him. , "Now I am plotting at thousand ways to murder a perverted lawman, I know."_

 _He grinned at the sassy remark._

" _You aren't the first," Natsu's eyes twinkled as disappointment enter his voice, "I was getting rather happy thinking about sparring you in your camisole."_

 _A shoe went flying past his ear._

" _Woman! What's with you and taking off your shoes? Do you have a foot fetish?" He barely managed to dodge the second one._

 _Folding her arms, she refused to continue bantering with him. Lucy marched to retrieve her lost boots. As she passed, the girl asked, "I don't know why we have to do this. You have been on the receiving end of my kicks and punches. Why do we have to do this now?"_

 _Nerves prickled his skin, as he prepared for an attack. He let her move an arm's length away before shoving her. Even though this was not a real fight. He would not actually be aiming to hurt her, it had been long since he got to do anything not farm related. Now his adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he planned how to stalk his prey, Lucy._

" _What?" As she tried to regain her balance. He playfully tapped her arm with a fist. "Always be prepared!"_

 _She angrily tried to hit him but he leaned too far back. He could see her temper rising by the second._

" _What if he," Natsu pushed her again but this time she braced herself, "was stronger than you." She stepped on his boots but the thickness protected him so she kicked his shins. He yelped, staggering back._

" _Always be prepared," She said smugly._

 _He then grabbed her shoulder, throwing her to the ground._

" _Umph!" She wheezed as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She stared at him intently. "You are serious."_

" _You bet!"_

" _I didn't think you would try to hurt me." She stared at him with innocent doe brown eyes hinting of tears that made his soul churn._

" _First rule is to be unpredictable. If I am a guy after you, then I am expecting a weak damsel in distress. That's when your psycho side needs to come out."_

" _What psycho side?" That's all it took for Lucy to place a well aimed kick from the ground._

 _She tackled him, which was surprising, but he rolled her over. His body weight had already settle unto her legs, holding them immobilized._

" _Not that psycho. Now how are you going to get out of this? You are both on the ground. He is heavier. I don't even have to put much strength into anything other than holding your hands down." She squirmed but then he just roughly held her down more. In the end, Lucy gave up with Natsu above her as the victor._

" _And the point of this was? To show you strength? Perving out on me?" Lucy asked airily, clearly bored with the outcome._

 _He rested his head on the ground by her left ear. His warm breath sending her hair strands flying every time he exhaled. "First you need to attack but keep distance. Defend. Make him go down. Then get the hell away. Make sure he is not going to follow you first."_

 _Natsu sat up. He pointed to his nose. "Drop him on his ass so hard that he regrets following you. Aim for his face, they eyes and nose. Also attack the groin and solar plexus."_

" _Ok but how do I do that?" snapped the girl._

 _Natsu held out his hand as he stood. "But we are going to fix that? Soon you will be sparring me. "_

" _Why thank you, sir?" Lucy smilingly took his hand as he guided her through some basic steps before calling it quits for the night._

" _I don't want to be fearful every time I wander the streets." She had admitted on their second night of fighting. "That's a fear I have had since I was a child." Then Lucy told him something about her childhood that shocked him._

" _The point of learning to fight isn't to fear an opponent coming. It's to prepare you once he gets here. When you brain stops," Natsu pointed to her noggin, "your muscles will remember. That's why we repeat movements. Repetition causes your natural reflex to attack and defend. We will make sure that you are never powerless."_

" _What about having Loke around? I don't want him getting shot by some spooked cowboy in town, but if he was around then nobody would ever attack."_

" _The cat is fine to guard here, but how does he react to people in public? Shooting him may not be the worst reaction. Instead you would have a situation where nobody would want to come up to you. Your gun on your hip should deter most criminals. Walk with confidence that you will use it. If they think that you won't use it, its a decorative ornament about as usesful as your earings. The message that your body language says is often the most important. When that doesn't work, as a female always have a secondary source to protect you. Don't just rely on your gun. I can come up behind you, stealing it easily. Then what would you do? Use your hands. Use your feet. Or pick up something, use the environment - anything from a large stick to a rock."_

 _He took a hunting knife out of his boots. "See even I have secondary weapons always on my body."_

" _I have daggers and knives, not sure if any are small enough to put in my boots."_

 _Natsu scowled at the blade before handing it to her. "Take this." She accepted the obecting ,admiring the fine craftsmanship for a brief second before refocusing her gaze onto Natsu._

" _This looks special, not cheap. Someone put alot of energy into this blade. It even has a design on the side. Flames?"_

" _My dad made that knife." Natsu slide a finger down the side before flipping her whole hand over to showcase the backside. "The flames are coming from the handle, shooting upward before spiraling out of control. They say that the most beautiful metals are forged from the fire of a dragon's breath. That's actually where the Dragneel motto originated - 'through fire I become.'" He warn her about the curse of the dagger - how bad things seemed to follow those who used it._

 _Immediately, Lucy tried to give the object back to him but he told her to keep it until her fighting skills were better._

 _"I don't believe in bad luck or good luck. Besides aren't you Lucky Lucy Heartfilia? If anyone can battle a curse, it's you." He had smiled while petting her forehead._

* * *

"WHOEVER IS USING MY BATH BETTER GET THE HELL OUT!" sounded a screech from the living room snapping him back to the present. The sound startled him so bad that his head fell from balancing on the rim while having his legs precociously hang over the sides.

Sputtering, he muttered, "Speak of the devil."

A door slammed echoing with a resilient thud throughout the kitchen. He barely shook his pink locks when the screen flew down. A very angry blonde fumed unapologetically, "I swear Sting if its y….!" Lucy yelled before instantly yipping and turning around, covering her eyes.

His legs had still been hanging over the edge, leaving all his manhood on display in full glory.

"Well they say," Natsu said quickly lifting his legs to place his lower body back in the tub, "if you can't handle the meat, get out of the kitchen."

"It's 'heat' not 'meat." She whimpered openly now, whether from anger or embarrassment, Natsu was not sure.

He smirked, knowing good and well the original version, "What is?"

"The saying….. 'If you can't handle the _heat_.'" She bit off before mouthing a silent, "Why me?"

"But meat is more applicable in this situation. While you are here, would you mind washing my back." He found the soap under his rear before holding it up.

"No!" The girl rotated toward him, peeking to see that he was at least sitting in the water. "Get out! So I can use my water!"

The man shrugged while reaching to find his soap that disappeared somewhere around the bottom during all the ruckus. He pointedly glanced between the tub and her face as he asked, "Why don't you make me?"

"Because I just spent the last hour boiling that water. Then I had to leave to help Mira up the stairs. She's having dizzy spells. I'm just so tired right now."

"What's wrong with her?" While Natsu acted like an uncaring brute at times, he did really care about the people on the ranch. The last few weeks had been the longest time he had stayed with anyone outside his field troop or his family.

"She's getting close to her due date. Her body is adjusting. The baby might come any day. Now get!" Lucy slapped the soap from his hand, which went sailing across the kitchen floor.

"We can bathe together." The ranger offered, hopefully.

"Uh? How about _no_. And we wouldn't both fit in that."

"We could. You would just have to sit on my lap and wrap your legs around my wa…"

"LIKE I WOULD DO THAT!"

"Ok I will get up." Natsu stood obediently, taking a step out of the tub.

She rushed out of the kitchen, still red faced.

"Let me leave the room first!"

He sighed, "Well there goes my muscle relaxer."

Natsu barely got dryed with his pants pulled up when he heard a group of horses coming up to the house. He grabbed his gun walking to the front door. Opening it, he saw army uniforms with Lucy waving her arms at a dark headed man with a scar across his face.

* * *

Lucy dipped herself into the water, silently grumbling at Natsu. It was more warm than hot plus a bit soapy from his use. It is very common of people to share bathwater. Normally at the ranch, when the girls wanted a hot bath, they would bath in the kitchen. The males had an old iron tub they used which would be sat on the back porch behind the kitchen.

She pleaded for her aching muscles to go away, wondering what new methods of torture she would have to encounter fighting later, but reminding herself this was the same water that touched Natsu's skin.

The blonde breathed heavily as she began washing.

Normally she would sit longer but the image of naked Natsu now was permanently associated with the tub, the water, and… the kitchen. When she had turned around after he had repositioned himself, her eyes slipped downward to the area at his waist where tawny muscles met a pink haired V-line that disappeared under the water.

Lucy scolded herself for practically drooling on him but then smiled. It was only fair for her to perv out on him since he always did it to her.

Maybe she could use that to her advantage. Natsu didn't think she would take him down. She had wanted to prove him wrong. If she couldn't do it with physical means, maybe she could distract him.

"Tonight I am going to win!" Stubborn and determined, she decided to win with any means necessary.

A knock came on the door. "Hey Lucy."

For a second, she couldn't breathing, thinking he would barge in on her the way she did him. Swiftly she covered herself with a towel as she groaned, "What do you want?"

"I got to go to the Fort. Going to take Pantherlily if its ok."

Lucy froze. He didn't have to run anything by her. He could leave as he choose.

"Why are you asking me? You don't need permission. You're practically family now."

"I just wanted to tell you. Not sure what time I will be back. So don't stay up. We probably won't have time to sp..."

"No!" Lucy barked aggressively, silencing him as she ran to the door still in her towel. She didn't open it though.

"No?" He questioned.

She placed a hand on the door imagining Natsu on leaning on the other side.

"No I have a reason to stay up. You promised you wouldn't stop practicing sparring with me until you thought I was ready to go toe to toe with you. That means no matter how tired I am tonight. No matter what time you come in at. I will wait for you out in the field."

Silence then a small, "Okay."

He didn't move. The revelation made Lucy smile. Since she didn't say anything else, his footsteps eventually shuffled along the floor until she could no longer hear them.

… That night she sat on a blanket in the field waiting.

And waiting.

Natsu never came.

It had to have been close to morning when she headed back to the house. The stars were disappearing as light started to appear over the fields. So disgusted with herself for wasting a whole night, she tripped over a root of some sort, not paying attention.

Sharp pain exploded in Lucy's head when her face smashed against a fence post. The shock caused her to fall to the ground, stunned. Darkness enveloped the area when her lantern tilted. The flame snuffed out.

Lucy sat down, feeling lonely with a tad bit of rejection. A yawn caused her face to ache. Her mind knew he probably was too busy to come home. She leaned against the post, wrapping herself in a blanket.

The sandman had barely touched her when a voice startled her awake.

"What do we have here?"

A voice that sent a shiver through her body.

Still disoriented, she peered up in time to see Jacob's face grinning down at her. Pure and absolute terror began to register before something struck her head.

"No! Don't black ou..." She mumbled to herself, battling her body to stay conscious. Lucy couldn't manage a scream. Images flickered across her swimming vision.

 _How stupid am I? Asleep outside without anyone knowing? That's like asking Phantom S to kill me._

Then a second hit caused a feeling of absolute nothingness to wash over her.

Blessedly, she didn't feel the man trace her waist. Or rub the skin around her neckline before cupping her face, whispering...

"I missed you, darling."

 **Next chapter: Loke**

* * *

 **AN** : So this update was a bit late. It's hard to keep this schedule of updating twice per week. Also I am thinking of moving the story to having an "M" rating. Not 100% sure of how dark I want to make this next subplot. So Jacob has Lucy. The one she was scared of and he took her as she was waiting for Natsu. Next chapter has a surprising ending. Although... This chapter was rather trollish... It was dedicated to teaching her how to fight and then she gets kidnapped. At least, she has Igneel's dagger.

AND I PASSED MY BOARDS! Whoop!Whoop!

Thanks to the reviewers: _**sarara1.8 - Emperor Zeref Dragneel - 4evrtDorkly17 - Juvia is my spirit animal - MakeiraSakura - Guest - Sarana34 - HammyJessa - Guest - JadeDragonXx**_

Also I want to promote Cyber Space is Always Sweeter by _ChaoticCatastrophe1 -_ It is really good, but only has a handful of followers/favorites/reviewers. So this is my action of world peace for today. Go read that instead of doing naughty things to people. If you don't like it… come back and complain to me. Love you guys! Peace out until Saturday!


	22. Chapter 22

**AN1** : The rating for this will be "M" after this chapter. It probably should be for this chapter… I just want to warn you it gets a bit violent toward the end. Mainly, this author's announcement of changing the rating is for the lurkers/guests of FFN that follow this story who won't get an email update when I post the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Loke**

Honestly, Levy didn't know why she kept her bedroom door cracked at nights. She wasn't claustrophobic, but there was something bothersome about keeping the door shut. Her windows were also left slightly opened, a habit she learned from Lucy. Although this was one night she would have kept the door closed when a four hundred pound animal leaped onto her bed scaring the crap out of her.

"Loke!" She scolded barely above a whisper, glad she had not screamed.

The lion, still on top of her, whined softly at her tone. He moved fitfully causing Levy to get a mouth full of mane making her gag.

"Get off!"

She tried to push but there was no way her small body was moving something more than four times her body weight. The cat did manage to lean away from her, allowing her to wiggle out. Yawning, she got up, surveying the faint light outside the window. It was almost her normal time to rise anyway. She didn't bother to change, knowing nobody would be awake, merely grabbing her robe on the way out.

Loke rushed passed her heading to some unknown destination. The small bluenette made her way downstairs slowly, thinking nothing about it. The lion probably needed food or to be let out for a morning bladder run. When she entered the kitchen, he was already pawing at the door.

Sighing, Levy unhooked the latch, shoving the wood open but he didn't move.

"Go!" She waved her hand to encourage him but she froze when a deep warning sound - between a growl and a snarl - emitted from his body. His hair stood on ends. The noise chilled her bones, shaking her to her core, and raising her own hair in fright. He did not move other than sniffing and raising that strange sound. She quickly closed the door, once her alarm had reached an all time high. She didn't want them to be easy targets in case unsavory characters were lurking outside.

"What is it boy?" She questioned the cat, patting his head as his tail swished angrily. He calmed a bit when he turned his attention to her.

"Let me wake some people up." Levy scurried to the den, barely stopping to pick one of the pistols over the mantle. The cat strangely did not follow here, content with his guard duty at the door.

When Levy made it to Lucy's room, she eyed the unmade bed in disbelief.

"Lucy?" She called, but the girl didn't reply. Frantically Levy rushed to Sting's room, not bothering to knock. The blonde boy lay sleeping innocently, cuddling to his pillow. Running to his side, she tried shaking him.

"Sting! Wake up!"

The guy rolled over, "No Laxus, I don't want any bananas."

Her eyebrow twitched menacingly before ripping his pillow out of his grasp and hitting him with it. "Sting!"

She hit him again. "Get."

Then she gave one last pillow slap, putting all the strength her little body could muster. "Up!"

"Where's the fire?!" Sting barked jumping, bare-ass naked, into a fighting stance. He then noticed Levy. "Levss what the hell? Why are you beating me?"

Levy placed her hands on her hips, stating, "Loke is upset."

"Put him out then. Geez... I thought it was an emergency." The boy settled back down again.

"Lucy is missing! She hasn't slept in her bed. I am really worried. Loke came into my room. He doesn't do that and now he's standing guard at the door, threatened by something outside. Get some clothes on and get out here!" She smacked him with the pillow before muttering about men always wanting to strip.

"Because it was hot!" Sting yelled, blushing furiously. The door slammed in his face.

"Ain't _nobody_ got time to for that." Levy huffed, walking swiftly to Laxus and Mira's room. Pounding on the door, she called out to the two and was immediately rewarded with the door swinging open.

Mira's face seemed frightened, her expression hard and tightly controlled as Levy explained the situation. Laxus appeared, before pushing past the two girls.

"You are coming out?" Levy asked in amazement and he merely grunted in reply.

Mira glanced, downward, hands fisted on either sides. "Not again." A dark fire emerged from somewhere deep inside her eyes as she stated, "I won't lose another sister."

Chaos descendant the ranch after that. Rifles, guns, and lanterns were passed out among the four. Sting checked his two pistols then headed outside, followed closely by Levy, who snapped on a gunbelt over her nightware. Both Laxus and Mira took rifles to the second floor. One person to cover the south windows and the other to watch from the balcony. They locked Loke in the storage room, not letting him outside, which he furiously protested by roaring and throwing his body against the door.

Sting fired warning shots into the night as soon as he stepped off the porch. The signal to have the workers be on high alert.

The two scoured the grounds, running into Jellal who returned from his night post upon hearing the shots and also Elfman who had been sleeping. Natsu still had not returned from the Fort. The group divided up to search, Sting heading to the barn to get a horse.

After ten minutes, Levy was in full panic mode. She couldn't find Lucy. Also there was no evidence of anything remotely suspicious. All the horses were accounted for except Pantherlily that Natsu took earlier to the fort. No villain was hiding anywhere. No fires. No cut fence. No trail of footprints leading to a clue. All traces of anything out of the ordinary had vanished.

Jellal suggested that the best tracker would be Loke's nose tracing Lucy's scent. Levy, thinking the idea had merit, went to retrieve him. Jellal stopped her with a warning that the cat could run off if let outside the house. She nodded in agreement before saying she would leash him. Gathering a rope from the kitchen, she went to let him out.

"You know where she is boy?" Levy asked tying a rope in a loop around his neck. He licked her like a dog then huffed as if annoyed that she doubted him.

Everything went well at first with Loke dragging Levy behind him in an attempt to find Lucy. Elfman traveled behind with Jellal watching carefully at a safe distance. Sometimes his presence made Loke antsy. Sting had already ridden out on Lector to search the outer areas.

The cat got particularly frenzied close to the fence where a busted lantern lay, letting out a huge roar that probably woke the dead. His body then began straining against the rope. Levy almost toppled over. Having such difficulty restraining him, the girl handed Elfman the rope as she studied the lantern.

Fairly fresh. The oil was still warm.

Loke let out an angry howl that echoed through the night.

"You definitely told them." Levy tried to lighten the mood even though her heart beated furiously. She was so nervous, while brushing her sweaty hands on her robe when the cat pulled finally breaking the rope.

The bluenette had only a moment to act.

Since she was standing right beside the cat, Levy leaped, tackling the cat, who didn't stop. Now holding the beast through what was left of her homemade collar, she righted herself into a riding position.

"LEVY!" Elfman shouted as both girl and cat bounded off, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Pain laced through her temple as Lucy's eyes flickered open. Remembering what happened, she jolted up abruptly, making her head spin. Waves of nausea threatened to drown her, but she clamped her lips together until the feeling passed. The taste of blood apparent on her lip. Lucy tried to touch her face, noticing too late that her hands were bound together. Retracting her hands, she realized her head was bleeding with the trail of liquid dripping toward her mouth. Lucy didn't want to panic at her wound, head wounds always bleed a lot. Maybe the blood seemed worse than it was? Although she felt a bit woozy.

Muffled noise cautioned her that she was not alone. Seeing the campfire and strange men caused a strangled cry to escape.

"Well the little princess is awake." Jacob leered with a cruel face. Cain laughed along with a dark haired man who she didn't recognize. Lucy got a chance to check out the area around the camp, it was mostly unfamiliar - grass and a few trees.

Jacob's eyes were frigid as he stood from his seat next to the fire. Tall with a black suit, he was an imposing figure, definitely having missed his calling as an undertaker. Marching slowly toward her, he stopped before her, striking an intimidating pose. Lucy glared. He watching her carefully before his hand shot out like he would slap her. He didn't. The offending appendage hovered an inch away from her face. She held her breath as he touched her cheek. Then he began to pet her. Lucy jerked away, falling on her side. He snorted at her attempt. She continued to glare as his fingers covered in blood were brought to his mouth. Then he did something disgusting, making the blonde shudder. He licked the blood.

"Delicious." Noticing her horror, he smacked his lips for emphasis of his enjoyment.

"Be careful that's a nasty habit to develop, you might get infected. Although, I don't really care either way." Lucy sneered causing Jacob to purse his lips.

"But I like di…."

His words were interrupted by the downshifting and pop of a motor somewhere in the distance. Lucy had heard the sound before in Fiore from one of those three wheeled tricycle contraptions, even though she had not seen many in Alvarez.

A light shined on them, blinding them. A new man, strangely dressed in a tacky suit, parked his horseless vehicle next to the camp. He did not move for the longest before pulling his goggles high on his impossibly stacked brown hair. Jacob walked toward him but he did not bother getting off the bike. Eyeing Lucy and the men with a surprised expression, he quizzed Jacob, "This is all you brought?"

"We didn't bring ANY. Forget this one is here. She is mine. The women are just getting too dang smart in this area to be traveling at night." The two frowned at each other while the others tensed at the unfriendly exchange.

The goggle man twisted to study Lucy. Slowly examining her face, her dirty clothes, and the blood, he stated, "Well she passes if you did want to sell her. Serena's waiting in a secret place. Normally, he would be displeased with an unfulfilled quota of girls. You have had two weeks, but he is focused on other matters currently. The army has a new lapdog and this new guy is tedious, chasing Serena down. He almost got caught today."

"Surprised it isn't Gildarts, Marin. Now he's someone that even I would be afraid of!"

The man known as 'Marin' shook his head, "Nah. Some ranger living under our noses has been giving him hell. He managed to shoot Serena, which makes me think that this ranger could be an actual threat."

 _Ranger?_ Lucy's heart soared as she thought that they might be talking about Natsu, which would mean why he didn't come home was because he was hunting these men. _Maybe he was on their trail now and would save her? That's wishful thinking Lucy, but I have to hope for the best._

The two talked while the others watched. Lucy immediately shook the notion out of her head about Natsu saving her. She wasn't going to wait for a man to save her! She can damn well do it herself, she wasn't training with Natsu for nothing! She's got to put the news skills she's learned to the test now!

She could save herself.

Slipping closer to the fire, she eyed how distracted the men were with talking.

Crap, this was going to hurt. I am not going to look forward to this.

Lucy stuck her hands on the edge of the fire to burn away the rope. She tried to angle her hands in a way that the flame barely touched her skin. Tears welled up as she bit her lip from the pain. No sound could be made or she would be caught. As the flames flickered up to singe the rope, she wiggled and pulled with all her might.

Finally, some slack began to give as more threads frayed. Luckily, the conversation between her captor and Marin was still going so she had time.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Jacob shook his hand before the boy road out. When he turned Lucy had the cords pulled apart.

"What are you doing?!" He dashed toward her but she picked up one of the burning logs in her hands, hitting him square in the face before making a dash to the horses. Natsu had said to use the environment as her weapons. She secretly smiled for that bit of wisdom.

Cain dodged ahead of her. "No girlie will escape on my watch!"

Raw determination filled her as she shifted to slide beside the fat man, aiming a foot around the back of his kneecap, throwing him off balance. Excitement coursed through her muscles as he went down but those thoughts were quickly crushed when his hand snapped out around her heel.

Lucy crashed to the ground, a thud sound being created from her body hitting the earth. She was exhausted from the blood loss and the constant beating her body was taking, but she had to endure. With a burst of energy, the female rancher kicked out with her other leg, and managed to hit him in the head. Aware that Jacob and the third man were on her heel, she quickly reached into her boot instead of running. Lucy had fallen to the ground defenseless, and there she crouched, waiting. When the third man comes towards her thinking she's hurt...

Under her dress, her fingers close around the handle of Igneel's blade…

A few more steps put him within her range. Lightening fast, the blonde sprang up slashing outwards, and the blade had connected, successfully slicing his chest.

She stabbed towards Azir, fully prepared to deal a fatal wound by targeting his jugular, but he knocked her arm before sweeping her feet under her. Lucy once again has fallen, barely stopping herself from face planting into a pile of manure. The knife clattered to the ground, immediately picked up by Azir as she reached for it. Light flickered off the metal as he aimed it toward her.

"Azir back away from her!" Jacob commanded, veins prominent and eyes filled with pure rage.

Closing in on his prey, Jacob stepped on her hand. Twisting sadistically, he laughed at her shout of pain. Bones crunch. Through the biting feeling traveling up her arm, she scissor kicked him, a move Natsu had taught her. He drops, knocking the wind from her, as he lands on top of her.

"Well I was planning this anyway." Climbing into a better position, he straddled her. His hands find her neck, strangling her.

"How do you like this you little bitch?"

At first she tries to claw his hands, but he chuckles dismissively. The world becomes blurry to Lucy. Gasping for breath, she has only a moment to react. Grabbing the manure beside her, she slings it up into his open mouth.

She barely hears him gag as his weight is lifted, and she is allowed a few fresh breaths.

Lucy isn't able to drink much of the hot air before something crashes against her elbow causing her to scream as the joint breaks.

"Let's see how funny you think you are now?!" The bald man bellowed. Seizing her hair, he drags her toward the fire. For a second, Lucy thought he was going to throw her face first into the flames. Closing her eyes, she awaits the scorch.

"You are going to be punished or defying me." Bending over, he takes a stick of flame while still holding her head with her hair, he leans over closing the distance between the burning wood and her face.

At that moment, a roar sounded.

Everyone froze as a large blurry figure jumped Jacob. The two crashed somewhere off to Lucy's left. She doesn't twist to see where as she hears a female voice.

"Lucy! I found you!"

"Levy?"

The little bluenette was indeed running toward her in a robe and boots with a gun belt strapped around her waist. Lucy did not have time to ask about her weird wardrobe choices when a gunshot rang out.

Levy held up her smoking pistol, ordering "Now you boys better hold up as I have you all in my sights. Loke, come here!"

Azir leaped toward her, and she looked him dead in the eye before shooting him in the face. Blood sailed through the air as the man's body hung frozen for a second before slaming to the ground. A scream built in Lucy's throat at the horror before noticing Levy's cold, dead eyes. Her friend's hands shook silently as a flash of regret shown from her face, but then in a blink of an eye, the regret was gone, replaced by calmness. Pain flooded Lucy's body as she tried to move toward her friend. Loke ran over to her.

"Any more takers?' The blue haired girl was completely stoic as Jacob and Cain sat down. Loke had moved back from Jacob, but the lion circled him like prey.

"On your hands, sit on your hands. I don't want to worry about you." Levy ordered the two.

"Loke down!" Lucy screeched a bit hysterically as the cat tried to crawl in her lap. He accidentally brushed her broken arm causing her to almost faint. Levy began to search to tie the men up. Noticing that the blonde was holding one of her arms awkwardly, Levy asked, "Broken?"

"Yes."

She offered her gun to Lucy with a question, "You think you can hold this with you good hand? Or are you going to pass out on me?"

"Yea."

Levy grabbed Loke and tried to maneuver him away from Lucy. With their backs turned, Cain made a move. Lucy turning the gun on him, pulling the trigger.

The gun clicked.

Dread filled Lucy as the atmosphere completely changed.

Jacob grinned mischievously, standing. His eyes danced with mirth as he joked, "Didn't check your bullets? Did we now?"

Levy squealed as Cain slapped her thin frame away, "Crap. Loke. Attack!" The dumb animal just looked at her but glared ferociously as Jacob passed him. He growled in warning before preparing to attack.

Jacob reached into his back pocket. "Leave the little lady alone Cain." As the fat man stalked toward the bluenette, intimidating her as she tried to scurry away. The bald man pulled his own gun out. Lucy could see that Jacob was prepared for murder.

Loke attacked.

In one fell swoop Jacob's gun was pressed against the lion's neck.

A small pop was heard.

Lucy's heart lurched into her throat.

The animal howled. Jacob took his gun in his other hand and in slow motion shot the cat right in the shoulder. Another pain filled howl echoed, followed by a thump.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted, exploding in a wave of motion to get to her baby, but Jacob backhanded her as she tried to pass him. Levy also was trying to reach them but was grabbed by Cain, hauling her into the air as she tried kicking and flailing her arms to get away.

 **Next chapter: Trail of Blood**

* * *

 **AN2** : Today is Lucy day. Happy Lucy day!. Initially this chapter was suppose to be heavy on the angst, but I have moved that to next chapter. Also with all the action this chapter, I didn't want this to be too convoluted. And you should pay attention to the next chapter title. It has a double meaning. Also we didn't have Natsu's reaction this chapter. That will be next chapter and… It. Is. Delicious. First with this Loke drama and then it switches to Natsu returning home after an all nighter. He's tired. He's worn out. And Lucy's gone. The ranch is out for blood... Phantom S's blood… even though, they didn't have anything to do with this situation.

Also "Badass Levss" enters the story. Ok she did get captured but… shooting Azir in the face…. People may think that was too cold blooded for her personality, but I was trying to demonstrate that Levy can cut her emotions. In this situation, she's very business and those normal things like feelings are cut for swift logic. Now this doesn't mean she won't freak out later. Remember Mira said if she had to do it over, she would have killed Lisanna's killer. So Levy is the opposite. Yes, GS is Lisanna's killer and he will pop up soon. As for Lucy, she burned Jacob's face along with slashing Azir with intention to kill and throwing manure in Jacob's mouth. The manure part gave me immense satisfaction. Speaking of Lucy…. now she has a broken arm from Jacob and the psychological trauma from losing Loke, but also what will Natsu do when he finds out?

The Levy and Sting interaction was a bit shippy. Sting will have moments with all the single ladies in the story. Right now it's Levy as the solitary-other-single female not related to him on the ranch. Later, it will be Juvia and Cana and maybe Flare. I like him as the unattached, somewhat immature, cute male in the story. Towards the end, Sting will get a lot of development and if you want to see him with one of the ladies you'll have to let me know.

 **Carebear90** \- The boards were for Medical Lab Science. So happy! It is actually bittersweet that fairy tail is ending now because I started fairy tail at the beginning of this program so for the two to end together, it is like a chapter of my life is closing.

Thanks for these reviewers: _Carebear90 - Guest - BakaFangril - Emperor Zeref Dragneel - Guest - Juvia is my spirit animal - Mezatron - HammyJessa - JadeDragonXx - Guest - Saranau34 - sarara1.8 - MakeiraSakura - 4evrDorkly17 - NaluFTFanatic_

 **Special thanks to NaluFTFantatic and Emperor Zeref Dragneel for help with the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry about the missed date on Saturday. I will warn you that I am busy right now (from my job) and can't update twice a week any more. Not really sure about what the new schedule will be. I don't want to make any promises about when I can update (at least for the next couple of weeks). Hopefully, I can do better in the future. Be sure to read the Bonus short after the comments. **

**Chapter 23 Trail of blood**

 _People say a mother whose child is in danger, can do inhuman feats._

Unfortunately for Jacob, Lucy's paternal instincts kicked in a second after he shot the lion. He had not realized the girl considered the animal, her child. Running high on adrenalin, she elbowed Jacob out of the way with her good arm, kicking him in the groin when he refused to move. His body successfully hitting the ground, allowing her a clear path. She barely spared him a glance as he wheezily mocked her.

Trembling, she knelt. Her hands tried to apply pressure to the wound, remembering the action worked when she shot Happy. Loke's breath was labored with a gurgling noise as if he was drowning. Blood gushed from his neck as she held her breath, feeling as if stealing air would hurt him more.

"Baby, I know it hurts."

She moved one hand to traced his snout. He pushed weakly against her hand, coating his nose with the fresh, red blood that now stained her hands. Tears threatened to fall as he rotated to nuzzle her hands, purring out weakly. Lucy cringed as his movement caused a new trail of liquid to run down her arm. The forlorn girl wanted to scream and curse instead of crying, but she held on to her emotions. She had to be strong for him.

Struggling heavily, Loke tried to stand. The blonde buried her face in his mane to stop him, catching a whiff of his scent. It stunk like a musty wild animal, but it was her baby's scent. Lucy couldn't get enough of it as memories flooded her. Of course the smell was a bit different now, being mixed with the metallic of his blood.

Lucy rubbed her face gently, feeling the wetness of the fur on her cheek. The texture absorbing the tears that now fell freely. The salty, water from her eyes ran down mingling with the blood of the wound. She tried to keep calm, but the pressure of her hands went slack. It was hard to maintain control. Lucy was strong enough to keep fighting someone to the death, but her heart broke at his pain. All she could see was blood.

His blood.

In her vision.

On her hands.

Everywhere red.

 _Don't shoot him, Laxus! He's just a baby!" Lucy bawled as she sprinted toward Laxus, trying to heist the small cub from him. Laxus easily pushed her back. He threw the animal in the dirt while loading his shotgun. The cub yowled in pain while looking at Lucy with betrayed eyes. She had only just found the cute, hungry thing when her cousin had snatched it from her._

 _Lucy jumped over the animal concealing him with her body as Laxus held up his gun._

 _He snapped, "Lucy! He's a lion!"_

" _But he's an innocent baby!"_

" _That will grow up to be a man-eating killer."_

" _No he won't! I will teach him to be good. And if he is bad. Then I will kill him." Lucy promised._

 _Aggravated, Laxus turned to Sting, "You talk to her. You seem to be able to reason with her."_

 _The blonde boy shrugged, "I think you should let her keep it." He smiled at Lucy before turning a glare to Laxus as the other man's temper hit an all time high. Lucy frowned knowing Sting's words were meant to rile his brother more than help her._

" _He's an animal! Not a human. Lucy step away! Sting, wipe that damn smirk off your face! That's why you never get to make any decisions on the ranch! So childish." Laxus barked._

 _Sting didn't give an inch. He merely walked away with a small wave, "Maybe I could make better decisions if a dick wasn't controlling everything around him."_

 _Laxus stomped furiously in the house. Lucy used the opportunity to cuddle the animal to her chest. Laxus then stomped back out, bringing Mira outside over his shoulder. "Tell them Mira. Tell them I have to kill it." He sat her down. She slapped the back of Laxus's head before saying, "I think Lucy should keep him."_

 _Laxus threw his hands up as he shouted, "My whole family is against me." The cub gnawing on her hand, making the lightening scar twitch on Laxus' face. He threatened the pair, "One toe, paw, or claw out of line, Lucy. And he's gone."_

" _He'll be an angel. I swear." She squealed in happiness as she tackled Laxus to the ground. The lion cub howled being squashed between the two causing him to whine._

* * *

Loke closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Bloody hands fisted at Lucy's mouth as she gave a heart-wrenching scream, remembering her mother's body lying in front of her as a child.

"Don't die Loke!" Lucy can't think as someone pulled her away, snapping her back to the present. _Breath,_ she prayed before biting bitterly at her assailant, "Touch me and I will mount your jewels on a cacti!"

Jacob snorted, "I would like to see you try with that broken arm."

At first, Lucy tried to fight but she was tired – physically, mentally, emotionally. Worse, Loke was dying because of her.

Because she was stupid enough to wait outside for Natsu without telling anyone.

For falling asleep.

For being too weak not to get captured…

…and not to escape.

"Loke, you taught me respo..." Lucy screamed as Jacob slung her over his shoulder, causing her arm to hit his body in just the right way. The pain was unbearable. Biting her bottom lip, the girl continued, "My dad never let me keep a pet as a child, but you were more than a pet! When Laxus let me keep you… You were my baby. I don't know what compelled me to save you on that day. You were such a young cub that maybe I saw myself in you. All alone in the world. Live for me Loke!"

Jacob dumped her body across his horse.

Lucy continued to whisper even though she was too far away to be heard anymore, "Maybe we were kindred beings, since that is how I felt most of my life. I wanted to give you a second chance at life. And I want you to live now. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

She closed her eyes and let her spirit drift to the memories of long ago, into the pools of her own imagination, as someone climbed behind her. Her dreams picturing a fantasy world where she was strong enough to save those that she loved with her own power.

* * *

It was mid-morning when a bleary-eyed Natsu road into Love and Lucky. Tired, he let out a long, exasperated sigh. His back ached, and the next time he saw Gildarts he would punch that damn smirk off the old pervert's face.

He along with five of the fort's best men had spent the entire night chasing slave smugglers halfway around the county. Where was Gildarts during this time? _Missing in action, m_ uch to Natsu's irritation. Their mighty leader was most likely sleeping in the comfort of his own home. Cana probably made him a fine dinner. He probably went to bed with two women on each arm, leaving Natsu to do all his dirty work.

 _The prick._

Still, the group managed to round up most of the human traffickers. Only a handful would remain, scattered loosely around, most likely hiding, until the heat died. Due to Natsu's impressive display of single-handedly taking down half of the outlaws and wounding their leader, the ranger had made many friends. Natsu didn't have many male friends. Most of his army buddies had lost contact with him after leaving the military. It was nice working as a team with trained professionals again. The guys offered him quarters at the fort as a reward, but he had declined with the excuse of wanting to be home.

Home.

It was weird that at some point in the privacy of his own thoughts, he had started calling Love and Lucky that. Fact is, after Igneel died, he never thought of his family's house as his own home. Rogue's antisocial nature made him hard to live with, and Zeref was always gone to the capital.

And it didn't hurt to have a pretty blonde waiting there.

Swatting a fly buzzing around his shoulder, Natsu suddenly grinned at the idea of telling Lucy about the night. She would get a kick out of his adventure - maybe even berate him for not taking her with him. Of course, he wouldn't be able to yarn a tale with the talent she could, but he could entice her nevertheless. The man knew what buttons to push to get a reaction from the female rancher, and he knew she desperately wanted an adventure.

"NATSU!" a voice yelled to him, as he headed toward the barn. Turning Pantherlily, he aimed toward the porch where Mira was waving frantically with her shotgun. She set the weapon down before running toward him. Afraid she would spook the horse, he jumped off to meet her halfway.

"I have been watching from my scope. Hoping you would return… Soon. I ran… down the stairs before Elfman could stop me." Mira panted, brushing perspiration off her neck.

To the pink haired man, Mira didn't look good. _Were pregnant women suppose to sweat that much?_ Her face was almost as white as her hair with dark bags under her eyes that made her seem rather like a raccoon.

"Hey are you ok?" He left his arms open in case the girl was to swoon on him. A thud in the distance had them both glancing toward the door as Elfman launched himself out of the house, racing toward them.

The white haired girl shook her head, "Don't worry about me. You need to worry about Lucy. And Levy."

"What about Lucy?" Natsu asked sharply, fear clawing at his gut. Mira did have a knack for theatrics but doubted she would be this stressed if she was pushing some hidden agenda. Her agitation made a deep sense of foreboding wash over him.

At that moment, Elfman arrived to reply, "She's missing."

Natsu seized Mira's shoulders. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"Watch yourself!" Elfman snapped, forcefully pushing his way between the ranger and his sister. Natsu snapped his neck around, glaring the man. Letting Mira go, he took an aggressive step toward her brother with a slightly raised fist. Mira squealed. Natsu realized what he was doing and immediately backed up.

"Talk." Natsu commanded, folding his arms to keep himself from reacting too fast.

"Nobody slept in her bed. Levy found it this morning. Loke went berserk. We searched and now Levy and Loke are missing too."

Natsu swallowed hard to moisten his scratchy throat. His tiredness vanishing. "Are they still looking? I can join." He felt like crap for having snapped on Mira and Elfman. His lips trembled with barely contained fury at the thought of someone snatching Lucy and Levy.

"No. Sting, Jellal, and Elfman search the outer land. When Levy disappeared, the boys tried to follow her, but they couldn't stay on her trail. We found Lucy's broken lantern. Loke must have tracked her scent from there."

When Mira told where Lucy's lantern had been found, the world literally darkened around Natsu.

" _No, I have a reason to stay up. You promised you wouldn't stop practicing sparring with me until you thought I was ready to go toe to toe with you. That means no matter how tired I am tonight. No matter what time you come in at… I will wait for you out in the field."_

Raw, black rage built up inside him until he had to back up even further away from the siblings. She had told him that so sweetly through the door before he left with Leutinant Mest. It had made him smile to know that she considered their time so important.

He wrenched his face away to stare in the distance. She must have been caught waiting for him for their nightly lessons. The fury dying almost instantly when he realized that what Lucy had told him ended up happening.

" _I don't want to be fearful every time I wander the streets alone. Jacob and Cain catching me in town emphasized a fear I already had. That's a fear... I have had since I was a child." Lucy had paused before telling him her shocking childhood, "My mother died when I was really small. We were kidnapped. In trying to fight off our attackers, she was shot. My dad was such a rich man. He attracted enemies but also people who were envious of his wealth. A servant named Zoledo conspired with mercenaries to steal the Heartfilia fortune. who did it even though he regretted the whole time of killing my mother, eventually hanging himself. My father didn't even pay the ransom to the bandits, so distraught over my mother's death."_

" _How did you survive?"_

" _I tricked my captor into letting me go to the bathroom. Thankfully my mother's servants never stopped trying to find me. Learning to fight makes me think that when the time comes, I will be too weak to do anything and will only survive on God's good graces. This might be fun, but in a real situation I would be too weak to defend myself."_

" _The point of learning to fight isn't to fear an opponent coming."_

" _I don't know if you know what it is like to lose a battle, but I hate being at the mercy of someone. That's probably why I slowly started to hate my father for controlling me." She had said. "Because in the end, it's up to me to get myself out because nobody would probably come for me."_

" _I would come for you." Natsu had found himself declaring. His lips moving faster than his brain. He had laughed awkwardly as Lucy observed him sadly. Shaking her head, she replied in a bittersweet way, "Guess that would be true now, but after Happy is well. You're going to leave. So I need to know how to take care of myself. Besides I feel something bad will happen soon. It's in the air, and I want to be prepared."_

Natsu didn't think he could talk. Her words choked him. The ranger remembered Lucy sweetly smiling as she told him that he would leave - her eyes very sad. Then her determination to fight whatever troubles she predicted would happen. His teeth gritted together in a ferocious growl. He hadn't realized it then but with that statement, the girl had destroyed any defense he had against her. He would travel to the ends of the world to save her. He wasn't going to let anyone take her life away.

Startled he hissed at the surprising contact of something soft touching his cheek. Natsu peered into blue eyes inches away from his face. Mira had apparently snuck up on him.

"We are all worried about Lucy. While we do want to find her, there is a more pressing issue."

"What?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Laxus, Jellal, Sting are prepared for blood. They suspect Phantom S are involved. That's where they are right now, confronting Irene, Erza, and Cobra. I don't want to lose my family. Don't get distracted. Please, you have to save them. You are a law man… DO SOMETHING! I don't want to lose my family!" Mira grabbed his face before he pried her fingers from his skin.

Natsu rubbed his head in agitation. He wanted to look for Lucy, but he had to go knock a few heads first. Turning to leave, he asked, "If I can leave now, can I intercept them?"

The lady rubbed her stomach before answering, she winced.

"Hey are you… alright?" Natsu questioned awkwardly, remembering what Lucy had said about Mira's pains. He felt like crap for grabbing her earlier. He shouldn't have flown off the handle, but sometimes his anger got the best of him. Eflman worriedly placed his hands around her shoulders as well.

"I'm fi…"

The white haired matron of the ranch crumpled to the floor. Elfman caught her before she landed on her stomach.

He helped her into Elfman's arms, careful of the baby.

She declined their help, "I'm fine."

"No you need a doctor." Elfman argued.

"I said I was fine." She argued before muttering under her breath. "It's just from all the stress around here lately.

Natsu shot her brother a telling face. The other man nodded before saying, "I can take Mira to town. You head to Phantom S. We don't need a war on our hands."

"You think you can get her in a wagon?"

"I can try." Elfman answered as Mira slapped the back of his head.

"Maybe I can intercept Laxus. But if Phantom S had anything to do with kidnapping Levy and Lucy. I will personally see to all their asses being arrested." His stomach churned as he thought about something worse happening to the girls. He promised then and there if they were hurt, he would return it ten-fold to their abductors.

And if they died, whoever killed them would die too. While he didn't like killing anyone, he didn't have a problem with ending someone who was pure evil. Maybe he would take it up with God one day, but he had his own sense of justice. It's what got him through the war.

Being a ranger in Alvarez might have earned him the name Salamander after his father, but there was a name he was known of in Fiore. A name that was uniquely his own for all the people he killed...

 _E.N.D._

 **Next chapter: Standoff at Phantom S**

* * *

 **Juvia is my spirit animal** : HoooHooo! You are right! It's not creepy at all! We never see anyone that is another med tech. Everyone in the world is a nurse and thinks you are a nurse because nobody every understands what a med tech is. Going to have to talk to you some more. On this…

 **FriendlyAnon** : Oh no! Don't be heartbroken! That's an order :) You may not like this chapter but read the bonus chapter Our lawman is definitely getting some much needed attention for the next few chapters. Along with the other sexy males.

 **NaluFTFantaic** : Sting is such a dweeb. He has been so much fun to write.

 **4EvrDorkly17** : As always…. Your excitement is always fun to read. Glad you liked the chapter. I am not sure if I do have a heart. It might be three sizes too small. It grew some this chapter.

 **JadeDragonXx** : Badass Levy is bae ^_^

 **Silver light of the dawn** : Now this makes me just feel bad that I posted late.

 **GajevyNalu4life** : I knew you would be back for this chapter.

 **Sarara1.8** : The fun starts now.

 **Saranau34** : Was. Thinking. The. Same. Thing. If someone you loved was in danger, than the logical choice would be the easiest, and the thinking would come later.

 **SheWhoShips** : Thanks so much. I do try to balance the characters. And I will try to throw some Miraxus in just for you since I loved your comment. And strangely only two people commented on the Sting ship part. That's totally ok because I haven't even begun my Sting subplot yet.

 **SingingAngel327** : We aren't out of the woods yet. Make sure you read the bonus.

 **Guest** : Thanks!

 **Lodemai04** : Thanks! Strong women is what I aim for! It's actually really hard to balance strength with weakness in a female character, especially romance theme. People want to see the protective side of a male character, but they don't want the female to be a damsel in distress. So being able to make the females strong then pushing them into situations where the need someone taxes my brain.

 **Queenie** : I use to always read fanfics before a test. It brought me good luck. So sending luck your way.

 **JC:** YAY! YOU'RE BACK! Missed your reviews.

 **HammyJessa:** You and SheWhoShips have both voted for StingYu.

* * *

 _Bonus Story_ :

Through waves of pain, Loke heard his mistress scream. It was the only sound that was audible. He tried moving toward it, knowing she was summoning him. He owed his life to her, and it was his duty to protect her. The lion couldn't bare the terror and pain in her voice.

Those men were dangerous.

They would hurt her.

He pushed through his unconscious state to blink at the sun so high in the sky. A moment of panic set in as all of the pain hit him anew. The lion raised up with fire twisting along his neck and down his belly. Growling softly, he tried to see where the humans were, but they were gone. Ignoring his wounds, he began to walk.

Then fell.

Loke almost faints from the exhilaration, knowing he can't save them - his mistress and the little mistress. The area was dusty with only faint traces of their scent. He would never catch up to them.

Much less fight.

Limping, he turned in the direction of his home. His nerves were raw, unsure if he could make the long, grueling journey back home.

He didn't care.

He knew the only chance for them to be saved was either the blue haired man with the tattoo on his face or the demon-man with the tasty hat. The humans could use Loke's trail to find the girls.

Unbeknown to him, his trail was being followed by predators attracted by his wounds.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** This chapter was hard for me to write. The flow was awkward for me. And I feel like something is missing. Maybe because it was more from Laxus's POV? I am not sure. There is also a bit more profanity than normal because of the high tension.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Standoff at Phantom S**

Three men galloped hell-bent into Irene's territory. Their ragged horses were lathered in sweat. Even though horses are built to travel great distances, normally horses can only run at full speed for a couple of miles before growing fatigued. The men hardly paid attention to their mounts. They kept a watchful eye on the swiftly passing scenery, darting to every nook and cranny just in case there was evidence of Lucy or Levy being taken down the same route.

About three miles from the Love and Lucky, they abruptly halted under Jellal's raised fist.

"We need to move more carefully from here on out," the blue haired man acknowledged with an intense glance to the surroundings. "Our group is at a disadvantage entering the ranch from this direction. They will see us coming as soon as we exit the tree line, but we are also running out horses in the ground. They might kill over at any second." To demonstrate his point, one of the horses started foaming at the mouth.

Laxus pulled his horse closer to Jellal with every intention of arguing when a hacking fit hit him. He covered his mouth, embarrassed that he was in just as bad of shape as the animals. Bloody phlegm escaped his open mouth into his palm. Sting quickly tore his bandana off, offering it to his brother, who muttered his gratitude before dissolving into more coughs. Sting and Jellal focused away awkwardly until the lung convulsions died.

"Hey are you alright?"

The blonde man did not reply as he stared hard at the red spot staining the cloth, silently cursing everything under the sun. Just gasping in the hot, dry air caused his lungs to swell. His breath labored and irregular from the ride. He took a second to inhale slowly. The need to cough rose in him, but he buried it down. His body could pay him back in full later for overexerting himself. Tying the bloody, dirty cloth around his neck, Laxus declared, "I'm going to scout ahead. You follow more slowly."

His brown eyes met Sting's questioning blue ones. Eyes that asked why he was here. Laxus's grip on the reigns tightened. There was no way in hell Laxus would let his brother see him as some puny, frail old decrepit. It wasn't Sting's responsibility to rescue the girls.

 _It was his._

He dug his spurs into the horses flank, but before the animal could move Jellal stopped him.

"I am not sure if you going alone is a good idea."

Worry laced his words, causing a rusty blade to turn somewhere in Laxus's stomach. He ignored the feeling, instead affirming his decision with a sharp, "I'll be fine."

"Yea, are you sure you aren't being a stubborn ass?" Sting's words were ignored as horse and rider zipped ahead.

Laxus rode as fast as his tired steed could manage. At this point, he felt as if he was more running away from Jellal and Sting then racing toward Phantom S. A part of Laxus had withered from the looks the two men had given him when he started coughing. How could he face his family knowing that they saw him as a burden? He had to escape the condescending atmosphere between them even if they didn't really think that and most of it stemmed from his overactive imagination.

The woods on either side of his path became less thick, the trees were now younger even if the brush and shrubs became denser underfoot. He tried to keep his trail obvious to the two following him. So far he had not met anybody. The path seemed void of human travel. Maybe they wouldn't meet anyone before reaching the ranch?

He finally stopped at the base of a hill, concealed by plants from anyone watching but God. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled a small flask of laudanum, a concoction of opium and alcohol. Mira didn't like him taking it, and nobody else knew he took it. That's why he stayed cooped up in his room.

It wasn't just the tuberculosis eating away at him.

He hadn't meant to get addicted to taking it. Atlas Flame meant well when he brought the elixir to the house after buying it from a traveling medicine show. With Lucy and Levy gone, his family needed him more than ever. And Laxus felt the only way for him to be that way was to have help. Of course, the high made him feel invincible, and he needed a bit of that liquid courage to get his shaky hands through the next few hours.

* * *

From Laxus's mind the morning was becoming treacherously hot – and bright. Although his increased sensitivity might be because of the drugs entering his bloodstream. Instead of moving to the shade like a sane person when his body protested the hot sun roasting his skin, he wanted to wait for his compadres in the open. Mira always said he could teach a jackass how to be stubborn, and his newly developed sunburn was just going to prove her right with his refusal hide behind a bunch of leaves.

On the other hand, it was kind of beneficial to be so sensitive to everything. Even as he concentrated on his environment while waiting for his friends, his quick ears caught the sounds they were making. The pair were still some distance behind, and Sting's loud mouth was started to chaft Laxus's nerves.

"Doesn't Jellal at least know how to keep him quiet?" He rubbed his head as he sighed the question. His brother was going to be the death of him one day.

Shaking his head slightly, he thought about whether or not he should head closer to Phantom S when his hearing picked up new sounds coming from the opposite direction. Laxus wasn't the least bit surprised when two Phantom S workers rode into view. Irene probably had men camping in the woods, ready to pounce on innocent, unsuspecting travelers. And stupidity attracted stupidity, Sting was practically screaming, "I'm here bitches! Come get us!"

In an attempt to hide his identity, Laxus pulled his bloody bandana over his nose. His cowboy hat was already riding low on his forehead. He was pretty sure he had not met the two before even though the greenhaired one with tribal tattoos was itchingly familiar. The other was blonde with a flamboyant feathered hat that honestly was much too citified for country life. Praying that they would not notice his lightening scar he greeted the pair with a whimsical "Howdy folks."

The two newcomers shifted suspiciously as they blocked his path. The larger one tried to be threatening by showing his muscles. Somehow Laxus managed not to roll his eyes.

"Turn back friend. This is private property."

"Doesn't look so private with a couple of drifters wandering in and out."

"Your voice sounds familiar. Why don't you uncover your face so we can see what we are talking to."

Laxus ignored the bait until the green-haired drove his horse closer to Nichiya's side.

"Look a'here Rufus. I believe we have a Dreyar lose in Belserion land." The man laughed while hatred grew in the other man's face.

He spit toward Laxus,"Filthy Love and Lucky trash!"

"Oh so that saves us introductions." Laxus grinned under the banadana. Looks like he was about to have some fun at the other two's expense. "Why don't you move aside ass wipes before I make you kiss the dirt."

"Dreyar shit. You don't have balls to kill us yourself? You too weak to shoot us."

The blonde man cocked his head to Sting and Jellal, "Will draw their guns faster than you can grasp your own."

"We aren't going to let you on this land. Even if you kill us, the entire community will be here within minutes. The lure of the gunfire will cause Irene to rain hell down on you. So instead of causing commotion, go back home to banging that whorish wife of yours." Orga smirked. "I would like a piece of..."

Two seconds is all it took for Laxus to punch the large man off his horse while simultaneously drawing his gun on the other. "I dare you to move." Laxus said, his focus on the man rolling on the ground while his gun remained pointed at the second.

The man still on his horse gulped.

"You broke my nose, you little shit!" Orga screamed. The dirt turning a nasty brownish-red color. A free hand grasped his gun but before he could pull the weapon out, Laxus had his own gun pointed at Orga's temple. The gun clicked. "Please. I'm begging you to give me a reason to squeeze this trigger." Murder gleamed in the lightening bastard's face and Orga swore he was looking up at a monster.

Sting's eyes narrowed dangerously before he road next to Rufus. Pulling his own gun, he smashed it right in the cheek of blonde cowboy, "You better go warn mommy that she is expecting company. Now get!"

The cowboy fled in terror. Seeing his friend leave, Orga held up his gun in surrender. His face steal leaking blood. Laxus didn't move. He kept his gun trained on Orga.

Orga began to sweat.

"I give up."

The blonde man's lightening scar twitched as he fought need to shoot the man.

Jellal told Laxus to stand down, but he refused. The drugs interfering with his judgment.

Sting called out to his brother, "Laxus?"

Approaching the man slowly, Jellal was finally able to get his attention. He pointed to the guy on the ground, "Immobilize him will be good enough punishment. Death is far too good for the likes of him."

Everyone sighed in relief when Laxus cracked his gun to the side of the guy's face.

"Well that solves our problem. " Sting chuckled nervously as they left. He wasn't sure what had happened.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Depending on how they let us enter... If they let us enter. We need to searching for an escape route. That means we need to find cover if they start shooting. Or something to dodge behind. When we enter, you and I will hang back behind Laxus."

"And leave Laxus out in the open?" Sting quized incredulously.

"Nah. My plan is to get close to Irene or Erza." Jellal stated. "I'm going to circle around him while you find us some cover."

"And?"

"I'm going to take one of them hostage if the situation goes south."

"Ohhhh! Wait. Who the fuck would want to take one of them hostage? It's like... Better to chop your balls off now than the pain they will bring to you. Those women are more terrifying then anything else."

"You two shut it." Laxus commanded as the forest gave way to a flat land and to the high walls of the fortified ranch-town.

The Belserion ranch was not like any "ranch" known to man. Instead it seemed to be a high wall castle of brick and wood set in a oasis of green. The high brick walls weren't very high,, just a little over man's heighth but Laxus was not surprised to they were lined with gunman watching them as the three headed to the iron ggates at the arched entrance.

The gates weren't closed so the group did not stop from riding inside where Cobra was waiting for them. He held a buckskin water pouch in his hand. Laxus dismounted. Leading the animal to stand next to his old friend, he greeted "Eric" with a nod.

Cobra nodded back, not making a move to shake hands. He finally stated, "Laxus."

"You punk." Laxus said in a netural tone.

"Asshole." Cobra folded his arms before sipping his water. Liquid rand down the corners of his mouth, trailing down his neck before he used the back of his hand to wipe his face. "Can I help you?"

"We need to speak to your Ma."

"Why?"

"Cuz she took something of ours."

"What did she take?"

Before Laxus could reply, Jellal dismounted as well, "You can hear it the same time she does. Not before."

"It don't make no never mind to me." Cobra closed his brown eyes a second before shrugging. Granted, he was a little ticked to be ordered around, but he had grown up with Laxus and Sting. And he knew Jellal from his past. Of course, he would never choose them over his family, but the ranch had been boring lately. He might as well piss his mom off. "She's probably waiting at the house by now. The dude you scared alerted the whole community with his infernal yelling. Lucky for you, Erza isn't here to welcome you. She's in the field with Alzacks and Biscao. So follow me. The layout has changed since you last came. "

"Love the new walls, by the way." Sting replied, resting his hands in a nonthreatening way as they moved slowly to the one story ranch. Instead of building up with multiple floors, they had opted for a long building spread in an "L" shape. "It gives this place such a warm, fuzzy feeling. Makes everyone seem welcoming and oh so loveable."

"Yea. Irene's idea. Guess she thinks an army will attack us one day."

"Aww did she make the army mad too?" Sting tongue-in-cheek replied.

Jellal bopped his head while Cobra snorted. "Don't doubt it for a minute. My mother could anger a saint."

There was a lot of activity going on inside the walls, which was not surprising given the fact that the ranch had doubled since Love's fall. Two men were breaking a horse in a fence in area next to the barn. Another group seared the ranch's symbol on what looked to be newly bought foleys. Servants lined the vegetable garden picking while children chased a dog around the clothes line.

As the group passed, the laughter, talking, and work died around them as people turned to stare. Closer to the main house, Laxus noticed the hired hands had their guns out. A couple sported rifles. In his prime, he would have laughed at the odds, knowing he could take most of them out before one could even shoot a decent shot. He suppose that Jellal and Sting could take most of them now. He was the one most likely to take a bullet before them.

On the steps of her porch, Irene Belserion was waiting for them in a tight, dark number that barely covered her chest. Her two scarlet braids could have covered her breasts but they were slung back over her shoulders. A red sash was tied on her hip while a rose brooch sat on her bosom.

Holding her gaze, Laxus bowed, "Irene, your blouse is looking extra scandalous today?"

Blinking rapidly at her cleavage before grinning widely, Irene floused "Oh do you like it Laxus? I didn't know I would have more company or I would have worn something special."

Cobra sighed uncomfortably, already knowing where this conversation was going.

Jellal sensed the building storm and deflected the tension by clearing his throat. Getting everyone's attention he nonchalantly pointed out how public the group was.

"Maybe we should move this meeting inside?"

"Sure thing handsome," Irene's wink had Jellal rolling his eyes heavenward.

Following the lady, Laxus handed his horse to Sting. "Sting stay here."

"What?" His brother gave him an icy stare.

"You'll just get in the way."

Fury danced in Sting's face but before he could open his lips, Jellal tapped his shoulder. Leaning he whispered, "Remember the plan."

"Right. Gotcha."

The the three entere the house with Sting leaning on the fence. He would have fought to go in but they were in enemy territory. It would not be good to show discord among the family. Makarov had taught him that through his handling of Ivan. And that was something Jellal planned to use against Irene. It was no secret that Irene, Erza, and Cobra weren't exactly the closest family members.

Erza, Alzacks, and Bisca arrived, "What seems to be the problem here?" Erza demanded, slapping her hat against Bisca's outstretched arms. She flipped her hair, approaching Sting. He normally thought of that as a seductive gesture for a woman, but when she did it, he actually felt harassed like she was preparing to look good when she kicked his ass.

"Uh. My brother and Jellal are meeting with Irene. Family business." Sting puffed his chest making Bisca role her eyes. Erza pushed him out of the way before marching into her house.

Sting sneered at the couple, remembering their last encounter when the pair had chased him, Natsu, and Elfman from fixing the fence. He was iching for a rematch. Of course, he wouldn't hurt Bisca, she was hot, but Alzacks definetly needed to be shown who was head gunman around these parts.

"Erza didn't want to mess with me. That's why she ran into the house."

Bisca cheekily replied, "We saw how you made Erza your bitch just now. You were praying. Please God. Don't let her kick my ass."

 _Dang! How did she know?_

"You two... I will take you here and now." Sting lifted his fists.

"Hot shot," Alzacks punched Sting's face, "you are on."

 _ **Next Chapter: Labor Pains**_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ It was also hard for me to name the next chapter but just know stuff is about to go down with Phantom S, Mira's baby, and Lucy's kidnapping. This chapter initially was connected to next chapter but then that would have made a super huge chapter. And I just could not write the whole thing this week. Don't have much time to talk. Hope there wasn't too many mistakes. I didn't have time to go over it like normal or get someone to beta. Peace and Love!

I'm also going to add a short story at some point about what really happened with the girls at Mira's party a few chapters ago. I had most of it written but threw it out to proceed with Miraxus backstory. Therefore, we will get to see some fun with all this drama happening.

 _As always thanks to my reviewers: Masakatskie - Queenie - FairyLover01 - JC - sarara1.8 - HammyJessa - ThayetJade - Guest - Juvia is my spirit animal -SheWhoShips - JadeDragonXx - Rachel Maddison - SingingAngel327 - 4everDorky17 - Lodemai04 - NaLuFTFanatic_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Labor Pains**

 _The baby was coming._

With her heart thundering, Mira watched Natsu race off to intercept the Love and Lucky men. She prayed he would find Laxus before anything catastrophic happened. Sighing deeply, she rested her head against Elfman's shoulder as the big man carried her toward the barn.

 _Breathe._

The cramps started again.

It almost felt like bad gas. Of course, the pain was not centered in her stomach like gas would be but radiated into her thighs and up her back. The girl cradled her stomach even as she tried to curl into a ball around Elfman. A goofy smirk adorned her face as she thought about what Laxus would say when he returned home to her holding their son or daughter. Or to her in labor pains. He probably would bawl his eyes out as she crushed his hand, blaming him for knocking her up. Even though he tried to pretend to be tough, he was a big softie on the inside.

Mira stole a glance to Elfman's jaw. The girl knew her brother meant well, but she didn't want to leave the property. At this very moment, it would not be wise to leave the house unattended. She wished she could just send Elfman into town alone to fetch a healer.

Squinting at the bright sun, Mira was glad when Elfman finally carried her into the shade of the barn even though her eyes took a second to adjust. He set her and her rifle down on the wagon's bench to hitch the horses, Queen and Charla. Happy nickered at them, wanting to be let out too.

Her brother frowned at the blue horse, "We will soon put you to work boy but we need Natsu's permission." The animal whined in irritation. Elfman apologetically scratched his chin before pulling his hand back suddenly after Happy tried to nick him.

Mira tried to rest against the cushion of the wagon but her mind raced. The pain was starting to lessen so she was able to move easier. Swinging her legs around, the white haired mistress propped her feet over an arm rest. She listened in vain for the return of the men, knowing it was false hope. The only sounds to reach her were the occasional whine of the horses.

"Natsu just left." She whispered. There was no way he would have been able to get to Phantom S yet. Gradually she began to drift in and out, unaware of her surroundings. Rolling a bit, she began to flex to get a better, more comfortable, position.

Immediately, Mira was seized by a muscle spasm in her calves.

She wasn't even aware she was making a sound until she heard Elfman's voice, "Mira!"

Warm arms somehow appeared around her. Only then did she noticed she was again cradled in his arms.

Through the new tears, she mumbled, "My leg"

He stood her up, letting foot take some of her weight before prodding it gently.

"I'm taking you to Reverend Atlas." He said as he massaged the tense muscle.

She smiled through the salty tears, "I need a healer not a priest, Elf. I am not possessed, just pregnant." The pain was still unbearable but somehow knowing he was there, helped soothed her enough to fight the pain.

He winced in surprise at her bad joke before replying, "I don't think you're possessed. Reverend Atlas has Juvia with him who has had a child before, and Flare is practically a midwife at this point. You know that quack doctor we have is barely medical trained. At the very least, you will be closer to town while I go and track the doctor. And you won't be uncomfortable in the wagon for too long."

Mira was impressed by his plan. Not that Elfman wasn't smart. She loved her brother but usually he followed what other people said before doing anything of his own.

"But if you are going to do that. You might as well leave me here and go fetch the doctor. That way we wouldn't waste time. Plus someone would be here to defend the ranch."

Elfman stopped his ministrations to glare at her. "You can't expect me to leave you alone? What kind of man would I be?"

"It will be fine. I am a big girl who can take care of myself."

"One who has been in pain for days and could give birth at any time? Plus with nobody here, there is nothing to defend. The important thing isn't the property. It is the people inside."

"That's untrue. We have the hoses and the cows. Plus all the valuables in the house."

"Items and animals can be replaced. _Family can't_." The big man said firmly leaving no room for argument.

His sister said, "Ok but let me go back to the house to leave a note in case Lucy or Levy return. Or if the boys come back and can't find me. They may think another female has been kidnapped."

"Can you walk?"

The demure female placed more weight on her leg and flexed. Mira smiled the pain was a lot less. "And I am not hurting right now. It comes and goes so I should be fine."

"I will run in once we start to leave."

"I can do it now." Mira walked a bit wobbly.

"You can't do that!" Elfman shouted running to her side. "I said I will run in once we start to leave."

"I can walk perfectly fine."

"But you couldn't five minutes ago."

Mira's nasty stubborn trait began to emerge as soon as she was told that. "Really Elf, if I can't walk there and back, do you think it's safe to travel over all the hills and rocks we travel though before reaching town? What you think is I might sneeze and have the baby. A bump might make the body pop out."

Elfman broke out in a cold sweat. The female almost giggled at his rising panic.

"Don't worry so much." She patted his arm good naturally. "If he or she is coming, it won't happen for a while."

"But you have been having this pain for days."

His sister slumped while whispering, "I know." Staring the worried man in the eye, "But we might be gone for a bit. Let me run and when you get the wagon fixed, come get me. It will save time and stop confusion"

She could read his expressions very easy as he debated with himself. Her foot started tapping in order to add that little bit of impatientness to the silence. He finally seem to arrive at a conclusion when he gave a nod.

"Love you little brother."

"Hey," He called after her as she darted through the doors. "I am bigger than you."

"All in your mind." Mira hid her grin. Now that the pain was gone, she felt practically good as day again. Inside the house, she hurried to find parchment and ink before writing a note. She decided not to say directly she was at the Reverend's house, in case unsavory characters read the note, but instead talked about how Elfman was taking her to seek guidance through an old family friend and his daughter. They should know that meant Atlas Flame and Flare.

Her eyebrow twitched. A habit she had developed from being around Laxus when she was uncertain.

"Unless the boys think it meant Gildarts and Cana." She muttered to herself. But then why would she ever go to Gildarts for guidance? Scratching the note out, she rewrote a new message that she felt better about.

"I need something to drink and oh blanket and a pillow." Mira mumbled to herself, also listing anything she needed for the trip. She started roaming the house to find the items when Elfman barged into the house, the screen banging shut before he closed the door.

"Mira? You done?" He shouted, not seeing her ready. His voice shaking the shambles off the roof.

"I'm coming! Keep your voice down! You'll scare the dead. Just getting a few things."

He started searching for where her voice was coming from.

"Women! Never ready to go. Even when they are in labor." He folded his arms finding her digging in a cabinet.

"Oh hush up and take this. It's probably not real contractions, but false ones." She handed him her stuff. Strolling to the front door, the two siblings froze when they heard a loud scratch came from the door. Eflman dropped the blanket on the floor, reaching for his gun. He motioned for Mira to hide. She went to the fireplace to grab a pistol, having left her rifle outside in the wagon. She ducked behind a rocking chair, aiming the gun at the door.

Slowly her brother lined his body up the wall.

Motioning one. Then two. His hand reached out toward the knob before ripping the door practically off its hinges.

The door swung open to find a bloody lion. His front paw slightly raised with a claw caught on the screen

"Loke!"

The cat yipped, falling over. He yowled at the two who raced forward to check his injuries. Shock penetrated Mira's body as she registered his condition. There was so much blood.

"What happened to him?" Mira questioned, not really expecting an answer, as her hands ran along his body. She petted his fur only to have black blood, already starting to congeal, coat her fingers.

Elfman shook his head at loss for words.

They noticed the maggots festering in his wounds. Whatever had happened to Loke had been some time ago as the wounds had insects starting to "raise camp." Flies also flew around his body. Mira rushed to the kitchen for water and a towel. Bile rose in her throat but she kept it down. She would not embarrass herself by puking. She had seen worse wounds over the years.

"We best bring him to the Reverend too. " Elfman stated calmly getting down on one knee as Mira tried to clean the lion.

"Don't touch him!" She cried as she failed to stop the bleeding. At least she got to rinse the wounds although new blood soon replaced the old when she wiped a bad area, "I have to make him better before he travels."

"Mira, get a sheet. Let's wrap him up and drag him to the wagon so you won't get your clothes all dirty. I don't think I can carrying him out and load him alone. We drag him together."

"You think you can load him once we are outside?"

"He's not that much heavier then when Taurus got attacked by wolves and I had to load him into a cart."

Mira ran to retrieve a sheet. Once Loke was moved on it, sh balled her hand into a fist. Punching the floor she yelled, "Dammit!" Her eyes grew hot again as she added, "I'm so fucking useless."

"No you aren't." Elfman took her hand. "Everything will be ok, Mira."

They worked together to get the spread over the porch and down the steps gently. The cat only yowled once Elfman grabbed him. He tossed the cat into the back.

Mira clutched her brother as he boosted her into the wagon seat.

"Do you think he will surivive?" Mira asked in horror.

"I don't know."

Silence permeated the air as Elfman snapped the reigns of the wagon. The group headed out. Mira noticing something interesting as the ranch flew past her.

"Look. Loke left a blood trail." Mira grabbed Elfman's sleeve. "Maybe Jellal or Sting can track it?"

"Probably. Even Natsu can track it."

"Then we have a way to find Lucy and Levy!"

Mira made the sign of the cross with a small "thank you," before putting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

Elfman made quick time of getting his sister and Loke to the doctor. Aware of every bump that caused the lion's wounds to bleed afresh or wake his sister, he tried to take the smoothest route. He swore he almost hit a couple of people in his haste.

Reaching the pastorium, Elfman hopped off the carriage before it had even stopped moving. The man ran up to the door, pounding and yelling for someone to open up, startling Mira awake. She turned in time to see Flare round the corner in her overalls and braided pigtails.

"Elffie, what is wrong with Miryy?" The preacher's daughter dropped her pail, rushing over to unlock the door as Elfman fetched his who groaned at having to be moved. He didn't carry her this time, merely helped her out of the vehicle and up the porch steps to Flare's awaiting hands. They both took Mira to lead her inside. Juvia crepted out of the kitchen, keeping an interested look toward the going-ons.

"My dad is gone right now." Flare explained wringing her hands, "He had to go council one of his flock. What has happened?"

Elfman answered hurriedly, "We think she is in labor. I am going to get the doctor."

"We don't just have her. Our lion has been hurt as well."

After dropping Mira on the couch, Elfman went to get Loke. Flare and Juvia helped to drag him into the living room.

Juvia's son ran over to Loke, "Kitty!"

"Slate, come here. You met him the other day but he might not remember you. Keep away while he is hurt."

Mira's eyes twinkled, "He should be fine. Loke is a very well natured animal."

"But he is hurt and animals, even pets, do crazy things when in pain. Plus he's filthy. I don't want Slate getting blood. Slate come here." Juvia clapped her hands but the boy didn't listen. He hopped up and down trying to wake the lion up.

"Kitty asleep!" He twisted around with a wide eye, innocent stare.

"Come here Slate, Momma won't tell you again."

Slate patted the lion's nose. Perhaps the only slightly clean place on his body before running to his mother and Mira. He slowed when he saw Mira, hiding behind Juvia's legs before sucking on his fist.

"He's shy"

"I remember."

"Do you think there is anything I can do for Loke?" Juvia asked clearly wanting to help. Mira shook her head, unsure of what to do. She was not an animal expert. Juvia had Slate move away from her before reaching her sewing kit. She was going to try and stitch the openings.

The blue haired mother frowned worriedly at Mira. "Will he bite me?"

"He shouldn't but wounded animals act different. Maybe you should let someone hold him down first?"

Flare came back with her stethoscope.

"I finally get to use this. Mira lay down." Her friend did as she was bid. She rolled unto the couch with Juvia helping ease her down. Mira smiled gratefully as Flare moved closer. Slate stood behind Juvia with his fist in his mouth.

Slate yelled, "Snow!" He pointed to Mira.

Fare raised an eyebrow as she put the hookish of her instrument into her ears, "Snow?"

Juvia glanced at Mira with a small laugh, "He thinks your hair looks like snow. Because it is white. Slate likes ice and snow. Just like his dad." She rubbed his head fondly before he squealed and ran out of the room. He bashfully peaked at the girls from around the couch causing each to giggle at his antics.

Flare just rolled her eyes before reaching down with her stethoscope to Mira's stomach. "He's such a show stealer, the little ankle biter."

The pregnant girl ignored the redhead's prodding as she struck a conversation with Juvia until Flare squealed. Something about her alarmed reaction made Mira ask, "What's wrong?"

Silence.

Then…

 _"I don't hear a heart beat."_

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry it took so long to post the new chapter. Due to the unpredictable nature of my schedule, I no longer have an exact update schedule. I don't really know when I will be posting the next, but I will be. Thank you reviewers! I would reply to each and every one of you now but I don't have the words since I am struggling with a bit of depression. Mira and her baby? She just can't seem catch a break. This chapter also gave some character to Mira and her brother's relationship since I started hating that Elfman was becoming background scenery in the story. Also Juvia and Slate reappear. And Loke? He is alive. Maybe? His wounds are really bad, but he also now has left a trail to where Levy and Lucy were. The place Levy shot Azir. So now the good guys have a way to track the girls. I would like you to know that we are a few chapters away from some good Nalu. Remember that Lucy had her arm broken by Jacob. And how do you think having a wound like that in the West without medical care would be like? Then think of Natsu finding the group. What would his reaction be if he saw Lucy like that?

 **Next chapter: Natsu vs Irene**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Natsu vs Irene**

An unusual sight greeted the male guests as they accompanied Lady Irene into her house. There in the center of the room, a little girl with a pink cowgirl hat played with two dolls – the picture of innocence and serenity.

Irene's eyes grew soft focusing on the dark-haired child; the little girl beamed up at the lady.

"Lady Irene! Lunacy and Heine are getting bored! We want you to teach us how to shoot." The child's smile was bright and full of joy, holding a doll in each fist as she ran to Irene.

The owner of Phantom S place her fist on her hips and in a rather stern voice lectured the girl, "Now Asuka you know that your mother said that you have to be older before you learn to shoot. You can't go behind your parents' back. Do you want me to tell your dad or Erza?"

The little girl's face filled with horror as she excitedly yelled, "No ma'am! Erza will make me whitewash the fence with a toothbrush again!" Asuka shuddered at the punishment Phantom's head foreman could bestow on her.

"Now go upstairs and take your dolls with you. We have company. Adult stuff. Don't come downstairs until someone comes to get you. Play in Eric's room," Irene smiled over at her son, "and if he has anything laying on the floor, throw it out the window."

Cobra backpedaled from leading Laxus and Jellal to the couch, casting a quick scowl at his mother, before chasing the squealing munchkin to the stairs, "What?! Hey kid! You better not…" Asuka had already dashed to the top out of his reach. "If you so much as touch my stuff kid, I will beat you!"

The man pouted before growing red-faced at the widening eyes of the Jellal and Laxus.

"Damn. A man is entitled to his privacy." Cobra asked, embarrassed in front of guests, "Why did you tell her that?"

"I told you to keep your room clean, I'm your mother not your _wife_ or your _housekeeper_ , clean up your own shit." Irene flashed her eyes at her son.

"Sorry I'm not a neat freak like Erza." He complained, folding his arms.

"We all wish we were more like Erza." Irene spoke as she trailed to her whisky cabinet. "Drink? We seem to have a surplus of alcohol lately courtesy of Bora."

The Love and Lucky boys declined. It was strange seeing Irene in a maternal role, especially for Jellal who still remembered how she had tried to seduce him in the worker's bunks, pretending to be her daughter.

"So why are you here?" The lady finally sat, crossing her legs in a seductive manner that let the slit of her skirt show way more than what the boys wanted to see. Laxus nodded to his blue haired partner, who launched into a summary of the night's search for Lucy. Jellal carefully scrutinized Irene's every reaction, starting from her expression to her body language in order to weed out her innocence, or guilt.

For the most part she didn't move, and she genuinely seemed surprise at the news. Although, he could almost detect a hint of happiness rising in her eyes before it disappeared completely. She might be innocent of abducting the girl, but she wasn't innocent of something.

The part about Levy riding off into the woods on the back of a Loke gave Irene some amusement. She barked out a laugh. "I always knew you were backwards at Love and Lucky. Having little girls ride giant house cats."

Cobra also gave a snort, his eyes dancing with mirth as well as he asked, "Save a horse, ride a pussy?"

Frowning, Jellal hissed at their light hearted banned. "This situation is very serious. We want to know if you had anything to do with this? Or if you knew about it."

"This is news to me."

Irene could feel her face muscles working into a sneer but decided to be nice, taking in account of the dark circles under the two men's eyes and genuinely curious as to who could have kidnapped her rival. She calmly took swallow of liquor, before questioning, "Besides me, do you have any other suspects?"

Jellal frowned thoughtfully. He strolled over to the fireplace before leaning against the mantel with his forearm. "The only only nefarious group around would be the slave traders but they are currently being rounded up by Natsu and the military."

The two phantom members gave a quick look before Eric wondered, "You don't think? Because of that?"

"Eric Cobra Belserion you hush your mouth right now. There's no need to speak of that incident."

"What type of incident?"

"We recently fired two employees – Cain and Jacob. You remember them?"

Laxus frowned remembering Lucy's reaction to whenever these two men were mentioned."Apparently Cain was drunk one day and spewed the truth before Jacob shut him up. Eric dear, maybe you should let us know since you are the one that heard it."

Before Irene's son could mutter a reply, something caused a ruckus at the door and Erza marched into the room.

"Mother! What is the meaning of this?!" The younger Belserion demanded. Alzack and Bisca weren't far behind, dragging Sting into the room.

Jellal's heart began to pound as he saw his ex-lover, they had not embraced for several weeks now. Every time he had seen her, she had been working with her mother. He yearned to hold her, kiss her, and barely noticed Irene explaining to Erza. He loved the way her eyes spitted fire at them all, even her mother. The blue haired man carefully closed any outward signs of his inner emotions before before being distracted by the younger blonde Dreyar when Sting was thrown to the ground.

Laxus winced at the sight of his brother's freshly bruised face. The older blonde slapped his forehead to hide the exasperated look that fell on his face as Sting merely smiled from the floor, "Yoo. Fancy meeting you here."

"Idiot." Laxus murmured before telling Irene, "I think I will take that drink you offered."

Jellal seconded that notion.

Erza snapped with folded arms, "This is not the time for niceties and drinks."

"Darling that is no way to speak to our guests. Go sit by your brother and let us talk. These two are here because Lucy and Levy have gone missing and they suspect us."The younger redhead glared at Jellal, "I didn't have anything to do with this." Her red lips broadening into one like a Cheshire cat before Irene handed drinks to both. Jellal raised an eyebrow while she laughed, "It's not poison."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Cobra joked.

* * *

Natsu pushed his horse faster than he normally would, starting to lose the ability to reason. He needed to search for Lucy. He didn't have time to stop this confrontation with Phantom S. The road between the ranches seem to go on forever, leaving him a lot of time to think.

 _Damn, Laxus Sting, and Jellal for taking matters into their own hands._

Back when he was in the army, he had been skilled so much so that he got recruited for a special squadron used for black ops. He wasn't use to other people acting on their own. If anyone did act on their own, it was usually him. The men called him "E.N.D," for bringing the end to some of the biggest war criminals and missions.

He sighed thinking of his old buddies. Most had died and the few that were left were scattered God knows where.

Since becoming a ranger, it hadn't bothered him as much since he was always moving, never getting close to anyone. The mission always was between him and the bad guy. Which was probably why his horse was so important to him back when Lucy shot Happy.

In the weeks he had been stuck at Love and Lucy, the people there had become more important to him - Laxus, Mira, Levy, Elfman, Jellal, and even the kid Sting.

But nothing compared to how much he cared for Lucy. Sure, he had been initially attracted to her, but then they became friends. And he had seen her kind heart and strength in the face of pressure. Plus she could keep up with him in banter and randomness.

Now she was gone.

And the ache in the pitt of his stomach was starting to rise until it was clutching his chest like he couldn't breath.

 _He couldn't lose himself yet._ He couldn't go back to his old ways of doing things. He need to keep calm. He wasn't E.N.D. anymore.

Natsu needed to get the peacemaker in this interrogation between Love and Phantom.

Soon the enemy ranch came within sight. He pulled his gun out as he headed for the wall, surprised nobody had set up watch. Maybe the men were gathered inside against Laxus's group? He didn't bother to check if anyone was hidden anywhere as the gates were wide open. A lone rider moving swiftly also made a hard target and he hoped to get closer to the main house before being noticed.

He didn't want to start a war himself. That would defeat the purpose of chasing after the boys.

Of course if Phantom had anything to do with Lucy's disappearance, he wouldn't mind starting a war with them, he just didn't want anyone from Love and Lucky getting caught in the crossfire.

He drew out his gun as the first group of workers came into sight...

* * *

Cobra began to scan the window.

"I hear commotion outside."

Nobody else heard anything until hushed, rapid steps sounded across the porch.

Suddenly, cowboys were running into the room making everyone's nerves jump.

"Lady Irene! We have company!"

"A rider is seen on the horizon coming fast."

Irene glanced at her two children, "Go see what this is about."

Erza shook her head, "And leave you with these." She inclined her head toward Jellal and Laxus. She nodded for Bisca and Alzack to go check the noise. The pair left swiftly, taking their rifles.

* * *

Natsu had just knocked out the first group of men using nothing but his bare hands as he continued to move quickly to the large ranchhouse.

A flash of black and green stopped him - the man and woman he had met before at the fence. Their guns trained on him.

The dark haired man, Alzack, drew abreast of him and shook his hat off, slapping it against his thigh nervously.

"Mister, you have to be the craziest son-of-a-gun or the bravest to move into an open enemy ranch at the speed of light holding a gun. Don't you know that's the way to get every sharpshooter trained on you? Give me your gun. No sudden movements. One wrong move and my wife kills you. She has excellent aim."

"Wouldn't be dead."

"What?"

"You said she would kill me. You are wrong. Only would wound me in fact. She won't get a head shot, my reflexes are much too fast, and anything less will only wound me. But I can give you two guesses on who will be dead if that was to happen."

Alzack gulped a bit when he stared into the hard eyes of the man in front of him. "You have a pretty big opinion of yourself."

"I also have the law on my side as I am an official Alvarez ranger. To kill a ranger is federal crime, hanging in an open square."

Natsu stepped forward...

* * *

The booming sound of a shotgun heard in the distance caused Erza, Jellal, Cobra, Sting, and Laxus to leap to their feet.

Irene sat calmly drinking her alcohol.

"We are under att…!" Someone yelled from outside before being cut off.

Erza grabbed a butter knife from the silverware on the coffee table. She began walking toward the door on a mission, muttering, "Nobody is getting through this door."

Everyone breathed slowly as they rested their hands on their various weapons, not sure what to expect from what was fixing to enter the room.

The door opened.

It took a moment for Jellal's eyes to adjust to the new brightness from outside.

"Quite the welcoming committee you had for me," drawled a light voice, announcing the rival of the Ranger. Jellal rolled his eyes at the other's damn cheesy smirk and that gawd awful, unruly pink on top of his head. Of course, his eyes seem to be a little duller than normal and his face lacked the normal friendliness that immediately set Jellal's spine unease.

Everyone else gaped at the pink haired ranger except the redhead waiting for him behind the door. She stepped toward him in a stabbing motion, better left to fencing class. Natsu easily knocked it out of the way before dodging Erza's fist to his face. When Erza tried to kick him, he jumped out of the way, catching her other hand before twisting it around her back sending a shock throughout the room. Her muscles automatically tensed as she shifted her stance to accommodate an opponent behind her. When she tried to throw him, he let go causing her to fall.

Even Irene looked amazed that Erza had been tripped.

"See how I feel unwelcomed." Natsu shut the door unceremoniously. "It's almost like you are trying to kill me or something. Stay down." He said to Erza who had tried to trip him with a kick to the shin "Attacking a ranger is a federal offense."

Sting whistled, "Man he's so cool."

Holding his head with the largest headache of his life, Laxus snorted, "Fanboying doesn't become you."

Irene's face contorted in anger before rapidly disappearing. "I have never known Erza to be disarmed so quickly and so efficiently."

A few men with guns, including the dark haired and green haired lady, burst through the door, barely managing to miss hitting Natsu and Erza with the door. They invaded the room, squeezing in through the threshold, aiming their guns at Natsu.

Irene stood then, a hard smile toward her men. Her intent ominous made them wisely step back. Clear understanding dawned on them that they had earned her wrath.

"You let rider on my property? Inside my house? You might as well let him stay since he is here now." She shook her head, striving for calm. Turning a black expression toward the guard, she ordered, "I will deal with you later. Get out!" Before adding, "Bisca and Alzacks stay."

They practically tripped over themselves dashing for the door past Natsu who raised his hands naturally, letting Erza go. "Already leaving? But the party's just beginning."

The redhead matron glared at him before sighing, "What is it? Everyone-Visit-Irene Day?"

Natsu shrugged, "Guess so," before he strutted over to the couch where nobody was sitting, falling limply before propping his boots on the coffee table. The young sniper couple stayed at the door, guarding it.

He leaned back with a click of his fingers toward Erza.

"Hey you," Jellal tried not to smile as he saw her whole body shudder with distaste at Natsu. "Get me something to drink. Preferably strong. I have had a helluva night. And make it snappy." The ranger snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Why you?!" Erza had never been so insulted in her life. Her handed fisted to punch the intruder before it got caught by Cobra.

"Calm down."

Irene grimaced, "Yes. Let's calm down. Erza, why don't you get the nice ranger a drink?"

A long silence almost caused Cobra to break out in sweat as he wondered if Erza would push him out of the way to get to the ranger and their mother. His sister took a slow breath before bowing slightly. "As you wish mother."

"So you know who I am?" Natsu said seemingly amused.

Inclining her head toward the man, Irene smirked, "I make it my business to know everyone within a twenty-five mile radius. We wouldn't want to be caught with our pants down. Now would we?"

"Your security definitely had their pants down when I came in. I had a harder time getting onto Love and Lucky's property when I first visited them." Natsu flashback to Lucy shooting his hat and then Mira shooting at him plus Happy getting shot.

The room grew several shades tenser as Erza handed the man a drink. Pausing, he took a sip. "Not bad. Is this the stuff you took from the banker?"

The girl, who had been glaring at them jumped in shock, "You remember that? I didn't think you were aware that I was even there."

"I make it my business to know everyone I come in contact with, but the hair color definitely helped. You passed Lucy carrying a large bag of what looked to be bottles. That made me extra curious as to what you were doing. I make it my business to know everyone I come across who seems interesting." Even though Natsu said the words to Erza, he was looking straight at Irene, throwing her words back at her.

Laxus huffed out a laugh. He then coughed uncontrollably before muttering an apology when nobody joined him.

"Now that Mr. Dragneel has arrived, Go on with your story Cobra."

After a moment, Cobra began his story, a measured cadence to his words, "They said that they were getting extra money on the side. Telling people where they could pick up cute girls. When I heard, I immediately thought about the slave traders in the area. They mentioned the blonde they cornered in town who would make a good candidate but Jacob wanted her for himself."

Laxus's glass shattered.

Standing up, he glared, "Blonde isn't a common hair color in Alvarez, especially in this town. There are only the Dreyar's and Lucy." In deathly calm voice, he asked, "Were they talking about Lucy?"

Sting and Natsu folded their arms, waiting for an answer as well. Their faces hard. Jellal had to swallow back some bile. He knew the type Jacob and Cain were. He had seen them in prison, heard them run their mouths when he had a gang. And he suspected along with Laxus what they did to her in town that one day. She never told them but they saw how scruffy her clothes were. How she never left the ranch without a gun after that.

"Yea. They were talking about her and what they would do to her if they caught her alone."

Natsu rammed a fist though the table startling everyone. Nobody knew that Lucy had already told Natsu the truth about why she was scared of those two men.

Instantly, Laxus pointed his gun on Irene, at the center of her forehead. In a flash, Jellal was across the room sidestepping Erza with a warning expression and Natsu had his gun aimed at Cobra.

"Don't move." The ranger said as he chambered the next round.

Sting had twin pistols, Shadow and Light, pointed at Alzack's and Bisca. All the men momentarily forgetting their hosts were without weapons except Jellal who was thankful Erza did not have a weapon.

She stared at him, uncomprehending his action.

"Jellal move so I can beat Laxus."

"No."

"Are you daft?" The anger in her eyes made him sweat. He hated that. "He pulled a gun on my mother. That will not be forgiven." The redhead whispered through clenched teeth.

"I think everyone's best interest would be for you to finish your business and get off my property." Irene's expression closed. She seemed neither frightened nor angry. Almost a completely different person with hollow eyes sat there instead as if something reminded her of a bad memory.

Jellal held up his hand, "Please continue with the story, Eric. Ignore the details and the distractors until the end.

Cobra nodded, "After receiving more than a few warnings, we had to let them go. We also heard some disturbing stories about well-to-do women they approached. I personally chased them out over a week ago."

Laxus's voice shook as he spoke, his gun not wavering in the slightest, "So you are telling me that two of your men potentially could be responsible for her and Levy's disappearance."

Erza snorted, "What he is telling you is that is what he heard. And those two don't work for us anymore. We fired them a few days ago, their hides cost too much. Both lazy, drunken ungrateful fools. Like some other people I know too."

The room was silent, painfully silent, beyond Laxus's heavy breathing. A long pause had Cobra breaking out in a cold sweat, "Ma, Erza, you two don't antagonize the men who have guns pulled on us. I would prefer to live today."

Natsu stood, "Ladies, I respect that you two probably have the biggest balls here." Natsu paused as Jellal began to cough. Even Laxus had to work at keeping a serious expression. "But you don't have to rub the testosterone in our faces. I am a simple man, looking for a simple answer. We just need something straight or someone is about to get shot."

"We are telling you that we aren't responsible for her disappearance but we suspect that Jacob and Cain have hooked up with the slavers. Jacob was always fascinated by Lucy and her blonde hair. So pretty and gold. We think you should find out if they took the girls before you accuse your neighbors."

"Whether you are responsible or not, I will make sure any Lucy's captors suffer with interests anything they do to her. "

"Is that a threat, little man?" Irene growled in response, standing as well. She was tall for a woman, made even taller by her high heels. She stooped over Natsu. She didn't have the face or the body that could intimidate. Natsu learned long ago that attitude made a person intimidating, and a lesser man than him would be quaking at this point.

"That's not a threat, Ma'am. That's a promise." Natsu tipped his hat to her, not backing down.

"You think I won't shoot you in the back as you try to leave for this disrespect today?" Cobra demanded skeptically, reminding Jellal of a child wanting attention.

"Go ahead. We have done nothing to deserve that." Sting held up his hands in surrender before slapping Cobra who muttered for Sting not to touch him.

Irene called out as the boys started to leave, "I imagine it's hard for you. Having to conform to the law. As your father was a gunslinger before settling down to ranching. And your time in the army, being apart of a special guerilla team. Unit you were discharge for 'behavior unbecoming of an officer' I think your papers said."

Natsu flinched before his features went ice cold. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"You probably would have been court martialed had your brother not been a big bad senator. When Zeref wants something, he gets. He went so far and got you a ranger job, doing what you do best. Hurting people like that friend of yours... What was his name?"

Laxus quickly shoved Natsu out the door as the guy made a move toward Irene. Jellal glanced one last time at Erza while grabbing Sting before quickly following.

* * *

Irene gleefully smirked as the men road away. Her workers following them to make sure they left properly.

"So Love and Lucky is having a problem? I should have thought of this. Fate has smiled on me today. Who would have thought the Heartfilia girl would get caught up in something and kidnapped. I am going to go get Asuka from upstairs. You two go back to work. We will have a big supper tonight." The lady floated away, merrily.

Erza turned to Cobra. "Didn't you say you heard slave traffickers were working the area? I bet Bora would know."

"The slimey bastard probably is in cahoots with them, but I have heard the army has been putting pressure on those thugs. I heard God Serena actually have made a deal with Acnologia."

"How would you know that?"

"Remember when we asked Acnologia to send us Gajeel? Word on the street is that Gajeel had to take a detour first to do something else in this area. And I heard that God Serena has stopped moving girls."

"Acnologia does not buy and sell slaves" Erza spit out. "And if he did, mother would not work with him. She and I both had first hand experience being slaves."

"He doesn't but God Serena and Bora have used Acnologia's railroads and ships for years while Acnologia has profited by turning a blind eye to it. And even now with Acnologia buying all this real estate through here and Magnolia to make a railroad. Having slave traders roam the area is a good way to keep people from moving in. Acnologia wants to see God serena's plans succeed. Gajeel might be dealing with him as we speak."

Erza gazed downward before her face grew fierce. "Don't tell mother Cobra but I am going to stop this! Even if Love and Lucky is our enemy, I can't let those two innocent girls get sold into slavery."

"You and what army? No really? Cuz you are just so good that you can take down this whole organization by yourself."

"Watch me."

"Ok fine. I will go with you and we can both keep Irene in the dark." Cobra cocked his eyebrow when Erza slapped him.

"I didn't ask you to come. I said I could go."

"You did ask me. It was when you said, 'Watch me.' How can I watch you if I don't go with you? Besides someone has to look after you after all." The guy shrugged before leaving his sister.

"Thanks Bro." Erza softly pulled his cowboy before they dashed to saddle their horses.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Lucy Loses Her Hair_

* * *

 _Hey everyone!_

 _Sorry for the long update. Between work and hosting projects on MH like the current ft battle ranking, any free time I get has been used to sleep and be lazy. Plus there was that hurricane which hit close to where I live. It didn't effect me like it did other people that I knew. And just kind of didn't feel like putting any effort into writing. It's not that I had writers block. I know exactly how this story is going and have the whole thing mapped out. It's more.. I lacked motivation. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace and Love. Plus I am going to try to post on the weekends, Friday through Sunday. Clearly just being back, I don't have a set schedule. Will try not to disappear so long again. Also for those of you who want more Nalu. I put some Nalu in this chapter, but for some real Nalu - two more chapters. Next chapter has something huge happening to Lucy. Plus a character who has been talked about in the last 25 chapters finally shows up. And some Miraxus coming in a few chapters too. Plus we will see about Mira's baby, if she miscarried it or not. Also I have neglected Jerza in this story. So trying to work Erza and Jellal in more. Peace!_

 _-Cres_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27** : Lucy Loses Her Hair

Lucy exhaled a deep, rich groan as she awakened to the steady rhythm of a horse underneath her. Annoyance washed over her when she realized her body lay thrown over the back like common luggage. The odd angle made riding very hard on her stomach, while her face was pressed into the animal's hindquarters. Human bodies were honestly not meant to travel this way. The putrid odor waffling from the rear made bile rise in her throat while suffocation threatened her lungs.

 _I lived on a ranch, for heaven's sake, horse shit was hardly the worse thing I have ever smelled._

The thought didn't stop her belly from rolling. Her arm also hurt something fierce.

 _Oh yeah_ , _it's broken_ , she whispered to herself, thinking back. She breathed shallowly in quick gasps, lungs tight from the lack of oxygen, as her heart jumped to an erratic beating when she remembered that she had been captured by Jacob and Cain. A nightmare where a broken arm was the least of her worries.

Then she thought about Loke. All thoughts of discomfort vanished in an instant.

 _Loke was dead. And I couldn't do anything to stop it._

Two tears slid down Lucy's face before she could stop them. More drops threatened to fall, but she took deep, soothing breaths to calm the swelling grief clutching at her heart.

Her mind focused on one thought: **_escaping_.**

Disregarding the fact that she currently rode a horse traveling at top speed, Lucy squirmed and rolled her body, attempting to fall off. Her need to get away was that great. However, precautions had been taken to make sure she didn't fall off in her sleep. Her body was tied to the saddle - a smart move on the part of her captors.

Fear and anxiety pounded furiously in her as she remembered another important fact: _Levy had been captured as well_. Wincing slightly, Lucy tried to lift her head to locate Levy. Lucky for her, the small girl wasn't far, riding parallel to her with Cain. The poor pony looked exhausted carrying both humans... Well probably more from carrying Cain then Levy.

Lucy tried to make eye contact with her friend, but the girl would not glance her way. Tired from the effort, she finally gave up, instead observing the sky and passing scenery, quietly. The blonde was amazed how the terrain changed quickly from being grassland to rocky sand. She had absolutely no idea where she was. Her mind had absolutely no clue as to how much time had passed either.

Soon she became bored with the constantly changing landscape. All the plants and trees blended together. She did not know how long she lay trying not to make a sound, but every now and then whimpers escaped her mouth. Her arm throbbed badly. And she noticed that the longer they traveled, a wheezy sound became more prominent before she realized that was her own breathing.

The horse suddenly halted.

A weight moved next to her, jostling the saddle, before frantic hands shuffled to untie her. Her body was hoisted into the air; the sudden shift in balance making her head spin. Her captor's face came into view. She growled, not wanting to see Jacob's ugly mug, but the noise came out more of a pathetic whine. The last thing she expected to see was sadness flash before his eyes. All she could think about was why was he so sad when he won.

 _Shouldn't he be gloating?_

She made a feeble attempt to push him away. The motion bumping her arm, making her vision swim. Black dots danced in Lucy's eyes.

Then he was walking, carrying her in his arms. Lucy lay still with no energy to move any more, not exactly sure how she could be so weak in her current state. She noticed it was night. The stars barely visible through the clouds. A slight chill lingered in the air, and she would have shivered if not for the warm arms carrying her that warded off the cold.

She was glad when he finally lowered her, even though being held in mid air felt a bit like flying. Once set down, the brush of grass blades penetrated her clothes, cold and damp, making her gasp in surprise. The ground didn't normally feel this freezing, _did it?_ Wishing she could wrap her arms around herself, she tried to say she was uncomfortable but couldn't – her throat dry.

"Fix it." Jacob ordered.

 _Fix what?_ She questioned to herself since her voice didn't seem to be working. _Had something broken?_

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when you broke her?!" shouted a familiar voice.

 _Levy._

The girl sounded devastated. Lucy briefly wondered why Levy's voice sounded terrified. She turned to see but her eyelids felt weighed down. The blonde wanted to know what had distressed her friend so much. She needed to make sure Levy was alright, but couldn't move. A fog gradually seeped into Lucy's mind, making it somewhat dull.

Confused, Lucy tried to think through what was happening. She wasn't sure if she was even awake or dreaming.

More shouting occurred.

Then silence.

Not the calming silence either. The type laced with a trace of fear

Suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts by something lukewarm touching her forehead. Lucy recoiled away from the contact with a moan, trying to burrow deeper into the ground. The wetness followed her, making her mumble unintelligible complaints.

"Her fever keeps getting worse."

In the midst of her emptiness, Lucy felt hands tugging gently on her hair.

"Why do you have to cut her hair? "

 _My hair?_

She lay immobile, feigning sleep, feeling hands on her head. She heard Levy hissing some gibberish before her head felt another tug.

At some point, Levy tried to force some food in her.

"You need to eat Lu" the girl stated.

 _Was she eating?_ She opened her mouth to refuse the offer of food but a strange liquid is shoved in unexpectedly, making her gag. Someone petted her face while muttering soothing words. A second spoonful of the broth from hell is poured into her mouth, the flavor makes her stomach curl unpleasantly but Lucy swallowed.

"No" She whispered agitated when the third is forced pass her lips. She couldn't understand what was happening. Adrenaline vibrantly course through her veins, enough that she was able to pry her eyes open.

The blonde stared up to see a demon looking at her with snake eyes.

And screamed.

"Lucy! Calm down!"

Panicked, the sick girl began to thrash, elbowing and kicking. Weight held her down so she couldn't move. It was like one of those nightmares where you wake but can't move. While sweat pooled at her temples, she cried out desperately for the demon to just go away.

 _Maybe she was in hell? Was this some form of torture?_

 _Had she died?_ A thought so frightening that she went paralyzed with fear.

Then the world grew quiet.

In the stillness, she heard a gruff, unfamiliar voice say, "We are going to try resetting your arm"

There was a pregnant pause before a million voices floated around her ears.

One particular male voice, lighter than the rest, argued with the first voice. The many voices continued to argue for what seemed like a while before the gruff voice, more prominent than the others, finally said, "When I set the bones, place the sticks and tie them really fast with these straps, shrimp"

"Why don't you tie the straps while I reset the arm? It's not like you have a doctorate in medicine." Levy replied snippily.

"It's not like you do either!"

"But I have read about it!"

"Like some crusty book knowledge can replace experience. I have practiced sewing soldiers on the battlefield and resetting bones of families crushed in war torn villages."

Exasperated, Lucy groaned at the bickering, causing the pair to quieten.

"Fine. But put this in her mouth so she doesn't bite her tongue. And don't be calling me shrimp any more, _capiche_."

"That is fine with me, _word woman_."

Something brushed a hand against Lucy's arm, she yelped before she could stop it. A spasm grasps her arms making her fingers twitch violently. The pain not receding like normal. A cold sweat break out on her forehead. The girl wanted to ask what they meant, but as soon as she opened her mouth, blinding pain shot through her. Her spine arched up off the ground in an almost inhuman way. .

Lucy could hear screaming in the distance, maybe some type of animal? The sound was so miserable that it sent a lonely throb down her own body.

Then she knew nothing.

* * *

 _"Ladies do not slouch."_

"What?"

Lucy had no idea what voice could be speaking now but it oddly sounded like her old nanny. She slowly became aware of things around her in small additions. A street lantern. Iron gates. Busy traffic. And lots of people.

"Where am I?" she whispered before being shoved out of the way by a blue haired lady. One dragging a blonde hair girl.

"A memory?" Lucy asked as she watched the small blonde girl play with the ruffles on her pink dress.

"Watch me Aquarius!" The little girl lifted her skirt to a scandalous level before taking off in a run.

"Ladies do not run either." A hand snatched the little girl's hair before she could dart away. The crop came down hard on little Lucy's shoulder making the older Lucy wince.

"Owww! Aquarius!"

The snobbish nanny huffed before walking away. The small blonde child ran up, tagging the blue haired woman's leg. Lucy shuddered at the glare the woman gave the child who squealed, "Got you!" before running away.

"Come back here you brat. I will make you eat that." The lady took off after the little girl who shouted back, "But ladies don't run!"

Lucy wanted to smile at the scene but she knew what was coming. Still she followed at a safe distance.

"Aquarius! Aquarius! I see momma."

Horror filled the nanny's face before she started yelling, "Lucy come back here! Don't go to her. LUCY!"

The adult Lucy onlooking covered her ears as she tried desperately to forget that day. Loud, panick breaths escaped her as she stumbled back from the scene. It was that day all over again. The day that made her terrified her as a child

The little girl started screaming.

"Wake up! Wake up! Just wake up!" Levy's voice pierced through the memory, urgent and afraid. Lucy wanted to comply but didn't know how as everything spiraled chaotically around her.

* * *

Everything around her was dark, and Lucy floated in the sea of nothingness, wondering if another nightmare would start. She prepared herself for the worse, but the darkness began to fade. Then the nothingness took form as she became aware that she lay on the ground breathing raggedly.

The second thing she noticed before opening her eyes is the temperature, much hotter than it was earlier. She hesitantly cracked an eyelid, afraid of what she would see.

The snake man still stood over her in the midst of dawn's light. Upon realizing she was awake, his red eyes narrowed harshly down at her. "Don't move," He irritatedly muttered, "Today's not the day for you to wake up."

All she could think was that he looked like a demon.

She must have said this outloud because he stared at her in shock for a few seconds before laughing. A big booming sound that warmed his face considerably so he doesn't seem so scary.

"Well you look like a bunny. Scream like one too." He informed her, seriously.

"Bunnies don't scream" She corrected him.

"It's the fever talking, Gajeel," a female apologized. "She's delirious."

Sleep again took over Lucy before she could hear his reply.

* * *

Lucy blinked rapidly trying to restore her vision at the unexpected brightness that assaulted her eyes. Lured awake by the sound of waves, she was startled to find she was indeed lying on a beach next to a rolling body of water that could have been an ocean, but she did not live close to any oceans.

Disoriented, Lucy tried to wade through the fog of her memories.

 _How long have I been asleep?_

A few shaky breaths were enough to calm her as she then realized although the beach was bright, but someone had place her under a palm tree. The gentle crash of the waves against the sand helped to calm her. Lucy then spotted Levy also asleep under the partial shade.

She dabbed tears from her eyes thankful that her best friend was alright. Then she noticed how someone had bandaged and splinted her arm. The ties were very crude, mostly leather straps and the splint itself was a stick.

"Hey Lev…"

A twig snapping behind her alerted Lucy that she and Levy were not alone. Lucy waited before turning, not wanting to see anyone else, tired beyond belief. Her stomach, already tied into knots, bottom out as she finally worked up enough courage to glance around at the noise.

 _It was the snake man._

Lucy eyed the newcomer warily, not at all pleased that the monster from her dreams was real. The one with the slitted red eyes and messy black hair. His face was covered in piercings along with tattoos that ran along his body.

"Don't wake her up. She's worried herself sick over you." He stated before squatting beside them.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded.

The noise must have startled the other girl. Levy raised up, face clouded with sleep.

"Lu?" She asked quietly, hesitant, her eyes filled with question. Her body scrambled up in shock, staring at her best friend in amazement.

"Lucy!"

Levy's small form scurried forward before colliding with the poor blonde, knocking the wind out of her. She cried, hugging Lucy the wrong way by putting her neck in a choke hold.

"Levy, you... are... killing... Ehhh."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" stammering apologetically, Levy leaped back with a faint blush. In a somewhat harsh whisper the bluenette added, "It's just you have been unconscious for over a week."

Lucy awkwardly patted her head as she rubbed her sore neck. The two sat on the beach as the surf crash into the sand mass of tears and half smiles.

"Lu." Levy repeated, weeping like her heart was breaking.

"Yea…" Lucy smiled, "That's my name. Don't wear it out, Levss."

With no sign that the smaller girl would stop crying anytime soon, and the mysterious stranger not making any words with her, Lucy sat back running her hand through her hair, nervously.

 _Wait._

 _Where is my hair?!_

She started brushing the her head for any type of strands. A few locks were longer than the other; but for the most part her hair was unevenly shaved to the root.

"Levy, where is my hair?" Heart beating erratically, Lucy had to take deep breaths to calm the rising anxiety as she waited for Levy's answer. Her pride and what she considered to be her best feature. _The same hair that her mom had called Lucy's golden crown._

The bluenette straightened, sniffing a bit, "The native had to sheer it." She pointed to the grumbling man. "Because of your fever. It wasn't my idea. For a second I thought he was going to scalp you. "

"Nah I wasn't going to scalp bunny girl." The man folded his arms. "Although her blonde hair would look pretty to my collection."

The blonde blanched before noticing Levy roll her eyes, wiping the last of the tears away. "Don't be scared of him Lu. He's all bark and no bite."

"I have you know I bite very hard, thank you." He muttered darkly.

Lucy whispered, "And who is he?"

"His name is Gajeel. He took us from Jacob and Cain, watching over us. No he isn't a friend, but better then them. They are on that ship over there with their friends God Serena and that Marin person."

Lucy's face followed Levy's pointing to the galleon anchored off the coastline that she had not even notice until now. The sails stood high like clouds sporting some type of symbol she did not recognize. The side had a name written in gold that was hard to read at a distance with the sun's blinding glare.

"T-a-r-t…."

" Tartaros." Levy said, finishing the statement for her. Something about that word sent chills through Lucy's body.

"As in the Greek version of hell?"

"Yes. Probably someone got great amusement in naming that ship. Those are the slave traders. The ones that are preparing to set sail for Ishgar soon. And Lu, we are suppose to be sold to them."

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Tartaros**_

Somehow during my hiatus I missed how many followers of this story I had. Wow! Now this makes me super nervous. Thank you for the follows and the favorites and the reviews. Also poor Lucy, broken arm, broken rib, bruises, her hair cut off. She's going to look so bad when Natsu sees her next chapter. Yes, _I am totally evil._

Also why did she have to lose her hair? It's a very old practice to cut a someone's hair during a fever. You might have read about it in books. Google it if you haven't. It didn't just stem from fevers. Royal families would sometimes shave their sons and daughters heads if they had the measles. Also people who cut their hair if they had food poisoning. I don't know why you would cut someone's hair for half these illnesses but they might have cut people's hair during a fever to help cool a person down. Since you lose a lot of heat through your head and long hair helps to insulate that heat.

And more next time about Gajeel and why he appeared.

 _Q/A time_

Thanks **_FriendlyAnon_**! I'm doing better now but there was a while I was super depressed. And we will learn more about Mira and the baby later. As for the gunslinging. That's going to be next chapter during our reunion. (^.^)

Also I almost feel bad when I read your comment _**Silver light of dawn** _ as I was thinking… dang…. Lucy losing her hair is exactly what is going to happen.

 _ **Juvia-is-my-spirit-animal**_ \- I have fun with my chapters. The dialogue and snippy comments thrown here and there. Slate is one of my favorite characters in my head. And so is Mira. We won't see what happens to Mira and the baby (and Laxus) until two more chapters.

 ** _Samurai of sunflowers_** \- Cheers to the latest update email hitting you box. And thanks. It makes me happy when someone binges this story. That goes to ChasingMoonlightFire as well.

 **HammyJessa** \- I don't always write to give my audience's heart attacks, but when I do… I am sure that it is intense and sweat inducing…Wait... Somehow this reply sounded better in my head.

 **LoveroftheWord** and the second **Guest** \- The suspense is suppose to make you come back (+.+)

And to the other **Guest** \- Yes, Loke's trail was something easy to follow for our trackers to be lead in the right direction. Once you know the general direction of your prey you can then determine most likely path they will take to find recently made trails and their destination. Plus if they are camping, people normally camp next to water sources or in sheltered areas. So you can decipher routes a large group would take. And Loke was meant to point Natsu, Jellal, Sting in the right direction.

And for the 3rd **Guest** \- My story won't always have Nalu every chapter (-.-) It's just a personal decision as I love Nalu but I like variety of other characters and relationships.

 **Reddevil47** \- A year ago I wanted to do a western because of the lack of Western genre in the fairy tail community. Glad you like it.

 **Serthrek871** \- This chapter wasn't too bad? Nothing worse than a haircut… besides being potentially sold into slavery, right?

 **Sarara1.8** \- Was it that shocking?

 **Lili3346** \- More of this story is coming your way as I finally am in the mood to write again. Hiatus is over for now.

 **Mushi0131** \- It's really funny because I was at work when you were catching up with the latest chapters. I went to check my email and saw you had commented on a couple of chapters and before I had exited, you commented on a third. So I went ahead of you during my break, reading the last chapters on my phone, and found all these little errors. Spent the rest of the time trying to get out of work so I could edit before you read it. Now my boss thinks I'm some nefarious internet person like a hacker or a stalker or something..But let me take this moment to say it was a privilege to get all those emails saying you commented on all my chapters. Made me do a happy dance (not at work; waited til I was at home to do this). It really made my week!

 **JC** \- Life has had its ups and downs. Doing better now tho. Hope you come back soon.

 **Saranau34** \- Thanks so much. I am doing better now. So hope to have faster updates.

 **SheWhoShips** \- We will see what happens to the baby in two chapters. Also Laxus's reaction to what is happening.

 **RedPandaPaws** \- The situation with Irene is not complete yet. It is just put on hold. We should pay attention to what happened with Cobra and Erza as they will be popping up again soon.

 **4evrDorkly17** \- Mira and Lucy just seem like magnets to bad things. As for you question on chapter 26 about Gray. I can't answer this at this time.

 **Dragonblade-Master** \- I try to do good cliffhangers; not sure about the one for this chapter

 **Darkrose9492** \- Thanks for the recommendation. I hope your friend likes this story too. I do want to do better in updating as the fandom is at a weird point right now - waiting for the anime while the manga is ended. People (like myself) are looking for fanfictions right now to hold them for a few months and it seems the FT section is more sluggish in general lately.

 **JerricaHMcfarl3 and Tohka123** \- Thanks for the complement.

 **Monika** \- You TOTALLY guessed it. Yes, this will change Natsu and Lucy's dynamic. I actually was going to put a sneak peek to next chapter of one of Natsu's two major reactions but then I thought it was too spoilery… But I can't keep secrets. One thing that will come up next chapter is something Gajeel did. Since Gajeel is Natsu's cousin, he recognized Igneel's blade that Lucy had and he left that along with Lucy's hair at one of their campsites. And let's just say that when Natsu finds these two things…. He's going to be mad.

 **PrincessSarahDragneel** \- The calvary is "en route" to rescue the two damsels. But can the two damsels rescue themselves? That is the question.

Peace out people!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: _Tartaros_**

Jellal stared at the body.

The gruesome scene in front of him would have dropped a weaker man to his knees, but Jellal had seen far worse fates spending most of his lifetime around the dark side of humanity. The corpse, decomposing anywhere from eight to fourteen hours depending on the two missing girls' time frame and the amount of maggots burrowing into its skin, sat in a clearing next to the remnants of an old campsite. The face, blown clean off, made the person impossible to identify. Pieces of meat were scattered everywhere, most likely from the bullet ricocheting inside the skull. His upper clothes were caked in blood. Jellal couldn't help noticing that man's pants were loose and soft, not normally something worn by locals - more the design of nomadic, desert herdsmen.

And the _smell._

The rotten cheese, death stench had warned them something was wrong before they even glimpsed the scene. The smell increased steadily the closer they got to the body, creating a terrible sense of dread hovering over them. The three men had arrived at the area with their guns drawn. When they had discovered the body, Sting, not use to death, had volunteered himself to stand at a distance with the horses who were spooked by the smell.

Jellal observed the pink haired ranger circling the body like a vulture. His face was more serious than he had seen in a long time. It was easy to forget the man was an officer of the law, while he had been living on the ranch. Jellal wanted to hunt for clues quickly then move on but decided not to rush the man. Natsu had a duty to investigate whether the body was one of the people they were tracking or some poor helpless fool in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the end, he was the impromptu leader of their little posse, not Jellal, and would make the decision on how long they would stay.

"See this funny shaped tattoo on his right shoulder. Do you know what it is?" Jellal inquired after seeing the odd emblem on the dead man's upper right shoulder. It almost looked like one tattoo overlay another, older one. The one underneath seemed familiar but he couldn't place its origin. _Maybe something he had seen in prison?_ All indications, at least in Jellal's mind, pointed this person as being one involved with the kidnappers. Loke's trail lead specifically to this spot where a lone, unidentifiable male lay murdered. The man also sported tattoo with potentially suspicious connections while wearing clothes not endemic to the area.

Scowling, Natsu glanced between the wound to the shoulder, one eyebrow furrowing in concentration. "The first one is common tattoo: the desert division of the military uses. I have no idea what the new mark is. Almost seems like a gang symbol." He took off his bandana using it to dig into the hole before dislodging a bullet with a sickening crunch, making Sting doubled over, belching out last night's supper. "Now this is special. The hole made from a small pistol. Not a normal one for a man to carry but perfect for a female."

"Levy owned a small pistol, a Remington ladies pocket pistol, .22 caliber. She was carrying it on her body when she disappeared, right?"

"That's what I am thinking too." Natsu commented, studying the metal after rubbing off the blood before tossing the bandana to the side. "Yep .22 caliber even though the metal is warped after hitting bone."

"She got the drop on them." Jellal murmured, walking around as well, contemplating how the meeting occurred. He handed the ranger a waterskin to wash off his hands. "The action surprised them. She was able to shoot one before they captured her too."

"Loke got shot. The big cat was probably thought to be a threat." Natsu added as he rinsed his hands. His silver star gleamed brightly in the sunlight. The man didn't wear it often but he had donned the badge as soon as he left Phantom S. Somehow riding on the right side of the law gave Jellal more confidence they would succeed.

"They didn't make sure he was dead though, which is why he stumbled home. They were in a hurry to leave. Not caring how much evidence they left."

"To be fair, nobody would have predicted the wounded critter would drag himself home."

"Between the two interruptions, the girls fought back. The perpetrators were nervous. Maybe hurt themselves. So they high tailed it out of here, thinking someone would follow the girl, leaving their buddy and this evidence."

"Why did they take them both? Or shoot Levy if they had just wanted Lucy? Extra people are hard to carry. Lot of trouble for an accidental kidnapping. Some reason they want to take them with them. A goal? Premeditation? They didn't stop to mess around with the girls. They are moving too quickly to be interest in sex. Maybe they are working for someone? Or they have to be at a specific destination by a certain time?" The boys' thankfulness remained unspoken at not finding either girl dead or raped so far. At the same time, it worried Natsu and Jellal about where the group was headed. And why the girls were taken in the first place.

Sting complained as he moved toward them, "What are you two? Sherlock and friggin' Nancy Drew? The Hardy Boys? Tch... It's like you're not even real humans anymore... I feel my brain cells getting smart from just watching you two. Can we at least step away from the body to talk about this? I think I am going to puke more."

"And why are you here again?" Natsu asked incredulously. "We don't need commentary."

Standing beside him, Sting yawned, "To help you. Isn't it obvious?."

"And yet you haven't provided any use, Sting."

"Please, you are the one that had to take a nap as soon as we started."

"BECAUSE I HAD BEEN CHASING CRIMINALS FOR GILDARTS ALL NIGHT!" shouted Natsu. His teeth clenching so hard at the end that it was surprising he managed not to crack a tooth.

Seeing the situation escalate, Jellal move to intervene between the pair, distracting their attention by pointing out the tracks leading in and out of the campsite. "Someone else visited them while they camped here. They seem to left going north but there is a second another trail from one of those motorized bikes, it leads in another direction."

"The horse prints are most likely our guys."

"The new person didn't stay long. Maybe delivered a message and left."

"Should we split up? Head into the hills?"

"No the girls are our target. We follow the trail that took them. Everything else is a distraction right now."

"Maybe you are the one slowing us down.." Sting quipped at Natsu. Ever since they left home, Sting had been nothing but a pain. Natsu suspected it was because Sting felt so helpless especially after he saw the state Mira had been in before they left. It had even unsettled him to see Laxus break down in tears, which is why the older Dreyar did not accompany them.

"Honestly Jellal and I could have handled this alone."

"Repeat that? Lucy is _my_ cousin. Levy works for _my_ family. Neither of you have been on the ranch for very long. Jellal only after Laxus brought him from prison. You only recently because your horse was shot. And I am a master at these things. Once we meet the bad guys, I'll teach them a thing or two about messing with my family. You'll see my true instincts come out. I'm like a hawk or a wolf. Maybe a tiger."

"What instincts?" Natsu muttered as rolled the body over, checking for clues underneath.

Sting ordered, his tone sharp, "Say that to my face you rose colored bast…."

Jellal, attempting to keep the peace between the pair, stated, "That's enough bickering you two. At this rate you both are slowing me down."

"Why are you in such a rush? You don't even know Lucy and Levy" Sting retorted with more than a little hostility at being interrupted.

Jellal thought about Lucy. How Irene had threatened her when she snuck in the bunk cabin. How he always felt close to Lucy who looked after him and seemed to be the only one on the ranch that understood him. He thought of the two girls loaning him some of their favorite books when they found out he liked to read. How Levy hunted him down when he forgot to return hers. He still remembered every word of her tongue lashing.

"You know nothing." He mumbled under his breath while fighting a smile at the memory.

"What? Trying to finish this fast so you can get it on with that redhead or her mother or both?" Sting smirked. "Don't pretend your alliance is purely with Love and Lucky. I can see the signs. You and that Erza chick been fooling around for awhile now. How can we be sure you aren't sabotaging the ranch yourself for a bit of free ass?"

A fist shot out so fast that Sting never saw it before he was on the ground tasting dirt.

"Once a criminal, always a criminal" The blonde man spitted out toward Jellal.

Natsu got between the two this time, scanning Sting to make sure he was alright as he rubbed his jaw, before shooting the blue haired man a glare as Sting stormed away.

"Did you have to hit him?" Natsu groaned. "He was clearly goading you."

Jellal turned, exhaling slowly.

"I didn't bring enough whisky to deal with this nonsense."

* * *

"We have to escape Levy." Lucy determined after a long span of broody silence. Drawing in from the elements around her - the sun, the air, the sea - a feeling of tranquility washed over her. She reached up to brush the velvety skin of her scalp. Hair grew. One day the small roots would be long again. She couldn't work up enough motivation to care beyond that. She was tired, hungry, and afraid. And she had decided instead of wasting her last energy on crying, she was going to use it to be angry.

Angry to be snatched up so easily.

Angry that she was so weak.

She could mope or lament her situation, or she could do what she did best with Levy: _Plan outrageous schemes that may or may not work._

Plus those douchebags needed an ass whipping so bad that they would regret ever crossing Lucy Heartfilia.

Levy rolled her eyes, "Wow it took you that long to figure that out." Even though her friend was trying to cast shade on her idea, Lucy could tell the girl was eager to start working. The same energy that was drumming through Lucy's veins seemed to be reflected in Levy.

The two girls were going to bring down _hell_ on their kidnappers.

"Girl! You know it took awhile before I could reach your level." Lucy attempted to suppress her inner turmoil with humor. People say laughter is good medicine but it's also an anchor holding you to the present, keeping you sane. The infectious nature not only spreads among people but jumps internally from your head to your heart. Lucy could feel a small trace of happiness nestling inside her, something intangible and warm.

 _Maybe they could actually survive?_

Good thing Levy caught on as she fired right back, "I know! I watched you for the past hour, looking like you were planning on how to take over the world then your conclusion was, 'we have to escape.' Stating the obvious much?"

"Levy. You are sooo mean to me."

"Being mean is still better than _being anticlimactic_."

In the midst of their playful banter, the two remembered they were not alone. Simultaneously, the girls turned toward Gajeel who blinked, unconcerned as if he hadn't heard a word they said.

"You're a horrible guard." Lucy stated annoyed at his presence, wondering whether or not she should be scared of the man despite Levy's vouching of his character. "You aren't even reacting to us planning to escape."

He sneered while unwrapping a ball of cloth "Lucky for y'all I don't care if you flee the coup or not. Just under my watch you better keep your toes in the water and asses in that sand cuz ain't taking shit for losing you two. Now when they get back and take you off my hands. Do whatever. Actually will be really funny if you did escape. Probably wouldn't be to hard knowing those idiots."

"So how did you end up working for the traders? Since you seem so supportive of their activities." Lucy gulped a bit of salty breeze after she asked, knowing such a direct question could be met with backlash. Gajeel seemed a bit strange to her.

"He actually has been really nice, Lu. Beyond his bristles and thorns. I think its defense mechanism. He helped reset you arm Lu when he didn't have to."

"Just think about me like a hired gun." He chimed with a lot less heat than his earlier words. "I'm not usually a bad guy but this is business. Nothing personal."

The smile on Levy's face was stupidly bright to the point Lucy was almost blinded. "I KNEW it! You are a mercenary! Bound to whoever pays you the most. You search the world for a meaning to life. Just like a penny novel Lu! I bet you have even a missing ex lover who you secretly long to be reunited with!"

"Whatever floats your boat, word woman."

Lucy loved Levy dearly but sometimes her imagination was too much to handle. He was a criminal for heaven sakes. She gaped at the small girl, wanting to question Levy about her current Stockholm syndrome but instead asked, "When did you two become friends?"

"We aren't friends." Levy argued with an exasperate huff. "I just thought that sounded interesting."

"Yea, I totally believe that." The blonde said in a tone that implied she thought Levy was an idiot for trying to lie.

Paranoid is what Gajeel made her. Lucy grumbled at how easily he would let them go, suspicious and wanting to interrogate the big man further, but knew her friend was developing feelings for the snake eye stranger. Reluctant to push the man but deciding she didn't have a choice, Lucy glared at Gajeel. He failed to notice as he lay the pieces of cloth out, rubbing some smelly menthol paste on the strips.

"Why are you even here? Why are we sitting on the beach and not on the ship with the others? Why are you helping us?"

"Calm down. Sheesh. The twenty question routine is annoying. You know the easiest money can be made off blondes. They have the largest market and highest bidders in the trade. I have half a mind to sell you both at this rate when all I am trying to do is ignore the two of you."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not blonde anymore since they would cut the price down and you'd lose money."

"If you still had your hair, they would never let me watch over you two. You would be the most the most sought after prize on that ship. Mard Geer or Serena would have snatched you from Jacob instantly."

"So what? You expect a thank you?"

"Nah I really didn't do it for you."

He handed her the cloth.

"What's this?"

"You need to change your bandages unless you want infection to spread. Gangrene can set deep in the tissue so fast that it can take a whole leg, or in this case an arm." He shivered at some unknown memory. "People didn't lose their appendages from the battle but the unseen enemy that entered their body after the battle."

The group sat in silence as Lucy tried to process the surprising gift. _He didn't want her to lose her arm? What type of guy was he?_

"I did it to leave my cousin a message." Gajeel randomly stated to nobody in particular.

"Your cousin?"

"I've known for days that Jacob was being being followed by someone besides me before I finally caught up. It was a chance of fortune that I saw Salamander before he saw me. Luckily I still had Igneel's knife which I took from Azir's body. You two wouldn't nearly been as interesting to me if I hadn't realized you knew him. Leaving the knife and the hair together means he's sure to hurry his ass up before that ship leaves port. Nice shot on that head wound bunny. Didn't think you had it in you."

Lucy shook her head. "I didn't kill him. Levy did."

Gajeel's face screwed up in utter bewilderment,"Shrimp did?"

"And the same thing is going to happen to you if you don't quit making fun of my height?!"

"Who's Salamander? Are you possibly talking about... Natsu?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Yeah. By the way…. why did you have his knife? That and his scarf are the two things he always carries with him and never loans out to anyone."

Levy twittered before Lucy could put a word in edgewise, "Because Natsu is a tad bit smitten with her."

"Levy!"

"And she's completely head over heels for him."

"Levy! Don't say that!"

"Why it's true. Plus they are engaged."

"Levy! You know that engagement good and well is fake. Stop spreading falsehoods or God will strike you right now."

Shaking his head, Gajeel laughed. Lucy still couldn't get over how deep and booming the sound was. "I knew it was a lie. Salamander doesn't know how to use his dick, much less propose to a woman."

Lucy paused, "That's not what I heard. My cousin Sting said that he was a regular Casanova. Pleasuring a whole town of women."

"Yea… uh… no. That's our cousin Larcade. a thrill seeker and skirt chaser. Who looks a bit like Natsu in the face. Plus he's a marshal. He pleasured a whole town of women once and got ran out by the men. The stories about Natsu and Larcade get confused at times. Natsu, on the other hand, has never like a girl. Unless he found one while he was in the war but the most that would have been would be a booty call."

Levy punched Gajeel with a growl about the crude way he spoke about his cousin. He grinned wickedly, calling her fists marshmallows. The bluenette let out a noise somewhere between a strangled cat and a hiss before dissolving into a fit of sharp barbs aimed at their burly guard. To which, he grew more amused at by the second.

 _Honestly, was this really the time?_ Lucy asked herself. With their flirting ringing in her ears, she turned, scrutinizing the large ship sitting peacefully in the bay. It was a galleon. The sails high as clouds above three or four heavy masts. The intricate rigging from a master builder must have cost whoever a fortune to build. Like all galleons, it was made of oak and had a large hull and upper decking. Lucy learned a bit about boats when she had fled Ishgar. Galleons were especially good for moving cargo unlike man-of-wars or schooners. The huge hull made her wonder if girls were on board now, her mind filled with stories about the traffickers.

For a long time they had been active in Alvarez. Finding a niche in to supply girls to Bosco where slavery was still legal and the price of Alvarez's girls after the war went up. So Cain and Jacob were trying to secure passage, along with these new characters.

"No it couldn't be" She gasped as she realized Serena was probably the man who tried to kidnap and rape Mira and Lisanna, the one that caused Lisanna's death. How many men named Serena went around kidnapping women? There couldn't be that many. If so, he had to have been kidnapping women for a while. His organization would be huge by this point.

Her stomach grumbled, leaving her hot and embarrassed at Levy's stare.

Patting her belly awkwardly, Lucy asked, "So, Gajeel, you got anything to eat?"'

* * *

Normally, traveling with feuding companions would be annoying but Natsu was thankful for the quietness, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to make idle conversation. Jellal ignored Sting who in turn remained stoic. Not to say, Natsu didn't rub his growing headache a couple of times over their childishness but chose to stay out of the quarrel. He knew Sting's ass-in-mouth disease only popped up when he thought someone like Laxus was dismissing his opinions. Sting probably hadn't truly meant the comment, while Jellal's reaction had probably been out of bounds.

Days later and four towns south of their starting point, the men sent telegram back Cana's bar where they were head as the neared the coast. He didn't know how many nights they went without eating, or how often they went without sleep. At some point along their journey they ran into rain which made tracking damn near impossible. They even had to cross a river swollen from all the extra water. A headache in itself of dealing with horses frightened at the wild rapids.

On the other side of the river, the terrain changed into the last major forest before the land would start to slope toward sea level. Then the area would become swampy or before leading out to the ocean.

"These aren't normal kidnappers. No ransom. They covering to much distance." Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence, Natsu speculated what had been looping in his brain for a few hours now.

"They know where they are going. Most likely organized. Maybe a history of doing this" Jellal spoke tensely.

Natsu nodded while Sting wondered aloud, "Your point?"

"There were only a few we didn't catch on the night of Gildarts raid."

Sting thought for a second before shouting "You mean those slavers you rounded up!"

Jellal nodded while Natsu said, "I think before they left the area, their plan was to kidnap Lucy." An odd thought kept tickling at the back of his mind. A nagging fear that he didn't want to put into words, which was why he hadn't told Jellal or Sting.

 _Why were they getting closer to the coast?_ If the girls had been taken to the coast by the tram kickers then they would probably be trying to get across the sea and might even already been gone. Sweat made his hair cling to his forehead while his vest and scarf plastered uncomfortably to his body. He tied his scarf around the saddle. Every hour they didn't catch up, his anxiety started to rise. Natsu pulled away from the others, needing to clear his mind.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To that brook. Going to wash up."

He knew a few of the traffickers had gotten away. God, he had hoped the few of them that remained would keep their head down. They must have headed to Love and Phantom during the roundup. Lucy just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, but they wouldn't have been there if they hadn't been planning on doing something. He felt a pang in his heart as he knew she had been outside waiting for him.

Pulling off his hat, Natsu walked beside the horse deep in thought until something reflected at the edge of the creek. He angling his ride towards the shining, unnatural object at the base of some huge oak, but stopped short a few feet away.

There in the center of a tree was his father's blade stabbed into the bark.

Even at a distance, he could recognize the handle and craftsmanship. At first he froze, not knowing why the knife was stuck in a tree. _Was it a trap?_ His senses reached out probing every rustle or breeze. His eyes darted from shadow to shadow.

The strange tattoo from the dead man's body, had been carved under the knife into the tree along with the word _Tartaros_.

 _Tartaros?_ He didn't recognize the word, but figured it must be what the symbol stood for.

Letting of Pantherlily's reigns, Natsu went to inspect the blade. Everything looked normal except some light colored thread encircled around the grip. He gave a low whine when the sun hit the strands at the right angle to show him they weren't threads but _blonde hair._

With shaking hands, Natsu reached to grasp the hair, unwinding it as the first wave of her scent hit him - gardenias from the bush outside Lucy's window and honeysuckles from the soap she used. He rubbed the silky strands almost reverently before bringing the hair to his nose.

Natsu saw red.

He let an inhuman growl causing the horse to rear up before smashing an angry fist into the tree. The bark splintered before he actually felt the pain of the punch.

Hatred. Frustration. Emptiness.

The emotions boiled over, giving way to savage fury, which he could not control. The anger pulsing under the surface of his skin, ready to snap and devour anyone foolish enough to be close by.

 _He hadn't been able to save her!_

Natsu sunk to his knees. His head couldn't wrap around that one thought. Pulling back his hand, he stared numbly at the skin over his knuckles, torn and bloody before placing his father's blade back in his boot. He kissed the hair with a silent promise before looping the ends around as a makeshift bandage. In sadness, he stood up ready to brutally harm whoever harmed Lucy.

This time… there would be no stopping him

 _ **Next chapter:**_ E.N.D.

* * *

 **AN:** _I know more than a few people were upset that all of the hair got shaved instead of Lucy getting a short hair cut. There were many reasons for this. Initially, I was going to have Gajeel scalp someone (like God Serena) upon his introduction. But I realize God Serena had done too many bad things (like causing Lisanna's death) to just be killed by someone newly introduced. And I really couldn't figure out how to scalp someone and you know... allow them to survive... So in researching other Western ideas to do, I ran across the cutting of the hair for a fever. This was about the same time during my binge of GoT episodes where I saw a certain female get her hair cut. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized hair cutting from anime to tv shows to books is always symbolic of change or maturing. Even though Lucy can feel shame at her short hair, hair grows and so does character. And that's where I want to go with her character, grow it further._

 ** _Juvia is my spirit animal -_** _HEY! I'm back. Yes besides a lack of westerns, I don't think many people have experienced many westerns that confirm to such rich characters like these_ _. My thought was if you can put these guys in a high school au - why can't you put them in the west with some guns. I am glad that the chapter was confusing in a good way as I wanted the idea of what was happening to be ambiguous until the end. Also I keep adding old forms of medicine to my story whether it is Laxus with tuberculosis or here with how to calm a fever._

 ** _JD_ and HammyJessa - **_Gajeel has entered the story, most of his development now will be with the two girls but all the stuff I have hinted before with why he killed Gray and his work with Acnologia, Irene, Jellal, and Zeref will come out soon. Plus the anticipated reaction from Juvia and baby Slate._

 ** _Lodemai04 -_ **_I like Gajeel and Levy too. But don't think for two seconds that because they "like" each other, that the two will have it easy. Lots planned for these two. Also Lucy and Levy are going to straight give these Tartaros members more than they are asking for!_

 ** _PrincessSarahDragneel -_** _Because Lucy is Lucy whether she has hair or not. And Natsu loves Lucy._

 ** _Tohka123 -_** _Thanks so much_

 ** _KatanaNoNeko -_** _Glad you are here and enjoying the story. Now be sure to come back._

 ** _Monika -_** _Yes Gajeel is totally Geronimo/Tonto/Indian guy who listens to the wind and makes smoke signals. When I initially wanted some of the cliché western roles to come out, I thought... Who can be that Indian guy who also is tuned in with nature and covered in feathers (or metal) and tattoos with long hair. And instantly Gajeel was fitted to that part._

 ** _Bluragard -_** _I don't have a set schedule with this story, but right now my goal is to update at least once a week._

 _ **4evrDorkly17 -** Natsu is pisssssed! Also there is a lot coming with these Tartaros people, all I can say is this mini-arc is going to be a wild ride. There's an important slave girl in the ship that our group will meet soon along with an important member of Tartaros who won't be fully revealed at first. As for Mira and Loke, I will let you know what happened to them soon. I actually already wrote that... It's just really hard to find where to put it among all this action as I want to move forward quickly into this scenario instead of jumping back to the ranch. Maybe I will work it next chapter or the next. _

**_FairyglitterXD -_** _Hope you liked this chapter._

 ** _MnMAllyn -_** _Lucy's hair cut in Edolas is the next stage of the hair growth. That was a good idea._

 ** _JerricaHMcfari3 -_** _Some more Gajevy incoming._

 ** _Silver light -_** _Oh I hope not girl! Maybe you can come back after a bit. This might be a low point but things are looking up because as the hair. So maybe come back in a few chapters._

 ** _Compucles -_** _The fever did ultimately save her in the end. Nice catch._

 ** _Saranau34 -_** _Glad you are back and Natsu is not taking this well!_

 ** _IntheKnow -_** _Your question is hard. I mean I have a lot of stories favored...? A lot of good stories are incomplete._ _Right now just this week I read these awesome Nalu fanfictions that don't really have many followers **Life in Technicolor ** by stopnatsu or ** Sweet-Rot **by FrejyaBee._

 _ **guest** \- Well it might have been a plot device. But I didn't look at it like that when I was writing it as it was something I wanted to add to my story and I just went with it. Hopefully you will enjoy where it takes the story. And really cutting the hair just short wouldn't have been the same as people cut their hair all the time and it has no emotional value. While with a shaved head, you have to deal with things like being degraded for your looks. It's really weird because while I was writing this chapter at my hospital we watched a video about cancer patients and how this woman who makes unusual wigs for them to wear (not normal locks of love stuff) is making a difference. She makes really unique wigs to help them overcome this image they have that they are ugly and less then normal people. So in my mind, I wanted to push this thought that Lucy, no matter what she looks like - pretty and blonde or broken arm and shaved head - is no less than still perfect. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: _E.N.D._**

Lucy had never eaten blackened sea slug until today. At least, she thought it was a sea slug. She couldn't be sure after Gajeel skewered the long creature in the shallows before burning the rubbery, unrecognizable meat over an open flame.

"Do you like your sea slug, Levy?" She whispered to the girl nibbling on the charcoal fare beside her.

"It's eel, Lucy"

"Oh?" She was a bit disappointed as she remembered eating properly cooked eel at a party once, a delicate oily flavor that she rather enjoyed. Of course, Gajeel had paired the meat with raw seaweed, but Lucy didn't appreciate the watery vegetable either. The only reason she attempted to eat the strange combination was because her hunger threatened to consume her own stomach if she didn't put food in her mouth immediately. She chewed slowly, with a slight grimace, distracting herself by trying to plan what they would do.

Her options were limited. There was a weakness in her body now that hadn't been there a week ago. Lucy knew she wouldn't be traveling long distances. Levy, on the other hand, didn't have that disadvantage. Lucy eyed the other girl wistfully, wondering if she provided Levy an opportunity to escape would the girl go without her.

"Uh Gajeel. Do you have anything better to eat?" The blonde asked as she took another bite.

He stopped chomping on his own array of charred meat and seaweed to stare at her. His cheeks full to the brim. His shirt and boots were still off from when he had stripped to wade into the ocean. She kept catching Levy sneaking peeks at his chiseled chest and wet pants, much to Lucy's disgust.

"Beggars can't be choosers." He finally responded while swallowing. The expression he gave her suggested she back away from talking so he could eat, but Gajeel irritated her so she pressed him.

"Is that your proverb of today?" Lucy snapped back for equal measure.

He laughed at her nerve. "That my free advice for life, bunny girl."

"You sound like my old nanny telling me to fake compliments to men to get them to like me."

"Your nanny sounds like a smart lady."

"I thought so too." Lucy added before she could stop herself. "Until she was killed for something stupid."

There was a pause before… "What was she killed for?"

Lucy watched the low tidal waves crash into the rocks. Hypnotized by the spray of water into the surf, she fought to speak. Her voice came out distant and low.

"Me."

Gajeel narrowed his face toward her but she looked away, not wanting him to see the pain inside her. _That was another time and another life_ , she reminded herself. Losing her appetite, Lucy offered Levy her last bites. The man then handed her a tin can with water poured from a pouch at his side. The size of which worried her a she didn't consider it particularly full. She sipped a bit before giving the rest to Levy.

Seeing there wasn't much fresh water left to divide between the three, an idea struck her.

"I'm thirsty."

No reply.

"I would like some more, please." She held out the cup, gently tapping the sides with her fingernail. The tin glittering the late afternoon sun, highlighting the tattoos and piercings running along his body.

"People are always wanting something," his face showed a clear lack of concerned as he said, "that doesn't always mean they get it in the end."

"No they don't." She agreed and waited until he took his own gulp from the waterskin. "But you don't have enough left either."

"What?" He sputtered, causing liquid to cascade out of his mouth. Realizing he just lost the last swallow, he shook the pouch above his mouth - only a few drops fell out. "Damn, You have got to be kidding me."

"I guess people don't always get what they want?" Lucy said a bit cockily, daring the man to leave them alone.

A spark of anger burned deep behind his nonchalant mask. "I should beat you bunny girl. But Salamander would pay me back bruise for bruise if I touched you."

"Don't waste the energy when you have to find some more. _Chop. Chop_." She added a bit antagonistically with a clap of her hands. The words didn't stop him from flinging the cup at her head, which she narrowly dodged with a squeal.

"Oh come on!" She shouted, desperately trying to make him see he needed to leave. Her brilliant strategy was already falling through the cracks, if only he was easy to manipulate. "You can totally go and come back before anyone sees. It's not like anyone has left that ship." Lucy gestured frantically to the ocean. "No boat returned to shore so far."

"That high-handed attitude is going to get you in trouble with the men aboard that ship. Try to tone down the spunk." Gajeel seemed as if he was going to add to that line but he finally stomped off with low grumblings of "pesky females" and "dehydrated rabbits." Much to Lucy's chagrin, the not-so-dumb brute ended up tying both girls to a tree before leaving. Of course, she never expected escaping to be that easy.

"Well this is a fine predicament we find ourselves in. Did you think he was stupid enough to leave us alone?" Levy said once he was out of earshot but Lucy heard the unsaid statement of "You are the only _idiot_ here."

"At least, we can talk more freely without him around," was Lucy's response.

"Wish we could _move_ more freely. Ugh, your plans are perpetual failures Lucy. Look at how you tried to manipulated Bora and ended up engaged to Natsu. Let's face it. I am the one that needs to be making the plans."

"Now don't blame me for the Bora shenanigans. Who helped me with that all so epic plan, Miss McGarden?"

"Hush your mouth."

While Gajeel searched to refill his water supply, the two girls planned their escape. Their best bet was to jump ship and swim to land, which entitled a host of problems. One of which was losing their petticoats as soon as possible so the added weight wouldn't drag them down. Lucy didn't know if she could make the swim, but she knew Levy could. She hope once the girl made it to the beach her survival instinct would be not to wait for Lucy if something bad happened.

When he returned they both acted normal as possible. "You two are up to mischief." He said immediately suspicious, reaching for the rope's knot with mild reluctance.

"Us?" Levy batted her eyes as the man untied them. The man didn't seem fazed by the flirty show as he gave her a frown, "I told you to not be running off on me, _word woman_. I am more likely shoot then give chase."

"I don't think you could shoot us."

He snorted but didn't deny the accusation before pulling out two de-needled, prickly pears. Setting them in front of the girls, he turned way.

 _Oh thank you!_ Lucy mentally cried when the sweet smell hit her. Mouth watering, she smiled grabbing one of the delicious cacti fruits. _Were you suppose to eat the skin?_ She could not remember but didn't really care as she munched on her piece. The nectar running down her chin as she moaned from her enjoyment. People say starvation was the best spice and she would have agreed at the bliss of this flavor if she hadn't tasted Gajeel's cooking earlier.

Licking her lips, she demolished the fruit. Some might even thought she inhaled the food. Once finished, it took everything she had not to steal the other fruit but thankfully her appetite had be sedated somewhat.

Levy retrieved the cup, knocking the sand off best she could before handing it to Gajeel. When he poured Lucy some fresh water as she thanked him, but noticed she had less than the amount he later gave Levy. _Maybe I should be flirting with him too?_ She questioned before dismissing the idea. Watching Levy presented him with her own gratitude made her realize the two only had eyes for each other.

Lucy would prefer to slap them both for being unnecessarily sappy during a very serious time. Their lives were at stake. This was hardly the time to flirt. Their pheromones practically reeked off the two, making her gag from the cloud of sexual tension around them. Were her and Natsu like this when they interacted? If so, she was sorry for whoever had to stand within a ten foot radius from the lovey dovey crap. She never believed in love at first sight but the way the big man seem to soften toward Levy and how she got emotionally invested over everything he said, caused the green eyed monster to rise in Lucy's heart..

She would be lying if she said she didn't miss Natsu. Was he hunting for her? Did he realize she was missing? A pang in her heart at how he and the others from home were no doubt looking for them: Jellal, Laxus, Sting, Elfman...

 _And Mira._

The soon-to-be mother would worry herself sick over the girls' disappearance without being able to do anything. She knew the girl had recently started having problems with the pregnancy. Lucy closed her eyes with a prayer for Mira's safety. _I hope she is ok. Please be with her and us in these times of tribulation_.

"Hey Gajeel, why don't you help us escape? We do have money and it would be doing the right thing. You know what awaits us if we get sold into slavery?"

Gloomily, Gajeel pursed his mouth before crossily saying, "Sometimes things are bigger than you and me, word woman. If I let you go, then they will want my head."

"But it's wrong." Lucy interrupted, "You can willingly agree to sell women to them?"

"What's wrong? I only agreed to watch you. My business has no dealings with their trading."

"Turning a blind eye to evil is still wrong."

"I'm just saying that whatever they do when they aren't dealing with my boss is their business. Besides, Salamander and his comrads will make it here before yo…" She was almost thankful the discussion stopped when Gajeel turned breaking his sentence, his eyes darkening at the sudden noise over through the trees.

Then she heard the horses too.

People were coming, and judging by Gajeel's face, they weren't friendly.

* * *

Natsu entered the bar without hesitation, followed closely by Sting and Jellal. If anyone knew anything about the criminal activities along the coast, then owner of Hargeon's _Absolute Zero_ was the man to find. He wasn't always the owner of a bar, before he had been a military captain of equal rank to Gildarts whose division specialized in information gathering and reconnaissance.

The bar was bigger than Cana's, but without the feeling warmth that belonged to the other one. Here everything was cold, _uninviting_. Even though that should drive customers off, people lined the tables and stools, showing how popular the site had become. The theme seemed to be a frigid, winter night. Glass statutes made to look like ice carvings of swans and polar bears decorated the lower and upper levels. Lanterns hung overhead burned blue and purple flames as oppose to the typical yellow. Natsu, for a split second, was curious how they managed that. Fire had always been an interest to him.

A band played. A woman's voice - haunting, mysterious, beautiful - rasp out dark notes as a hush fell over the audience. Everyone seemed to be caught in her spell, allowing the three to move unhindered toward the bartender with relative ease.

"Where's Silver?" Natsu asked the bartender, sounding strangely loud, causing a few occupants to twist their heads in confusion.

The blonde man behind the counter wore a mask and a large feathered hat. He finished cleaning a glass before replying, "I have no memory of his whereabouts.."

Natsu flashed his badge. "What about now?"

"In the back or upstairs." The bartender cocked his head to the side, studying the emblem before his hard eyes darting between the three in question. "Is this a raid?"

"No just a friendly chat."

"Let me see where the boss is." He hollered into what was apparently a back room but shook his head when Silver wasn't there. He left, handing his rag to a dark haired girl behind the counter.. He had not been gone a few seconds when Natsu heard a familiar voice behind them chirped, "Well if it isn't E.N.D?"

Natsu swung around with a growl toward the intruder. A short shaggy haired boy-man stood stood grinning at him.

"What the hell do you want, Jackal?!"

Jackal said, "Can't I just greet my old buddy after it's been such a long time? We were members of the same squadron…."

He was cut off by Natsu informing him "that's classified soldier."

"I'm not a soldier anymore." Jackal retorted smugly. The man took a swig of his mug before throwing it down. Natsu was in no mood to play, taking step forward to shove Jackal away when the ex soldier caught sight of Natsu's comrades.

"And Jellal Fernandez? Former leader of Trinity Raven? Wow you do travel in the best company?" Jackal howled with laughter as Natsu's eyes widen in surprised as he Jellal merely shrugged, but Natsu could tell his face was pinched in worry. When Jellal introduced himself, Natsu had known the man was an ex felon by the tattoo on his face. He remembered telling him he didn't care about a man's past as long as he walked on the straight and narrow toward the future. He hadn't realized how important Jellal was. If people ever learned he was hiding out at Love and Lucky, Natsu's stomach plummeted on the last thought. And Jackal couldn't exactly keep a secret.

No wonder he tried so hard to blend into the background. Natsu's respect for the man grew as he realized a former syndicate kingpin gave up his former life to live on a ranch in the middle nowhere.

Jackal's laughter cleared when he saw Sting, "I have no idea who you are. I guess trash hangs around trash." Sting took a threatening step toward him but Natsu beat him by lunging toward the smaller man.

"You want to go?" Jackal dodged the first assault, kicking out his leg into Natsu's side, but the ranger locked his arm around Jackal's leg while using it as a seesaw. The smaller man, off balance, fell toward the awaiting fist. People scattered as the force of the punch sent Jackal crashing into the bar. The man snarled as glasses and mugs were sent crashing to the floor. He picked up a stool preparing for a second attack with his newest weapon.

His swing however got stopped midair as an arm snaked around his waist, throwing him to the floor. The stool clattered somewhere in the distance as the music stopped playing.

"Ok, you four. Break. It. Up. You are scaring the public." At some point during their fight, Silver walked up, snatching Jackal up who squirmed away from his arm.

The retired captain had not changed much since the last time Natsu saw him. His roused, charcoal hair held maybe a few more grays than normal but he still was built better than most men half his age. Hr had an air he could break a man in two by snapping his fingers.

"Out of all the bars in this town, you three had to walk into mine. So what brings you to my humble abode." Silver finally said as he crossed his arms a bit unwelcomely. Then pointedly, at the backing away Jackal, asked, "You were about to pay for that drink?"

Jackal threw few coins down before announcing "I was leaving anyway. The alcohol tastes like pig piss anyway.." He stumbled toward the door

"What do you know about Tartaros?" Jellal asked, not beating around the bush.

"Why are you asking about that?" He asked incredulously, his blacker than black eyes shift in surprise before closing up.

"Does it matter? Answer the question." Natsu knowing Silver wouldn't give them a clear answer without rambling.

"It's a ship."

"And?"

"That's all I know, I swear."

Natsu grabbed the neck of his tunic, ready to throw the man unto the bar. Two bouncers moved toward him before Silver waved them off. A vein ticked on Natsu's forehead as danger radiated off him. The shadows casting a veil over half of his face and his eyes practically glowing the the purple light.

"You know I don't work for free, Natsu." Silver said dismissively while trying to remove Natsu's hands.

"I know if you don't tell me what you know, I will level this whole damn place." Nasu threatened quietly, tightening his grip in a way that made Silver's collar choke him. The older man's jaw clenched in response.

"I know it well E.N.D." The two glared as the tension rose, "But this is a public place, not the back mountains of Pergrande or Fiore. So it's not in your nature to _snap_ with so many innocents around."

"Do you expect me to say that I am not that man anymore? I didn't correct _you_ when you called me that. A week ago I would have told you that wasn't me. I am not the man I was in the war. That I had changed, but not today. We can play the intimidation game, but really, I'm _not_ in the mood. So unless you want to see why it took half the military to capture me after my rampage. I suggest you tell me what I want to know. " A click could be heard as Silver felt something pressed against his thigh. He looked down to see a gun stealthily pointed right onto his side as Jellal moved closer. Sting worriedly glance around the bar see if anyone else had noticed the actions. The only ones who were watching were the two bouncers who stayed at a safe distance.

"This is an unlawful."

"Jellal and Sting are my deputies," A _small_ lie since Natsu hadn't officially sworn them in. "And we may use any force necessary."

"Maybe we should move somewhere else." Sting nervously commented, blanching as someone walked around him.

Silver agreed "The kid is right. Let's not do this dance in here. My office?"

Jellal retracted his gun. "After you. Natsu, let the man go."

Natsu only let go after growling that he was unhappy. He kept his hand on his pistol in warning as he shot the guards across the room a menacing glare to keep them from following when they started to move too.

"Hey it's not that I don't want to help you." Silver talked as he lead the way upstairs. "I don't make money by giving information out for free."

Entering the office, Natsu closed the door after the group with a slam that sent a painting hung on the wall crashing to the floor.

Bluntly Natsu explained, "We aren't asking your for your help. We are telling you to tell us about Tartaros. And anything less will be seen as obstructing the law."

Sighing in an over exaggerated manner, Silver took out a cigar, offering the group one before saying "Tartaros is a group of ex blockade runners who made a fortune getting supplies in and out of Ishtar during the war. After the war, they switched to pirating. Alvarez. Ishgar. They didn't care as long as the cargo was valuable. Word on the streets is they also can be hired to run valuable merchandise to into different countries since they know all the black sites. I'm surprised you have never heard of them Jellal."

"My organization didn't extend far outside of the capital." Jellal cringed slightly at the admission, as if talking about anything from his past brought him immense grief. .

"Everyone trying to go up the perverbial crime ladder does business with Tartaros. Currently most organizations are lying low as Senator Zeref has passed anti-syndicate laws." He flickered a look toward Natsu who did not move at his brother's name. "They are heavily involved with a new guy calling himself God Serena. Some two bit hoot who has a following devoted to kidnapping women. For some reason Acnologia has taken on an interest of this guy so he sent down one of his men to take care of it. Gajeel I believe." Silver said the name Gajeel like a dirty word.

Jellal and Natsu tensed as Sting asked, "Who's Gajeel?"

"He killed my son." Silver spoke after Natsu failed to say anything. Staring directly into the ranger's face, "One day your family is going to go to war. Larcade, Zeref, Rogue, Gajeel, Acnologia, August, and you. And everything you hold dear will crumble into dust. The question is what side will you be on when that time comes? And whether either side will be thinking much about justice and the law then." Silver began to laugh before Natsu placed his pistol on his desk.

"You keep yapping yet you don't say anything meaningful." Natsu said as he played with his gun, checking the barrel, spinning it on his finger. "Tartaros being a group of smuggling pirates is interesting but how do I find them?"

"Let me guess. They have someone you know."

"Two. Friends of ours: a blonde and a bluenette"

For the first time, Silver seemed to pale. In a panicked voice he almost shouted, "They don't have Juvia, do they?"

"No." Taken aback Natsu glanced at the others. Sting seemed perplexed as him but Jellal didn't seem surprised at all. "Our friends Lucy and Levy." Natsu brought the hair wreath around his hand to his face, catching Silver's eyes. The scent seemed to calm Natsu somewhat.

"Ah? Your lover perhaps?"

Sting snickered but was quickly elbowed by Jellal. He awkwardly cleared his through while rubbing his side. "How do you know Juvia?"

"Oh. Never mind. She use to work for me. Well I don't know if any girls that look like that. But I do know the general area where they sometimes unload. But if you really want to know. You should ask your friend Jackal."

"Why?"

"He's a member of Tartaros. And I heard they were setting sail soon."

Natsu and Sting were already out the door with the information. Even though he was moving fast, Natsu couldn't help overhear Silver ask Jellal if his grandson and daughter-in-law were doing well.

 **Next Chapter: _Renegade_**

* * *

Hey lovely people. I updated pretty fast this time? Yes! We have almost made it to 30 chapters! _Whoop whoop_. To the reviewer that said Natsu thinks Lucy is dead (or at the very least, seriously injured), my inspiration came from his reaction from END waking up. Glad that you caught that! :) And to _Juvia is my spirit animal_ you are correct that the toes in the water and ass in the sand was totally my reference to Zac Brown Band.

A few of you asked about Erza making an appearance, Mira and Loke's status, and someone guessed Yukino for the slave's idnetiry (you are extremely close) but I decided to wait until next chapter to reply back while giving some insight into the future of this story. So if you have anything you want to ask, let me know and will try to cover it. That was a decision because this chapter is already long before I added a sneak peek. I will say about Erza is that her and Cobra are also following Tartaros so expect them to turn up at some point.

Also I just want to share this hilarious writing moment with you guys where my phone auto corrected one of my sentences that said "Natsu soaked up her presence" to "Natsu soaked up herpes." I was like "WHAT?! OMG!" I'm still laughing about it. #epictypo

Thanks to these awesome reviewers: _lili3346 + Juvia-is-my-spirit-animal + sarara1-8 + reddevil47 + 4evrDorkly17 + Taliatales + InTheKnow + HammyJessa + MnMAllyn + TheOGFTfanatic + JD + Monika + ThayetJade + Lodemai04 + FairyglitterXD + KatanaNoNeko_


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning:** _This chapter may contain triggers - brothels/prostitution._

* * *

 **Chapter 30: _Renegade_**

A ruckus sounded downstairs, causing Jackal to pause in his ministrations across the enticing skin of the latest addition to the brothel, a half dressed girl named Seilah. He raised his head, searching for his holster discarded somewhere on the floor. Even though he was still drunk, his nerves prickled at how loud and violent the commotion seemed. He stood quickly, fumbling with his pants.

The door exploded open before Jackal could completely dress himself. One look at the raging pink head caused him to dash toward the open window. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't sober enough and tripped on his pants right before being tackled to the ground.

Seilah, in her buttercream chemist, ran across the room for the gun, aiming at the two other trespassers bursting through the shattered door. Seeing the flash of silver, Jellal realized her intent. He moved like lightening, catching her arm, wresting the weapon away. Freeing the gun from her clutches, he pushed her toward Sting before unloading the bullets.

The girl turned her claws toward Sting. He gripped her wrists, saying, "Now sugar, that's not nice. And here I am being a gentleman to you."

"Tell me where they are?!"

The two men looked over to see a yelling Natsu successfully pin Jackal facedown. He banged the man's forehead into the wood with enough force to make him see stars. Then Natsu placed his hands on the shaggy mop of hair, sandwiching Jackal's head into the floor. It only takes five pounds of pressure on that area to activate the pain receptors, making a person feel the most excruciating pain imaginable.

"Answer me! Where are the girls you took?!" Pink bangs curled up revealing the malicious intent in Natsu's eyes as he pressed down on Jackal's head.

"I don't know! I don't know what yo… Ahhh…" Jackal howled as Natsu's grip hit that five pound mark. The Tartaros member flopped, trying to buck Natsu off until ultimately slumping in defeat.

"I don't…" Jackal gasped frantically as the force persisted against his skull.

Natsu knew the former soldier was probably lying. The two were trained by the same people after all. Death was the only answer for them since they wouldn't break under torture, but he just didn't think the skinny little bugger was devoted to this group enough to die for them. Natsu barred his teeth at the idea, pleased with the thought. _If Jackal refused to tell him, then he would just have to die._ He involuntarily gripped the scruff of Jackal's neck.

"If you don't tell me, I am going to dangle you outside the window then I. Will. Drop. Your. Dead. Body." Natsu spelled out deliberately. Hearing the ranger's words from across the room, Sting glanced a bit worriedly at Jellal who narrowed his eyes at Natsu as the man started dragging Jackal across the room.

Jackal, not missing a chance to taunt the ranger, had the audacity to attempt a breathless chuckle, "Like that will kill me. We are only on the second floor. Will probably survive. And then what then?"

Natsu stopped so he could whispered into his ear. "Did you not hear me say I would be dropping your dead body. I will kill you before you fall to the concrete." The threat making Jackal's heart sink. He scraped at the floor, nails making a terrible scratching sound against the wood, trying to anchor his body while the ranger continued to drag him.

"Natsu" Jellal said, walking toward him with open arms as if approaching a skittish animal.

No reply.

"E.N.D."

Those dark, angry eyes, so much colder than normal, snapped toward him, "What?"

"Let him go." Jellal ordered softly.

"No." Natsu gazed back defiantly, itching for another fight.

"This _isn't_ you."

"Move Jellal." Natsu snarled when the blue haired man blocked his path.

"You value the life of others. You don't torture people into telling you what you want to know. Or kill them because you don't like their answer."

"He's scum, not a person." The voice remained angry, shaking with slight emotion. "Only _scum_ preys on women. And he has _Lucy_."

"You would sink to his level?" Jellal questioned. "You are an officer of the law. Not a vigilante. Not a renegade. Didn't you turn away from killing people indiscriminately? Aren't you tired of counting your sins?"

Jellal's voice quickly became incoherent as Natsu heard a second voice, a female voice. The new voice asked into his ear, _"Have you ever kept count?"_

Natsu glanced around in surprise. Nobody else was in the room. He eyed the girl that Sting held down. A memory swirled around his head. Who had asked him that? It was something he had heard not too long ago. He racked his brain trying to think of who.

Then he remembered in the barn, right before they started training. He saw Lucy clearly. She had twisted in the straw to look at him, raised on her elbows. _"Have you ever kept count? The number of people you have killed?"_

 _He met her eyes for a moment but turned away as he tried to bring his mind to the present._

 _"I am sorry to ask." She hastily apologized, touching his shoulder. He jumped, startled, normally he was the one that initiated contact with her._

 _"Nah. It's fine." A touch of humor shone in them before he turned. "I hate to disillusion you, but the number isn't quite so high. I try not to kill my opponent, even though that is what people expect - me to be a monster. Probably killed more when I was a soldier than as a ranger, but in war you see things differently."_

Natsu stared down at his hand wrapped around Jackal's ankle in horror.

A gun fired.

The ceiling cracked from bullet, sending splinters raining down. Natsu's head snapped to the doorway, even as he reached for his gun. The others ducked for cover. Smoke pervaded their senses, making it hard to see exactly who stood in the doorframe. When the smoke cleared, the three finally saw a terrifying green haired woman wearing a purple corset and black leather pants. Seilah crawled to her, but the lady barely flickered the girl a glance as she leveled her gun toward the ranger.

"You have ten seconds to tell me who you are and why are disturbing Plutogrim. No sudden movements or drawing your guns. Ten."

Jellal, who was the closest one, went to knock her weapon out, but she shot at his feet making him leap backwards.

"Nine"

Natsu made a dash toward her as well but got slashed in the face for his efforts. A trickle of blood ran down to his chin, dripping off. He growled low in his throat at the pain.

"Don't interrupt, ranger." Her eyes flickered to his badge.

"Eight"

"Seven."

"It's just one female. We can take her!" Sting shouted, causing her to level gun toward his forehead. " _Ah shit_."

"Six."

"Wait!" Jellal gestured his surrender. "We didn't mean to disturb your business. We are hunting for this man. He has knowledge valuable to the rangers."

"Am I an idiot? Cuz I could tell most of that from just looking at you. Five."

"Four"

"Three."

Not wanting to die, Sting blurted out, "We are hunting for God Serena and Tartaros."

Something changed in her eyes, almost like approval. She lowered her gun with a smirk, "Well, well, well. I guess you know the magic words after all." She beckoned her hand to Seilah, "I am sorry you had to go through that my dear. Go to my room and stay for the rest of the day."

"But ma'am, I can still work. I wasn't hurt."

"Take some time to yourself." The Madam petted Seilah's hair before giving a quick kiss on the lips. "You're still new after all." She sent her off with a not-so-subtle slap to the girl's ass that caused Sting to blush before glaring down the hall at her no account workers and their customers peeking out of their rooms.

"Is there something you find interesting happening here? Go back to what you were doing." She aimed her whip at them. When they didn't move, the lady growled, "And when I tag your sorry naked asses with my gun, we will see whose watching then." With a crack of her whip, she sent them all scampering back into their rooms. Groaning loudly, she sashayed into Jackal's room, stepping over what was left of the door. Arching an eyebrow at the damage, she twisted to ask, "Why do you want to know?

Jackal hissed in warning, "Kyoka."

Kyoka smiled, "I'm a business woman. All my deals are based on what benefits me the most."

"You backstabbing bitch."

"Can you do something about this idle chatter?" She batted her eyelids toward Natsu who knife-handed Jackal in the temple. The man crumpled immediately.

"God Serena has made me lose customers. Now instead of coming and paying for a female. They just simply abduct whoever they want. Shameful. Now Tartaros was something special for me. Once." Kyoka looked away, sadden for a second before saying, "I was from Ishgar. They brought me here to Alvarez.. After starting a successful business, I would send my girls to Ishgar with them."

"You trust your girls with them."

"My girls are whores anyway, Mr. Ranger, but Mard would watch out for them. Sometimes they got sick of being in a town like this. Over in the other country, girls from Alvarez are high commodity. They can get a rich protector easy. Tartaros used to help them across. Mard would get them connected. I kept track of them. They never said a bad word against the pirates. But now Tartaros works with God Serena," she spat, disgust seeping into her words. "The man killed Mard and set some new guy in his place. The first few girls I sent through the new guy, I never heard back from. They probably are dead. Not to mention, Serena favors beating white haired females. Something about them reminding him of angels. We got a new girl a few days ago. Took her in off the streets. She's not even going to work for me. Just someone I was helping out because she just looked so damn _hungry_. He left bruises on her face bigger than his fist. She's been with us ever since, afraid to leave."

Natsu, feeling a chill sweep the room at the description of the survivor, remembered Lucy telling him how Serena tormented Mira before inadvertently killing Lisanna. The man, Serena, had caused so much pain for so long.

"Where is the girl now? She might be a valuable witness."

"I have no clue. She disappeared as soon as this one showed up. Probably hiding in the boiler room. Or the kitchen? Apparently Yuki recognized Jackal as someone working with Goddy. As soon as I saw her tear through the hall, I sent Seilah, distracting him, in case he saw her."

"Wouldn't expect you to care so much. You take in some girl off the streets. Give her food and a place to stay?" Natsu asked skeptically, folding his arms.

"Why? Because I run a brothel? Because _fine_ ladies turn their nose up at us while men talk poorly about us then secretly _seek comfort_ in our arms? Men have their brotherhoods. Why can't women have a sisterhood? Just because I lived a hard life, tossed around for pleasure on the whims of men, doesn't mean someone else should. Now what do you want to know specifically about Tartaros?"

* * *

The wind wound around Natsu's hair as the horses trotted across the soggy marsh, stirring up mud and algae. His cheek hurt like a bitch from the place Kyoka whipped him. He was still shocked she got that surprising hit on him. The air was caked in swamp gas and sweet crabapples.

They weren't traveling too fast, having worn the horses out during the previous week's travels. The brothel's mistress told them that Demon's cove was about a half an hour ride outside Hargeon so there was no need to rush.

 _"Where does Tartaros load the shipment?" Jellal had finally asked._

 _"A small inlet. Demon's cove. Leave Hargeon going northeast. Keep close to the ocean. It's hard to get to which is why the pirates love the bay as their blacksite. Once pass the swamp, you'll find a trail that use to lead to an old fishing village that once sat on the bay._

Soon they passed jagged rocks jutting from the earth like massive teeth, mixed along with swollen oaks and weeping willow. The ground began to rise above sea level. A veil of wisteria, long and purple, hung from the limbs, dripping petals on their heads as they passed. They could hear waves close by. On the other side, the forest opened up into a hill where they could finally observe the bay in the distance.

Demon's cove, an inappropriate name for the beautiful scene they beheld, was shaped like a slender tear drop. The sky rich with reds, violet, and orange hues behind a golden sunset made the paradise appear to sparkle. White sand with large rocks big enough to sit on framed the colors while fireflies danced through the trees making the bay prettier then any picture. A ship rested on the mouth of the bay, foreboding in the glowing dusk, casting a wide shadow over the sapphire waters. Its contrasting structure sent shivers up the men's spine as they spotted the Alvarez symbol on the flag. True pirates sported the flag of whatever country they were infiltrating as oppose to the Jolly Roger most pirates ships of children's fantasies flew.

A few houses lined the beach on the far side that could only be the old fishing village.

"We need to move closer but let's stay among the treeline." Jellal lead them off the trail, swinging in the direction of the village.

They got as close as they could without attracting notice from the sounds they were making. Watching through the woods, they saw a group of horses and wagons close to the dock. Large cages were being opened and there must have been twenty girls, some only children, crammed into the things. The chilling realization hit the three as they watched girls being loaded in chains onto the boats that one misstep - _one wrong move_ \- they would be dead and the girls would be gone, halfway across the world.

The three agreed hiding until night was their best option. Shadows were never your friend, but tonight they would be welcome cover to sneak behind enemy lines. Natsu wanted to get the girls out without much fuss. They were too outnumbered to get a handle on the large number Kyoka spoke of. What he suspected though was the slave girls would be complicate the plan as he knew himself, Jellal, and Sting couldn't leave any girls there.

Tying their horses, Jellal volunteered immediately to scout the area, letting Sting and Natsu have a break. The time clicked by. Sting kept quiet while until finally he said, "Listen man. I don't care what demons you have but you need to stay focused."

The boy's eyes had been shifting between Natsu and Jellal since leaving the city, not quite meeting their eyes when they looked at him.

"You know I'm an ass." He reasoned, laying his back against a tree, relaxing his shoulders, " But that doesn't mean I don't care what happens. I already worry about Jellal at my back - not having the faith Lucy and Laxus have in him." He paused a little, before looking to the air, at nothing in particular, as if trying to organize his thoughts. He then turned his gaze back to Natsu, Then you start acting psycho. Lucy and Levy are family. We _**have** _ to get them back. There's so much bad right now that I need something good. My brother's health is slowly declining. My sister-in-law is sick. The midwife is thinking about taking her baby early. We could lose both mother and child. I can't go back to them empty handed. Neither do I need to die on this rescue mission." Becoming tense again. He jumped up. Closing the distance between him and the pink haired man, he said in a bold voice, possibly the boldest he's ever talked to him ever since they met. "So. GET. YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME."

Natsu wanted to explain himself. The words just didn't come. He didn't regret what he did to Jackal but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty of losing himself to his anger. He was grateful Jellal had stopped him, with half a mind to pay him back at some point. He didn't want to be that person. The one everyone watches out of the corner of their eye. The one nobody trusts. It was why he loved playing the hero and keeping the law.

A twig snapped. Whirling around, Sting lifted his gun, preparing to shoot, but Natsu stopped him with a hand on the muzzle, aiming it downwards.

"It's just Jellal."

As the man in question darted out of the treeline. He reported that boats were almost finished hauling the girls to the ship, only a couple remained at was almost dark enough to move.

"Hey you think you two can free those girls?" Natsu asked Jellal as they creeped closer to the water.

Jellal crawled on top a large boulder, surveyed the landscape before saying "Yes."

"Good. "

He handed his gun to Sting. "Hold this for me, I can get another one. Don't let it get wet."

"What are you going to do?" Sting questioned, curious of why Natsu suddenly started stripping to just his scarf and pants.

"I'm going to make sure the ship never sets sail."

"Once we get the girls freed we will come help you," Jellal said as Natsu kicked off his boots before diving into the waves.

* * *

Nobody on board the ship noticed the figure swimming through the black waters. It was almost night and the Tartaros members thought they were alone in the almost empty bay. Natsu made quick work of scaling the side of the ship with his knives. He planned to steal a gun from the first Tartaros member he met. All his plans changed when he hoisted himself over the wooden railing. The sound of laughter drew his attention to a small circle of crew. He froze before realizing nobody had noticed him yet.

He took a step, closing his eyes and shaking his head back and forth to clear the sudden motion sickness. It was only bad when he was on a boat. He could handle trains, horses, and carriages, but not fucking boats. He glanced up as the what he could now tell was a girl being kicked as the men cheered.

Someone screamed.

Barefooted, Natsu padded over the floor, coming up behind a straggler to the group. His arms reached around the guy's beefy neck for an instant headlock. The Tartaros member struggled but Natsu squeezed until the man passed out. He gently helped the man keeping the noise low.

Natsu then grabbed a rope lying on a barrel as one man turned, sipping a mug. "Hey, who ar..?" He elbowed his buddy next to him. Natsu ran, leaping into a back spinning crescent kick knocking the man out while hitting the guy beside him with the rope like a whip. Natsu followed it up with a punch to the two fell before he landed in a crouch. He moved so quickly that he blurred into a mass of kicks and punches, trying to take out as many of the fucktards as he could without alerting the rest.

The guys at the center never noticed their numbers were slowly being weeded down. Natsu took out his gun, chambering the next bullet before targeting one of the large, bald men moving in to tear the poor girl's gown.

"What the hell?" One busy hair brat asked the shot rang out. He was far too young, a teenager, to be caught up in an organization like this. Then the center man fell, gripping his arms.

"We are under attack! Take cover!"

The remaining few tried to scatter until they noticed it was just one man. The men obviously missed the warning signs as they doubled back. Natsu centered himself into a fighting stance, arms twitching excitedly, "Want to rough-house? I'm game."

He motioned a "come on" with his fist, right before there was a mad scramble to attack him. Natsu made quick work of them dancing around - kicking, punching, shooting. It was only by chance Natsu glance over to check on the girl. That's when he finally got a good look at the girl's face.

 _It was Lucy._

He hadn't know.

He hadn't realized they were hurting Lucy.

If he fought like animal before, he fought like a demon now, until they all were piled, unconscious on the floor.

All except one.

Natsu snapped his head around when he heard the click of a revolver. His eyes went immediately to the gun aimed at Lucy's head by Baldy. Blind panic rose up in his chest.

"Don't move," said the guy.

Holding his arms out in a placad manner, Natsu tried to edge closer to Baldy. Nervous, the guy pointed his gun at Natsu when Lucy elbowed the guy in the stomach. Natsu sprinted forward, slamming his arm as Lucy relieve him of the gun. Natsu then aimed the muzzle of his own gun in the man's face, fully prepared to execute him. He chambered the next round.

 _Die._

"Please stop." Lucy's arms encircle his waist, holding him back. He started to pull free but one hand slid up, clutching his wet scarf. Her face pressed between his shoulder blades. The heat of her breath warming his spine.

"Please. He's been beaten. You don't have to do anything more." She cried.

He turned, still trapped in her arms. Surprised at the sudden movement, Lucy fell back right but he caught her before she hit the deck.

Natsu quickly scanned the girl in his arms. Her face, covered in dirt, hid most of her features in the low candle light but nothing could hide her big, beautiful doe-brown eyes sparkling with joy at seeing him.

"Natsu?" She asked hesitantly, confusion lacing her words even as the sparkle began to fade. You could see the doubt creep into her expression. Her fingers brush his scarf, unsure if he was real or just her imagination.

He nodded as he basked in her presence although her appearance worried him. Lucy's ragtag clothes were filthy with a faint trace of a manure smell. Numerous cuts and bruises adorned her skin while one of her arms was wrapped in layers of cloth, and tied between two splint sticks. He would have to ask about that later, ignoring how his adrenaline soared at the thought of someone causing her injury. Especially a broken bone? While her hair… her beautiful golden halo of hair… was gone.

Pure, unadulterated rage almost blinded him as his hand tightened on the blonde strands wrapped around his knuckles.

"Natsu." She repeated, sighing happily making him smile in return. She was alive. That's what really mattered. And he intended for her to remain that way.

He reached out tenderly cupping her face with his calloused palm."You ok Lucy?"

"I'm fine now that you are here." The girl pressed her cheek into the warmth of his hand with a slight nuzzling motion, while sporting her signature goofy grin.

 _How could she be so happy?_

Natsu remembered thinking she looked like an avenging angel when she shot his hat off upon arriving at her door. All gold and fire, mad at thinking he had been one of the Phantom S workers come to pick a fight with her. Despite their thought early start, Natsu had admired her back then for standing up to him, a stranger, and shooting his hat off. And he admired her now - standing there unafraid and cheerful. Most women would have dissolved in a fit of tears at half the stuff she endured.

Lucy blinked up at him as if sensing his thoughts. "I waited up for you."

"I know Lucy. Sorry for being late." His hand remained on her face, tracing her cheek.

"I tried not to show them fear. Aquarius always said show them laughter, show them hate, but never show them you are scarred"

"I don't know half as many women or men who could stand here and smile after what you have been through. You are so strong." He absentmindedly brought her chin up to look at him.

A solitary tear trailed down her cheek. He hated that lone tear, and everything it stood for. The ranger brushed the drop away with his thumb. The cool wetness on his finger was a stark contrast to the heat building where their skin touched.

"I'm not really," she denied, "strong, I mean…" her voice trailed off.

"You are strong to me, Lucy."

She shook herself at whatever train of thought that was in her mind before saying, "Apology accepted, but you have to make it up to me."

"When we get out of this, I will do whatever you want me to"

"Why do…" she wrinkled her nose at him as his fingers ghosted her face, "...you stink?"

"Well when you haven't bathed in a week beyond crossing a river and riding in the rain. You are going to be a bit rancid. Plus." He sniffed her." You don't smell like daisies either princess."

"Natsu!" She pouted, puffing out her cheeks in a pretty damn cute way. "You can't rescue the girl and tell her she stinks."

"Why not? You told the hero he stinks."

"Because. Because. it's not romantic if you tell that to a girl." She accidentally said before realizing her mistake. Her face widened like a skittish deer. A faint blush rising as she shook his hand off her face in embarrassment.

"Oh is this suppose to be romantic? I didn't get that newsflash. We aren't in one of your stories." Allowing himself some humor at her expense. She punched his arm as he knew she would."I know that."

She started to turn away but he pulled her close, pressing his forehead against hers. The nearness causing both their hearts to race. "How about if we live through this… I give you a proper kiss?"

Lucy smiled, pushing him away, "You know our first kiss caused quite the scandal. Made us have a fake engagement."

With his tongue-in-cheek reply ready, Natsu said, "Well then I best be prepared if our second leads to fake pregnancies and the such."

She slapped him him playfully.

"Lucy what's wrong with your arm?"

"Well it was broken…" she started slowly but hurried to add when she saw his panicked face "but it's been reset and splinter so doesn't need medical attention. I can still fight!" She dipped down making him sweat for two seconds before reaching with her good hand for the knife in his shoes."I can have this back? Can't I?"

Good naturally, he retorted, "Only for right now, then you have to give back my dad's knife or suffer the consequences as you already lost the blade once."

She nodded, her face becoming more serious. "Thanks Natsu." She seemed troubled before blurting out, "Natsu, am I? What I mean is, am I _ugly_ now?"

"What?" Natsu just gaped at her in shock.

Lucy, shyed away to compose herself, not likening his reaction. Close to tears, she sniffed a bit, fanning her face to make herself stop. Natsu's arm shot out, turning her toward him.

"Lucy there's nothing ugly about you. You are beautiful inside and out. Kind of weird sometimes. Like now. And when you want sugar, honey, _and_ cream mixed into you coffee instead of _cinnamon_ to make that syrupy goo you drink. Why would you even ask that? You know you're beautiful." His voice carried a note of disbelief.

"Because of my hair. It's ugly now."

"Even without your hair, you're still Lucy. My best fr…" Natsu didn't have a chance to finish his words as they were suddenly surrounded by Tartaros members, furious at their fallen comrades bodies lining the deck. Lucy quickly forgetting the conversation turned so they were pressed back to back as Natsu stared hard at the group. Each of the enemy had their guns aimed at the couple. His hands sought her empty one giving it a careful, comforting squeeze he knew wouldn't hurt her. He found strength that Lucy was so close to him, ready to take on the world. He wouldn't let END control him. This time he had an anchor, keeping him from turning into the monster he use to be. They were back together again. _And this time he wouldn't let anyone break them apart._

 **Next Chapter: An Echo in the Darkness**

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter was such a freaking monster to write. Omg! I might take a hiatus….. joke. Thanks to Emperor Zeref Dragneel for helping me with ideas and beta reading it. Did you catch the connection to conversation Natsu and Lucy had in Chapter 20? He had started opening up to her about his past back then. Although he's still pretty secretive until now. The title Renegade this chapter actually comes from both Natsu being a renegade in and Kyoka betraying Tartaros. At first I was going to put Natsu's backstory in this chapter but that would detract from the other things happening. So that's something exciting to look forward to.

Thank you to these amazing reviewers from the last two chapters: _KatanaNoNeko - FairyglitterXD - Lodemai04 - ThayetJade - animequeen100 - Saranau34 - Taliatales - 4evrDorkly - sarara1.8 - Guest - lili3346 - Juvia is my spirit animal - reddevil47 - IntheKnow - Tohka123 - mushi0131 - Guest - GothBanshee - HammyJessa - MnMAllyn - Monika - Kat - Guest - MissVarta_

As promised, I will answer your question here:

 **To the person asking about lemons, yes I will have lemons eventually**. I'm fond of slow burn stories. There will be smutty goodness, mainly Nalu but maybe some of side couples too (If I don't forget). Now that I think about it, I should have totally done a steamy Laxus and pregnant Mira scene. Instead I made her sick. I'm such a horrible person and hindsight is 20/20.

 **For those that ask,** Mira and Loke will be coming in a future chapter. What Mira has actually two of my friends had during their pregnancy. One of which ended up losing her baby. While the other one had her baby taken early, but both mother and child survived. So writing this really hits close to home. Plus I want to write more about this as it is fairly common in pregnancy but usually not bad.

 **Will see see Erza?** We can't have a major assault without Erza around! Remember Erza and Cobra are following the slave traders too. So she should make an appearance soon. I plan to do more with her when Phantom S comes back into the picture.

 **As for the Yukino guess** at being the slave on the ship. You are very close, but it isn't Yukino. Cuz Yukino escaped and is hiding out at Kyoka's. It's someone close to her. Someone who we haven't seen since the first part of the story. The one who got Laxus thrown in jail? I want to bring Laxus's backstory full circle.

 **Sting.** Yes, he can be annoying at times but that's how I portray him… "the little brother" syndrome where he constantly acts out for attention and putting his foot in his mouth. It is a very specific role I give him. And if you ever notice, he's really more mature in one on one scenes like with Lucy or Mira. Even in this chapter with his little moment with Natsu.

 **What about Gajeel?** What do you think her reaction will be when she see's her husband's murderer out of prison? And how can there be a future for Levy and Gajeel once she finds out he was the one who killed Gray was Gajeel.

The last characters I want to give you insight on are **Juvia and Slate**. I made Juvia a single mother because I wanted to show her outside of that Gruvia role while still promoting Gruvia. I also had her like that because when started this story (over a year ago) a random hater on some site (they run so rampant on the internet) said Juvia would neglect her children for Gray. And I was thinking "hold up! Juvia would be a great momma." So I just want to write Juvia as a good mother. Plus I adore Slate. On a side note in the future, I want to provide more scenes of these two like Juvia chasing a stripping toddler through a house so I have been thinking of moving Juvia into Love and Lucky.

I am trying to decide an update schedule. I'm kind of looking at every Thursday. Maybe every Tuesday. Not sure which. Next chapter takes place from Lucy's point of view from what happens since Gajeel, Levy and her heard the horses approaching.

Oh I had a mistake ony last recommendation. I just changed it - _Life in Technicolor_ by **stopnatsu**. The same person that wrote Compulsive. I want to recommend _Crossfire_ by **katiesfic** , which I think might be the next big Nalu fanfiction.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: _An Echo in the Darkness_**

"We have to keep that ship from leaving." Lucy determined once Gajeel pulled the best friends off the beach to face the horses and wagons that had just arrived. Surprisingly, a small, slightly run-down village lay hidden behind the trees, and the blonde wondered for a split second why they weren't being guarded in one of the houses. Then she saw the houses were already full of pirates and girls bound in chains, waiting to be loaded onto the ship. She was glad Gajeel had guarded them in a secluded spot away from the other prisoners.

The newcomers brought even more girls. Some no more than eight or nine years old, packed into cages, dirty and terrified. Lucy's heart went out to each one. Her soul stung a bit at their plight. Even Gajeel gritted his teeth, his eyes flashed angrily underneath his normal mask of indifference to how Tartaros handled their business.

Someone called his name over the noise and their gruff sentinel muttered an oath before leaving the girls standing in front of an old bungalow to greet what looked to be the ringleader of the chaos. Lucy and Levy glanced at each other, half expecting someone to snatch them away. Nobody did. Not that they weren't shot odd looks from the slavers and even a few of the slaves. The blonde guessed it was because of their lack of chains? Or maybe because the two girls hadn't tried to run while not being guarded?

Lucy paced from one end of the shabby shack to the other, her arms slight crossed under her breasts, watching Gajeel converse while counting the number of men. She also used the moment of freedom to also study the environment, eyes eyeing the terrain specifically for when they needed an escape route while Levy sank to find a seat.

"Would you stop fidgeting so much, Lu? You're making me nervous." Levy complained from her seated spot on the steps with her skirts folded under her.

The blonde had no idea what she was going to do. There was absolutely no way her and Levy could free these girls - _especially her being tired and sickly_ \- without weapons or allies. Gajeel would be no help, a wildcard at best. It was really going to come down to getting Levy out to warn somebody. Her thoughts scattered as she noticed a flash of brilliant red hair glittering in the sunlight.

"It can't be..?" Lucy mumbled, hijacking her friend's arm. "Levy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Now that got Levy's attention. She stood, curious and fretful. "I reckon that's not something you see everyday."

One of prisoners exiting a cabin was Erza Belserion, looking none the worse for wear, even yawning a bit as a guard prodded her forward. She stumbled shooting him an annoyed glare before blanking her expression, holding her head high and continued as if she was strolling down main street during a Sunday afternoon. Chains adorned her ankles and wrists.

"So is this a good thing or a bad thing, that she's here?" Levy questioned skeptically.

"With Erza here, we might actually stand a chance" Lucy said with a gleeful chuckle. "Your beauty, my brains, and Erza's braun, we definitely will screw these pirates over."

"Uh? Something about that statement scares me a bit. Besides there's no way she was captured. We got to get close to figure out what she's doing here. What if it's a trap? She's Irene's DAUGHTER! The reason for all of our problems on the ranch? Why would we trust her?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lucy glanced at her friend. "We are prisoners? About to be sold overseas? I don't see how Phantom S could make our situation more dire?"

"Oh. Yea."

"Let's go!" The blonde was dashing toward Erza. Levy sighed and followed slower, forcing herself not to scowl at her friend. Lucy could be to trusting sometimes, plus her ideas were harbingers to disaster, but if Erza was indeed captured like them then she would be a powerful partner.

They saw the redhead being loaded into a boat with no time to lose, Lucy grabbed Levy' arm quickly slipping next in line for the next boat. Unlike the other females, they bore no chains but nobody questioned their actions. A fleeting thought wondered if Gajeel would worry about them when he discovered them gone, but she vanquished it from her mind.

In no time, they were on board the galleon and tossed into a cramped hull. Once inside, they set out to find Erza among the women, hoping she had been put in the same cell with them as she wasn't too far ahead of them in line. They found her propped to the side by herself, seemingly asleep.

"Erza." Lucy said starting, more than a little tense at how the other girl would older girl seemed calm and centered on the surface, but she was known for her quick temper. Erza raised an eyelid at them before shooting upwards.

"Lucy?! Levy? I knew you were here. I'm glad I found you."

"What? What do you mean?" Levy asked, startled.

"I mean I have been looking for you since your little posse of males road into Phantom S, hotter than a polecat in July, stirring up my mother's wrath. I suspected you got caught up in these slavers. So Eric and I have been searching for you as well. But first," Erza stood up, approaching Lucy before pulling her into her arms with a faint frown, "I shall seek retribution for this travesty. Who do I need to punish?"

"Tis ok, Erza." Lucy squeaked as she felt herself crushed into an all consuming hug. Even her ribs practically imploded, she knew better than to fight and only waited until she was released to question the girl further.

"My brother was following me," the redhead traced out her and Cobra's plan, "Once I allowed myself to be captured he was suppose to keep his ear to the ground then go for help once we found the slavers' headquarters."

"How did you get captured?"

"Bora. The slimy goat is up to his neck in God Serena's business."

"Where is he now?"

"Sheriff Lyon is holding him in Hargeon for questioning. Hargeon isn't that far away, but I worry about the crew pulling anchor if there's a heavy confrontation on the shores. I could probably keep you two safe and protect myself if a battle ensues but I can't rescue the others." Erza waves dismissively to the other girls in the prison. "We would have to jump ship and swim back." The girl eyed Lucy's injury. The blonde knew she was thinking the same thing she was: could Lucy even swim very far with her arm like it was. "I am going to do my best to get you two out."

"Why would you care?" Erza looked away, a little unsure for the first time since the conversation began. "I know you two."

"That doesn't stop your family from feuding with mine."

"Maybe I feel guilty? It's one thing to come at your ranch in a clash of power and a test of wills. It's another to have you sold into slavery. Maybe I feel somewhat responsible. Especially since my family had dealings with Bora." At the girls pinched expressions, Erza was quick to add, "But I always told him no funny business with you. It's not decent to trifle with sweet young girls, but he broke our partnership when he started dealing with Serena, Jacob, and Cain on the side."

"I think we should ground the ship. Take hold of the bridge, and if the anchor is raised, run the boat into the shallows." Lucy said, no evidence of fear in her statement, but underneath she was quaking to her boots. Don't think about it, she silently commanded.

"What kind of hair-brained idea is that?" Levy asked. "We will die."

"Not necessarily." The blonde argued, a lump in her throat. "If we could sneak in, there would only be a couple of men in at the helm at most. It's defending the area, which would be the problem, but better than most better locations on a ship besides the mess hall. We could bar the door. And if we procured a couple of guns, we could cover the windows. Erza you got captured willingly. Do you have a weapon?"

"I have this." Erza pulled out a long, slim branch from her bodice.

Levy shook her head in disbelief before deadpanning, "Yes because when I trample through the woods, I always stuff sticks down the front of my dress. Erza, what is that? A weird stake? Are they vampires? What about a knife or something useful?"

The blonde gave a small bark of laughter before trying to hide her face behind her hands. She couldn't cover her snicker and was sure the redhead was glaring at her, which made the situation funnier. Finally she peeked through her fingers to notice even Erza blushed the color of her hair at the awkwardness of hiding her makeshift weapon in such a delicate area. That's when she could no longer contain her merriment. A bit hysterically, she gave in, wondering if how their ridiculous plan could possibly work having just Erza facing off against men armed with guns, but somehow she felt that the Tartaros members would be at the disadvantage.

* * *

Sunset had fallen, leaving the three girls looking out the porthole in anticipation. At first some sunlight leaked in enough that they can see features of the other women. Lucy fidgeted, biting her lower lip until she could taste a bit of blood. The extra people made her nervous, so much responsibility their extra presence put on her shoulders. Could the three of them really save everyone? The question gnawed at her brain. Reluctantly, she pulled away from that mindset to try to remain they watched through the porthole, night swallowed up the swirl of orange, blue, and gold.

"They should be bringing the food soon. If their intent is to sell us, they can't starve us." The bluenette noted. Her voice echoing amongst the sniffles and groans in the room.

Their plan began with Levy attracting the notice of the feeding guard. Of course, Lucy about jumped out of her skin when Levy started wailing at the top of her lungs at the same time a bobbing light randomly descended from the air. Then Lucy realized that it wasn't a ghost but the feeder climbing down a ladder with a lantern and a large basket.

She refused to cover ears even though Levy's voice started wearing her nerves after two seconds. Her eyes drifted to man she didn't recognize moving closer to the other girls, who had been prewarned, hovered noiselessly to the side watching the little drama unfold. The man made two more trips to collect at least a few more before checking their cell.

"Whatcha doin' in here?" asked a southern Midian drawl.

Erza pressing her face against the bars while pointing to Levy, who was flopping on the floor, and Lucy, who awkwardly groaned. She whispered. "I think they have the mange. Or rabies".

The man held the light up to peer through the cage, he failed to notice how close Erza got to him until her arm snaked out grabbing him by the color and jerked him so fast whiplashing him into the bars. It looked very painful. He made a loud noise but Erza was grabbing his head and smashing his head a second time into the bars.

His eyes rolled back, dropping to the floor. The lantern rolled away. Lucy quickly reached out through the bars, snatching the keys to their cell.

Once she freed them, Lucy promised the other girls they would return to save the others. She refused to lock the doors though, handing one lady the keys. "We will try to signal when it's time to go, but if not, you'll have to come up with you own plan to escape."' She pretended not to notice how the women quickly fell on the baskets of what looked to be bread.

Meanwhile, Erza tied and locked the guard up complaining at the shamefulness of how easy he fell for their ruse. She took a moment to check his body for weapons, stealing a small pistol and a knife that had seen better days.

"Let's go. Stay close. Levy, don't bring that lamp," ordered Erza as she saw the blue haired girl make a grab for the feeder's lantern.

"But how will we see?"

"Between the halls are light and the moonlight there is enough to see. Now hurry." and then she was gone causing Lucy to blink in confusion. How where they suppose to stay close if Erza moved so fast? Luckily, the redhead doubled back for them with an unhappy grunt. The two girls hurried after her this time, trying to remain quiet on their feet.

They climbed a tall, rickety ladder that the feeder had used. Lucy swore it wouldn't be able to carry their combined weight before Erza shushed her. The redhead grabbed her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze before scurrying up. Lucy took a deep breath. For a moment the ladder shook and the motion made the blonde dizzy, her pulse stuttering as a vision of herself plummeting down to the floor in a loud crash permeated her brain but Levy placed a firm hand on her back, calming her nerves.

"You ok, Lucy?"

She closes her eyes until the spell passes, replying with "I'm fine" before carefully following Erza the rest of the way. At the top there was a bit of light doting the hallway. Laughter could be heard in the distance, as she escaped out of the cramped hole, the redhead held a finger to his lips before he blonde could say anything, gesturing to the girls to follow her. The new air was a refreshing change - sweet and salty. It had been slightly nauseating in the hull, the smell of so many dirty people and their body odor.

The girls did remarkably well at first, tiptoeing down the first hall. The three were a bit lost but had a good sense the direction. Then Lucy heard a couple of thuds as she rounded a corner just in time to see Erza dance between two males before both males fell.

"Let's go quickly." Erza muttered, "I don't know where these two came from but if any more show up, I might not be able to handle a large group. We need to move faster." She added with a slight disapproving edge, noticing how Lucy struggled to keep up.

"Don't worry about me. Do what you must." The blonde scolded gently. She didn't want to slow them down. It wasn't her fault she was still healing, but she didn't want to be the weak link that got them caught. Every time they climbed to the next level, she felt dizzy.

 _Just a couple more floors and we should be at the top,_ Lucy told herself. Exhilarated Lucy watched the two girls run down the hall. She wasn't quite as fast. Her legs pumped hard after them, but soon her lungs were out of breath.

"Man I am so out of shape." She wheezed as a door slammed nearby. The other girls bounded down the hall out of sight but Lucy was stuck with no place to hide. Someone stumbled out into her path. He stopped, catching sight of the strange female.

"Hey what are you doing out here?"

 _Crap she had been caught!_

She tried to bolt in the opposite direction but he caught the hem of her shirt. Her bare feet slipped. The world shifted. Then a shadow appeared over her before Lucy could regain her senses.

"Where you going so fast?"

He bent to pick her up but her self defense training took over. Her leg shot out, kicking him in the groin before snapping her leg around into his face. Natsu would be so proud of her crescent kick.

The man yelped, falling back allowing her an opening to escape. She didn't get far before a knife wheezed past her head, impaling itself on a wooden beam beside her head.

Adrenaline pumping high, she grabbed the knife, swinging it blindly as he approached.

He merely knocked it from her hand before throwing her over his shoulder,

"Better ask the boss about this."

The man carried her kicking and wiggling to the top deck. Furious tears ran down her face as rush of anger swelled up at having been caught so fast but she didn't scream for fear of Erza or Levy being caught in the mix.

A few crew mingled around outside. One snapped their head around to look at her captor, "Hey Tempesta, what you got there?"

The man was bellowing for someone called Zero. Jacob sneered at him before shouting back, "He's on shore with Brain.." The bald man grabbing a glass bottle of some fermented brew and stalking toward them.

"You are a lot of trouble, you know." He took her from Tempesta, dropping her on the deck. She squealed when her rear painfully collided with the hard surface.

The drunkard yelled, "Why are you so damn foolish?!"

"Why are you yelling me?!" She screamed, jumping up pushing him back slightly, no longer determined to keep quiet. "This is all your fault!"

All trace emotions vanished as Jacob gazed stoically down at her. Lucy returned his look with an angry glare of her own.

"Throw her back in her cell." A new man commanded, but Jacob was not listening.

"She needs to be taught a lesson." He said swinging his bottle down at her head. Narrowly she dodged as men cheered, rolling on the floor, cutting off her own shriek as her bad arm hit the floorboards. Pain blossomed through the nerve of her arm as she stared up at the Tartaros members.

"Hey don't break the product." A man yelled from the crowd, trying to elbow through. Cain appeared, shoving everyone backwards, clearing a circle around her and Jacob.

He stomped her stomach, causing her to scream. "Do you want to die? Cuz that's what's going to happen if you keep trying to escape?"

"Please not my other arm." She curled up. The memory of him breaking her arm weighing on her mind. Sweat begin to pool at her forehead while her breath hitched as she waited to be attacked again.

Jacob reared back a kick.

Lucy closed her eyes, expecting more pain.

Instead she heard a gunshot.

Blinking her eyes open, she saw Jacob cry out, clutching his leg as a dark stain appeared on his pants. That's when Lucy noticed for the first time how the numbers had slimmed. Tartaros members yelled they were under attack. A shadowy figure, some newcomer to the group, was attacking the others. Lucy whimpered as she felt rather then saw the scuffle between the remaining men and her phantom rescuer.

She wanted to get a look at the phantom. Struggling to get up, she had just pushed herself off the ground when cold metal pressed to her temple.. Her nerves stilled, immediately concentrating threatening sensationt.

"Don't move," He ordered. Lucy's stomach coiled up in a nasty way at the harshness of his voice. A gun was pointed to her head, and she had absolutely no idea what to do.

The mystery man held his arms out in a placad manner, edging closer to couldn't tell much about him except he seem to be barely dressed. Nervous, Jacob pointed his gun at the other man when Lucy elbowed her captor in the stomach. Her rescuer sprinted forward, slamming his arm as Lucy relieved him of the gun.

Taken aback when the newcomer aimed the muzzle of his own gun in the unconscious man's face, fully prepared to execute him. Lucy heard the next round chamber with a click.

 _He was going to murder him in cold blood?_ She wasn't going to let that happen. No matter how bad Jacob had been and was, he was still human.

Grabbing the mystery man around the waist with her good arm, she pleaded, "Please stop." She reached up to grasp his wet scarf.

"Please. He's been beaten. You don't have to do anything more." She cried, a bit of liquid rolling down her cheek. His action causing her to flinch a bit when he twisted, his movement tugged on her arm. She stepped back in pain and surprise, losing her balance. Right before she fell, he caught her. Trapped in his arms, she was stared up into his hooded eyes with wonder.

"Natsu?" She breathed in awed, confusion lacing her words as she tried to process why he would suddenly appear. Her hand brushed blindly out, grazing his scarf, unsure if he was real or just her imagination.

A slow nod was her answer but she could already tell he was real. She mentally kicked herself for not noticing her sooner, but in her defense her thoughts had been hazy due to pain. He studied her even as she studied him.

That's when she noticed he lack his shirt and shoes. The blonde would have gotten embarrassed over the intimate way he held her and his state of clothing had she not noticed the rage darkening his features and the way his body suddenly tended.

"Natsu." Lucy repeated, sighing happily, trying express how glad she was that he was there. He smiled in return..

He reached out tenderly cupping her face with his calloused palm, causing her pulse to jump and her muscle to freeze.

"You ok Lucy?"

Never better… "I'm fine now that you are here." The girl pressed her cheek into the warmth of his hand with a slight nuzzling motion, flashing her signature goofy grin.

They continued to stare at each other - Natsu deep in concentration and not altogether happy while Lucy thought up endless questions. Had he come for her specifically? Or was it his ranger duties? She quickly blinked away the moisture gathering in her eye.

"I waited up for you."

Looking slightly mournful, he said, "I know Lucy. Sorry for being late."

His hand remained on her face, tracing her cheek. she shivered not from the cold but from the heat that followed on the wake of his fingers. She wouldn't have been surprised if his hand spontaneously combusted with as much friction their skin was igniting.

"I tried not to show them fear." She admitted, proud of herself. "Aquarius always said show them laughter, show them hate, but never show them you are scarred"

"I don't know half as many women or men who could stand here and smile after what you have been through. You are so strong." He absentmindedly brought her chin up to look at him. While his statement made her want to strut like a rooster over his praise, all she could feel was like being a phony. A solitary tear trailed down her cheek. She had been so scared and no help to anyone, just a big useless sack of potatoes.

"I'm not really." she denied. Exhaustion hit her, nibbling at the corners of her mind until she felt the brush of the ranger's thumb along her cheek, wiping away her tear. "Strong, I mean…" her voice trailed off.

"You are strong to me, Lucy."

She jolted herself, stopping further depressive ideas

"Apology accepted, but you have to make it up to me."

"When we get out of this, I will do whatever you want me to"

"Why do…" she wrinkled her nose at him as his fingers ghosted her face, "...you stink?"

"Well when you haven't bathed in a week beyond crossing a river and riding in the rain. You are going to be a bit rancid. Plus." He sniffed her." You don't smell like daisies either princess."

"Natsu!" She pouted, puffing out her cheeks. Lucy ached to slap him. "You can't rescue the girl and tell her she stinks."

"Why not? You told the hero he stinks."

"Because. Because. it's not romantic if you tell that to a girl." She accidentally said before realizing her mistake. Her face widened before growing hot at her embarrassment.

"Oh is this suppose to be romantic? I didn't get that newsflash. We aren't in one of your stories." Allowing himself some humor at her expense. She punched his arm as he knew she would."I know that."

She started to turn away but he pulled her close, pressing his forehead against hers. The nearness causing both their hearts to race. "How about if we live through this… I give you a proper kiss?"

Lucy smiled, pushing him away. It was a nice fantasy, but he meant the words as jest to make her feel better. So she responded in kind, "You know our first kiss caused quite the scandal. Made us have a fake engagement."

With his tongue-in-cheek reply ready, Natsu said, "Well then I best be prepared if our second leads to fake pregnancies and the such."

This time she did slap him, playfully, with her good hand.

"Lucy what's wrong with your arm?"

"Well it was broken…" she started slowly glancing down at her arm held at an odd angle but hurried to add when she saw his panicked face "but it's been reset and splintered so doesn't need medical attention. I can still fight!"

She dipped down making him sweat for two seconds before reaching with her good hand for the knife in his shoes."I can have this back? Can't I?"

Good naturally, he retorted, "Only for right now, then you have to give back my dad's knife or suffer the consequences as you already lost the blade once."

She nodded, her face becoming more serious. "Thanks Natsu." She blurting out before she could stop herself, "Natsu, am I? What I mean is, am I ugly now?"

"What?" Natsu just gaped at her in shock.

Lucy, shIed away to compose herself, not liking his reaction. Close to tears, she sniffed a bit, fanning her face to make herself stop. Natsu's arm shot out, turning her toward him.

"Lucy there's nothing ugly about you. You are beautiful inside and out. Kind of weird sometimes. Like now. And when you want sugar, honey, and cream mixed into you coffee instead of cinnamon to make that syrupy goo you drink. Why would you even ask that? You know you're beautiful." His voice carried a note of disbelief.

"Because of my hair. It's ugly now."

"Even without your hair, you're still Lucy. My best fr…" Natsu didn't have a chance to finish his words as they were suddenly surrounded by Tartaros members, furious at their fallen comrades bodies lining the deck. Lucy quickly forgetting the conversation turned so they were pressed back to back as Natsu stared hard at the group. Each of the enemy had their guns aimed at the couple. His hands sought her empty one giving it a careful, comforting squeeze he knew wouldn't hurt her. He found strength that Lucy was so close to him, ready to take on the world. He wouldn't let END control him. This time he had an anchor, keeping him from turning into the monster he use to be. They were back together again. And this time he wouldn't let anyone break them apart.

"I'm impressed." A largely unkempt man with strange hair snickered at them," it almost makes me want to keep you. Almost. But you two would be too much trouble. Too much trouble indeed."

"Who the fuck are you?" Natsu growled shifting into a fighting stance at the latest threat.

"I'm am the dazzling, God Serena." The man bragged, bowing deeply before striking a weird pose.

"You ain't no god."

"No but I can arrange your meeting with one, _ranger_."

The two glared silently at each other. The animosity radiating off of the two men. God Serena's men even stepped back from him while Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's bare shoulder.

"So you know who I am even without my badge?" The ranger asked tensely, Lucy's hand reminding him that he needed to be calm.

"Oh we met before. My hair was not as fabulous then as it is now so maybe you don't recognize me. I am nobody's fool. You are the same pink haired man who chased myself and my followers over the hills and through the streams for a whole night. One of the army's dogs." His eyes flickered to Natsu as he growled at the word dog. "Your gunshot even grazed my ribcage." Serena unbutton his shirt to show the bandages around his stomach. "You my good sir, have become the bane of my existence. Your actions have cost…"

"You talk too much."

"It is time to say our goodbyes. Goodbye ranger. Goodbye fair maiden. Soon you'll be with the angels."

"Down Lucy!" Natsu flung his body around hers just as a gun went off. They both landed in a heap. The grim reaper with his scythe of death must have taken a night off because while guns were fired, but they weren't hit.

Because the gun fired didn't come from the Tartaros members.

"Geehee. You alright down there Salamander?"

Natsu tensed trying to find God Serena but the man had ducked as soon as the shots fired and now was running to the side. He didn't even pause before he jumped overboard. _The coward._ A few other Tartaros members escaped the carnage on deck.

Lucy peeked out from under Natsu's body just as another voice called, "Lu! The Calvary is here!"

"But we met Jellal and Gajeel on the way!" Gunsmoke billowed around the four people standing on opposite sides of the galleon. They each targeted Tartaros members trying to leave.

"Jellal! Everyone!" Lucy yelled into Natsu's shoulder.

The bluenette man ignored her, gaze tracking the escapees swimming to shore. She couldn't help looking at his state of undress - wet and lacking a shirt similar Natsu. Lucy briefly wondered, _What was it? All sexy guys strip and get wet day?_

"Yo! Gajeel!"

"Salamander, enjoying the view? Get your ass up and help!"" Gajeel roared with raised eyebrows and Natsu still didn't move off of Lucy.

Natsu rolled over so she sat on top, straddling his waist. "I'm pretty comfortable where I am thank you."

"Got to do everything myself," Gajee muttered darkly, and slinked toward where Jellal and Levy stood.

Lucy's face turned beet red from her new position. Jumping off, she yelled at him.

"But I'm comfy like this." He poked her belly and ribs.

"Not the time!" She groaned, knocking his hands away as he sat up.

"I know" Natsu grudgingly stood while offering Lucy hand. He smilingly helped her to her feet, "You ok Lucy? I didn't hurt you arm?"

"I'm fine. None too worse for wear."

They stared at each other for a moment before Natsu nodded, reaching out to flick her nose with a smile before moving toward the others.

She gasped in shock. Not at his action. Lord knows he was always doing silly things like that to her. But because of the blonde braided around his hand. _Her hair._

Erza shouted at Jellal and Gajeel to check the levels of the ship to make sure no other Tartaros members were held up somewhere, hiding.

She just stared, barely hearing the words, but not processing the situation. Natsu didn't seem to notice her change in demeanor, holding out his hand, "There's probably a few more Tartaros members on shore too. Let's free those girls and kick some ass, Lucy."

The blonde didn't want to be drawn in by that action but she was. Like a moth to the proverbial flame.

"Alright," Lucy nodded, beaming as she accepted his hand. Slowly, muscles that she didn't know were tense began to relax as he dragged her, stumbling to their friends. She held on as if her life dependent on it - _an anchor. Or a lifeline, leading her home._

 **Next Chapter: Retribution**

* * *

 **AN** : Sooo I would make a joke about being back from the dead, but I actually went to the ER and was in the hospital for a bit so that hits a bit too close to home. I still want to make an update schedule around Thursday. That's what I am aiming to do even if life kicks me down again. Uh, this author's note is suppose to be longer, but I can't think of what I was suppose to put.

Everyone is back together again (Yay!). Well except Sting who is having a little adventure of his own which we will see in chapter 32. Thank you to my followers and my reviewers. I will make sure to reply to you all lovelies next chapter. And at some point I hope to get more organized with this. Peace out!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: _Retribution_**

Sting darted along the path, swearing profusely under his breath at the fact that Jellal disappeared within three minutes of entering the bay. The sun was setting, taking with it the rich orange glow Sting had been admiring. Now the whole shoreline was left lonely and uninviting.

"Does anyone stick to the plan anymore?" He growled, frustration mingling with his every word.

His mission was the set of cabins next to a pier. The cabins looked like good places to keep the kidnapped girls, and that's what Natsu told them to do: " _Free the girls_."

Discounting his fears that he couldn't do such a tall order by himself, he continued running, a clear goal in his mind. His heart beat furiously as a rounded, heavyset man blocked his path. The blonde didn't even stop as he flipped into a spinning side kick that had the man floored and unconscious as Sting sailed passed him.

"Where did he even come from? Stupid prick trying to get in my way." Sting grouched, leashing the other complaints he wanted to say. He ducked behind some brush beside a white picket fence after he clearing the town's first street. Spotting no people from his hiding spot, Sting sprinted toward the first house, vaulting into a body slam at the door. The old wood splintered without much resistance. Sting was greatful the sound wasn't too loud. Hopefully, no bad guys would hear.

Nothing stirred inside as his eyes adjusted to the shadows. Searching the cabins lead to nothing fruitful. He checked out a window at the fading light. Soon it would be completely dark, and he had no idea how to find anyone. He observed the town, trying to find his next target. The other cabins seemed uninhabited upon first inspection; however, an old building at the end of the main street had a light flickering through one window. As Sting watched, he could also detect movement of at least two people on the ground floor and another on a higher level.

"Ready or not, here I come." Sting warned under his breath, grinning at the impromptu plan that came to his head. He was going to take this town by storm, get his cousin and Levy back, round up the bad guys, and have Jellal and Natsu groveling at his feet. Then he would high tail it home where he could sleep for a month and have ladies pamper for being a hero. Sting smiled at the vision while exiting the house. He felt giddy rushing off to the next building until he stumbled over a tree root, landing face first into the dirt.

"Dammit!" He groaned, kicking the tree root for good measure.

Brushing off dust, he quickly glanced around before saying, "Good! Nobody was around to see that." Shrugging his shoulders while cracking his neck, Sting took off again thinking back to how scared Laxus had been when he came home to the ranch to find Mira and Elfman gone.

* * *

" _Mira!" Laxus tore the house apart when he saw the pool of blood on the porch. The others stood in shock before jumping to help. Circling around the first floor, Laxus moved toward the stairs wile Jellal and Sting split up. Sting gaped at Natsu who barely moved, seemingly in a daze, mumbling, "When I left, they were here. Elfman was taking care of her. Maybe they went to the doctor?"_

" _Hey man, it's not your fault. We don't know wh…"_

" _Is the wagon gone?" Jellal asked suddenly. Natsu in understanding took off toward the barn, Jellal close at his heels to check._

 _Sting walked in not sure what to do. He could hear Laxus screaming and coughing from the second floor. He paused at the table. The salt and pepper shakers had a folded paper. Sting wouldn't have noticed it except large hearts were drawn that looked like one of Mira's doodlings. He picked it up, quickly scanning the writing:_

Dear Laxus,

Elfman and I had to leave suddenly due of a physical nature of motherhood. We have sought guidance with an old family friend and his daughter.

Love Mira,

PS:This message is written in code in case unsavory character lurked about reading people's mail.

 _Sting rubbed his temples. He loved Mira, really he did, but she thought up the most goofy, off-the-wall things sometimes. Natsu said Mira was in pain. And they are seeking guidance. That leaves off Gildarts and Cana. Only other family friend and his daughter was..._

" _Hey Laxus! Get down here. Elf's taken Mira to Bro. Atlas and Flare's."_

* * *

"Stop!" Sting ducked, startled from his thoughts as two men leaped off the porch. He didn't even slow down as his foot collided with one's kneecap while his gun came down on the other's temple knocking that one cold. The other one tried to put up a fight, but Sting had already punched him square in the jaw before laying him flat with a mid air scissor takedown.

"And that is why I am awesome, peeps" Sting winked at his imaginary fans. His adrenaline surged but nothing could dissipate the heaviness he felt in his body of the memory that came next.

* * *

 _Natsu, Sting, Jellal and Laxus have ridden to Atlas Flames._

 _Laxus has fell to his knees at Mira's condition. No matter how hard Sting tried, he would never lose the image of Laxus broken, cradling Mira when he thought he had lost her and the baby. She was sleeping when they arrived. His tormented voice shaking her caused her wake and give her most tremendous smile. She was tired but still carrying the baby. Her breath labored._

 _The doctor diagnosed toxemia, which most pregnant women went through without any symptoms, but Mira's made her blood pressure unusually high, causing pressure on the baby and her heart, inadvertently triggering her cramps. The doctor thought they might have to cut into Mira for the child but everyone was set against that. In the west where medicine wasn't the best, septic childbirth complications ran high with cesarean sections._

 _Needless to say, Laxus had decided to stick with his wife instead of hunting for the missing girls. While Sting initially had been disappointed in the decision, he understood that Mira and the unborn child was way more important that galavanting through the countryside._

 _Natsu and Jellal saw to getting supplies for their trip. Sting was going with them , much to Natsu's annoyance, but mostly he tried to stay out of their way. He checked up on Loke, seeing the poor pussy cat neglected in all the chao wrapped from head to toe in cloth with only a toddler as nursemaid._

 _"Yo. I'm Sting!" He introduced himself to the child going to one knee to look him in the eye. Sting vaguely remembered the boy hiding in some blue haired girl's arms from Lucy and Mira's party. He scratched Loke's head as he waited for the kid to react. It took a few tries but the little child finally could almost say his name._

 _"Sing!"_

 _"No Sting. Who are you little man?"_

 _"Sing sing" The boy giggled before pushing his fist in his mouth, causing drool to spill over the floor. Sting blanched, wondering if he should clean it up._

 _"You are saying my name wrong. It has a 'T' sound." He tried awkwardly to make the child remove his fist but that only caused the boy to slap Sting's face in laughter with his wet hand, causing the man the shiver in repulsion._

 _"That's so fucking uncool to call me 'Sing.' Really, little dude?" Sting complained, trying to wipe off his cheek._

 _"Are you cussing around my child!" A voice screeched at him, making him instantly terrified. The blue haired female walked over grabbed his collar and drug him into the kitchen without even a by-your-leave. He stumbled after her, not even trying to fight, curious at what she was doing. In the kitchen, she proceeded to stick a whole bar of soap in his mouth_

 _"Eh, hey wa'ch it o'oman." He tried to say but she was brushing her hands off:_

 _"Now any time you use foul language remember tasting that bar in your mouth."_

 _"Yes ma'am." He gulped, wanting to spit fire but not while the kid was around. The little boy had followed them into the kitchen, finding it fascinating to watch his mother literally wash Sting's mouth out with soap. The overprotective woman gathered up the little boy who squealed in delight, before she frowned in Sting's direction. Then turning on her heels she gave a "humph," walking out with her head held high._

 _Sting rubbed his temples for the second time that day with the word "women," uttered disdainfully under his breath._

 _Loke purred. The lion also crawled into the kitchen._

 _Sting glared at the creature, "I don't need the advice of a tabby cat."_

 _It was a few hours later that Jellal, Natsu, and Sting were preparing their horses for a hard ride. Not knowing where their next meal would come from, Flare and the girl, Juvia, prepared the three men's rations before they tracked. Sting was pretty sure the blue haired chick had placed poison in his meal, her eyes shot daggers at him even after they left._

* * *

A cry up ahead froze him when he opened the door of the building. A man appeared ahead of him dragging a white haired female down the stairs. She didn't appear to be struggling but Sting didn't like vibe of the man. His hair was black and spiked with tattoos lining his body. The words Sub-Zero were written on some type of vest.

When the man saw Sting, he hoisted the girl up wedding style and moved toward the blonde. Sting raised his gun shouting, "Don't move," not caring who heard him. He didn't want to hit the girl, but he was more afraid of the man moving closer.

"She needs medical attention and someone to check her head wound." The dark haired man flatly stated, holding the girl out to Sting. The blonde paused, glancing between the two in a distrustful manner before holstering his gun and taking the girl. He suspiciously waited for the black haired man to try to shoot him or run.

The man merely watched him sadly before walking around the two. Sting felt he should stop him and followed him out the door. Before he could say anything more, he hissed catching sight of the girl's face.

It was Sorano Aguria, the one who had framed Laxus for murdering her husband.

Not even thinking, he dropped the girl as if his hands were on fire.

The girl whined when she hit but Sting couldn't feel any remorse. The woman ruined his family! Her lies tore apart the one constant in his life! For a moment, Sting didn't move or even glance in the direction of the retreating man. Instead a ball of fury uncoiled in his body, ready to lash out at the girl on the ground. Because of her, Laxus acquired consumption. Because of her, the Love and Lucky ranch sat on the edge of ruins.

He really shouldn't have been able to recognize her on sight. The only reason he could was from studying old newspapers covering his brother's arrest and subsequent trial. Nobody knew what he did in his spare time. Most thought he rode into town to drink or womanize but he actually had taken up reading over the past few years he had been away. He wanted to know everything. The truth was painful. He had been gone when Love needed him the most. Sting left because he couldn't stand Laxus's iron control over him and one hot headed decision lead to another. He hadn't know Laxus would be sent to prison. He hadn't known Mira had been pregnant and alone. And Lucy would be running the ranch in his brother's place.

Because the fact of the matter was that he should never have left.

"Hey hold up!" He whirled around to yell at the mysterious man. He saw the figure escaping around the corner of what seemed to be an old millery.

 _How did he move so fast?_ Sting thought, preparing to follow. Not sparing the girl on the ground another second, he stepped over her to high tail it after the suspect when felt a sense of unease tickling his back. Sting mentally slapped himself, forgetting there were more people in the building. His hands twitched in anticipation as he planned how he would take down the presence that stood on the porch with him now.

"Stop! Hands up where I can see them!" A voice commanded, as Sting heard the familiar click of a colt. His teeth clenched as he held up his hands. Something hit his memory, a flash random strangers he met.

"You're under arrest now turn slowly."

Sting realized who the voice belong to just as he whipped around to see Lyon Vastia eyeing the blonde warily.

"Yo! Man, you had me worried for a second, Sheriff! Long time no see." Sting grinned, dropping his arms but then held them back up when Lyon repeated his order.

The sheriff shook his head in disappointment, "Well I never would have pegged you for a slave trader Sting. Last time I saw you."

"Long story? Or the short version? After Ranger Dragneel took me into his custody. He met my cousin. Pretty thing, blonde like me, but better looking. Never mind. Lucy is not better looking than me. Although she's sweeter…"

"Your point? Let's park this wagon somewhere…" Lyon said drolly, rolling his eyes at the rambling. He gestured with his other hand at the girl on the ground who started to stir.

"Fine. Anyway Dragneel got put under the old Dreyar-Heartfilia spell. Nobody can resist that. Just as Lucy was about to seduce his pants off, some old farts from Phantom S kidnapped her and another girl Levy. So I'm here with him and another guy named Jellal. Wait, I shouldn't mention Jellal. He's got a record. We are trying to take the slavers down." Sting flashed his most innocent face at the law man who merely raised a brow.

"I didn't follow half of what you just said."

The gun didn't lower. Tension mounted to the point Sting could taste it. He smirked darkly, contemplating how he was going to get out of this one.

"So how do I know your words have any truth?"

The urge to yell was overwhelming to

Sting as he tried to push the feeling down."What? I don't look trustworthy to you?!"

"After you got drunk off your ass and went out of your way to have a gunfight with a lawman. " Lyons's face closed before he replied, "No."

"Hey! I was young then."

"That was two months ago."

"Yea but a lot can happen in two months. We even took Jackal to your jailhouse."

"Natsu brought him."

"I was there too!"

"Where?"

"In the background!" Sting shouted, clearly annoyed.

"I can vouch for him." A new voice appeared. Sting glanced in surprise as Eric Belserion strolled forward with his arms folded.

"Geez, are you two going to stand there all day and argue while there's a girl on the ground hurt?" Cobra bent to pick the girl up.

"I have her. You two go after the hoodlum that just left."

The girl clutched at Eric's jacket. She whispered, "Please,you have to find my sister. They took her somewhere. I don't know where."

"Shhh. Now settle down. I'm sure we will. She can't have gone too far."

"You are a very nice man."

"No ma'am. I'm not."

She leaned forward kissing him on the cheek. "Please take care of me."

"You can't kiss strange men, little lady. I have a girlfriend named Kinana." He said quietly when the girl's head rolled back unconscious.

* * *

Leaving Sorano to Eric, the two men went after the SubZero character. Having spent most of his early life in the woods, Sting knew with almost a sixth sense which direction the perpetrator went. The dead silence of the forest warned that not all was right. Before rushing out into a small clearing, Lyon grabbed Sting, throwing him back. The man was to ask what the deal was when movement caught his eye. Lyon kept him from walking in on the group. The sherrif's face blanched paler than a ghost. Sting wasn't sure why. They didn't talk after that - just watched. SubZero seemed to be meeting two others: an older gentlemen inked in native tribal markings and long white hair with a much younger man in chains. The second guy's black hair was matted with streaks of something white or gray. His torso was naked from the waist up and he only had on a pair of dirty trousers. He also lacked shoes, and Sting wasn't sure in the low light, but he could almost see a maniac gleam in the strange guy's face.

"Brain, you two managed to escape. That's good." SubZero began, but the man in chains cut him off with a growl - the sound, more animalistic than human. SubZero seemed fazed for a second before a stoic mask settled over his features. His calm demeanor bordered on eerie.

"Down boy." The older man exerted an air of authority. Raining his brows in attempt to seem shocked, he laughed, "Didn't remember you so jumpy, Zero?" He tugged on the chains, giving the shabby, younger man a fond smile. Sting mentally quivered at the crazed look on the young man's face, like a rabid dog.

"I noticed that you didn't seem surprised when news of Hargeon deputies were seen circling the village." SubZero started passively, with a trace of bite.

"Haven't I taught you anything my friend? A little birdie told me they were coming. Kyoka sung like a cuckoo to the authorities. She took in the little dove that you lost, Yujeha or whatever her name was. Apparently, Silver talked as well. He's the reason Jackal got taken."

Lyon flinched at Sting's elbow.

"Apparently, they locked Jackal up in a local jail. He shouldn't find it too hard to escape. By morning Absolute Zero and that whore's brothel will be blown to smithereens."

The sound of crashing came through the woods from the direction of the beach. A man in dripping wet clothes greeted the others, overjoyed.

"My people! I am alive!"

"Serena."

Sting's fist clenched. So this was the character who killed Lisanna. He was really small when it happened but he remembered when Mira came in and Laxus was gone all night looking for Lisanna. How Elfman tried to put up a brave face to show how manly he was.

Apparently he missed something that was said when the Brain man said, "We don't need weak links."

Serena backed up, shouting, "Wait! When you killed Mard Geer and took over Tartaros,I supported you! Nobody wanted to do business with you any more and I made you wealthy steaming girls for you."

"Oh you must be mistaken. I never killed Mard Geer." The dark skinned haired man sneered, shaking the chains. "My son Midnight did." Paranoia ran deep, and Sting didn't like how the Midnight person strained against his chains. A creepy feeling went through his belly.

"You're not going to let him do to this to me Zero? You aren't as bad as Brain." Serena floundered for a second before rushing to SubZero. The black haired man stared without sympathy before kicking him away. "No."

Brain's murderous smile took an alarming turn, "You're fucking dead Serena. The business is gone and so are you. It's time to cut ties and go."

Lyon whispered to Sting "Get your gun out and back me up."

At the same time Brain released the chains, Lyon stood up yelling, "Freeze! Drop your weapons."

Neither men were prepared for the savagery of the shaggy human. The man, Midnight, leaped out with a shriek on top of Serena. His mouth tore into his face as Serena let out an inhuman scream. Blood gushed as the two fell. Midnight continued snap at his face with his teeth. Lyon beside him muttered in a tight, choked voice, "Oh God..."

Sting didn't hesitate when he angled his gun before pulling the trigger, not know which person to shoot, Midnight or Serena.

 _ **Next Chapter: High Tides**_

* * *

 **AN:** I almost made my Thursday deadline? Just 24 hours late (^_^). Hopefully next week I can do better. This is a chapter I have wanted to write for awhile - Sting's POV. He's just a fun character in this story. This is what I meant by Sting getting development toward the end. He's sort of my Arya Stark, watching everything happened to the people he loves, at first being to young to do anything but then he gets the opportunity to have vengeance against these people that wronged his family. Also what about that Slate and Sting interaction? The picture had been in my head for awhile since Sting is immature playboy, and it just kind of fit with his personality that he would have no clue how to act around children. I mean he's basically a big child.

Also Lyon returns, he was last scene in chapter 1 where he mentioned being apart of Silver's division in the war. And we just had Silver as a prominent figure in a recent chapter. Hmmm….. Lots of fun where this plot is going. Where did he come from so fast if his deputies were circling the area? Also this chapter, I got to talk about Mira's illness, which is something my best friend in high school had, toxemia. It got so bad that they had to take the baby early. My friend went from 120 lbs to 210 in 6 months from the fluid build up.

As for Cobra, one of my goals in this story is to write interaction between people who don't normally interact canonly, or even in fanfiction. Which is why I promote the Levy/Jellal/Lucy brotp and now I have this interaction of Cobra/Lyon/Sting, that's a really cool team up to me. And you already know Cobra x Kinana is a thing in my story but now the evil Sorano has made it into Eric's arms. (Bwhahahahaha!)

Next couple of chapters will have more with Jellal and Erza since these two have been neglected in my story. Same with Mira and Laxus. Don't worry Nalu will still be prominent as their relationship is about to go into a smexy stage. Plus the budding romance between Gajeel and Levy will have some drama soon. I am excited for Juvia centered chapter coming soon - not only will she have a sad backflash of how she met Gray but baby Slate will meet Gajeel and Juvia's reaction, let's just say won't be pretty. On second thought, it will be prettier than the end of this chapter. That last scene was inspired while watching too much walking dead.

Initially, I was going to do an answer and question section here, but I realized not many people actually asked questions in their review. I made the author's note more about my thoughts this chapter. Thanks for the support especially the reviewers. Your words give me inspiration and motivation to write.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:** ** _High Tides_**

Levy stretched her arms over her head in an attempt to wake herself, enjoying the pleasant tingling sensation that came with the motion. It wasn't her fault she was sleepy. After a week of running on adrenaline, anyone would be tired. Now that she was relatively safe and among friends, exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. The time didn't help matters; normal people would be asleep in the middle of the night. Levy mentally justified her sudden yawn by telling herself she wasn't the only one fighting sleep as she glanced across the deck.

Nearby Lucy lay in one of the chairs struggling hard against the sandman. The other girl's eyes would droop low, only to snap open as she jolted herself awake. As expected, the poor blonde was more run-down then the rest of them. Looking particularly puny with her shaved head and bruises, Levy had taken pity on the girl earlier by offering to help her find a bed aboard the ship, but those Heartfilia genes stood firm. Her stubborn, best friend decided she wasn't going to sleep until everyone else did. At first, Lucy tried to help, giving aid to the youngest vicitms, but as her energy depleted she sat, observing, or in her words, "Making sure everyone was doing what they were s'pose to do."

Natsu had taken upon himself to jokingly call Lucy, " _Walking-Wounded_ ," a nickname that brought a snort from Gajeel, and a whole bunch of annoyance from Lucy. The blonde puffed out her cheeks in exasperation before whining at the pink haired man for being an inconsiderate ass, yet Levy saw what the other girl did not. Natsu kept observing Lucy out of the corner of his eye. His humor was an obvious mask covering his own anxiety for her well-being.

A few of the women milled around. Some searched for food in the mess hall, handing it out first to the starving kids and then to the older girls. The little ones' hands shook when reaching, overwhelmed with the sense of joy at being free. Something that didn't escape Levy's notice as she joined to help serve. Levy glanced around the area, brown eyes raking over the rather glum atmosphere around the people. Everyone besides Natsu and Lucy had a muted, depressed expression.

Anger swelled up inside of her as her own stomach lurched from hunger. Ignoring her own needs, she kept giving out food. The moments of happiness in other people's faces, making her feel satisfied. They all need time to heal from the ordeal. She only hoped that everyone could grow stronger. Of course, her black mood didn't stick, and bluenette snickered when she heard the two love birds arguing like an old married couple. The two quickly averting their faces when Levy laughed at them.

Natsu and Lucy were in plain sight, but Levy was unsure where Gajeel was. He and Natsu placed the Tartaros crew in the same cells the women had been kept in earlier. The ladies were only too happy to stand guard. Role reversal was such a lovely thing, as the captors became the captive, and Gajeel had disappeared some time after. He wasn't the only one. Jellal and Erza were gone to collect Sting and potentially Cobra on shore. Plus they planned to search the area for more girls and Tartaros members as well.

The group would sail to the Port of Hargeon on the next tide.

Levy groaned internally. She had never been on a ship before this, wishing she had a better experience. Her whole dream of romantically sailing the seas like Sinbad was ruined now. Unlike Lucy who had hopped from one continent to another in escaping her father, Levy could only dream of places to travel like in her books. She thought Lucy to be very brave. Uproot her perfect life at the first opportunity. Journey to a new country to a family she had never met. Having never stepped a foot out of Alvarez, the bluenette often wondered what the rest of the world was like. It would be quite fun to explore the ship even though she didn't know a thing about galleons beyond her general readings.

As a child, she often wanted to know, and would often resort to asking her parents a zillion questions that they couldn't answer. Instead they started buying her books since they felt like that would be more help. It started with dime novels and later after her teacher learned her love of reading, it was through ordering from the school. It had been obvious to everyone that her parents had wanted a boy and not a girl. So they always thought that if they got her books instead of thinking up new questions, she would read. She was a little girl who wanted a friend and found it in her books. When the position of librarian had opened in the neighboring town, she jumped at the chance. It has been a bit of a drive for her dad to take her until she took up board at Love and Lucky with her newfound friend Lucy. Her parents were still around and would visit her sometimes. And she would likewise visit them, but it had become harder since the feud.

Finally, she handed out the last helping of food, wiping away her empty hands. The lanterns hanging from the helm and posts were dim; one of them was about to go out and kept flickering, giving the area a creepy aura. It seemed like a night anything could happen. The bluenette didn't move, instead continued to watch the women, stifling a second yawn, feeling bit bored when most girls anticlimactically wandered off to the stern, instead of talking. While Lucy seem to finally curl up to get some much needed rest.

When Natsu noted the sleeping girl, his face softened in an affectionate manner at her form. Levy hid her smile when Natsu strolled to over to pick Lucy up. Gently, he carried her bridal style toward what Levy thought was the captain's quarters. He must have been waiting for her to fall asleep so he could put her in the fancy canopy bed. Who knew that the rowdy ranger could be a sweetheart?

A bit lonely and still bored, Levy then turned to stare at the moon. Hopefully, Jellal and Erza found Sting and Cobra soon so they could leave.

"Get back to work, _Shrimp_!"

Levy bristled at the sound of the sharp comment.

"What about you? You're not doing anything? Didn't find any more stowaways?" She asked with her nose in the air.

"They would have to be smaller than you to hide from me." He grinned cheekily as she dismissed him with a turn of her head.

Gajeel poked her ribs. "Don't be such a stranger. You were all nice earlier."

"Stop picking on me? Can't you see that I'm brooding?"

"What is your deal?"

"You seem nice and helped us out, but I'm sitting here, minding my own business." She wanted to say that he could reassure her that everything would be ok by wrapping his arms around her, but she quickly closed her mouth before she expressed that thought. "You insult me by continuously calling me shrimp? That's so rude."

"It's not an insult." He said quietly after a moment. "If I didn't like you, I would not try talking to you. You just seemed lonely by yourself, but I get it, some people like being alone."

Levy felt a bit of guilt as Gajeel stomped away. _What girl wanted to be compared to a shrimp anyway?_ She thought up an apology but decided to wait until he cooled down some.

* * *

"You're hurting my arm."

"I highly doubt that." Jellal sighed at his redhead companion. He twisted around, swallowing heavily, letting go of her arm. She crossed her arms, giving him a clear scowl even through the dark.

"You're one of the most durable females I know."

"You didn't have to drag me." The redhead snapped, causing him to raise an eyebrow before she added quietly, "It was only a brushrat. Try to contain your nerves, Jellal."

"I'm sorry." Earlier, Jellal had detected movement and tackled her to the side. It had only been a small, woodland critter, but that didn't stop him from being cautious.

"You should be." She said in voice he didn't quite recognize. Jellal would have thought Erza was pouting if he didn't know her better. Her attitude seem to border on being annoyed at him and aggravated at herself.

"But rats can be dangerous, too." He said in quip. She turned without replying, but he knew she tried to hide her amusement. He saw the quirk at the corner of her lips. He felt slightly better, never liking the idea that he had hurt her. How had his life changed so dramatically? He who once had sat at the top of Midian's underground mafia. Jellal would bleed informants dry then sell Alvarezian secrets to top bidders, no matter the repercussion. Nothing could touch his heart but now thinking of hurting Erza made his stomach drop.

They moved onwards at a slow pace with the lights of the village and moon as their only guide. Currently, the two were aiming toward the town, through an unused path tangled with vines. With the redhead beside him, his senses were on high alert, realizing less men had been captured on the ship then were in the village earlier. He didn't want the remaining men surprising him. She thought he was overreacting, but he didn't know what he would do if she was hurt.

"Why are you so jumpy? It's not like we haven't tracked enemies in the night before." Erza question as she moved away from him. He followed slower, but shot ahead to hold the branches away from her.

"Such a gentleman." She brushed him aside, but he knew she was thanking him even if Erza acted indifferent. Somehow he always knew what she was thinking, even when she didn't know herself.

"Erza, why are you here?" He asked her as he bent to traced the marshy soil with his fingers, looking for any sign as to where the missing men might be - hoofprints, disturbances, tracks. They weren't using lanterns as they moved along - instead relying completely on the moon to guide them. He knew there was little hope of following any footprints in the dark, but he still checked. Jellal's philosophy was not to rely on eyesight alone and use everything around him with his other senses - touch, smell, hearing. Any sign from flatten grass or a broken twig could show him the direction the perpetrators took.

"To find Eric." She answered, observing his movements.

Standing, Jellal paused long enough to take her hand and guide her into thicker brush around the blind spot of a building. A route that was darken, not easily visible from any windows. At least, he hoped. Erza's hair, while beautifully contrasting to the blackness around them, made it almost impossible to blend into the surroundings.

He waited until they were crouched outside of what looked to be the masonry before dropping his own voice in whisper, "No. Why did you come? To this place? You didn't even know the about the girls?"

"I wanted to help Lucy and Levy." She replied. The stillness of the night carried her words.

"Why?" Finally, he was going to get the answers he needed to why she was acting strange.

"What do you mean why?" She twitched at his question, narrowing her gaze on his face. They were so close on each other's faces now. He waited but she didn't answer. He leaned closer, turning his ear toward her mouth. Warm puffs of breath escaped to touch his cheek, making his skin shiver in delight.

"You try your best to get the Dreyars kicked out of their home." He started, wanting to stay focused on the mission. "Why would you help them? Especially when we came to you for help, you didn't speak up on our behalf or go against your mother. Does Irene even know you and Cobra are even here?"

Erza shook her head, "No, she doesn't."

And just like that they were moving again. The couple crept into the town undetected and darted through the streets, growing more and more frustrated by the minute after not finding _anybody_. That was oddly peculiar because none of the gang should have known they had captured the galleon.

Jellal didn't think Sting would have gotten himself captured. The kid could be immature but he wasn't stupid to draw unnecessary attention to himself. Plus they would have heard gunshots offshore if there had been a fight.

Erza finally admitted, "She might know we are here but we didn't tell her."

"What do you mean?" Jellal had to remind himself that whenever he was with Erza, the best policy was to keep asking questions.

Erza turned back to him, wearing a shy smile, and heavy eyes before they glanced away. "Because she's Irene."

He fought the wide grin that formed on his lips. "Now I know where you get it from."

She snickered before saying, "Tartaros main business currently is with God Serena but before that they worked heavily with Acnologia. So my mom probably knew about this operation before we did. As she's one of Acnologia's closest confidants."

"Wait, what?"

"That's why Gajeel hadn't made it to Phantom S yet. You must realize it. I don't know the particulars but he's here with Tartaros for a reason. I can only assume Acnologia sent him. What do you think?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know Gajeel." His eyes shifted uneasily.

"Don't lie to me, Jellal."

"Maybe I will stop lying when you start telling the truth."

They glared at each other even though the darkness, both too stubborn and lost in their own ways. Jellal wanted to bring back her smile, but still he pressed his interrogation. "There's something that you aren't telling me."

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"You think I would stick my nose in one of Acnologia's venues?"

"When my mother is working for him? Yes."

"I believe you didn't know this was connected to Acnologia's original pursuit of land. He wants to own the seas as well as land. My guess is that he wants to put a railroad to Hargeon and control the shipping industries similar to how he is buying up the railroad. He wanted to use Tartaros the same way he's using Phantom S. Put pressure on traders then buy up their ships real cheap. That's how he's been buying up Phantom S's competitors."

"That's brilliant." Her eyes widened before she glanced away "That's pretty close to what Eric and I suspect as well."

Erza reached out. Her hand was hesitant before it finally touched his face. She sadly said, "I don't want to put you in danger, but you know this knowledge will hurt you."

Jellal calmed his racing mind. Erza's felt ministrations along his cheek, his breath stuttering with each inhale. She whispered his name, and the man shivered in turn, something heavy curling in his stomach at the way Erza smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand, fighting the temptation to be petted like a cat, "You can't distract me, Erza. What else do you know?"

Gone was her tender look as her eyes narrowed and she snatched her hand back.

"Territory. It also has to deal with competition. We heard rumors that…."

They heard a second shot, a second too late. Both dropped with Jellal's gun pointed toward the threat, and his back against Erza. All the noises around him stopped, even his own breathing, the instant his eyes detected movement to his side. He aimed his gun toward the person, surprised that he had been so focused on arguing with Erza that he had been unaware for a moment. He silently cursed himself of his careless he and been. His shoulders eased when he recognized Cobra smiling crookedly at them, cradling a person in his arms.

Erza tensed up beside him before withdrawing her gun which had magically appeared in her own hand, aimed at the intruders head.

"Didn't mean interrupt the sex talk, you two." That was the redhead man's tongue in cheek reply.

"Eric!" Erza growled in warning but her brother just chuckled.

Jellal cocked his head inspecting Cobra. The man wouldn't have been able to shoot since his hands were full. "Was that your gun that went off just now?"

"No that wasn't me, but it sounded like it came from where Sting and the sheriff just ran to."

"Sheriff?"

"Yes; I don't know him but apparently he's friendly to Love. You might need to go check cuz from what I have seen, most people that were here, loaded up in the wagons and left about 30 minutes ago."

Quickly dropping any further conversation, the couple raced in the direction Cobra pointed.

They found Sting alone in a clearing, somewhat unaware, staring in the distance as if in a dream. Jellal blinked a couple of times, confused by the situation, expecting more of a threat. The blonde stood with his gun cradled in his hands, as if he wasn't standing in the midst of danger. An ominous chill ran over Jellal's back, his eyes scanned the terrain then wrinkled his nose in disgust at the carnage next to Sting before making his face relax into his normal stoic expression.

Close by the boy was a man crumpled bloody on the ground. The body, Jellal noted, had severe wounds around the face and neck. Like he had been mauled by a dog. It wasn't nearly as bad mutilated as the corpse they had found while searching for the girls in the Wilds, the teeth marking here were less clean cut though. Jellal wondered what had bit the poor man.

Nobody else was around, but the blonde was clearly agitated as the two approached him. He swung his gun around once he took note of their presence. Jellal raised his hands in a placid gesture, slowing his footsteps, when the barrel faced him. Erza stopped to his side.

"Give me the gun Sting."' Jellal was worried what he would do next.

"He was going to die anyway, I swear!" The blonde shouted.

"It's alright, Sting."

"No, you're trying to trick me. I had to do it." Sting turned his gun to Erza but Jellal shot forward, bending low and swooping up under Sting's arm, pushing it away from the female before twisting it in to releasing the gun:

"Stand down, Sting." Jellal ordered as he held the boy in an arm lock. The boy struggled before slumping with a sigh.

"I never really killed anyone before. Shot people. Just wounded though. Fought people, but they punch back. This was different. It made me feel powerful."

Jellal glanced at Erza who was checking the pulse, while Sting babbled. Her gentle shake and sad eyes told him The man was indeed dead.

"I'm sure you had good reason, but now isn't the time. We have to go." Jellal gripped the boy, who took a stumbling step forward as Erza walked over with a question.

"Should we bury him? Or cover his body so animals don't get it?"

"Tartaros could come back. We need to go."

Sting's sapphire gaze was gravity in those words; his eyes were full of a severity that made Jellal mentally prepare himself for what the boy was about to say next. Taking a deep breath, Sting spoke softly," Mirajane lost her sister because of this guy. The one on the ground. He kidnapped people - women and children - doing awful things to them. When that monster jumped him, biting and tearing into him. I had a choice, carefully aim to shoot the rabid servant and save this guy, or shoot this guy and put him out of his mystery. I aimed and shot not truly caring which I hit. At the last second, he turned."

He quieted, clenched his jaw before hardening his eyes, "Mira and Elfman are kind hearted people who didn't deserve to have their sister taken. If I'm a little happy that I killed him, does that make me a monster?"

Then the strangest thing happened when Sting asked that question.

Erza hugged him.

The blonde sighed, before moving into the hug. Jellal nodded, emotional moments weren't really his forte, sometimes a little human comfort was the best. Sting squeezed her shoulder in gratitude, earning a small smile. He was glad someone that understood emotions could help. Erza didn't remove her hand; instead, she moved it to his hand tugging him behind her as Jellal brought up the rear.

The shadows of the night were long and thin on the grass, as the three started off. They collected Erza's brother and his friend in town before heading to the beach, trying to keep hidden in the brush as much as they could. But this hindered them. The stars guided them as they pushed off in the small boat, squeezing together tightly to fit, making their way through the slightly turbulent waves.

None spoke until they reached the ship. It had to be close to midnight when they finally climbed onto the boat. Cobra woke the girl up and placed her on Jellal's back. Her arms clamped around his neck as he helped Erza boost up on the rope ladder. Her boots had mud caked to their soles, making it difficult to climb, she slipped a bit as she started up. Jellal followed as Sting and Eric busily tied the boat on a pulled latch to be hauled aboard. Jellal's grip tightened on the on the ladder, determined not to slip with the added weight on his back.

They were welcomed back to the ship with enthusiasm. Even Lucy woke up from her slumber to come outside and give Sting a giant hug.

"This adventure of ours has taken a bit longer than expected," Lucy smiled, staring up at her cousin who didn't seem his normal light hearted self.

"Yes." The blonde male breathed as they moved away from the others to whisper together. Natsu watched, face pinched in annoyance before grumbling, "Sure, she gives him the excited hug while I save her ass."

Gajeel huffed quietly "Shrimp was the same way when she saw that tattooed blueberry over there. Squealed and practically danced into his arms. And then she yelled at me. Women." He hissed the last word as if warding off some bad omen.

"No I didn't." Levy smirked poking Gajeel before adding," but I can now." She wandered over to Jellal and Erza before grabbing the man's hand, hugging it tightly to her chest as she drew him away from the redhead and towards Sting and Lucy. The short girl flashed Gajeel a challenging look.

The two in jealousy watched the girls chat excitedly to the other males who smiled.

"Oh? Is somebody jealous?" Cobra smirked, walking up behind them. They both shot him hostel glares as he punched them on the shoulder.

Gajeel folded his arms, his face scowled unpleasantly at the intrusion "Look what stray they brought back with them, Salamander?"

"I ain't no stray, Black Steele. Any stays would be you two pieces of Dragneel crap."

Ignoring the comment, Natsu spoke "Lucy is a bit like my arm. And seeing another man steal her away make think someone is grabbing my arm."

"Da fuck?" Gajeel asked, clearly at loss.

"I mean it's like…. Lucy is a part of me. And it's like watching someone take a part of me."

"Then why didn't you say that in the beginning Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, "Da fuck are you getting philosophical for? It's just damn confusing trying to follow your train of thought."

While Cobra groaned "That's sooo sappy it makes me want to puke. I can't even stand close to the two of you"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! So I had this whole thing typed on my google docs. Then I couldn't copy and paste on my computer. Tried to edit on my phone but that just sucked. And then when I went to move the document on here... It would not work plus I could still not copy and paste. So had to rewrite this by hand like three times. Anyway! Enough complaints. Thanks for you fantastic reviews. Gives me motivation. And did you notice? A ton of old Nalu fanfictions got updated these last three weeks... I was like "I got to update mind, getting behind." Anyway. Trying to get my computer fix. Hope the next chapter won't take so long. Loves! Stay safe. Can't wait for FT anime! This chapter was initially two separate chapters... You probably could tell. One following Jerza who come across Sting, Sorano, and Cobra. The other about Levy and Gajeel taking care of Sorano. Some of that got cut and changed. I still tried to include some Levy POV. And here is Sorano in a side story.**

* * *

Sorano was barely consious.

Her face _hurt_.

Her body _hurt_.

She remembered taking a beating after protecting one of the girls. Lacerations seem to cover most of her body. The man, Torafusar, really did a nymber on her. She could still feel the memory of him standing over her with a bottle, telling her he would kill her to make an example in front of the other prisoners.

She also remembered being saved from the pain.

Another guy had pulled Torafuzar away, threatening him to stop abusing the merchandise.

It had been Subzero. Dark headed with tattoos that lined half his body, he looked so hardcore, but his hands had been really sweet, not perverted at all, when he checked her for broken ribs and wounds. She remembered him calling one of the other girls over to tend to her.

At some point later while she was healing, the two fought again and Torafusar came to take her away, Subzero broke his neck, telling her to run away and hide in the forest, but Sorano had not been able to run so he had carried her.

Until the blonde man had blocked his path.

The blonde man who she had seen before.

A man from Laxus's trial.

His brother.

 _Sting Dreyar._

Then SubZero had handed her over to even though she tried begging him not to. _Sting would kill her._ She had been the reason his brother had went to jail. She had gloated when she found such an easy target to set up for the murder of her husband. She had been glad to leave that abusive, shamble marriage. Dan had abused not just her, but her sister Yukino too.

Of course, she had felt a bit guilty when she learned that Laxus had married and had a pregant wife, that she had been responsible for taking him away from.

So much so that she had planned to leave the area: her and Yukino. They were going to go to Ishgar, where brighter future would await them. But then they couldn't find cheap passage until someone offered them a job on a boat. Too bad the boat had been a bunch of slave traders. She felt so stupid for falling for that one. But she had been desperate.

She supposed it was divine retribution that she ended up being sold into slavery and losing the one person she loved. She didn't even know where Yukino was. Luckily Sorano had provided her sister an escape the first night by sleeping with one of their guards. She just hoped Yukino was taking care of herself, if she knew that her sister was safe, she would gladly die.

Sorano hadn't meant to kiss the man with the red hair, but he just was so kind to her. And he had reminded her that she didn't really want to die at the moment now that she felt safe for the first time in a long time. And it finally felt comforting to fall asleep while she knew nobody would mess with her. She only hoped that tomorrow did start with her waking and this had all been a dream.

"Look at what I found, Lucy!" A lighthearted, but unrecognizable voice called out.

"Fuck! Who gave Salamander dynamite? Throw him off the ship," shouted another man's voice, much grumpier than the other one. Sorano blinked open her heavy eyes at the chaos unfolding around her. Two men wrestling a third man who was laughing manically.

 _Maybe everything was just a dream?_


End file.
